Excel Trust
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: After turning 18 for Danny, he gets dragged in a harsher reality than dealing with ghosts fighting. Someone saves his life, but now, he has to find a way to make this work to be free again. Will Danny get back to his usual life style or stuck like this..?
1. Rough Reality

In a huge city filled with people whose use to living here. Everything always stands out well in each city or town and this place was something else. This city was known for its ghosts and people know it by heart for four years now.

That's Amity Park for everyone and everyone loved it here. Danny Phantom, or I, would save the day or protect them. In a way, I won't change a thing in this city because I love it how people are here.

"Danny! How was your birthday yesterday?" Sam hugged onto me with a gothic smile on her.

I chuckled, "It was good." I hugged her back, "It feels weird to be an adult now."

"Pff, you'll get used to it like any other age." Sam fanned her hand off.

It was just the time I turned eighteen years old on June seventeen and it's unbelievable. Somehow, Sam convinced my parents to close the ghost portal for the entire day and they really wanted to get Phantom for my birthday. Jazz pitched in and literally saved the day for me to say that it was very unnecessary since I'm only turning into an adult once. Our parents decided to let it slide and focused on my birthday. Being a Fenton felt special to me and I wouldn't want to change it other ways.

Sam was checking on her phone and groaned loudly enough to know that she was upset.

"Great, just great!" She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sam. I have to go and deal with some crappy business dinner with my parents." She muttered.

I patted her back, "It's alright, you did avoid them for an entire week and I'm sure they're going to want you by now."

"…I was hoping for a ghost attack."

"I'll call you out if a ghost does show up, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay, Danny. But, please try to save me out of it in about an hour or two. I would hate to see what mom plans on making me wear this time."

I chuckled and waved at Sam. She raced off to her house and gets herself ready. I remembered her parents made a huge deal for Sam and it was something that she probably won't get out for years. Her promises was that if she let them bring her to places and dress her up, she can be out late or out for a day or two. It really helped, but in a way. Sam balanced it between coming home on time or sacrifices herself to survive with her parents. Sometimes, I end up saving the day for her.

I headed on the way home, checking up on my phone for the time, and seeing that it was only six in the afternoon. I figured getting home for dinner would be nice for a change and have one more piece of cake.

"…he's perfect." A deep whisper announced.

I blinked. Who's there? I looked around and didn't see any ghosts nearby. I felt being grabbed from behind and some sort of strong smell on my mouth and nose. I tried to scream, but they blocked my hand. I cried, tried to resist it, and they held me down.

"Go to sleep, kid. Go to sleep." The voice told me to do.

No matter how hard I tried to fight, finding a way to breathe, and felt heavier on my sleeping needs.

"…damn, he took forever to sleep." I last heard.

What's happening? What's going on here? Everything went out, the lights; unaware what was happening, and why those people wanted me to sleep. They weren't ghosts that were for sure, but damn, why was this happening. Their voices were impossible to make it out clear enough, but something was up. Who was kidnapping me? What did they want?

Deep inside of me, I felt scared. They were _humans_. I knew the world wasn't filled with just ghosts, but if it were humans. They could be so cruel, dangerous, and violent. I had no defense and some reasons, I could resist a little of their strange and strong smell they planted on my breathing face. Why were they upset I took long to sleep? It's not like they had superpowers like me.

Someone save me! My body screamed for help, begging to be saved, and I didn't know how else to do it. If I went ghost or invisible, they could get suspicious and hand me over to the Guys in White. It's too risky, but I must find a way. They can't hold me down forever or keep me. I wasn't in a mood for their so called plans.

Scared and out of my mind, what could they be doing to me? What could they do this time? I had no way of escaping, but it was so unrealistic kidnap. Why was I used to this? It's been like this so many times with ghosts, I guess humans scared me more than I could count. With Dash, he beats me up so much. I could say that it could be natural to be a victim feeling.

It felt cold minutes later. Pains were rising up in my arms and couldn't really move much. My body was able to adapt to the cold because of my Phantom Freeze core. Why was I so cold here? My awakening started to be aware of everything I felt. My body's numbness felt something else, I was tied up, and unaware what was happening. I tried to open my eyes, but something was blocking my views.

Great, they had me blind up? That wasn't fair, but I could feel a few people in the rooms. They were humans due to their breathing. All of them were breathing at a different direction, but not where I was at. Careful enough, I used my intangible to remove the mask on my face and it slipped down.

Metal bars in front of me, but it was so small, and I noticed something else. I glanced down and realized I was completely stripped off. I gulped down, confused why I was like this. It was so violated, so wrong, and so…humiliated. I didn't have the time to worry about this now, the first thing I needed to do was escape without them watching.

I was quiet enough to search around and saw a few materials that would be great to use. I spotted the humans that kidnapped me, but afraid to even make a single noise. My phasing ability helped me moved out of the cage they entrapped me in and walked over to the materials. I covered my waist and down below. Quickly, I walked out of the place and went intangible to some of the walls here.

"HEY! Where did he go!" One of the voices panicked.

Oh great! Just great! I had to find a way to escape, but I was too worn out to go ghost. Just enough to use phasing ability and I tried to run over to a hiding spot.

"He can't get too far! Someone get him and tie him down!" One of them demanded.

I gulped and finally got myself un-cuff thankful enough to my powers. I held onto the materials to spare my nudity moment and kept running. I had to push harder, alarms were going off like crazy, and I had to hide. Somewhere in the dark and found a huge box. I hid there and blended into the shadow. Before I could sit down, a grabbed on my arm and then a second hand grabbed my other arm.

"Don't be stupid, kid. You are not escaping." The man wasn't pleased.

I gulped and tried to fight my way out. The man slammed me onto the wall and pinned me down. He cuffed me up, the forced something on my neck, and tightens it up.

"However you escape, you won't be able to do it again, kid."

I growled, trying to fight like regular victim, and this was impossible! They were worse than Dash, but I was stupid enough to not go invisible.

"LET ME GO!" I snapped, "I'M NOT A KID!"

The man jerked me, dragged me back to the place, and the materials slipped off. It was so damn awkward to let everyone see me like this. I hated it, every minute of it, and we were back in this room I was held in. The man pinned me down on top of the cage and applied pressure there.

"Well, a kid tried to escape." Another man tsked, "Thankfully he didn't get too far away. He'll be worth a lot of money."

What the hell were they talking about? How can I be worth a lot of money? I was just human to them, but they can't know about my other half, do they?

"Thankfully we checked on him. Should we get him to take something?"

I couldn't see anything, I wanted to move, get away from here, and the panicking urge to get home. I didn't deserve this, no way, and I wanted out of this. I tried to struggle off the cage, but the man hardly moves. Should I use my strength to fight my way out? No…I can't risk my secrets, but there had to be away.

Another set of hands lay on my ass, but I felt like it was worse. They spread my legs, one of their fingers was pushing something inside of me, and I hated it. It felt so…weird, like weirder than finding out about my ability to be half ghost and have those powers.

I whimpered, "Wh-what are you-you doing to-to me?" My body was shaking up.

After their finger was going up in my ass, they patted me and dragged me back into my cage. I had no idea and I held myself together. The second man bent down while the cage was smirking right at me. He was dangerous to trust, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to be escaping any time soon.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be making yourself quite useful." His tongue clicked and he winked at me.

I gulped, but why did they have me naked? What did they put in me? Whatever it was, it felt like something invading my body, and already blending into my body. It was so unusual and confusing.

"Keep an eye on this one. Did you active the collar?" The man stood up.

I watched him have the conversation with the other man who caught me. He nodded and the in charge man was satisfied.

"Yes, he's all set like usual."

"Good. Feed him something. He won't be able to perform if he's passing out."

Perform? Could they know about me? How? I thought I was so damn careful with everything? I coward over to the corner of the cage, keeping my distance from them, but it wasn't much. It's too small to avoid them, but they were so certain about something.

"I doubt he'd let us feed him, not after what's put into him." The captive shook his head.

"Just feed him something!" The leader snapped and walked off.

I could feel so scared and the captive man glanced down at me. He patted the cage's top, a straight face, and couldn't understand.

"Kid, what would you like to at least eat?"

I refused to think the man has a heart for me, but I doubt it. He only caught me, held me down, and collared me. What the other man did was worse. Should I be careful who to trust? He was looking down at me, waiting for my answer to come by now, and my cheeks felt wet. That's when I realize I was crying.

"…I want to go home." I whispered.

His head shook, "Sorry kid, you're too important to get us money. Come on now, what would you like to eat? You have been asleep for about three days on the entire trip."

It felt colder, hoping I could let my power take over, and freeze everyone. The man was kind, but careful enough to answer. But, when he told me how long I was out for. My stomach had a heavy growling and I wasn't sure what to do. Did they do something when I was asleep?

"I'm not important or valuable to anyone." I whispered, completely disappointed.

I loved my family, but they were so blind to see the real me. Jazz may see it, but our parents were worse. I only had two true best friends and one good friend. The rest of the world doesn't care about Fenton. They only cared about Phantom and nothing more.

"That's what they want you to think. You'll see you'll be useful enough."

Doubted what the man said, but I refused. For now, starving was my only option. They could poison me without even knowing it.

"Kid, what do you want to eat? We have to transport you tonight."

I felt sick, stomach hurling up, and hated to hear that I was like some sort of object to mail out. It was wrong enough to hear that. Was I an animal to them?

"Nothing." I answered.

The man groaned, trying to figure out whether I was being stupid or stubborn about this, and I had no clue what their plans were. I wasn't going to go by their plan.

"Don't make me force you to eat, kid." An empty threat.

I have heard that one before, but he doesn't have much of a threat. Every day, I grew up hearing several kinds of threats and got used to them. Only powerful ghosts could be more serious, but the man was nowhere close. I kept quiet, figuring out a plan, and hoping he would just go away. If I could find a way to get him to disappear for five seconds and that's what all I needed. The man stood there, watching me being miserable at a false moment, and he picked something up on a table without looking away from me. He started to peel a banana, great, he's going to try to feed me a banana? That wasn't food. It's a fruit, but it's not going to keep me full.

The man put it through the cage and offered me them. I looked away, not wanting them, and thought about what Sam would normally suggest me. The banana couldn't be poison, could they be? I hated to be a crime, but the man didn't look like he's interested in killing me to death or knocking me out. He's only doing his part of the job, what kind of job was this?

"Kid, please. I'd hate to shove it into your mouth."

My eyes rolled. Well, of course! I could tell the threats apart from serious to not really caring about the threat parts. I grew up with that.

"No." I mumbled.

He sighed, failed to even convince me, and figuring out what he did wrong. Maybe I wasn't a normal victim and I don't know how to act like one.

"Normally I'd hear all of the constant begging, pleading, offering, and bribing me to get you back home." The man pointed out.

Well, I used to, but this was different. I knew humans were different, I have seen how…insane they want to be, and they don't understand.

"…your threats are pointless." I muttered.

My arms tried to wipe off the tears off my face, but the man held that fruit banana for me to have. My eyes paid attention to the detail of the cage's bars. By my guess, it would be cold to be like this. Why was I naked? To be obvious that I'm the victim here?

Clockwork…save me! Get any ghosts here for me! Why was I being kidnapped here? He'd normally tells me that he cannot interfere nor can I. But, it would be nice to know what to do in some situation.

"Do you eat banana, kid?"

I huffed, "No."

"Why not? They're good for you."

"They give me cramps."

"…you're a male."

"So?"

"Cramps are for women. You're a male. What makes you have cramps for a banana?"

I shrugged, "My stomach reacts differently."

It was true, but why the hell was I telling this guy?

"Ooh," He finally put the banana away.

I leaned back on the cage. Wondering what was going to happen. If they touched me like this, stripped me naked, and tried to threaten me. There's no doubt they were up to something. Everyone was always up to something and I cannot stop that. The only way was to stall their plans somehow.

My eyes closed up, trying to relax, and figured out a plan. Man, I felt so tired and starving, I'd do anything to get out of here. They won't refuse that, but with the money. It wasn't an option for them. They find me valuable, but why? How can I be useful to them?

"Kid, don't sleep." The captive man insisted.

I ignored him and kept myself to sleep.

"You need to eat." He bugged me.

Somehow, I pretended he was a teacher who was so boring and was out of the light. He did try to poke me, but failed a few times. Maybe if I kept sleeping, they will end up sleeping too. No one could stay up for so long, I know that myself because of being a hero to Amity Park. Why should they make it any different?

His poking didn't quit, but what's more annoying was my stomach's starvation. I groaned in pain, wanting it to disappear, and hoping that Jazz was trying to wake me up from a long sleep in. Everything felt cold, but I was so used to it.

New footsteps came through and I kept myself asleep.

"Has he eaten yet?" The leader asked.

"No, he refused to tell me what he wants to eat."

"That kid better not mess up. Just shove it down his mouth and he'll learn he's not being killed. Honestly, I thought he'd be smart enough to want food by now."

"He's not like the others."

"Well, just get him to eat. We need to transport him in ten minutes."

Where were they taking me? If I avoided eating food longer than ten minutes, maybe my friends or my sister can find me. I know they can! They can use the Fenton boooomerang to find me and it would probably take a while. If it might stall the "transportation" moment, then it will be useful. Somehow, I was grateful to be half ghost.

"I'll try, but it seems like he doesn't eat normal food."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Banana must be rejecting to his stomach."

"Then find junk food or something, anything! Cook in front of him if you must! He needs to be ready by tomorrow for the sales."

Sales? Why was I needed to be ready? The leader ended up walking out of the room before the captive man could say anything and he sighed.

"Kid, is there anything you want to eat?" He begged.

My stomach was a betrayal because the man said its magic word. Hell, I hated it and wanted to be right back in my bed, all under my clothes, and feeling secure right at home. Then, I could hear the cage being opened and my eyes snapped open to see what was happening. The man grabbed me and forced me on my feet. I tried to stay in my spot, but he refused to allow me. He lifted me up and set me on my stomach to his shoulder.

"We're going to the kitchen and you're going to tell me what food you want to eat, kid." He insisted.

I held my breath, figuring out a way to work this all out, and trying to see if I could escape. My eyes looked around, but it's hard to see everything around me. People were walking by, acting like this was all normal, and sometimes, I rather be flying away.

We entered into a warm room, but he took us into a kitchen. I gulped, unsure how to react about all of this and he set me down on the counter since I was tied up at the moment. I could easily get rid of them again, and hoped he wouldn't noticed.

"There's something you must want to eat, kid."

My head shook, refusing that kind of offer, and he leaned back against the refrigerator's door.

"You're never going back home, kid. So, give up."

"…home. That's where I belong. Please…let me go." My shoulders shifted down, "Let me go home, they need me there!" I wept uncontrollably.

He shook his head, "You are not needed there anymore, kid."

Should I tell him? Would it be wise to risk the truth, but I never trusted anyone outside of my team. It felt confusing.

"What makes you say that?" I felt so depressed about it, "Earlier, you said I'm not like the others."

The man jolted his head at me, "…you were listening."

I tried to wipe the tears off with my tied up hands. I nodded to answer back.

"I'm not like the others. I'm definitely needed back at home. I can't leave them without my help needed there."

He huffed, "You act like you're a hero there, kid. Whatever they tell you there, forget it about it."

My eyes snapped wider, "NO! I will not! They need me! Please! If you let me go…I-I…" I didn't know what the man could want, "…show you my secret, my secret of reasoning why I'm not like the others!"

The man stood there, seeing how desperate I was, and nothing more.

"I'd lose my job, kid."

I shuttered, "I-I know someone who can probably pay you better than this!"

He sighed, "I doubt that, kid. That someone might put me in jail."

My eyes snapped shut. Why didn't this man want to be a good guy? He was like Vlad, but lacking of a few things. Where's my hero when I needed one?

"Please, let me go. My home can't survive without me!" I could feel my green eyes appeared behind my eyelids.

"Kid, give it up. You are human, not Danny Phantom, the ghost boy."

"…you have no idea what you just said." I whispered.

I felt the need to reveal it, but I couldn't get the feeling of my shouting instinct of do something! Take action, but another side of me begging me to be wise about this!

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think that someone would put you in jail. I'll be sure of it."

"Sorry, it's not going to work."

I gave up, but it was only a stalling moment. I needed more time. My eyes opened up and the man gave me an odd look.

"…what color eyes do you have?" He started to rub his eyes.

I blinked to remove my ghost half and acted so confused.

"What are you talking about? It's always blue." I had to act.

He stopped and looked back at me, "Huh? I swear, I thought I saw a pair of neon green eyes from you."

I chuckled, "Maybe you're losing your mind or your morals are against you now."

He shook his head, "No…they were real. Bright enough to be…" He scratched his head.

I continued to act confused why he was like this, but decided he wasn't worth to expose my secrets to.

"Okay…I'm worried that you're going to do something crazy." I leaned back, pretending like he's going crazier.

He shook his head, "Let's get you to eat something, kid. We're late as it is."

What should I do? This man could hardly pull a killer act or even threaten me. I needed food, maybe that way I can escape on a full stomach.

"Cereal." I let him think I gave in my guard.

He blinked, "That's all?"

I nodded, "Dude, when I wake up, all I want is breakfast."

"…any kind you have in mind?"

I shrugged, "As long it got loads of sugar, I'm in for all."

The man walked passed by me and he checked on me every two seconds. I hated it and wishing he would at least learned to trust me by now. Sure, I escaped once. He finally looked away for more than two seconds and waited for cereal. Food in my stomach and then, an escape. Let the man trust me and feel less worried. If that happens, I'd go invisible and fly off. They shouldn't be able to get me that easily.

He handed me a bowl with a spoon and waited for me to eat.

"You saw everything, nothing with poison, right?"

I nodded and began to eat my breakfast. What time was it to him? I noticed it's a day time, but it can't be morning. Being away from home for this long, it must desperate those more, and can't help but get the feeling they were in danger.

"Full now?" He asked when I took a finishing spoonful of last cereal.

I was slow when eating my breakfast, but I never had this long before. I nodded and slurped down the milk. He took the bowl and spoon as he throws them into the sink. He grabbed me onto his shoulder and felt so…ridiculous! Who does this at all?

I could overshadow the man, but do I know where was I going?

"…where am I?"

The man started to put me into the cage, "Far from home." He started to lock up the cage.

I wasn't worried about the cage locked up, just getting the escape plan, and he wasn't helping.

"Where am I?" I repeated.

"Why are you asking that again?"

"Where am I?"

"Why are you asking me that again?" He couldn't get me to explain.

"Where am I?" I forgot how fun it was to tease people with the same questions.

"Grr, forget it, kid. Forget the life you were in."

"Where am I?"

"Forget about it."

"Where am I?"

"Forget it!"

"Where am I?" Stubborn, wasn't I?

"FORGET! IT!"

"Where am I?"

"…you aren't going to give up, are you?"

"Where am I?"

"Ugh, can't wait for that stuff to work on you soon." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where am I?"

"Shut up, kid."

"Where am I?"

"…shut up."

"Where am I?"

He slammed the cage, "Shut. Up."

I flinched a bit, "Where am I?"

He growled, "When is that stuff going to work? It should be happening by now!"

"Where am I?"

He shook his head. Trying to get me to stop, but something about the stuff to work? What was he talking about? Did they…drug me?

"Where am I?"

"Grr! Shut the hell up, kid! You're never going home, you're never going to escape, and you're better off not knowing!"

"Where am I?"

The captive man stunned to even see I wasn't fazed by his threats, "What the hell is wrong with you kid?"

"Where am I?" I wasn't giving up.

"Seriously, why are you even asking that?"

"Where am I?" Damn, this was fun.

Someone started to march in and it was that leader guy. He wasn't satisfied with the fact I wasn't out on as the plan.

"What's taking so long? We need to transport him!" Leader snapped.

"The kid was taking forever to eat his food."

"Next time feed him something smaller."

"…will do."

"Now, why isn't he chained up?"

The captive man groaned, "Sorry, got sidetracked." I could tell he was avoiding the whole, the kid won't quit asking the same damn question.

"Just get him ready and onboard. We're already a day and a half behind!" He muttered, "It's ridiculous to kids think they can have a better life. Nothing is ever fair." He marched away and we were alone again.

The captive man went to gather a few things like chained I heard earlier, but I wasn't worried about that.

"Where are we?" I teased again.

He growled, "Oh, shut up kid!"

"…where are we going?"

"…great, still on the where question." He returned to me.

"Where are we going?"

"…a place where they're going to sell you, kid."

I backed off a bit, but hearing about being sold. Was he for real? His hands were entering through the bars and grabbed the collar on me. He hooked it up from behind me and locked it up tightly. He unlocked the cage's door and grabbed the chain's leash to drag me out. Was I being treated like a dog?

"Where is this place?"

"…you're not going to know."

"Where is this place?"

He yanked me up, "What's with you on the same repeating questions? Do you want to be drugged up again?"

"I'm drugged up? How?"

"…wait, don't you even feel…calmer?"

My head shook, "No. Drugs don't have normal effect on me."

He blinked, "Then, we're going to have to put in more before you get sold."

"Good luck."

"…no wondered you took forever to fall asleep."

"Huh?"

The man dragged me along, I saw the places, and it wasn't anything like I was used to. I noticed I wasn't the only ones kidnapped and he led me to a huge truck that was known for pods. Great…there was no way I could escape, but he was watching my every move.

"…come on, kid, we need you to get drug up again." Captive man determined.

My feet dragged him, refusing to be drugged up, and hated to reveal my other side.

"No! I-I'll be good! Please, no drugs!"

He groaned and picked me up, "You don't have a choice, beside, you'll like the mellow feeling."

"Hell, no! I do not!" I tried to put off a fight, but there was no way I'd be completely calm about all of this, "Take me home! Let me go!"

The man's strength was good, but mine was better. I was able to get some part of out of his grip and enjoyed every moment to get out of.

"Why is that kid putting up a chaos, sir?"

Captive groaned and finally held my wrists tightly, "He's just being stubborn and seem to me the first drug input wasn't working. We should put a few more in him."

"Hm, alright, bring him over." The man guided the captive man to another place.

I had no idea what they were up to. I tried to get out of the captive's grip, but it felt like impossible or forever to do it. Damn, where was the boooomerang!

"Spread his legs up and I'll insert them into him." The guider insisted.

"Will do." The captive widen my legs apart and felt so damn hurt.

The guider did the same thing the leader did before; he shoved it down so hard in my ass, added another one, and then felt both of my asses being rubbed together.

"That should do, but I don't see how the first one wasn't working." Guider wondered.

"I know, but he's not like the others as I mentioned to the boss."

"Hm, so you're on a special case with him?"

"Pretty much until the kid's sold."

I hated it when they're talking about me when I was right in front of them.

"He'll be calming down fast enough, take him to the truck, and do what you need to do." Guider advised him.

The captive man nodded and dragged me over to the pod truck. We entered in, but I noticed it was filled with several naked young males like me. They kept themselves together, confused, so out of everything, and unaware of it all. Would they remember anything here? Do they know why they were kidnapped too? None of them strike me as super powered people or anything unique. They were humans enough, so basically…I wasn't kidnapped for my ghost half. This was totally ransom. The man pinned me down and sat next to me.

I whispered, "Where are we going?"

The captive man was furious with my question, but he kept himself quiet. I needed to know, but seriously he wasn't being any easier.

"Shut up and sleep, kid. We in a long ride tonight."

I refused to sleep; I looked around, and saw the pod's door pulled down. At first, I thought it was going to be dark. The lights appeared on and giving most of us knowledge that we're still kept watching on us. I spotted some lights, but I noticed they weren't exactly normal ones. They were cameras to keep us watch. Oh, crap…there's no chance to escape, but what could I do now?

Will Phantom Team find me? Will they save me? Something was happening, but what are they selling me for? No, wait…what are they selling us all for? It didn't look like it's a normal case that I have seen on the news, but my instinct was telling me this was going to be alright. Why does it have to be stripped naked? Could it be to tell us apart from selling us versus other reasons?


	2. Sold hit!

**Wow, thanks for two reviews already? You guys must be into this! Anyway, yes! I shall continue it anyway!**

**Secondly, I hope this chapter answers all your question...well, not all of them yet. XD**

**If you caught on that Danny is being sold as a slave, then this might stir your interests more and more as you read on. So, enjoy! ;)**

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman, gosh, this story would so not be on Nickaloden, trust me...adult channel would be better.**

* * *

><p>The ride felt like days could drag on, but stiff enough to hold up. The captive man did allow me to lean onto him, he was reasonable, and that I was calmer to him. In his mind, he believed the drugs were working now. No, they weren't it takes hours to sink in. This hasn't even matched the amount of time. Jazz would insisted that I'd take five painkillers to speed up the process and it worked a lot faster by two hours to help my body. The kidnappers forced three. It won't speed up any faster; two more and then they could get what they wanted.<p>

My mellow acting was fooling them to think I was calm, but in a way, it was perfect to let them think of that. The long ride felt like we were never getting to our destination and hated how numbed and hard my butt became to be. It was like wanting my bed, wanting to fly, or floating. Any would be better, but they chose this no safety ride and treated most kidnapped people like objects or animals.

We all needed to escape, but the cameras were watching our every move. My voice had the urge of wanting to talk, but my mind refused to let that continued. What if others listened in? There was no way anyone knowing my secrets and could get spread out dangerously. I'd need a good long rest and a lot of good food in me. I would save us all, but my duplication hasn't exactly increased to a hundred of myself. So, I could be still pushing it, but from the looks of it. There were only two hundreds of kidnapped victims, including me. The captive man had no idea who the hell he was dealing with.

Then again, I could purposely misguide them all. Danny Phantom would be easier to duplicate outside of my human form and still be able to save my identity. My instinct snapped at me and refused to allow me. So, why was I listening to it? Could we all get re-kidnapped again? No, none of us deserve that, but why now? Before I would always take action, save everyone, and no one would have to suffer this.

The captive man awoke me by tugging my arm and felt so damn annoyed. Maybe asking questions would be better, but something was different. My eyes flickered opened and noticed we weren't in the pod like before. I was back in the cage and somehow, I don't remember moving around at all. Could that drug put me to deep sleep? All I felt was sleeping in some more, but the man disfavored the idea. He dragged me over and started to hear the leader's voice again. His hand gestured over to me and I was pulled onto the same stage.

My little thoughts started to pull together and recalled the fact those people were seeing me as whole, nothing to hide, and damn, I wanted to run. My body felt so tired, nothing was going to let me, and I damned the drug for allowing the feeling something like this. They forced me to sit on the ground and I did so. Everything felt clouded up in my head, but my body wanted to cover up.

"Another special boy to sell! You can see the adorable face in this one, he's still a virgin, and yet, filled with much energy to fight back. If you are looking for a boy like him, he will give you much excitement with fighting for his virgin's right. He will start two thousands dollar! Do I hear any betting?" The leader had an exciting voice, which just made me want to buy myself.

Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of money and hell, where would I get it? My parents' bank account? Pff, doubt it and don't think they'd be happy about it. I heard several bets, kept getting higher and higher than ever, and it was insane! Why on earth do these people…wait, why did the man mention about my virgin? Oh crap…this was a sex sale! I knew I had to escape, but what choice did I have? I cannot reveal my powers to them and it was too risky.

The captive forced to spread my legs, showing my special member to the audience, and couldn't believe I wasn't fighting back. He held my chin so roughly and tried to avoid looking at the crowd. It was so damn unfair and they kept betting higher again. More and more to what they saw of my body, I didn't have any rights here, and they didn't care whether I was a kidnapped person or a human being.

I was a sex toy to them; they were more fascinated by my body, and nothing more. I hated it, wanting to escape every second of it, and hope to send them all off to the ghost zone. Let them survive on their own. It was better than jail, but no, I wasn't like that. I wouldn't be any better than they are. It was means revenge and Phantom doesn't do that to his innocent people. They were all humans, but I wasn't.

Hearing more from the leader, "Okay, we got five hundred thousand dollar better, any more betters?"

The crowd became quiet, I didn't want to look up, and my head did it anyway. I saw the crowd, so many damn men, and greedy eyes on me, and some of the lights blinded my sight to see everyone. The leader's voice was about to announce sold –

"Two billion dollars!" A man shouted before it could be official.

My cheeks got colder due to my freezing power, couldn't believe people would buy me this much, and the crowd gotten startled by this. A man started to walk up, held out his suitcase, and flipped it opened. There was so much money, I knew by heart that was the exact amount he announced, and the leader announced sold since no one could beat that kind of a price. I gulped slowly, seeing the man's shoes were so familiar. The details of it was so shined up black, but known for business and dancing. Then, the business pants followed up by a long black trench coat and saw the face. Those dark blue eyes and my heart raced like a million butterflies attacked at me at once. The man took off his coat and wrapped it around me.

I whispered and only he could hear it, "Vla-vlad?" My eyes scanned his face so many times, trying to understand how this was even possible!

Vlad kept a straight face, emotionless with me, and he picked me up. The captive man lead Vlad and me to a back room, but I was so unsure what was happening. Vlad was signing a few things on the paper, the captive man was checking the money to be sure they were real, and checking Vlad's membership. What's going on here? My brain couldn't put the puzzle pieces together, but it felt so…unusual.

The man came over and unhooked me from those chains. The fruitloop came over to me and covered me up some more. There were angry eyes following us and felt disguised with Vlad's action.

"Hey! Why is that man allowing the sex slave to be covered up?" One of them spoke out.

Vlad gave a threatening glare to the men, "Do you wish to be killed tonight?" His voice cut through like a knife at them.

I shivered, hearing those words, and knowing what Vlad was capable of. The captive man glared down at me, confused by my newer action, and unsure about the man who spent the largest amount on me. Vlad continued to button me up in this huge trench coat and lifted me up in his arms. My fingers clung onto his suit coat and hid my head on his chest. He carried me out of the place, but I didn't care. He was taking me with him and that I was away from those cruel kidnappers. I felt Vlad leaned down and entered something more…privately.

A door slammed and I whimpered onto him. My fingers dug onto his suit coat, hoping I wouldn't be whipped away from him, and he sat down with me. My legs curled up, trying to restore back warm feelings, and his arms around me felt secured.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Vlad asked me in a soft tone.

I blinked, trying to think straight, and recalling everything. All of that…felt so damn violated.

"I-I'm not sure. They…did things to me."

He softly hummed, "What did they do to you?"

"…put something inside of. Three times. I think it was drugs, but it didn't work." My voice felt so tired.

Vlad nodded, understanding my current situation, and he kept those arms around me.

"I think it is still working, Daniel. You are just taking the effect now." Vlad learned.

I felt sleepy, "I owe you big time. I OWE you, Vlad."

Vlad didn't bother to say anything, but I guess it was normal. My eyes dripped down and my head relaxed on his lap calm enough to believe. He saved me and I owed him that much. For now, I just wanted to sleep in this time and not worry too much. Hardly, I had no clue what was happening and Vlad was doing something. I zoned out, wasn't needing to panic, and let myself down on my guards. I was in a limo ride with Vlad; he didn't move his arms, or anything else.

Where were we? Were we in Wisconsin? It'd make sense since it took a day and a half trip from Amity Park, but maybe I was somewhere else. I trusted Vlad for the time being, but what other choice did I have?

The time dragged on, but I ignored it all. Sleep was needed more on me, my body couldn't resist the drug's effect, and how sleepy I became because of it. What kind of drug did they give me?

Well, at least they didn't kill me or Vlad would have been too late to save me. Being kidnap wasn't fun as nearly like Vlad does it. I enjoyed it when he tries to kidnap me, when I tried to fight back, and not be held back. I enjoyed our witty conversation, being there for each other in a way, and in the end, I would prove him wrong somehow. Vlad was someone…important to me. To translate all of that, I'd trust him over those kidnappers. They're humans, but we were different. We may look human and do things, but we're actually part ghosts.

The sun started to drag me out of my sleeping coma and felt so…so…relieved and refreshed up. I noticed the room wasn't mine, but something different. I blinked and put everything together in my thoughts.

My head moved around and observed the room. I was wrapped up in several kinds of blankets, but it's also like a robe too. It was so soft and warm, comforting to know it's there, and wrapped up good enough to keep my privacy. My entire body felt the softness furniture and my head rested on the heavenly pillows. On my stomach, a hand was lying there, like I was a baby that could rolled off the bed any moment. I knew whose hand it was and that was Vlad.

I recalled everything from almost the entire week, couldn't believe it at my witness, and shocked to see Vlad saved. He bought me. I could remember my last words to him before I fell asleep, but what could I do in return? His head was nearby my shoulder and how sound of sleep he was.

Does he really care about me? I may be my mom's son and he loved her the most, but he was the only ones who could ever find me. Then, it dawned on me. I knew how to owe him back and smiled at that idea. He'd definitely love it in return and I know he won't ask for it. Vlad may be rich and a fruitloop, but he would never push it or force anyone.

My body stretched out to wake up more and Vlad opened his eyes to see my awaking already. He muttered something and came out like a refreshing morning person.

"Oh, good morning Daniel." He sat up and removed his hand away from me.

I rubbed behind my head, "Hehe, good morning, Vlad. Um…" I couldn't find the right words, "…thank you."

He smiled softly, "Anytime, little badger."

I felt hot or extremely cold on my cheeks when he said that. He got off the bed, he had his clothes with only his white shirt and business pants, socks, and nothing else. He fetched a robe from the coat hook and bought it over to me. I wrapped it around and felt much better.

"Come on, Daniel, let's get you some clothes. Obviously you won't eat breakfast without some clothes." He gestured the way.

I nodded, "Again, thank you." I followed him after getting off the bed.

Vlad showed me his huge walk in closet and damn, I never seen anything so organized and neatly arranged. I was able to tell that he has for public clothes, casual clothes, and personal clothes. I went over to the casual clothes and he nodded for me to take them to my pleasing. I picked a few clothes, but he pointed out some unused underwear which I was thankful enough they were new. He guided me over to the bathroom of his and I went in to get into the clothes. It felt nice and relieving to know I have privacy.

I wore skinny jeans that were a bit longer, but I scrunched up the bottoms a bit. I had this light blue shirt on with a good fit of a sweater vest. I saw a full body mirror and checked myself out. There wasn't much to worry about or the fact my body looked…younger and good looking. I fixed up my hair to get back into what I'm normally used to.

I felt like going back out, but I wasn't ready. My heart felt so nervous and how to owe Vlad by actually meaning it and keeping my promises. I spotted the mouthwash and thought using it would be a great idea. So, I picked up a new plastic cup and started to put some mouth rinse into it. I washed my mouth with it and gurgled it for about a minute of it. I spitted it out into the sink and felt really refreshed.

It was stalling my time again, but was I really? I started to splash water on my face to wash off and felt nice to be cleaned off. The fresh towels were available and my hands helped themselves to dry off.

Knock, knock!

I jumped to hear the sudden sound that was pounding at the door. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I called out…sounding like a girl.

"Just making sure you're alright, Daniel."

"I am." Now that was.

I closed my eyes, trying to push all of those kidnapping moment aside, and felt alright. My feet finally dragged me over to the door and came out. I saw Vlad already in his new clothes I rarely see him in and he was…in his causal clothing. He hummed to see my choice of wearing since they were his clothes.

"Would you like me to shorten up the jeans, Daniel?"

I blinked, "You can shorten the jeans?"

He slightly shrugged, "It's more of a trick to fold them up, nonsense."

I nodded slowly, but Vlad bent down and did them so. It was quite interesting to see Vlad on the normal side like this and I kind of liked it for a short moment.

"Thanks, he." I felt so damn embarrassed.

"Would you stop thanking me? I only bought you because I heard you went missing and I know you don't run away. Your parents were very worried about you the most. So, when these groups were talking about new sex slaves coming around from New York. I knew I had to go through this immediately and got involved. Tell you something, it was quite annoying to see men wanting the young males on sale." He shook his head, "I knew I'd end up finding you almost out of state. I was prepared to take full responsibilities." He sighed.

Vlad was careful to listen into the public's ears and he was one of the people that take his business seriously.

"Alright…can I call my parents?"

"I already contacted your sister and she said that your friends and she are coming. She insisted not to let your parents know yet. They are coming here at least by after lunch time."

I blinked, "Ooh, wow. What about my parents, though?"

"Jasmine mentioned to your parents that her and your friends are going to go search for you. They allowed it and have no clue how this was going to help or anything. So, they are still thinking you are missing for the moment. Do not worry, she told them to stay home in case you showed up and they figured it would be best that way."

I nodded, damn Jazz really thought of it all, and I was so worried about them thinking I ran away. However, I'd never do that to my family and friends. They're too important. Vlad led the way to the kitchen which took forever with the stairs!

"Ugh, seriously, I hate these stairs!"

Vlad chuckled, "You'll get used to them after ten times up and down. By the way, when they come. They will be staying here for a couple of weeks."

I blinked, "Uh? Why?"

Vlad kept leading the way and I hurried up to catch up to him. We got to the kitchen and felt like…hungry attack happening. The food looked so delicious, my mouth drooled, and Vlad was amused by my happiness. I hurried over to my seat as Vlad did the same. The breakfast was French toasts, oranges, and regular water. It was so much of deliciousness and devouring them to fill up my stomach. Vlad enjoyed his time, but I was glad it was him.

"You can ask my chef for a second, Daniel."

My jaw dropped, "A-ar-are you sure? I mean, I don't want to…"

"I'm sure Daniel and I'm not rather worried about wasting them. You aren't going anywhere and you can always have them more for tomorrow if you wish." He started to pick up his newspaper.

Vlad was pretty reasonable guy, but he was still my archenemy. Were we? The chef overheard our conversation and already had the seconding out for me. I dived into more of the breakfast and filling up my stomach. That alone really comforted me and then something got itchy on my neck. I tried to scratch it and noticed something. What the hell?

"Uh, Vlad…why am I still wearing this collar?"

Vlad hid behind the newspaper, pretending to not hear the question, and I tried to get the thing off. The next thing I knew, it zapped me, and felt so terrified about that. Yelped to its little pain and Vlad set down his newspaper finally. He had an odd look at me, wondering what happened, and I didn't understand.

"…I'm gonna go home, Vlad." I hopped off the chair.

As I was about to leave the kitchen, Vlad caught my wrist and held it up.

"Where do you think you're going, Daniel?"

"I'm going home and tell my mom to give you one kiss. I owe you, Vlad, at least to that." I was trying to get out of his grip.

Vlad shook his head, "Daniel, do you have any idea what you went through?"

I wanted to forget about it, ignore all of that, and focused on getting home. However, Fruitloop changed that all around now.

"Vlad, I know I was kidnapped and they were trying to sell me as a sex slave. You bought me as in saving me from that kind of troubled. I was missing for at least a week by now."

Vlad sighed at a miserable moment, shaking his head in full disappointment, and finding out that there were more to it.

"That collar is also a tracking device. You cannot leave my side, Daniel. They will resell you again and it's risky and dangerous. I will not be able to buy you again." He sighed, "They forced me to wear a ring. I don't have a choice either, but they will remove it once they think…you are 'trained'."

Vlad didn't exactly sound pleased about it. He let me go, but I had to feel my collar. I couldn't believe it! Th…those jerks purposely had plans to sell me as much as they wanted to? No, it wasn't fair!

"Damn them to hell." I muttered.

Vlad agreed, "They will come, but you will have to act differently, but I will demonstrate a few things to help us out."

"…When they say trained, what do you mean by that, Vlad?"

"As in you allow me portray sex, that you obey my desire, and do as you're told. You do not leave my side nor have a chance to escape. It's all in the sex sale's rules and personally, I find it rather more for slave than sex. In the past, I bought twelve and you're thirteenth now. I spared the others and allowed them to work here."

I gasped, wondering who were sold as one, but I didn't really see any of his people wearing a collar. Could they be free of those?

"Why do I have to wear the collar?"

"Did you by any chance try to escape before?"

"I did once."

"Hm, then that's why. They prefer none of the slaves to run away and forced them to be trained against their wills. I had a feeling that might be one of the consequences and knowing you'd do anything to get out of their…sick plans, I must say."

Vlad understood, but it felt like unfair to this.

"…so I can't go home, ever?"

"I'm afraid not, Daniel. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

I returned to my seat and tried to figure out a loophole.

"When are they going to check in on us and see if I am trained?"

Vlad bit his lip, "In about a couple of months." In his eyes, there were more to tell.

"What else is new?"

Vlad folded up the newspaper and set it down on the table. He took a few sips of his herbal tea and set it back down.

"I advise you to not try to remove the collar. It is risky and even your powers cannot help this time. They do find people with powers, but they can never be too sure. When they find you escaping, they place the collar on you so you do not use your powers. In another word, the world is filled with many kinds of powered human like you and I. Of course, they cannot detect or know of us. They simply think our kind is meant to be used for sex or let the people care and handle the powered people. Unlike the rest of the world, we are defining differently."

Vlad really put it out through and through for me to get the whole concept about it, but I never knew. It was so creepy, but so true.

"…I'm still going to convince my mom to give you one kiss, Vlad. Don't even try to reject that, it's something I can get you in return."

Vlad shook his head, "No, your mother is a married woman. I will not kiss her, Daniel."

I pouted to the fact that this was the only opportunity he could ever get. Why was he refusing this time?

"Then, how the hell am I supposed to return the favor? You saved me, Vlad! I have to do something in return at least!"

Vlad grinned a slight bit, "Daniel, if you insist. Why don't you at least owe me something from yourself?"

"…what are you talking about?" I scratched my head.

"You'll figure it out for yourself soon enough." Vlad scooted himself off the chair and joined up with me, "Come on, let me give you a tour of this place before your friends and your sister arrive."

Vlad was so kind about all of this, but he was careful. He hasn't been a fruitloop yet, but nothing said that he had a plan already. Nope, nothing out of his face or those eyes to tell me otherwise.

"Um…okay. Like I have a choice anyway." I shrugged.

Vlad nodded, "True, but I do not have much to do for the week either. I took two weeks off, but I will get back to work soon."

I blinked, "Oh, okay. So that's why my team is coming? To keep me company."

"And your summer vacation."

"Oh, right."

Vlad ended up giving me a nice long tour of the entire mansion place, but this was something else! The first floor showed much to interests for the first guest or visitors like a theater home movie which put on my mind to do first with my friends and my sister, maybe.

The movie theater room was similar how Vlad had it four years ago, but it was much sorted out. I found it that the theater was upgraded and can be taken by vocal command. Vlad demonstrated and it was so cool. He mentioned that there are many movies out, even the ones that aren't out yet. I already had a movie in mind, but wasn't sure if they finished the set.

Vlad showed me another room that was his favorite. The collection of Packers. He pointed out the value of each had and I never knew. He pointed out that he might have made the other teams messed up by just tripping them. I never knew Vlad had that kind of the guts and he admitted it wasn't wise, but it would be great to see the packers win. I remembered he couldn't own them, but there was no way I could help him out.

"Damn, Vlad. Remind me not go to the games with you." I chuckled.

He nodded, "Depends how long we're being tracked down like this, you may not have a choice, Daniel. I go to every single of their games and haven't missed it."

I gulped, "Oh, wow…I hope this thing is off soon before the game starts."

"Hm, you are not comfortable with the ideas of going to the football games with me?"

I shrugged in guilty, "Sorry, football aren't my thing. They're yours. I prefer fighting ghosts for my enjoyment."

Vlad dusted the football off which was placed in nineteen eighty-nine. Man, that football was an excellent shape and good to use. However, Vlad was obsessed with these. So, best not to mess around with them at all.

"That would make sense the way you fight, Daniel."

I jerked my head at him, "What's wrong the way I fight?"

He chuckled out of amusement, "It's nothing. You're fine with your fighting."

My eyes rolled, not believing his crap, "Fruitloop, spill it." My arms crossed.

He sighed, "Back then, you used to be terrible at fighting combat. Now, you are getting to the point when fighting you was better, you are more…aware to your surrounding and not letting your guards down."

True, I remember I was always tricked by his duplication or the other ghosts would find a way to sneak up on me if my ghost scent alerted me. Vlad taught a lot with me whether I refused the offer or not, he found a way to teach me things I never knew. I looked over at the older uniform of the football teams and noticed a huge difference with the gold and green color.

"That's good to know. I thought I was getting worse."

He chuckled, "Hardly, you're improving. You will notice it when you're older."

I shrugged, "I guess." Then, I felt bored, "Any more places to see on this floor other than the kitchen or the living room?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, the second floor. I believe that will interests you more."

I wasn't sure entirely, but he led the way. It felt odd that we were getting along for a change. Why? I have never seen Vlad so…human like. We never got down calming down and actually talking for more than five minutes. Vlad often likes to talk or rather, argue with me like most citizens. Once we're burned up with our furious anger, we battle it out until one of us win. Sometimes with me, but it's depending on the importance of why we were battling. Right now, there were no reasons to do so like the truce entered in.

We ended up going back on the stairs and boy, they were my enemies! How could anyone survive going up the stairs for so long? Did Vlad buy this because no one wanted to deal with the stairs like these?

"Curses these stairs." I muttered, "I don't get why you bother buying this place, Vlad. It's too huge!"

He chuckled, "You will get used to this. I purposely bought this house for mere exercise work out."

I scratched my head. Exercise? How? I mean, all this would be leg muscle, nothing else.

"Have you noticed I often use foot kick favor over the punching?" Vlad wondered.

I nodded, "Yes, but I don't see…"

"I use it because I have more strength because of going up the stairs. Not only that, my flying speeds up the process as well as my running. It's particularly a good thing for your health. Most people may complain when they first move in, but they never valuable the good exercise of this."

I bit my lips to the fact he really had a good point. However, I didn't think Vlad would really explain it this way and why he has this huge house. He purposely bought it for a reason and it helped his ghost half.

"Huh, I never knew."

"Haven't you paid attention to what your physical education professor?"

My eyes rolled, "Gym teacher?" My head shook, "Hardly. I had to save the town, you know?" I gulped, "Crap…they need me!"

Vlad patted my shoulders, "I told Skulker to hold off the ghosts through your portal until you are returned home."

Somehow, that made it seem worse.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

Vlad blinked, "Is something the matter, Daniel?"

Do I really have to tell Vlad the truth? "Yeah, once this is all over between us and free from the I'm your sex slave junk and I'm back at home. More ghosts are going to overwhelm my time."

Vlad chuckled, "Actually, once you are back home. They will be terrified to face me until one of them thinks it is safe. It will be slow, so consider it as a good thing."

I really didn't think of it much, but when Vlad said that. It kind of eased some of the tension I had and wondered if his method was better.

"I don't get how you can keep a ghost or a thousand away from my town, Vlad. They are absolutely terror attack whenever it pleases them." My hands were all over the places.

He chuckled, "I noticed. That's why I told Skulker to defend your family's portal and the town. Anyone who dares to attack such town will be perishing for good."

I gulped and wondered if that was ever possible. Could Vlad really do that? Then again, he almost did that to Dani about four years ago and moved on after the fact he cannot kill her for good. Not without me that was. He almost succeeds and he was stunned to see quite the outturn about all of this.

"Ah, here's the room." He opened the door.

This room had a HUGE flat screen television, but it was hooked up to several kinds of electronic games. I recognize a few games when I used to be rich and now, I'm drooling with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! You got the X-Box Seventy two! You are freaking awesome, Vlad! It's not even out for another year and a half!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, "I was curious about this game, so my company contacted their company and they thought it would be nice to get the kinks out."

I paused and stared at him. At the time, I always see Vlad a busy man, constantly planning something, inventing things, and running his Masters life style.

"…you play them?"

He nodded, "Yes, I often play them. Would you be interested playing now? I am looking for a challenging player."

"Pff! For real?"

"Hm, maybe."

I eyed on him, "…please?"

"Let me check first, do you have any weather power?"

I laughed my heads off, "Oh, Vlad! That was one time, beside…that was Vortex's fault. I didn't even want that kind of power."

Vlad agreed and this bought back many memories. He set the game up and we sat in the chair. It was a blast to get involved the awesome fun. Vlad and I were seriously kicking each other's butt and having a blast of laughter. We juggled up some characters here and there, but this games were so vivid! It was like our lives with fighting, but much more dangerous. It's like dealing with zombies on here, but only zombies doesn't exists. Ghosts do.

We nearly have been at each other's throat to kill each other's character and it's been quite a laugh. I learned a fast skill to beat Vlad, but his scores were always higher than mine. So, I tried to beat both the scores and killed his characters at the same time.

Then, the game turned into an extreme new level and type of a game. It was turning into a maze field and giving it more…treasure hunt or survival. We couldn't use a map, but there were some good points and Vlad warned me a few things on the way otherwise the game would be over completely.

"Damn, I never knew cute things could be dangerously powerful!" I started to get more points out of the games.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, they like to see if anyone actually pays attention why they lose or go back to the original. I never got to level five, care to help me make it there?"

I scoffed, "Pff, are you kidding me? I'm so on!"

Vlad and I were like teams on the games, but of course, it was something that could keep us human. No one understood that we actually fight and dealt things like this. Why else would this be a better enjoyment for our lives?

"If you see a yellow rose, take it. We will be able to get to the next level." He advised me to do so.

I nodded and kept looking out carefully for every move and action I did. If my life was like this, it's nice to start over and prevent things. I bet Vlad could agree to this.

"Hey, do you think my friends could try to play against us, Vlad?" I was trying to press two buttons at the same time to retrieve the massive points.

"If you can get them to play with us, then yes. After we all sort out the situations here."

I chuckled, "Awesome and ooh, the yellow rose in front of you Vlad!" I called out.

Vlad snatched the opportunity before it could disappear. We cheered to get to the next level and that was the third. Damn, it looked more challenging and it was like a wrestling in this field. Does this game have everything they could think of? I wondered if my parents could afford this one for Christmas!

"Avoid getting punched in the face. You lose more life points on this." Vlad advised again.

I nodded, "Gotcha, oh man! This guy looks like the ghost that was controlled by Freakshow."

"Who?"

"Long story short, this guy used to have a staff and controls ghosts with it to those who look at it. So, he controlled me too." I shrugged and managed to take a serious beating to this guy in the game.

"The staff existed?"

"Well…used to. I kind of dropped it and went to save Sam. It broke and we're set free. Trust me, you don't want that stuff. You'll get under controlled too."

Vlad mumbled about something and then warned me to duck during the wrestling fight and I did. Damn, this wrestling seems so realistic with action. I noticed that if I tipped my controller, my character does too! Wow! This was way awesome! Even the crowd was loud.

"Do the ghost liked being controlled by the staff?" He wondered.

I scoffed, "Hell no! None of us wanted to do what he wants to do. All he did was have us steal things like money and gold. Like hello, lame!" My head shook.

"Interesting." He made a serious kick on his character, "Unlike Freakshow, do you like my way of getting the money?"

I imitated the same action Vlad did recently, "Vlad, you didn't get caught. So, yes, I do. I admire your skills better than him. That guy is definitely a freak and he used people. You overshadowed people and became them. So, in another sense, you're smarter than him."

Vlad was quiet, but he did manage to beat his character. I wondered why, but why the heck am I talking about this? It was done in the past and over with.

"Used that kick again and you'll win."

I took his advice this time and gained us another level. Before the next level started, the doorbell rang and we woke up from reality. Vlad paused the game, saved it, and turned it off. He brushed himself off and gestured us the way.

"I believe that your friends and your sister are here."

I chuckled, "No doubt."

We headed downstairs and get ready to see my Phantom team for the next two weeks or so. Sometimes, I wondered if my kidnap life was either a routine or just bad luck. We floated down to get there quickly and not waste anyone's time.


	3. Discovering

**I finally got this chapter worked on! :D However, it's shorter than I normally write. Sorry if it's less than the other two. I tried my best to put details about this, but it's better than nothing. **

**Oh, if you listen to the song of "Not Even Human" by Angel Taylor, it would fit perfectly with this chapter! ;D Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>From below, I saw two girls and one boy waiting by the door. They had an impatient look and looking around like crazy. I couldn't blame them this and cheered to see them.<p>

"Sam! Tucker! Jazz!" I raced up to hug them.

It felt like a miracle to feel safe with them. They were lit up to see me safe again and unharmed. They hugged me back.

"Danny!"

"Little brother!"

"Dude!"

I chuckled, felt so happy to have them, and I noticed their suit cases were already packed up. Vlad joined up with us and nodded their welcome.

"Oh, Vlad, how can we ever thank you for saving Danny?" Jazz hugged me so tightly.

I gagged, "Jazz! I-I need a-ai-air!"

She loosened up, "Oh, opps, sorry Danny. It's been a week almost!"

I sighed, "Don't remind me. I was out for three days, and then woke up, and somehow, I was out for another two and a half day. I seriously don't remember much during those sleeps."

Sam patted my back and smiled with a superior moment.

"We know, Vlad told Jazz about it."

Jazz looked up to Vlad, "Got a place where we can all sit down and talk about this?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, the living room should be fine. Most of my workers will be taking their break into their rooms for the day."

I thought that was kind of him to do. They gathered their suit cases and dragged it to the living room Vlad has mentioned. It was comforting to see the fireplace, but it wasn't like the Rockies Vlad had tricked me and my mom to attend to. At least this room would be easier to relax.

"Dude, you alright?"

I finally got myself waken up, "Oh, yeah, sorry. Vlad kept me busy with breakfast and then, played video games." I shrugged, "I'm just a bit wiped."

Tucker gawked, "Video games! They do not wipe you out that easily!"

I snorted, "Pff, not this type of video games, Tuck."

"Dang! Remind me to get you to show me this game."

Jazz coughed to interrupt Tucker's obsession and we paid attention.

"Anyway. Danny, since you are kidnapped like normal people and you were sold as a sex slave. You might have to tell us what happened other than you slept during the entire thing because it's impossible. We need to know what happened to you before mom and dad actually finds out you're here and rescued by Vlad."

Jazz knew what she was saying and we all sat down on the couch to relax. Vlad leaned in his seat knowing there wasn't any need to act around us since we all knew each other's secret. It was a routine, but this kind of a situation was serious. I didn't blame Jazz for doing so.

"Well, I guess after Sam went back home. I was walking home and heard a few humans saying something about me. They gagged me with something so strong smelling and I tried to fight. They were strong, but they mentioned something that I took forever to fall asleep. I don't know what exactly happened, but I assumed they undressed me and made sure I was asleep for about three days. I woke up and found myself in a cage and tied up. I escaped, but I couldn't use too much of my powers." I rubbed the back of my head, "It felt weird running around naked and found something to cover up for a while. They got the alerting going on to find me and this guy caught me. He put this collar on me, cuffed me up again, and carried me back to my cage. Before they did, the leader guy or the top seller, he gave me a drug."

Sam growled, "They gave you drugs? Did they shove it down in your throat, Danny?"

I never seen Sam so feisty here and how concern she has grown for me.

I gulped, "Actually, they shoved it from the opposite part of me." I didn't feel comfort about it.

They were exactly pleased to hear they touched my lower part of my body, but they did strip me naked.

"Oh, my…" Jazz gasped and covered her mouth, "They violated your body?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but they didn't realize the drug wasn't effective for me. This guy who caught me tried to feed me and I refused. I tried to persuade the man and he wouldn't budge! Of course, he gave me empty threats which were kind of pointless." My eyes rolled, "So, I let him feed me with a bowl of cereal and I watched to make sure he didn't put anything in it." I sighed, "I stalled their time, hoping you guys would find me with the Fenton boomerang, and thought you'll save me. I guess stalling was pointless and I tried to distract him with the same question over and over to figure out where I was if I wanted to escape properly. Man, he got me quite entertained and I learned they wanted to sell me to make money. I was kind of scared to find out what kind of sale, but that I wasn't the only ones."

They couldn't believe it much as I did, but what could I do? It was part of reality somewhere down the line and can't seem to escape it.

"The captive man was getting annoyed and thought I should have a couple of more drugs in me and told the guy to put more. So, they gave another two more. I stopped acting out of hand because I knew two more would be risky. I guess after we were in this…pod truck, I noticed there were a lot of us being sold and naked. I ended up falling asleep and then woke up annoyed. The man dragged me to the buyers and well, pretty much where Vlad bought me and saved my life here. I realized it was a sex slave sale and boy, I was in a panic and wasn't sure what to do."

Vlad nodded and agreed, "They were really advertising him completely and exposing everything there was on him. The audience was interested in him and could only spend up to two hundred thousand dollars. I made it sure that it was impossible and that I announce the amount before it was stated final." He crossed over his leg onto his knee, "I had to sign contract saying that I am responsible to take care of him, training him, and that I cannot rebuy him if he escapes or runs away and gets caught into the slave business again. Therefore, the collar removal is dangerous and neither of our powers can help this time." He sighed, annoyed about all of it.

My team didn't expect this much, but we all owe it to Vlad. Personally, I still owe Vlad somehow.

"Hm…Danny, did they suspect you have powers or are you Danny Phantom at all?" Jazz pondered.

My head shook, "No, they never could figure it out. Even the idiot man who wouldn't help me escape." I muttered, "Honestly, I thought I could manipulate him."

Vlad hummed, "What did you tell the man?"

"That I knew someone who can give him a better paying job and won't put him in jail." I crossed my arms and leaned back.

"Normally people would be interested."

"Yeah, but this guy…pff, I'd like to overshadow him and find a way to make it work. I couldn't though."

"You did eat, but it would have been pointless to escape because of the collar you are wear."

I moaned, "Damn, no wondered my guts telling me to let it all happen." I crossed my arms.

Vlad chuckled a little, "Instincts are more natural, Daniel. For ghosts and humans."

My team agreed with Vlad on this, nodding their head, and trying to figure this out here.

"He is right, Danny." Sam joined in, "If you escaped, that might have made it more complicated for Vlad to save you. What makes me wonder is why did they kidnap you only?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. They probably wanted different, uh…what do they call it for animals?"

"Breeds." Sam filled that in.

Jazz got interested, "That would make sense. So far, there are total of five hundred people kidnapped or missing. It doubled up over the week and everyone panicked their heart out about all of this. No one knows why."

Vlad hummed, "You are correct. However, hearing from my so-called friends that buys sex slaves. They have claimed that having more would be wiser to get more sex relaxing or joy, for whatever nonsense. They are looking into buying up to three or more per sale event."

That really disturbed us a lot to hear, let alone with Vlad, and his field of expertise on his people. We tried to zone that out, but sometimes it's never been easy.

"Ugh! This is so sick!" Tucker whined.

Vlad sighed, "Unfortunately, they can only retrieve to those who are eighteen or up. The younger the better they say."

I felt colder on my cheeks, "They kidnapped me because I'm only a day of being eighteen years old?"

He nodded, "Probably. However, I noticed the audience has striking interests you offered them more and want."

"…Uh…? That doesn't make any sense."

"They want a fighting slave and a virgin." He stated.

I gulped and couldn't believe it.

"How the hell do they know I'm even one? What if I lost my virgin before?"

"They know, Daniel."

"…how?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

I muttered, how unbelievable this was, and my friends and sister couldn't disagree to this.

"Danny," Jazz called my attention, "It's more likely that you are going to have to pretend to be missing until that collar gets off. Unless Vlad can come up a quicker plan or break it down."

Vlad nodded, "I can try and hacked their tracking collar and tricking them. It's a little known fact that this kind of a collar isn't my type."

Tucker heard one word, "Tracking? I could help." He smirked.

Everyone got that kind of a warning from Tucker and Vlad didn't exactly noticed any closer about this.

"Not that I am going to deny, but what makes you any different on this case?" Vlad's eyebrow went up.

Tucker chuckled, "Who do you think tackled down all of your security down in Amity Park and here?"

Vlad's eyes widen slowly, "That was you? Do you have any idea how expensive they were?"

Tucker shrugged, "Do not worry, I still have them. I turned them into more useful."

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, "Great, I have to cut back on a few then." He shook his head.

I took my attention back at Jazz, trying to see this thoroughly, and don't sound exactly fair.

"Jazz, we can't have mom and dad going miserable for me. It's wrong!"

Jazz didn't argue with me on this, "I know. Since mom and dad worries about you and they probably won't be themselves until you are home. So, Vlad here is going to claim of finding you and saved you from a," Jazz quoted this one, "…horrible," She finished quoting, "…experience. That he will insist to pay for your therapy until you are back on your feet. Once you are free from the collar and nothing to worry about, mom and dad will be ready to see you and," She quoted again, "…yourself," She ended the quote, "…again."

I thought about it. This way, our parents wouldn't panic their hearts out for me every day and they do trust Vlad very often due to my experiences around him too many times.

"Of course, it should be short. I will provide a story for them to know what really happened. This will be a new twist for them, though. I'm sure Jasmine here will be happy to make them see it in reality sense."

"Which is what?"

"I have not come up an idea, yet, Daniel. Please give me some times and we will all discuss this."

My head shook, "It's better to come up something now than to the last minutes."

"Daniel, I am pretty certain that collar isn't going to be taken off for another two months or so. I haven't checked in their regulation appointments."

"Great." Sarcastically.

"Danny, we're trying and you know we left home for two weeks. We lied to others that we're looking for you when you're already been found!" Sam literally snapped.

My hands held up the guards. Reminding myself that I became friends with her and that she was the one who got in me into the ghost portal to be like this.

"Alright, alright! Geesh, you guys realize this is kind of normal for kidnapping." I pointed at Vlad, "Since I got used to it."

Jazz shook her head, "Danny, this is serious. They're people like us."

I scoffed, "They're humans. They are nothing like us. Jazz, you're the brain. Sam is a witch. Tucker is an extreme techno-geek. Vlad and I are half ghosts. If you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly normal."

Their eyes lowered, wondering about the normal part, and I guess I crossed the lines.

"…What makes us any different from them?" Jazz had to ask that?

Vlad sighed, "That we are unique. Most of us here aren't entirely humans, but I do not know why or how. I believe it's chosen to affect others and the universe between this world and the ghost zone world."

I blinked, "…we exist outside of timeline." I muttered.

Vlad glanced over me, "Excuse me?"

My head shook, not wanting to discuss about this, and it's weird enough. The others knew what I meant about this. So, I had to deal with this somehow.

I held in my breath and let it go, "It's a long story, Vlad. To explain, that we exist outside of timeline. Of course, you haven't yet."

"How can you all possibly exist outside of the timeline?"

That was a perfect question from Vlad. From the start, telling him everything about our personal experience from four years ago. His expression was what most of us expected when he discovered about my alternative darker self and how it all came down to the fact that I was careful of who I was. It came down to the fact he didn't think it was that risky to me, but he knew well enough that combining powerful ghosts were something else. He noted it down and understood that any evil doing would have affiliated the future worse than my darker side could have done. Since my part was finished, it was someone else's turn as well.

Sam nodded, "That's not all. We did travel back in time by my power. Of course, it was an accident and what I didn't know that I spoke the right words. We went back all the way over to the fifteen hundreds."

"The native Americans time?" Vlad wondered.

Sam nodded, "Yes, but you can be surprised how powers were generated for over a million of years." She chuckled, "When we were stuck there, we had to figure out what caused us to be back there and there's this native woman telling us to go back to our time. I told the woman we didn't know how, but she revealed that I had powers. Danny and Tucker didn't believe her as much as I did. The native woman showed us her book and we took it in to read for the night. Danny insisted that I try some basic spell. Tucker hardly believed anything of it. So, I thought it would be fun to try to lighten up our situation. I did a spell known to be food desire. I chanted and my hands were literally glowing like how you guys create an ectoplasm glow."

Vlad became rather interested about this story from Sam, but I admired the way he's being so…good. Good? Okay, less villainous I should say.

"The food showed up to the ones we eat in our time and Tucker was the first to test it out. They were real enough to help, so I spent the night studying my spells by heart and luckily for Tucker." She pointed at him, "He had his PDA and I was able to put them in there for emergency situation. I finally found a way back home in our own timeline and we were back to where we were started. Nothing was changed or anything, but I started to study my powers and announced Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle that I'm a witch. Of course, being one is required to start out as a beginner." She shrugged.

Vlad nodded slowly to see why she claimed to be one, but none of us wanted to step aside.

"Which, it explains how you're a witch. I often wondered if you were born in a family of powers."

Sam shrugged, "I'm not sure, I tried to see and spy on my parents about it. They're completely normal. My grandmother on the other hand, she's a bit different and I'm not sure yet about her. I'm down to a few last theories to see if she is one."

Jazz agreed, "If your grandmother is a witch like you, you'd be able to get more information and proper training."

"Exactly. I will have to talk to her soon."

Tucker snorted, "I think she's just being weird, Sam."

Sam was already activating her magic against Tucker and he hardly sees it a threat of her power. Why does he often do this to her?

"Tucker!" I snapped at him, "Apologize, would you?"

Tucker whined, "Fine! I'm sorry, Sam. Don't take it personally." He crossed his arms.

Vlad chuckled, couldn't help himself to this team, and why do I feel like I was always responsible about everything here?

Sam settled calm down finally and turned off her magic power. She crossed her arms and focused on the situation.

"Anyway, I can try to deal with the collar myself. I might have a few spells here and there." She shrugged.

I nodded immediately, "Anything will work, Sam!"

Vlad pulled my shoulder back and shook his head, "Daniel, you need to remember this. They sold many slaves with different kinds of power."

I huffed, "Vlad, I doubt they know anything about real powers. All they did was prevent me from moving it off! I might not like it, but it's ridiculous!"

Vlad agreed, "I know. The only way to remove it is by facing its technology on the collar."

"I don't know, this looks dangerous." Jazz refused to allow it, "What if it kills you guys or even remove your powers?"

Vlad and I laughed at the silly idea like that. Like, really now. We lose our powers?

"Damn, Jazz! Really? Lose our powers?" I finally caught up in my breathing after laughing for so long.

Jazz shook her head, "Anyone can lose their powers, Danny. Even me, someone could easily force to wipe my every memories and knowledge and telekinesis ability. That goes the same for Sam and Tucker."

"WHAT?" Tucker yelped, "They can take away my ability of technologies power?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "It is possible, Tucker. They can wipe away your technopathic power."

Tucker grumbled miserable as possible and I never knew he was ever like that. Funny how each of us worried about power removing, but unlike Vlad and I. We knew how we got them.

"Well, guys, I'd go through the ghost portal over and over to keep my powers if I have to. No one stops me from saving people." I knew my own action and promises, but being half ghost was something I couldn't escape.

"I would probably do the same as well." Vlad mentioned.

We all glared right at Vlad, knowing that he's powerful and how insane to have him as a villain. At the minute, he's being a citizen with us due to this moment happening.

"What?" Vlad became uncomfortable.

Jazz shook her head, "Why, Vlad? All you ever do is abuse your powers. You have everything you want."

Most of us agreed, but we wondered more with Vlad.

"You could be right, but it would feel unsettling since it's been a part of me so long. It's something that creates me." Vlad explained.

I nodded, "I know what you mean, it's like…you can be anybody you want. No one has to know and feel right in."

Vlad agreed, "Exactly, I often find myself enjoying the fun of my powers, not much to abuse either."

I chuckled, "What do you do for your power of fun?"

He rolled his eyes, "Experimenting newer powers and sometimes, going to places where I am not invited. It is fun."

"Whoa, seriously? How can anyone not want to invite you?"

He hummed, "That's what I thought too, I then learned they were jealous because I had a bit of a higher power. Like nonsense, I was equal to them and reached out to more people. Honestly, they believe I'd end up being a president." He scoffed, "Like I have time for that."

My head shook, "Wow, they have no clue. You wouldn't have time for me anyway!"

"My thoughts exactly!"

My friends beamed their eyes at us with this silly conversation. They were so shocked about all of this and how connected Vlad and I were.

"…you guys are acting so much like a couple." Sam shook her head and buried her face into her hands.

Tucker shivered it off, Jazz's jaw dropped to uncertain how to explain things, and boy, and this was awkward.

I chuckled, "Hehe, Sorry. It's just…well, Vlad and Danielle are the only ones who can relate to me on this sort of a case."

"We have powers too, you know?" Tucker puts his hands on his waists.

My eyes rolled, "Yes, I know. I meant the exact powers, but it's nice to know I'm not the only ones on this planet."

We all got quiet. Our breathing filled it in, but much harder to see the fact none of us would ever be normal again. We were so used to fight ghosts, so used to expect a fight or a few through the days. Sam has been studying all on her spells by herself through the special library she attends to mostly and took many copies and notes of it. All of it set in a binder and her parents barely even know what it was inside that binder only. She always bought it with her and even now. I saw the binder grow more papers each time I saw it and last time I saw it was two weeks ago. It's funny how much she's trying to absorb it all and she wanted to go by all kinds of witchery power she has. I didn't understand why, but often she took all the advantages she could.

Sam gets involved using her magic and have more thrilled to fight back more. The ghosts were certain she was a halfa too. She convinced them that she wasn't by ending up flying a broom. I so did not see that coming. She literally got me panicking about her new ways to fly without me and insisted to help. I told her no because anyone can recognize her. Well, that was a biggest mistake I ever did. Maybe. I don't know. Sam found a newer way to become different and in a witch disguise. Her magic allowed her to changed clothes and hid her identity. Many people did not expect her much or understood what she was. Valerie kind of felt uncertain dealing with Sam in the different side. Although, Valerie didn't know that's Sam for real.

Tucker was one day spending some many times on his computer and PDA, but something happened in his room. When I came to check on him, I saw how the other devices were forming into something so new and different. He didn't noticed it and looked over. It fell onto his bed and refocused on something he was doing. It was so cool to see he was able to manipulate technologies into something better. Tucker got fascinated by his newer ability and constantly experimented them. There were times he saved my life with my parents' invention and helped out a lot!

Jazz was different, she was quiet lately about something, and shielding everyone out for about a few months. Most of us got concern and worried about her health. We hardly seen her and had no clue why she was acting like this. So, I forced us into her room and she was meditating with her powers. We saw that she could levitate for real and I had to be sure she wasn't overshadowed by a ghost. It was safe to say that I assumed she was like me and almost lost it. Jazz defended for herself and say that she has been reading everything and wanting to know it all, but she already did. At first I thought she was pulling my legs, but Tucker came down to a conclusion that she's a genius. A total genius, where they have telekinesis power, and we couldn't disagree to something so novelty.

Since we learned about each other's ability, we didn't know what to do from then on. We used our powers to help each other out and practice until we had full control. Sam was on her own, Tucker was too, and Jazz was constantly avoiding several people to prevent an outburst of an extreme intelligent talking to anyone. Vlad, Danielle, and I had to be careful with our ghost half around hunters and transformation in public places.

Vlad witness very little with Tucker or Jazz's ability, but he was capably aware of it. Now, he knows more about it and how we became closer to each other. At to this point, we're worried about adding in new member of the team and that person could have powers too. Of course, they would have to be in their blood genetic, be an experimented lab rat, extremely obsess with it, or a little of both obsession and genetic. The final part would be getting electrocuted by a ghost portal to become half of something.

In this room, no one was human. We call everyone else humans, our parents human, and random people. It was known fact that we're a team of powers, but nothing could change that. We're much more unique and a bit novelty to people, I guess it's normal for us. It happens so much in four years of our lives and so much perspective has changed.


	4. Appreciate

**Sorry for such a long wait on this story, but I still haven't forgotten the plan of the story. So, in for a surprise, here is a chapter today for this one! So, hopefully this is a worthy chance to read some more enjoyment in this~**

**Fair warning: We have a prickly teenager here...depends on how you view this.**

* * *

><p>It's been quiet among the Phantom Team and difficult to face the fact many of us have powers. In a world of wonder, other people have powers like us. But what kind? Where were they? It's a given proof that there's another world on this very planet.<p>

Vlad stood up from his seat and he straightened up his sweater.

"Let's have dinner. Honestly, I'm yearning." Vlad decided.

My friends and my sister glanced at each other and me. There wasn't much to disagree or argue about it. We're starving our stomachs off and Tucker wouldn't refuse this kind of an offer. We ended up following Vlad's lead considering it was his place, not ours. If it was up to us, Nasty Burger would be the best place to go.

The chef passed out food to us and none of us really says much about anything. Once the chef was out of the room and out of the ear sight, Sam began to glow and chanted in a strange foreign tongue. Vlad observed her careful and most of us pretty much ignored her.

"What were you doing, Sam?" Vlad questioned her.

Sam smirked, "I'm a vegetarian, Vlad. I thought you already knew that?"

"I meant with your magic."

My eyes rolled, "Vlad, put your brain together. She's a vegetarian, she did a spell on her food, and what did you think?"

"…Nothing happened to her food, though. Why would she need a spell on them?"

I groaned and my head shook.

"She turned the food into vegetarian, it's hardly going to change a look, and it tastes different than meat. Tucker proved it already as enough." I shrugged.

Vlad blinked, "Interesting, I did not think of that before."

Sam was already eating her food when I began to explain things. Why did I even bother to put up with the man?

"Right. And I thought I was the clueless one." I kind of figured it out why.

I remembered Sam confessing things out to Tucker and talked about me. They didn't know I was invisible at the time and found out that she had feelings for me. So, I dated her for about a few weeks to straighten both of our feelings. Apparently, there was absolutely no chemical between us. So, we pretended that our dating didn't exist.

Tucker snickered right after what I said and I glared at him. What's with him? I never seen Tucker so relaxed about this kind of argument I have with Vlad. Then again, my friends rarely hear what we talk about. They never saw us talk, it was always fight after another, and only Jazz joined up with me on verb fights.

"What's so damn funny, Tucker?" I took a bit of my meal.

Tucker choked on his laughter, "Nothing." He looked away and ate his food.

My eyes rolled. Something was funny, but what was it? Vlad watched us all get into our usual routine, but I didn't mind that at all. Jazz was the only ones who have been so quiet and I had no clue why. I set my food down and washed my mouth down with some water. Once my cup on the table and crossed my arms, I looked at everyone.

"Alright, spill it. Because this isn't us and I understand that being here is weird enough for me." I shrugged.

They didn't really feel comfortable about it, but I had no clue. Vlad sipped his hot tea, Jazz danced her fork on her food, Sam stared at her vegetarian transformed food, and Tucker stared down at his feet. It was kind of obvious something was up, but there's something we couldn't avoid.

"It's either someone say something or I'm calling my parents to let them know I'm here." I wasn't kidding this time.

Jazz glared right at me, "You wouldn't, Danny. You know we have a plan!"

My eyes rolled, "And I'm tired of having to figure this all out myself. Now, why is everyone so damn quiet about?"

"Danny, if your parents know, it's going to be harder to convince the story to them! They'll want you back home immediately!" Sam snapped.

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, man! They don't even know our secrets, let alone that we are fighting ghosts for years!"

I wasn't getting much from them, but what could I do? They weren't breaking in, but it was so pointless to solve to this point, and wondered why.

"Fine! I won't call! Ugh! I just want to know what's up with you guys?" My head shook, unbelievable!

Vlad sets his teacup down, "Actually, to come think of it…I have forgotten to mention something before about the collar and the ring."

My head jerked at Vlad, hoped that there would be an easier way to solve our problems already, and gulped down. Everyone tensed up, wondering so much, and clung on to whatever helped us.

"What is it?"

Vlad sighed, "You're not going to like this anymore than I do. In the rules, if the collar and ring are provided. They must be sleeping in the same bed in order to train properly. Therefore, we must sleep in the same bed."

That's it! Somehow, I flipped out of my chair and fell onto my back. What the hell?

"There's no way I am sleeping with you, Fruitloop! It was creepier enough before!" I shuddered.

Jazz helped me up by her gentle gravity pull for me and I nodded at her for the assistance. I brushed myself off and knew the pain was disappearing already.

"Of course, little badger, I do not like it either, but we do not have much of a choice. The ring and the collar can tell the hours of the day. It knows when we are actually sleeping; therefore, we have to go by the rules." Vlad felt the similarity with me on this situation.

"…Why do you keep calling Danny little badger?" Tucker got a little curious.

Vlad gawked over at Tucker for such a random question and I blinked. To come and think of it, I never gave a thought about it, and looked over at Vlad. Sam shrugged and took a sip of her drink. Jazz rolled her eyes, seeing it was kind of obvious, then again, she's a freaking _genius_, how can she not know?

"Daniel has much similarity with the badgers. His ghost form and the badgers have the same color, black and white. They fight against all kind, no matter how large or powerful the creatures are, and protective to their love ones. Is that simple enough to answer your question, Mr. Foley?" Vlad was teasing him.

Tucker blinked and muttered about finding better nickname or something like that. I shrugged, but I found that nickname quite useful.

"Huh, make sense. Remind me to go to the zoo and see the badgers." I began to eat again.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "The closest way to see them here is the Madison zoo. It's very rare to find them in some areas. Not all states have them, New York do not have the badgers in their environment."

"Damn! Are they rare or something?" I gawked at him.

He shook his head, "It's mainly the environment, my dear boy."

Sam whistled which caught my attention and I looked over at her.

"You guys are seriously arguing like a couple. Get over it, already?" Her glares were harsh to look at.

Vlad and I shut right up to avoid any more consequences with Sam. Knowing her for so long, she can whip out her magic and do something we won't even like. That's Sam. It was back to quiet and hated it more.

"Since I was giving Daniel a tour and haven't finished it, would most of you care to join us on the rest? We're still on the second floor." Vlad offered to my team.

They blinked, shrugged figuring that there wasn't really any harm or plots at the moment, and I realized we haven't finished our game earlier. It's practically night time at this time of day seeing that we're having dinner at Fruitloop's place.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were doing that." I chuckled.

Tucker blinked, "Did we interrupt the tour?"

Vlad shook his head, "We took a break and had some fun with the video game."

Tucker's jaw dropped, "Damn, we should have been here earlier!"

My eyes rolled, "No, I wish I didn't stall and you guys would have been here yesterday at least. I don't know," I shrugged.

"Danny, you only did what you could do to survive the reality of kidnap." Jazz nodded.

Somehow, I wondered how I survived this.

"Like they have a chance to kill me off, although, the guy seems he wanted to kill me for asking the same damn question repeatedly." I shrugged

"Danny!? Are you crazy? These kidnappers can really cross the line." Jazz has gotten overly protective much lately.

I glared, "I know that, Jazz, but they were more keen on keeping me alive and getting me to the sales. I was sure they wouldn't want to kill me."

"Jazz is right, Danny," Sam shook her head, "They could have killed you right on the spot, just because you're Danny Phantom doesn't mean you're unstoppable. There are people that can kill you like Valerie, The guys in white, and Vlad here."

Vlad spitted out his tea when he heard that and I blinked. What the hell? Why did he do that? Vlad washed his face with a napkin and blankly stared at Sam.

"Why must you think I'd kill Daniel? You are utterly insane?" Vlad wasn't exactly pleased to hear from Sam about that.

I lay back in my seat and tried to understand anything at all.

"Hm, I've never seen Vlad at a murder range before. So, I don't see that possible." Took another bite of my food.

"You're defending for me?" Vlad was obviously shocked.

Sam gasped, "Danny! He's your archenemy! Archenemies are always out to killing each other!"

"Yeah! It's like the rules in all superheroes!" Tucker exaggerated.

Jazz shook her head, unbelievable how they were like this, and never thought this day would come.

"Tucker, if you haven't noticed, being a hero isn't all fun and game." I shrugged and looked over at Sam, "I know Vlad wouldn't dare to kill me because, well, honestly, he would have gotten rid of me long time ago. He won't even dare to cross the line since it'll hurt my mom. He hasn't left me in any dying position, choked me, strangled me, and more. All there is constant arguments, kick and punch, and ghost powers at each other." I stated that out clearly enough.

That shuts them up pretty well and admired my experienced on that. Vlad looked at me like I was entirely someone else or maybe I'm like a lawyer to him? Who knows, but I doubt that I made any difference here. He's still an enemy, but currently it's on hold for the both of us.

"How do we know he hasn't done those things to you, Danny?" Sam met up my eyes.

I stared back at her, "If you chose not to believe me, and then ask Vlad for video proof of all of our fights. Everything we said and done is with him."

Vlad spitted out his tea again and it was getting annoying as it was.

"How did the butternut you know I have video proof?" Vlad flabbergasted to his discovery.

I chuckled, "Hey, I'm not clueless as you think. I figured it out after you made Dani and the other clones. So, one day, I went invisible for the entire day and spied on you. I saw all the things you collected. Pff, I wasn't too happy about it, but I figured it'd help me out someday. Or in this case, helped you out."

This really freaked my teammate out about Vlad, but at least that pulled out a strong defense. They wouldn't dare to go against on me about my backup proof.

"Is there anything I cannot hide from you, my dear boy?" Vlad pointed me with his questions.

I chuckled, "Let's see, you have a cat for about a few years. You videoed and spied on us for years. You're always at the game unless you got some serious meeting to go to. Hm, you play chess alone and played piano privately which I find that music playing nice." I smirked, "Did I miss anything?"

Everyone laughed, but Vlad. They enjoyed hearing the things I already knew the entire time and couldn't believe how things were.

"How did you find me playing the piano? That room is strictly ghost proof and more."

I chuckled, "I followed you before you turned the room's shield on. I honestly can say that you live your life pretty decent."

Vlad shook his head, "Never do that again, Daniel or I will have you stuck in the ghost zone for days." He glared.

That cuts right through me and I knew well enough to not cross his line.

"Fine, I won't. Besides, that was a long time ago." I took a sip of my drink.

"Long time ago or not, I prefer my privacy."

I crossed my arms, "So do I, but you did it anyway, didn't you?"

Vlad was about to say something, but he stopped from there. I had a point there, but it's all stepped aside. Right now, my friends and my sister were important to me first. They didn't need to see the arguments I always have done with Vlad and it'll never end. The chef came in and gathered our plates considering most of us finished our meals. It was harder to have a conversation around complete strangers.

"Vlad, do your employees know anything of us or you?" Jazz titled her head.

He shook his head, "They better not or I'd have them think they're delusional for a few days. The only they know is that there are restricted places. If they dare to enter, they lose their job and their sanity. They get shipped off to mental hospital, however, the other slaves here are told to keep their mouth shut and get less food for the day. They do their part of the chores mainly, but I rarely hire more employees because of them."

Vlad really went far out to explain, but it helped Jazz to understand his part of the situation if anything happened. Jazz brushed her hair back and thought about it.

"Reasonable, but what if one of them chooses to tattletale on you?"

Vlad finished his tea sipping, "I am not concern about that, if they tried. They would get locked up in their room for about a week and I would test to see their loyalty to me. They do not have many places to go anyway. Therefore, this is the only way they can repay me back until their time or my time."

My head jolted, "You-you're not dying, are you?"

"Daniel, we're already half dead. If you meant for our human half, I am uncertain about longevity based to our hybrid."

"Er, what?" I started to scratch my head.

Jazz shook her head, "It is impossible to figure out how long you'll be living for, Danny. That's what he is clearly speaking of. I do have a theory that since your ghost half linger to your human half, you can live longer than anyone if you chose to. But, what I am wonder is your human half is actually alive at all. You do function, grow, and all the things we do normally are fine, but how do we know it's only there to substitute your ghost side? For me, my brain can provide knowledge to how long I can truly live for like up to two hundred years or more maybe. Noticed how I am still eighteen years old looking?"

Most of us didn't expect that at all, her theories haven't been wrong yet, and we're observing everything we're learning from her. Vlad has never seen a possibility side like her.

"Say, what about Sam and Tucker?" I wondered.

Both of my friends nodded and curiously wondered about the possibilities of our life spans.

"Well, as for Sam. She can live as long as she wants if she is careful and reusing her spells every so often. Magic is endless and full of mystery; she can be anyone and any age to blend in just perfectly. She considered immortal. Tucker is a newer theory as well, since he is adapted to most technologies and they are very strong will to keep him protected. He can live long like my life span, but it can all change to similar to Sam's life span. He is between a hundred years to immortal life. It's varied for him as well for both you guys." She nodded once to confine her pride.

At some point, I wasn't sure what to believe and figured to move on for now. We were talking about how would this affects us personally in the future. Jazz did come up several conclusions here and there, but she knew what she's talking about. Despite of my kidnapped situation, how my parents are going to be seeing the situation. It wouldn't be any easier than I wanted to be. The collar is messing things up and I'm starting to hate it more and more. For the most, I was glad my Phantom team is here.

…

Vlad ended going to work every day and I spent time with my friends. Luckily, it wouldn't consider a dangerous thing as long I don't walk out of this house or fly out. Everyone was easier to play video games since Vlad had the latest game inventory and I even warned my friends so we could have finish off the rest.

When we got bored or tired of playing the same thing, we spent time hanging out in the living room to talk about a few things here and there, and it would be alright.

After a while, when we finish having lunch. Tucker struggled to find a way to take off the collar and he found himself frustrated more than ever. Sam tried a few spell and nothing works at all. Jazz tried to get into some reading of the collar, but it was out of the ordinary. More to say, Jazz cannot think of the rational reasons of the collar since it is unfounded for such skills. These insane people knew what they were dealing with and I hated it. Being eighteen sucks. Literally.

Vlad would come home around dinner and we wouldn't eat without him. Considering the fact, it is his home and we're just his guests. He's been quite nice for once. My friends and my sister would complain how we argued too much about over stupid things. Some things never change.

Jazz often get a call from mom and dad, overall if Danny has been found yet or not, but she managed to make them believe otherwise. I have no idea how our parents putting up a missing son like this. It must be the worse feeling in the world to feel like there is so much time can make the situation difficult and everything falling down onto you to regret not being better than they were.

Sam and Tucker tried their best to tell their parents to lay off of them and let them try to find their best friend. Sam's parents wouldn't change and they wanted to put her into some of the Dance ball thing and she was already getting annoyed to the point of giving up on them. Tucker's parents were okay and very concern on how he's handling the search. They trusted him well, but they do wonder what has been going on in his lifetime.

For me, I had to remain close to Vlad to avoid being taken by anyone else and this stupid collar was ruining my freedom. I wonder how the other victims get away. At least I was rescued, by the people I knew well enough.

Of course, my friends were packing themselves up and decided to head back home before they stall. They left around late lunch time hours and here I was…alone.

I was waiting in the kitchen with full of boredom and no idea what to do. The video games were played and accomplished. The other games required another person to play and I have no idea how to get into the training room without destroying Vlad's place.

Boredom plus myself equals dangerous. I never liked being bored in my entire life and usually there's something happening in every second day of my life. For an average hero, this would have be consider grateful moment, but I have no idea what to do with my day! I would be hanging out with my friends, going to Nasty Burger, and dealing with my parents' psychotic inventions. It looks like I won't have that happening for a while.

I watched the chef cooks, since I had nothing better else to do, and he was pretty decent at his skills. The way he chopped his foods and cooked in the amount of time is unbelievable! This chef seems to know what he was doing and not once has he looked at me. He was making something with chicken, but I can't tell what type of chicken.

"Daniel?" Someone called out for me…for once!

I walked out of the kitchen into the dining room, "Over here, Vlad."

He nodded, "Of course, when did your friends leave?"

I sighed, "Around one-thirty."

"So, you haven't destroyed the place I see."

I chuckled, "Haha, very funny fruitloop." My eyes rolled, "I ended up stalking your chef." I shrugged.

Vlad shook his head, but we had to have conversation to keep myself sane or I'll end up like my dark future side. Vlad is fully aware of that and I am sure that this might changes things. He was shocked to the fact about our time traveling is much different than I expected.

"I will be off for the weekend now and we can figure out something for you to do during the time I work." Vlad shrugged, taking his coat off to set down on the chair, "So, what is my personal chef making for us today?"

"Mm, something about the chicken."

Vlad hummed, "He does very well in cooking his chicken meals, I think you will enjoy what he makes."

I snorted, "Since when I haven't disliked his food?"

"There will be a food you will dislike and he takes advantage to make you like them one way or another. He has several times on my account." Vlad rolled his eyes.

I laughed, "Oh, my! Someone who is that willing to risk to get you to eat the food you don't like. Wow, I bet mom would be following your chef for a few months just to get me to eat vegetables."

Vlad gleamed, "That would have been helpful, if I have known."

My eyes narrowed at him, "Don't even think about it, fruitloop."

Vlad shrugged it off and we sat down on the chair, while waiting for the dinner meal to come in, and sometimes, I can't help the feeling to be over protective for my mom. I mean, Vlad used to stalk her ever since I first met him. He tried endless possibilities to get her and he slowly did not show any interests of her. Just me. It was strange, but it was better off he didn't do anything involving my mom.

"Relax, Daniel. Remember when I denied a kiss for you mother and that I only want you to think of something you can owe back." Vlad stated.

I blinked and looked at him as if he was insane. This was something I nearly forgot about and so focused on trying to get back home. The chef came in with the dinner and served us herb chicken with mash potato on the side. Dinner was a deadly silent with the two of us in the room and I can't help it but eat my food. I was damn lucky to be eating an excellent meal made by his personal chef. Of course, his loyal worker wasn't one of the slaves he saved them.

This made me realized I was looking at Vlad the wrong way. He has a heart and a hero in a way he does not realize himself as much. He saved all the other twelve sex slaves and I am the thirteenth. It almost reminds me of Johnny Thirteen and his rotten luck. The ironic thing was…I was actually having a good lucky thirteen to be rescue. The more everything returned to me, Vlad wasn't a bad guy. He was someone looking to give love and he knew I would never tell my parents about being half ghost. When it comes to being as rare as a halfa, Vlad was someone who can relate to me on this. Vlad gave me something that he never got…a role model figure or father figure. I doubt I ever want to look at him neither as a father nor as an uncle.

Maybe all we did was start off the wrong foot. I rejected him because I was protecting my dad and mom. Whenever he offers, I automatically thought of the first day and I never giving him a chance to take a different offer. No matter what, he fails in a way he tried and fails tremendously. That's when I was being an idiot, thinking I can handle training with my friends and sister. They don't know much about ghosts other than what they can observe and pick up to learn. Vlad knew everything he can offer is the best of his knowledge, experience, and probably stuff I never knew before.

I felt terrible. There should have been some way to change things and yet, we grew up as each other's archenemies for four years. Where are we now? I knew we aren't in the right circumstances now, but what would happen afterward? There is no way I want to fight against him after he saved me through the rape victim. Four years…I felt so much could change or at least change for the better life. Maybe I could have an easier time with education and training and saving my town in safety. Could I still get the training and his offering? That might change things. Maybe that is what I can do in return of a favor. He always wanted to help me the most and willing to be proud of me. He won't be able to push that away and knowing I am willing to do this. He hasn't been after my mom or dad in the past few years. I guess it would be safe to say this might be worth appreciation for him.

I glanced up at him with a smile, "Vlad?"

He met my attention, "Yes, Daniel?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I-I…c-could you train me?"

Vlad instantly froze at my best way to return the favor. His lips quivered, stammering noises, and opening his eyes even wider than ever.

"Y-y-y-y-you m-mea-mean it, Daniel?" He whispered so softly.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Vlad dropped his fork and wrapped his arms around me. I caught his smile and it seems he has waited for four years to this very moment.

"Thank you, Daniel, thank you so much." He was more than happier than he has in his lifetime.

His reaction threw me off, but at least it is worth it after all this time. For some reasons, I felt nothing to worry about anymore. We're not enemies even and that made me happy. Maybe we will get along for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not sure when the next chapter is coming out, but it'll be slow. I do have other stories to write, but I am trying to write them all. :) For now, feel free to say whatever you want in the reviews or feel free to alertfavorite this story. **


	5. Training Experience

**Okay! This one took a long time and a lot of my patience on this! So, be happy I took into a lot of details and time for this one while doing homework and studying! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Vlad was ecstatic and insisted on going to bed early for tomorrow training. Despite of my circumstances, I wasn't alone in this. Vlad already prepared nightwear for me around last week so I can have a suitable size. It was comforting to know he actually cares…that, he knew I wouldn't sleep naked with him.<p>

To think about that, it sound totally wrong. My mind mentally shuttered at the idea.

He was in the bathroom and here I am, waiting to take a shower for my turn. Vlad normally wakes up first and takes a shower. I would wake up during the almost finished shower and I would wait on the bed. Apparently, I have to wait for my 'master' to tell me it's okay. These collars are pissing me off when it somehow knows what we are doing. So far, it cannot tell what powers we possess and we're safe for the time being.

Although, he seems to be in there for more than an hour…was he this long to take a shower? I never kept track of time or notice when goes in.

"Vlad? You're half alive in there, right?" I joked, hoping he would make it very truthful.

I heard his soft hummed, "I am, Daniel, much half alive than you think."

"When did you wake up, fruitloop?"

"An hour and half ago, how about you?"

I glanced over to the clock and realized I have been waiting for an hour and ten minutes, that was awfully long for him to take.

"About an hour." I sort of have told half the truth.

"I will be out soon and you can have the bathroom." He accepted it.

Normally, my former archenemy would suspect the lies or particularly truthful in some ways and demands the whole set of truth. Was he letting me off the hook or figured I might have been awake earlier close to an hour like? To think about it, Vlad knows me too well and right now, he's probably making things easier for me. Either, he has to be excited to train me today or this made me quite nervous. What could he teach me? I picked up so much from him without actual help from him and learned everything on my own. Vlad must still have a lot to share with me, but his mind tends to frighten me from time to time.

No, my head shook, I need to remember this is a refreshment of our…friendship? So much of the possibilities on how will turn out and it seems like this was the only way to return a favor for him.

The doorknob was turning and he stepped out finally. He was all-clean up and he was set for the day. To me, I was glad that he isn't going to work and saving me from nothing to do in the mansion…even though there are like a million of things to do. They just don't fascinate me as much.

Vlad allowed me to use his bathroom and I thanked him as usual. For now, my shower is needed for a fresh start of the day.

Here Vlad and I was, standing in the huge empty room of the training room. We already ate breakfast and something fruitloop commented about numbers of hours on the training, but I didn't exactly catch the whole sentence. I shrugged it off and decided to deal with Vlad's plan to train me. After all, it was something I _can_ do in return for him.

What training does he has in mind? There's so much to learn, but I picked up a lot on my own and probably faster than he has ever experienced by the fourth years of being a halfa. To think about it, he was quite lonely and doing this all on his own. I wonder how he even survived through this. Then again, he said he was in the hospital for several years and later, robbed money from a few banks to gain millions of money, and led into having the huge company success to back up his business education and degrees. Years later, I met him and perceived him as an archenemy who wants to revenge my dad by murdering him and marry my mother. That got me serious to protect my family the most, especially dad. Of course, Vlad hasn't been doing that for the past three years and a half. Not once with commenting about my mom, never interested in doing anything with my dad, and focused on me alone. He did deal with my sister, but he kept her out of the loops most of the time.

Now? What were we? Whom do we represent to each other? That's just the thing that bothered me the most. We're putting our differences on the side because of the idiot kidnappers chose to pick me and sell me to sex addicted men. He actually saved me from those horrid experiences and victimized situations, but I am not exactly out of the loop from those insane people.

So, here we stand in a dull and empty room together. We hadn't transformed to our ghost halves yet, but maybe Vlad has another method to start.

"I am going to observe a little more closely on how you battle with the ghost, Daniel. This room will provide realistic attack and gives you a mission that you must complete within given time. The limit of the timing here should be up to seven hours. I will place you under level ten." Vlad stated.

My eyes snapped open at him, surprised he was already jumping into that kind of a training, and I had no idea what to expect from this sort of training. I literally thought he would want me to focus on my powers' limit or something. He actually meant train to fight. This room didn't seem to be much.

"Uh, how does the room make it possible, Vlad? And level ten? I'm not even a level ten ghost yet and don't you think it's wise to put me in level eight?" My hand gestured around randomly.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "I do not based it off on the ghost's level, Daniel. It is based on the experiences you have dealt with ghosts. This room is made out of strong ecto-toxin with ecto-substitute. When those two are combined, everything becomes reality. You will feel, think, see, hear, and smell everything around you. However, it will only be temporarily. Despite of the room's size, it manages to make everything more enlarged to make the mission interesting as if you have gone to travel for miles."

My jaw dropped and couldn't believe it! _This_ is a training room as _he_ calls it. Vlad merely chuckled for his damn amusement for immature reaction. Honestly, I have too much ordinary expectation.

"H-h-how?"

"My inventions, my dear badger."

My head shook, "You are insane."

Vlad smirked, "Thank you. For now, let's get your training start and see how long this will take for you."

My eyes rolled, "I'll have it finished less than an hour, fruitloop."

Vlad walked over to a second door, but he didn't exactly leave much to say from my comments. Maybe he didn't want me to round up to the wrong direction.

"If you complete this mission before the seven hours are up, I will take you out to a nice restaurant. Sounds fair enough for you, Daniel?" His voice came through the microphone communicator through the room's system.

A chance to actually go out to eat? Now, that sounds worth it to look forward to! I hadn't gone out to eat in two years! A smirk appeared on my face and couldn't wait to finish this training!

"Fair enough for me, Vlad! Now, start this thing up!"

"It's not a thing, it's Alter Training Room one-oh-one. Or, shorten it up, Alternative room." He stated a matter-of-fact tone.

I sighed and morphed to Phantom. I crossed my arms and waited for something to happen. Within less than a minute, the room was changing into something much different than I expected. The floor turned into sidewalk, roads, and grass like typical city town would have. There were several buildings around me, people walking around as if this was normal, and the smell was definitely outside like. There was a soft wind brushing against my hair and skin. The weather revealed to be quite a decent day. There were cars driving through the roads and I floated up hurriedly to avoid being hit by a car or a few.

Everything was so real life like. I was awed by the creation that Vlad placed his efforts into his invention. This was something I would never have thought of before in my lifetime.

"Daniel, you are to stop all the attack and defeat them all to the best of your ability. Put all the best efforts into this." Vlad pointed out.

I nodded and decided to fly around to grasp everything I was seeing. Everything was given so many details, but this felt like impossible to witness. I wondered how long Vlad had this invention for and how he created this. It was unbelievable for me to experience.

The quick push has blasted onto my back and my body was thrown across the place. My face slammed into the building and it really hurt. I groaned and shook my head to regain my consciousness. Right, this was training and I let myself be an idiot to be distracted. My head jerked around to find the attacker. My hands formed an ecto energy to be ready to strike my attack back as well.

My eyes focused the surround area, everywhere as much as possible, and kept myself in full alert.

"Where is the attacker? Are they invisible or something?" I grew concern, normally most of my ghosts attack isn't invisible for too long.

They like to make it noticeable and torturing me to no end. I kept flying around with my guards up to all my might. The weather was darkening to storm like, but that didn't exactly concern me as much. I fought with ghosts during all kinds of weather, so there wasn't any worried.

I glanced up for a short second –

The next second, I was blast on my side as my entire body slammed through several building. My shoulders, head, neck, face, arms, and the rest of my upper body were pinching in extreme pain. I groaned for everything I ached and regretted not having a shield up on myself. With no doubts with myself, I forced my head up and struggled to notice I was forced through twelve buildings alone.

"Ugh," I couldn't believe it!

I hurried back up on my feet and went intangible to remove myself out of the building quickly. My power formed back up again and decided to use ghost stinger. The ghost stinger being whipped around in my circle of area, hoping to at least find a ghost, and attack back for once.

A screeching caught my attention and my eyes followed where my ghost stinger led to. I caught a ghost that was similar to Pandora with a combination of construction worker like. Only, this was a male ghost. This ghost did not seem too powerful and couldn't believe it! This is my attacker?

Vlad had to be kidding me here. I sent my Cryokinesis through the stinger to freeze him and the next thing I know, the ghost escaped! What the!? How –what –where?!

My Cryokinesis formed into a sword like, figuring this would be a good shield to stop the ectobeamer against me. There was no way I would want to smash against the buildings again. It hurts like hell! I flew around nonstop, hoping to find my attack, and heard some evil laughter from a different ghost. That caught me off and jerked to around to find that ghost again.

There this one was. He was like an odd one in his form, he was like…an alien like, yet, almost like a fish like too. He had some greenish tone, but more darkish type. He doesn't have legs to be exactly and sort of like several arms. Like an octopus with one eye and one large mouth for the eating.

I attacked the strange ghost and he was prepared to go against my sword! By holding it in his very tentacles?! What the hell was going on here?

His power triggered immediately before I had the chance to drop my icicle sword and felt up the burning sensation through my hands. The burning spread out everywhere to my body and wore me down. No! I couldn't let one ghost defeat me this easily!

I wailed to the push of my strength, caused the ghost to collapse through several buildings. However, _that_ was a stupid mistake to do. The buildings I was between the buildings that were crumbling above me and it fell down to crush me to the ground. My intangibility was too weak, but my strength protected me from nasty broken bones or open wounds.

My hands shoved away the ton bricks away as if they were just some Styrofoam boxes or something. I struggled to breathe, knowing I have went through so much to fight, and –

The building bricks were closing onto me, forming a trap around me, and couldn't even phase through it! I tried blasting my way out and I brought myself into attacking myself. The freezing power wouldn't break the bricks into pieces in my command. So that one failed. My lung powers were too weak from the primary uses, so there was none available currently, and I can't seem to think of another idea. If only I had some help on the side to think…through. I smacked myself in the fact to believe I was such an idiot.

The trap felt like rolling and started to feel sicker by the second. Why were they rolling me like a ball? What am I to them? A toy? My body slapping against each wall due to speeding turns and I have no idea what they were up to. I had to stop them! It was harder to gain control of my brain, it was like being smashed up, and brain stretching into a flat clay dough like.

My eyes shielded down and concentrated on duplicating as much as I could, the bricks were slowly expanding, and I didn't stop! So far, I made it up to six duplicates of myself and I knew I could go as far to ten right now. That was almost my limits and there was no way I could fail into this.

Each of my duplicate helps to focus on everything I could put myself into. The longer I was being rolled, the difficult it grew to hold in my power and energy to expand. No! I can do it! If I managed to make it this far, there is a possible chance to escape this damn trap!

Four extra duplications has appeared and caused a burst out of the traps. Most of my duplications disappeared and left me with two extra me. Then, I got rid of my duplications for now. Well, it was a start and I groaned to unbearable headache coming on. My eyes kept closed and my feet trampled over each other until I felt like I found my balance to the ground. Slowly, my sight returns and noticed this place wasn't in a city like.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I huffed.

Seeing this was more of go stop that "Pariah King" at his top of the mountain. I never liked what he has put me through and he had to be the most powerful ghosts, besides me. Although, I can't really count myself since all I ever did was put him back to sleep and forced him into his sleeping crate thing. Can I truly defeat him right now?

Well, there was no chance of turning back that was for sure! However, his mountain is a huge flight distance and there were several dangerous obstacle courses I had to get through. The ghost shield was up for a reason, apparently, and I was beginning to wonder if I was even actually alive right now.

Right, no time to think of that crap! My flight picked up and headed straight into the opening shield. Oh, shit…here, I found myself in an impossible trap and die here maze. My flight kept going and tried to avoid some of it. For odd reason, my intangibility wouldn't work with me today and I had to deal with what I had for now.

There were flames, pendulum swaying, ghost spikes, and stronger skeletons attack to grab onto me. There were also some strong knights standing out to defend the exit and I knew those ghost guys don't mess around in their attack. I began to wonder if going through this was even worth it!

I tried to speed up against the flames, but there was no way avoiding! The Cryokinesis burning them out didn't bold well and had to hurry up. Well…I do have plenty of time, but how long have I been in here for? My head shook, no…I need to finish the maze. I couldn't exactly fly higher due to the fact it was shielded and my powers don't like being surrounded by such restrictions.

"Come on, Phantom! I know I can do this! I would have to slide through it-" The bell chimed in my head, "-Of course! Awe, man, that sounds fun to think about it!"

I backed up a bit and created a small car like to fit myself into. I went inside and held onto the wheels. My flying ability triggered onto the car and drove through the fire without any harms. That. Was. AWESOME! I ought to remember to do this with my teammate on this trick I came up with. They'd might get a kick out of this!

"Alright, time to get through the puzzle directions!" I steered my flight, but the pendulum was a bit more trickier!

The pendulum managed to break the ice car in front and this wasn't going to help me through very well. One, it's too deadly. Two, it has a deadly green glow. Lastly, it's too deadly! The pendulum was getting much closer and another one came up behind me. This was not good. On account my math, this will happen quick. It doesn't need to be required to actually do math, but that's my closest way to actually deal with.

"Phantom, you made it through the beginning, you can get through this! I know just the power to do it!" I smirked.

And it was all thanks to my dad for showing me this insight of being tiny with his invention. Of course, my dad doesn't know and probably never will. My body triggered into the core sensation, the pressure pulled me down, and saw everything turn gigantic. Now, I present myself to be tiny as an ant. The two pendulums weren't close, but the wind they held was strong. I was able to go against that type of strength and flew under without being hit. There were a few more ahead of me and I knew I could fly by-

NO! My shrinking power was reverting to my original as I was passing by the last pendulum. It almost sliced my tail and I hurried to get my legs and feet back. That stung so badly with the slice and the bleeding was beyond to realistic. So, I sat down to take a few break, knowing I had to go through more. I needed time to heal first or flying may be harder for me. Honestly, I should be worrying and get my ass up to the mountaintop! Why was I stalling my time?

"Phantom, you're being an idiot here!" I smacked myself in the fact and kept on flying and whoa!

A living plant vile caught my wrist and another after another vile curled around me. This wasn't getting any easier than I have expected and hated to be tangled up with nature in anyway necessary. One thing for sure, those things do not exactly take much of my time to deal with, and they're easy. My core released its usual power and the vile shiver away. I was about to take off in my speed to the end of the maze, but something behind me was creating a bright notice. My head jerked behind and saw a _gigantic_ fireball after! I gasped and fled away.

The fireball was capable to my speed and certainly not decreasing the sizes at all! This wasn't good at all! With the lack of intangibility and shrinkable Phantom, those two were out of the questions! If a freezing power is option, how do I stop a fireball?

I blinked and realized there was a deep level where my thinking popped up its own answer! Tucker would be proud of me to be creative thinking on something that might be awesome to see. My hands slowly enlarged the ectoplasm ball to the half size of the fireball I was dealing with. Everything began to grow tiresome on me and wishing to call it quit right now. No! I can't! I have to defeat the ghost king before it gets ugly!

For now, my experiment against fireball was something to try. I aimed and the fireball swirled the burst attack. It caused to burn around everything around the maze, hit me brutally, and caused me to collide into the ground. I bit my tongue and hissed at the uncomfortable pain.

This was getting out of hand and my eyes glanced around. I felt like an idiot sometimes…I didn't think there was a nearby river and it could have saved me the trouble to be blasted by the fire attack. My head shook and tried to get back up into the air.

…

Why aren't I flying?

Could it be the fact I was using too much energy into this? I did use a powerful attack at the beginning and that would pretty much too hasty on my behalf. Much to my luck, I had to swim across the river and my strength was still with me. I knew I was getting half way through the maze, but I was desperate to get to the king. Why everything seem so complicated? Oh, wait, this is Vlad's invention!

Of course, he has to be controlling everything. Or, is it the game that controls my limit in everything I can do? I wasn't too sure, but I kept going anyway.

The rest of the maze didn't have much to worry about and I had to be prepared to fight against the knights. I have no idea if they were the ones I used to deal with or they were from a different time and dimension. My Cryokinesis allowed me to form a shield protector with a battling knight sword. This wasn't going to be easier than I wanted to, but how else was I supposed to deal with this problem?

I thought about being sneaky, but my invisibleness wasn't triggered on. This cut my chances of attacking them first beforehand is doomed. Might as well fight against them now and hurry up.

I whipped out my sword and tried to hit them. The knights were prepared to defend themselves and tried everything in their power to prevent me going against their supposed 'king'. My attention on both of them was too overwhelming and duplicating wasn't showing up. Aw, crap…where's someone when I need them? One knight was going onto me too violently as if he wanted to "off with my head" sort of a method. The other knight constantly wanted to stab me into the heart or liver. In a way, I had to do whatever it took to survive the two without seriously injuring myself.

They managed to rip off my hero suit and damaged my very skin to bleed. It hurts so badly, I wanted to back out, and give myself some time to heal again. Even my tail wasn't healing at the moment. This begins to suck a lot more than dealing with being eighteen years old. The knight that wanted my head cut off almost sliced me in half if I didn't bounced off to the left direction. My body landed to the ground and lost the defenses I held onto before. So, bringing up the personal shield up and felt safe. The knights cracked through very little, but it gave me some time to make over. I knew my side of the waist was slightly bleeding and had to ignore it. My feet picked up and allowed my shield to travel with me. The shield had to be constantly restored back to normal and I figured I can use them to my advantage against the king. I wasn't in the maze anymore.

Of course, climbing the rest of my way to the top of the mountain didn't look all that wonderful. It was like way taller than the world's highest skyscraper building could ever reach. If only I had focused on flying straight away, I might have only have to climb very little. Despite of my extra circumstances. The knights weren't giving up on destroying my shield, but they weren't too powerful to break my power level at all.

I had to pretend I had to hurry up if I was going to lose anymore of my power. My breathing grew less and less every time and not being able to stay focus. The knights weren't climbing anymore after a couple miles of climbing later. For now, I sat down and took the time to take a short break. What in the world was I thinking?

This was training?! Hell! How does Vlad do this? Having to suffer through everything was too much! I never dealt anything far as dangerous as this. Okay, I have and just haven't been into that as much as I was in the past. Everything has changed so much over four years and yet, I'm a level eight ghost. How does put the level experiences for his program or invention? None of it seems to make sense how he can observes this type of training, but I guess this was his only method to put himself into.

Now, my breathing regulated to normal and I knew my foot was cut and the side of my waist wasn't open wounded. It's just bruises at the moment. I picked up my feet and continued to climb to finish the rest of the mission here. Once I defeat the king, I win a trip to a nice restaurant. Oh yeah, I can so see it now! Vlad ought to know I can defeat this oh, so powerful ghost. All I have to do is trap him back into casket of his and lock him up. My strength is ten times fold than I was four years ago.

I finally arrived to the top and leveled myself to the king now. I was ready more than ever and prepared my ectobeam against him.

"I hope you're ready for a kick ass lesson, Pariah!" I struck at him.

He took it like it was nothing. He devoured it as if it was water to him! I growled and couldn't believe that! Maybe my second power will help me out here. My breathing took in deep and breathed out heavily with the freezing Cryokinesis against him. He was particularly frozen, but broke it by just walking it through!

He blasted at me with his fiery ectoblast and hit me right on my chest. My teeth gritted to hold the hissing in. That ached so badly, I nearly forgot how much power it drained out of me to stand strong.

"Ghost child, you are foolish to defeat me! You cannot defeat me! I am your King!" He said.

Oh, I had no idea they could talk as well! That's great. I whipped out the ghost stinger around to his neck to curl and struck him violently. He slightly groan, but it wasn't enough power to attack him with.

"GO GHOST STINGER!" I burst out my anger towards a powerful king.

The ghost was taken back and fell to his ass, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't weak enough for me. That took so much out of me and I couldn't come out another tactic plans to stop him. All of my basic powers weren't available to join in and right now, the ultimate power wasn't exactly assisting me at all.

Pariah stood back up on his huge feet and formed another flaming ectoplasms beam to strike at me. At my very instinct, I brought out the shield to protect myself and yet, he broke it down in one strike straight to my chest. My body slammed onto the ground and grunted to its no strength to hold within the pain I felt. Another blast was coming on its way and my eyes quietly closed before I could be ready to suffer again.

_"Time is up. Seven hours is complete."_ A female voice declared.

Nothing was happening to me and I heard it. My body's muscle relaxed and my mind went into a total shocked.

"I…didn't complete it?" I stammered, couldn't understand…

I had seven hours and it took me this long? I felt the man's presence by my side and he hummed lightly.

"You did not complete it in time, Daniel. I did not expect you to accomplish it so easily. However, I did learn a lot from observing your capability. Your next training will be much different." Vlad stated.

I gaped at him, "You're insane with this training room! I want my powers back!"

He chuckled, "You never lost them, you just used up your limit. Now, come along and let's see what my chef made for us." He gestured out to the door.

My stomach automatically growled once he commented about the chef. Of course, I had to be hungry anyway. We hadn't eaten lunch and missed it. This was crazy! I spent seven hours in this training room? I blame the maze and the mountain climbing to stall my time.

To my concern, my body wasn't aching like it was before. Didn't I just…

My eyes peered to where all the places I was hurt, but it never existed. Sure, I can heal naturally since it was a normal thing and I knew how fast I heal and when I heal fast. I didn't exactly heal right away before when I had a few breaks. My body was standing up just fine and looked at Vlad.

"Why aren't I feeling any pain? I swear, I knew I was hit several times." My eyebrows united.

Vlad grinned, "That's the room's ability to make you feel, see, hear, smell, and sense. Your mind is somewhat manipulated in the room and makes everything a reality almost."

I found that to be way creepy, yet, make logical sense.

"Damn, you really put yourself out there, Vlad."

He chuckled, "That my dear badger, is how I train every day. To me, this level was nothing."

My jaw dropped, "You mean it gets worse from here?!"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, but this Alternative room gives you to the point of pushing your boundary level to where you can break the limit to its unknown."

My body gave into being Fenton again and found myself interested in what Vlad saying.

"Whoa, that's impressive, Vlad. If you have told me to what your training room can do, I would have trained with you, but might have find a way to keep my parents out of this." I yammered.

Vlad nodded, "I supposed, if you knew how to manipulate me properly. I might have given this to you and you would have been level one hundred by now."

Something tells me I might not ever get to that level strangely, but Vlad seems so confident that I am able to get there.

"What's your highest level?"

"Level three hundred and thirty-nine currently."

My eyes widened to the fact he was way beyond to what I call powerful. If I couldn't get this mission complete within seven hours, he might have gotten his mission done within an hour at least! Vlad was full of surprises for me that I had no idea about.

"Well, I'm starving!" I grabbed his wrist and ran out of the training room.

Vlad tried to keep up to my speed and I laughed playfully. I needed to lighten up a bit and plus, I worked so hard. I need to eat anyway! Maybe, maybe next time I will win level ten again. I have a feeling it will be alright and worth the chance to give Vlad this.

His chef made some awesome mac and cheese, very fancy and tasty like, and had some good ham with seasoning and gravy touch to it. Plus, there is some mash potatoes that was more of a garlic flavor. His chef knew how to spike up the food to be awesome to eat. Vlad has his calming tea to drink and I have my milk. We didn't say much with the chef in the room until he actually left us alone with…a cheesecake dessert with raspberry mix in. I hadn't had a dessert in a long time, but I guess that makes it all worthwhile.

"I hope that was challenging for you, Daniel, to be in the alternative room."

I gulped down my food when he talked, "Oh, it was very…um, erm, unexpected and frustrating when my usual powers canceled out."

Vlad chuckled, "I suppose I can relate to that."

"Yeah, why does that happens?"

"The room helps me to learn how much energy is spent to certain powers, observes on how often you can rely yourself without them."

I nodded, "Make sense, I do rely too much on my basic and powerful ones."

He softly smiled, "Precisely."

I smiled along and we chatted about some of the things I could do for the rest of the week. It sounded like a lot of fun and Vlad insisted that I check out his library for the time being because I am out of school and not in college currently. Plus, by tomorrow, we would have to call my parents to fool them to think I was found and needed in for serious therapy sessions. We have to make sure Jazz is within the house with them at the time and nearby the phone too. Jazz is prepared ahead of time to form a plan to make sure our parents believe that I should stay with Vlad because of 'safety' I feel around the man. Or whatever her psychology terms she may throw at our parents on.

For now, my thoughts drifted off to what I went through the entire alternative room session and how much I fought. One thing for sure, I knew I will be better next time before I know it! Vlad's promises seems worth to go out and my parents haven't been doing that because Jazz has been busy going to college for the last year and before that, Jazz insisted they save money for her college. Everything ended up having a budget cut and I had to rely on Sam for money if I needed or her magic from time to time. It comes in handy for her magic power to save us the trouble.

I honestly couldn't believe I trained for seven hours and failed! Geesh, tough program he runs. Our dinner was done and dessert was worth to have after all the hard work I have put into. The dessert was definitely very rich and sweet tasting. I felt this might remind me I can get better dessert if I go out to eat. I mean, Vlad pays for the expensive stuff! I do not even have to at all!

I was determining to make Vlad realize I can do it, no matter what! For now, heading to bed sounds nice and better get ready to do something for the boring week until Saturday for good training. For now, Vlad really outdone himself for the training tactic he pulled out. I admit, his training does give me a better sense of how to fight ghosts or using my powers in the field. It never has brought to my attention to me before.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first time I have actually written out a serious missionbattle/fights. I believe I have some flaws in there, but I am not quite too sure. I may juggle it around for now and see how it turns out. **

**Next chapter may come out hopefully by Friday/Saturday/Sunday or after exams - which all of them is on the 18th of December. Just juggling with bunch of stuff to deal with, but I manage, :)**

**Peace~**


	6. Changes

**Okay, can't believe I got time today to write and homework is tamed for once! All I have do is math homework online and bookwork, then study for the final tests and exams. Looks like I'll be having quite an interesting weekend.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are in for this chapter, but be warn, may contain graphic, nudity, sensitive, emotional, and...raped. **

**Shutting up now.**

* * *

><p>Vlad was up early as usual, but he didn't exactly stall his time in the bathroom too long. He was out within five minutes after I woke up. Somehow, I wonder how long he takes in the shower for and I knew it's not that long to take. Even I take shower for about half an hour, plus ten minutes to dry up and get dress. He took longer than I expected him to do. I might have to learn from him and hopefully, I'd have more patience with him.<p>

Of course, my shower was done just about five minutes ago and Vlad and I were having breakfast.

"Your sister is going to inform me that she is home and we will call your parents. Are you prepared to pretend this sensitive subject?" Vlad announced, while setting down his teacup.

I mentally sighed, knowing how much my parents were going through, and they don't even worry much after a day. This was far beyond a day or two, it was more than two weeks I haven't gone home, and I hated it when this happens. Vlad never kept me longer than necessary and there wasn't much of a chance to go home any time soon.

"I'm going to have to, Vlad." My head shook, "This isn't fair to my parents, though. I lie to them every day and they don't have a damn clue."

Vlad sighed, "I supposed it is because we carry the consequences on our shoulders. We are far too different than them, yet, they could have easily realized how different both of us are to them."

Fruitloop was definitely right and he did have a point there. My parents can and cannot accept me in many ways because of their role they play. Despite of the fact, they were responsible for our lives to become where we stand. Vlad and I took a strong hit of an electrocution where our halves died and our other halves struggled to stay alive. We were frighten to what we have become and slowly, accepting what we were. We used to think we were a freak of a nature, but now, we're just a hybrid surviving two unique worlds.

"Did she say when she would call?" I took a sip of my juice.

His head shook, "I'm afraid not, but she says before I head to work."

I huffed, "Do you really have to go to work?"

Vlad wanted to say something, but he didn't say it. What's with him? He took a small bit and drowned himself in thoughts. I never saw him avoid answering me like this before.

"It will not be for long at work today." Vlad finally said something.

I nodded, but something was seriously bothering him the most. Why can't he just spit it out? If I want to stop being an archenemy with him, I will have to be patience with him. He always has his patience this far long. If he can go this far long, so can I!

"Oh, that's…good to know. When will you be home by?"

Vlad smiled lightly, "I should be back around three o'clock."

I nodded, "Sounds good, will we train when you get back?"

He chuckled, "You are certainly eager, but it will not give us enough time."

I frowned, "Don't tell me I have to go through the alternative room again?"

His head shook, "Oh, no, Daniel. Not for a long while. I meant, some of the training may take a while and get you too eager to complete."

To think about it, I spent three to six months on duplications on my own nonstop. He knew it took me a long time to manage such power, but only up to two of me. It took me two years to make four duplications and now, I can go up to about six to seven duplication if I can focus well. I think I messed up on performing my ability to do so. I would never hear the end of it from the king of Fruitloop.

"So, until next time you're off we're-"

His phone went off and defeated my purpose to ask him about the training time. Vlad answered it and nodded.

"Will do, Jasmine. Thank you for your call." He said.

I mentally groaned at the idea of being sensitive to my parents. At least it won't be for too long that is. He hung up on the phone and started to dial my home phone number naturally. The ringing was going through his ears and I could pick up hearing it.

"Vlad?" My dad's shaky voice, struggling to stay positive.

Vlad placed a fake smile, "Jack, dear, I have wonderful news. I found Daniel and-"

"You found my son!? We are coming to get him, Vladdy! Oh, Vladdy! You are the best friend a guy could ask for!" Dad perked up already.

"Jack, I'm afraid both of you and Maddie shouldn't come. Daniel isn't-"

"-My son is alive, isn't he?"

Vlad sighed, "He is, very much alive as he breathes."

"Then why- oh, Maddie wants to talk to you."

Vlad nodded, "Of course, she should hear it herself as well."

For brief of silence and I couldn't believe how Vlad acts on the phone. It never dawned on me before. It was very interesting to see he acts includes his face expression to be realistic as much as possible. Maybe he feels confident this way, to act is to show the expressions to be true.

"V-Vlad, is Jack hearing you correctly? You found our son?" A hint of hope in her voice, definitely mom that was for sure.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, I have found him."

"We will be on our wa-"

"-I'm afraid not, Maddie."

I knew mom was pouting, "Why not, Vlad? We need to see our son! We missed him for three weeks and two days!"

"I know, but he is no condition to trust anyone and I managed to get him to feel safe with me. He needs multiple mental psychological help and very…" He lowered his voice, "…sensitive."

"But _my_ baby needs me! Vlad, you have to understand he is my son."

Vlad shook his head, "Maddie, I found him on the way to home last night and spent my time bringing him to my home. He was on a wrecking nerve, extremely jumpy, paranoid, petrified, and hopeless at all once. It took me hours to get him to fall asleep and he woke up feeling safe with me, remembering who I am to him. I just got him to take a nap and he-" Vlad gestured his hand in circular rotation to signal me to act on my part, "-nearly threw a fit at anyone in my mansion."

I pretended to cry, more and more based on my past experience on how close I am to lose the people I truly loved, and felt terrible more than ever. I added on homesickness, which was more than truthful to shed my tears for, and gasped several time. Vlad was impressed by the looks of his eyes.

"V-v-vl-vl-Vlad! Wh-wh-where are-are you!?" My voice wasn't cleared, but that's only because it sounds so strange when I cry.

Vlad gasped, "Oh, I'm coming Daniel!" He pretended to rush up to me and wrapped his arms around me while holding the phone close to his ears, "Daniel, I'm here. You're safe, I promise."

I kept weeping into his arms, "I-I…it-it wa-s…hor-horrible." My breathing choked up, but I kept playing along.

"Oh, Danny, sweetie!"

"WHO'S THAT?! IT'S NOT THEM IS IT?!" My arms immediately gripped around Vlad's back.

He jolted, "Ugh, Maddie, please…use calming voice. Daniel doesn't like it when people uses emotional tone. He just woke up out of…nap- Daniel, it's your mother. Oh, Daniel, please, I promise you, no one can hurt you again." He wrapped his arms around me.

I sniffled, "P-p-promi-ise?"

Vlad nodded, "I promise. Would you like to hear her?"

So far, we managed to be great actors and wondered if we could go make a movie out of this. It's almost fun, but a lot guilt tripping due to my parents being dragged into this. Vlad slowly moved the phone to my ear.

"Danny, this is mom."

I sniffled loudly, "M-m-mom?"

"Yes, Danny, it is mom. Sweetie, what happened?"

I faked my whimpered loudly, "They…hurt me."

"Which ghost hurt you, dear?"

I whimpered and shook my head, "Not a ghost."

"Danny, of course it is a ghost-"

"-Mom, are you talking to Danny on the phone? Is it really him?"

I whimpered, "No! No! No, no, no!"

"Jazz, perhaps you should try to calm him. You are good at your psychological field."

Mom truly believed everything. I felt bad to be her son, yet, I wasn't responsible for getting myself kidnapped. It's not something I could control or manipulate people to do. How does Vlad put up with fake emotions to so many humans in our lives?

"Danny? It's your big sister, Jazz. How are you feeling?"

I pulled back, knowing it was easier to talk to her now, "Safe."

"Why do you feel safe?"

"Because of Vlad."

I can tell she was nodding her head in front of our parents, "Is it because he is not hurting you, right?"

I took a deep breathe, "Yes."

"But the other people wanted to hurt you?"

"Yes."

We had to be careful, but Jazz wants to convince our parents that I was kidnapped from creeps or humans. It wasn't always about the ghosts who can kidnap me, unlike someone I know personally well.

"How did they hurt you?"

My head shook to the fact it was unbelievable, "They were doing things…I did not like what I felt. They stole it from me…they stole it from me, Jazz." I pretended to cry.

"Tell Vlad to have harmless psychologist to help you, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay…Jazz, you won't hurt me will you?"

"No, Danny, I never hurt you and I never will. I love you to keep you safe forever."

Vlad took his phone back, "Thank you for helping to calm him down, Jasmine." He had to join along, "As you know, tell your parents I will rearrange the top help for Daniel and he should be back home once he is able to function on his own again."

"I will, Mr. Masters. Thank you so much and please, keep him feel safe at all possible." Jazz never stopped playing along.

They both hung up and I sighed. My hands wiped off the water I shed and Vlad nodded.

"You did quite impressive acting there, Daniel."

I smirked, "I only learned from the best."

Vlad patted my head, "You know I have high standards for you, little badger. I must be heading out to my-" He froze and thought about something, "-work for the day. I shall be home by three o'clock."

I groaned when he messed up my hair and slapped his hand away. Then, I had to fix up my hair and looked around to see that he wasn't in the kitchen. Damn, he was fast to leave. I glanced up at the clock and realized it would be about eight hours to wait. For now, the promise for Vlad was something I had to keep and went off to search a library he showed me once before. It wasn't far from his bedroom either. Who knows, maybe I might find his secret journal or something. That would be fun to come across to.

There was no such luck at finding Vlad's diary, but I did find three hundred millions of books in his library. There was this action and romance novel and spent the entire day reading it in Vlad's bedroom. I didn't know how else to become comfortable during reading time. Most of the times, I would read my assignments in bed, so it became a routine. The couch would be normally for naps and hang out. Tables tend to be for something to eat at and set my cup down. I never have been a fond of doing homework or studying at the table or desk.

The strange thing is…I actually finished this book now. My hands closed the book and my body stretched to take comforts. My eyes blinked to gain some focus on my surrounding and noticed how dark outside was. Quickly, looking for a clock and finally saw the time. My jaw dropped and wondered why I have been reading for twelve hours!?

"Vlad didn't come home at all…" I frowned and hopped off the bed to search for him.

It's passed eight o'clock and he wasn't home. This was too strange on my account and Vlad always tends to keep his promises. My stomach growled to snatch my attention and decided to get some food. The stairs took a while, but I couldn't help to remember what happened earlier this morning. Geesh, reading does make the time disappear and Mr. Lancer is definitely right about that. I ought to remember to visit him and give him a good literature book or something. He tends to swear a lot with the popular books when he panics or uncertain about things like ghosts or heavy drama going on.

My head shook and focused in walking into the kitchen. The chef glanced up and sighed annoyingly.

"Has Vlad ever come in the kitchen at all today, sir?" I asked him.

His head shook, "I am afraid not, sir. I was concern about not being informed of either both of you going somewhere."

I crossed my arms, "Well, he's late coming home." My head shook, "Do you have something for me to eat?"

The chef nodded, "Of course, I made hamburgers."

I grinned at the sound of familiar meals and he handed the plate of hamburger to me. I checked for tomato and no sight of it either. My stomach was desperately cuing on me to start now and I did anyway. The more I chewed my food, the quieter my stomach became. The chef left me alone for privacy to eat and I figured he has to deal with some stuff.

However, the time really bothered me. He's five hours late! Why on Earth would he not come home on time? He knows I do not like being alone to boredom and he was extremely lucky I picked a good book and actually finished reading it in one day! _That_ was a miracle for once, but then again, Vlad threatens those ghosts to stay away. I had nothing to do for a while until this damn collar comes off.

Speaking of which, my fingernails tried to ease some of the itchiness on my neck and how irritable to wear this damn thing! There was absolutely no way of taking it off with everything my teammate tried to do. Vlad had tried too, but nothing worked. Ever since I had have been kidnapped and tried to escape, it has been my fault to get into the whole tracking device collar. If I had known the ugly side of the world, I might have had the chance to _avoid_ being stuck in this situation. I would be probably been home right now and ignore Vlad or just thanks him for the rescue to be off my merry way.

My head shook and felt confused. _…off my merry way?_ Where the hell did that comes from? The longer I am alone, the girl-ier it gets. Creepy…I ought to avoid reading romance novel. To think about it, she should have let that abusive boyfriend go and marry the protective one, the one she feels happier with, and someone who she shares in common with. She was so damn blind to see the right person can understand growing up with a single parent with having very little to own. Yet, he killed himself because she didn't choose him. The strange thing was…she murdered her abusive boyfriend. Talk about some serious action in there and it wasn't pretty. That ought to be in the suspension genre.

My head shook and decided to remember Vlad was supposed to be home at three in the afternoon. I mean, it would have been nice if he called the mansion or tell his chef he would be late-

Crash!

My head jerked and I raced out of the kitchen to abandon my hamburger for the night. I hope it wasn't some thief trying to break in or they will be surely sorry for breaking into this house! Instead, a drunken man struggled to get back onto his feet and immediately, saw the brief case broke the vase.

"VLAD!" I huffed, "You're drunk, and you came home at late eight at night? Are you kidding me?" I gasped, totally shocked to see he was…drunk.

Vlad slammed the door, which almost made me jolt out of my body's skin. He tried to keep his glares harshly at me, not taking me seriously about my worrisome towards him, and terribly wagged his finger at me.

"Sh-shut up, Da-niel. We a-are going to bed now." He insisted.

Ugh, one thing I hate about the collar is that I actually have to obey what he says on this part. It really fails on the whole master owns the sex slave crap. For now, helping Vlad to bed might be a reasonable way to avoid the worse scenario for drunken ass. There were times I had to help those drunken people on the streets while I fight ghosts. It just happens.

It took a while to get to the bedroom, but the stairs wasn't exactly fun to deal with at the time. Vlad tripped along the way and he tried to push me away, but I wouldn't let him fall down on the stairs. It's painful on my account.

After half way through the stairs, I picked him up and he was complaining about let him walk the rest of the way. My eyes rolled and didn't care about the stairs anymore. I just wanted to get to the bedroom as soon as possible for him. He ranted in a slur I couldn't exactly understand and felt more annoyed to what he's trying to say. Honestly, we weren't too far from his bedroom and finally, I set him down on the floor.

He hurried back onto his feet and nagged his finger at me. How in the world could I ever take him seriously?

"You think you can-can do what you'd like? Have a-a happy life without me?!" His voice turned vicious.

I blinked, "Wh-what? Vlad, nothing is ever easy in my life! Sure, I'm happy from time to time, but not always…without you?" He really lost me here.

His arm swung, "You mock your happiness, making it seems like not having me around is the best thing, and you know what?"

"Uh, what?" Why do I have the feeling I shouldn't have asked?

"I brought you to save you, but no. I should have taken that sweet ass of yours to claim!"

Vlad cornered me to the wall, despite of the fact he's a few inches taller than me, and I was pinned to the corner. My body shook nervously, my brain trying to grasp the concept of what was going on, and breathing became difficult. I gulped slowly, afraid to see the darker side of Vlad, and hoping that he would be one of those sleepy drunk people.

"You mean to claim me as your property?" I had to be careful.

Vlad yanked my elbow and whipped me over to the bed. I gasped quickly and caught myself onto the bed. He marched up quickly to me and dragged me onto the bed. There was no way I wanted to hurt him and tried to simply push him away, but he was too strong. What was going on? Why was he acting like-

Did he just grope me? I yelled out a cry, begging him to stop, and he wouldn't. He flopped my body around and my stomach lying on the bed. His large hands clenched onto my naval and ripped away the jeans to shred.

"You're mine!" Vlad hissed.

I flinched at his violent tone of voice. Everything felt foggy and he was scaring me to half of me to death. He didn't waste his time to take off his own clothes, without letting me go, and made sure I stayed in my spot in the bed. I tried to crawl away, but yanked me back down to where he wanted me to be. Vlad forced my legs to spread and I tried with all my strength to escape from him. He growled to threaten me and my body froze to avoid any harm.

He entered into me, everything has felt dried, and he was so…large! My body forced me to launch off a horrendous screaming to no end. It felt like something was ripping me apart and he did not take it slowly. He scissor through my anal walls by thrusting into me. It hurts so badly, I wanted him to stop, and didn't understand why he was doing this to me!

"Vl-vlad! Please! Stop!"

His fingernails curled into my skin, "NO! You fucking deserve this! You're frigging spoiled and I will _not_ allow it!" He pulled me in closer to him.

No matter what I did, my body tried to remove him and he would keep enlarging his cock. I was afraid my ass would burst into blood in any second. My hands tried to yank his hands away, feeling the bleeding trickling down from my waists to my thighs.

"S-st-stop! Pl-please! You'r-you-you- are hurting me, Vlad!" I wailed, desperate to get him out of me.

"No! You're mine for the taking!" He hissed.

My body flinched at his words and wept away to his cruel side. Now, I understood why Vlad vow to never drink again and my mind was too foggy to understand anything. What caused him to drink? Why was he so angry? Could it be about me as he spoke truthfully? I have no idea what to do other than one thing to try, while his member burst, and he came. His cum traveled upward to my spine, dripping out of my anus, and feeling less burned from the damaged skin from the inside of me. It hurts so badly, if I even dared to try sitting down. My ass would stung viciously and uncomfortable for days.

"Wh-what did I do wrong, Vlad? What did I do to make you upset? To make you drunk?" I struggled to keep my voice strong and clear for him.

He stopped and stared at me longer than an average human could wait. My core glowing so strong, I was too worried that he would sense it so easily, and how my core might take its power out for whatever reason.

"You are forbidden to leave my side," He snapped.

I nodded willingly out of my own fears, but he wasn't hurting me anymore and finally came out of me. His body collapsed onto the bed and his arms clenched onto me. Now, I could see where my sister was coming from. She feared my chances of others could have possessed me and doing whatever they wanted with me, which meant…I would be frighten for my life now. Everything felt very numb, tingling everywhere on my body, and nothing seems clear to me anymore. Nothing was safe for me. If Vlad was capable of doing this…to me, anyone easily have access to control me and take advantage me.

The night seems to drag on for so long, I longed to escape as soon as possible, and yet, his last words lingered in my thoughts. Out of my own instinct, I had to obey him or face his consequences. He knows where to find me, but my chances of returning home was negative a hundred.

It was my fault. For whatever I did to upset him, I deserved it the most. If it helps Vlad feel better, I accept his actions towards me. For whatever reason he did this, I hope he won't take it out on me too harshly. Yet, my body remains for the rest of the night and hoping the nightmare would be over soon enough. Nothing felt the same anymore and too hard to think on this right now. My eyes sealed shut and hoped to be waking up from a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, the next chapter is FridaySaturday/Sunday, but I have to work on HP fanfic.**

**So...reviews?**


	7. Sensitivity

**Here's a new chapter...**

**Warning: Extremely sensitive, grab a tissue or two. Maybe more...**

* * *

><p>My mind sent single to the brain to force my eyes to open. Soon enough, the memories recollected itself and found myself in a difficult state. Vlad wasn't holding me anymore, but I was careful to crawl over to the bed's post and wept miserably as possible. Everything I thought, I used to see did not seem as innocent as I used to see. I felt stricken at the point of being sick no less.<p>

I hardly noticed Vlad moaning and awaking late morning, but I was too drowned in my lost state of mind.

"Daniel? Why-what…how did I get here?" His hands softly touched my shoulders.

My body flinched away from him and heard the man gasped.

"Daniel…I-I…"

"I deserved it, Vlad," My hands buried my face, "I deserved it!"

Vlad pulled me into his arms, "No! Daniel, no, I-I wouldn't dare or dream to hurt you. I took it without your permission, didn't I?" He said softly.

I tried to push him away, yet, his arms cradled me in a locked. My thoughts repeated the nightmares and the evidence was the fact we're naked in his very bed.

"H-h-how can you not remember? You claimed me, forbidden me to leave you, and said you're mine to me!" My hands kept covering my face, refusing to let him see me cry in front of him, and not daring to see his face.

For the longest time, he kept quiet out of the longest time. He continued to sway me in his arms at a calming pace. The dangerous side of Vlad from last night can reappear anytime and I did not feel wanted to cross his very line. His hands soothed the back of my hands, not forcing me to remove them, and everything was a mess.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I was way out of line and I seem to have gotten myself drunk." He whispered.

He made it seem like it was his fault. I knew too well it was mine.

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have you out of my life or attempt to. I deserve it, Vlad," I whimpered, "You have every right to-"

"-No," He said firmly, "I have no rights to treat you like that. You do not deserve the blame and you are the victim, Daniel. You should know drinking makes people look ugly."

"And truthful. You said it yourself, Vlad, you should have claims my ass for the taking. You saw me as a…" My head turned to his face to avoid looking at him and my arms hugged myself, "…property. I'm yours, Vlad…you don't have to act so nice to me."

His sigh was heavy to feel and Goosebumps crawled up once on my skin, touched by his heated breath of air. His long fingers slipped into the back of my hair and held me together.

"No, Daniel. You mean so much more than a property."

My body curled into a fetus and he held me all together. He pulled the silky blanket to wrap us with. The blanket was so smooth and warm like, it was only because of his core providing normal sense of temperature around me, and not once have I ever noticed.

"I am truly sorry for raping you, Daniel. Blame me if you must, anything." He insisted.

With everything I have felt and begged him with all my might to stop him. It didn't stop to what I suffered through enough. It was a punishment and he was only doing what he thought well. He was not hurt to the fact he forced me into his control. He wanted it and it was the truth in front of me. I wailed away in tears and he somehow…tried to make me feel safe in a sense.

There was no chance of pushing him away or just go back home. It wasn't simple as I wanted to be and he knew this much I was his for the taken since he 'brought' me. There was no choice or freedom. Why should I have to be treated different from the ones who were kidnapped into the same deal for the business? I was kidnap for the sex ripens and part of their business deal. They knew how to handle people with such ability and cared for such. They advertised me in their sickly manner ways to get outstanding bets to make the money they want. Vlad didn't save me…he wanted me for his sex toy.

"How would you like to come to work with me today, Daniel? I do have office hours today and one small meeting appointment with my lawyer." He offered.

I thought long and hard to what he offered, "I-I can't leave your side. I'm forbidden, remember?"

Vlad scoffed, "I was drunk, Daniel, don't take me seriously when I am drinking or drunk."

I didn't know what to do. He could be manipulating me, making me think I am a victim, and get me to do what he wants me to do. I had no choice.

"I'll go." I commented, not wanting to argue with him.

Oddly, his body felt extremely warmer than usual. My body worn down, muscles all loosen, and still in the man's arms.

"Why don't you take a shower and I get breakfast for us?" Vlad wondered.

My head nodded and about to move myself out of his arms. Instead, he held onto me and with the blanket to drag over to the bathroom. He practically carried me and my arms launched around his neck without a second thought! My breathing turned difficult, impossible to swallow, and he was still carrying me!

Soon enough, he lowered himself to allow my feet to touch the smooth marble floor and helped me stand up. He kept the blanket covering me the most and left the bathroom to spare my private moment. Nothing had made sense to me. Why was he treating me like this? He should have demand to walk naked in front of him. I was his' to own. Did he truly forget last night to the damage he caused? My hands curled around the blanket, grasped the idea of the Vlad I knew and the Vlad I met, and it was hard to face with the reality.

My feet walked up to the mirror and decided to observe my body. At my very sight once the blanket came off, my legs were pink due to the cum and blood, and there were light bruises. Not only that, his fingernails mark was faded, yet, still there. The bruises were dark purple, however, looked like an old wounds. No one would be able to tell within a day to recognize rape scratches and damages. They would simply think it was a sport injury, which was often common. Although, doctors can probably wonder when it doesn't imprint on me very strongly or what sports could have done this much mess on myself. Even to claim my clumsiness would never cover it up enough.

Shower was one of the ways to go and getting the blood and Vlad's cum off me. There was no way I could even stand it on me. I hurried into the shower, not caring about the temperature since I felt none of it, and scrubbed it off with soap. With every fiber being of my half-life, my hand forced to rub the friction between soap and my skin. The memory flashed back to the way Vlad looked at me.

I would almost squeal a scream and held it together. No matter what, I was desperate to wash it all away. He was still on me and I hated it every second of it. I wanted to bring the pain on myself and it felt impossible to remove.

My very skin refused to peel it all away, but the only thing I managed to remove was the blood and the cum. Somehow, someway, it felt like the blood and the cum glued to my skin and turned invisible to my visible eyes. It hurts so badly to know what has been destroyed. I couldn't hate Vlad…he has every right to do this. He has every choice because I am his property he brought at the business place with the rest of the kidnapped young males like myself.

The shower's pressure was hard enough to ignore for my ass, but it hurts so badly. Even with the healing processes helping, it hurts like hell and nothing made sense anymore. I wasn't Danny Fenton and Phantom anymore. Just…Daniel.

I finally came out of the shower, almost ready to hop back in to clean one more time, and I refrained myself from doing so. The towel was wrapped around me and I saw myself in the mirror. My skin was brightly pink as a pink crayon. I watched the skin healed away and it didn't help me out very much. Last night was too much to handle all at once.

I tried to brush the feel of Vlad off me with my towel and nothing was changing. I couldn't stand it any longer and freaking out more than I ever have been in my entire life.

"Daniel, are you alright in there?" His voice was loud and clears, enough for me to hear him.

My body froze and clenched onto the towel with great fears. His threats hung in the air so violently, I eagerly wanted to flee off, and I couldn't escape because of the collar.

"Y-yes, Vlad." I responded, fearing he would abuse me on his ugly side.

"Daniel, I'm sorry! You do not need to fear me, please, I regretted hurting you like this and I shouldn't have drank last night. I should have known my consequences and you suffered because of me. I appreciate that you would be angry with me, demand me to do something or anything in return! Please." Vlad kept saying it no matter how badly he wanted me to see.

I wanted to go back to the way yesterday was, but it was stolen away last night. He acted on full honesty and the real monster. I was the real reason to be blamed. He had every-

"You have all the rights, Vlad…I deserved it." I told him quickly, not wanting to believe what he said to me.

"You know I wouldn't do this to you, come on, Daniel. You know me by heart. You claimed it yourself, I never have gone to the murderous range. You know I wouldn't physically hurt you." He reminded me.

Flashback clicked to the time where I was protecting him from my teammate, how they assumed he could be very well be one of the murderous people.

My feet dragged me without needing to think on my feet and opened the door. He was seeing me dripping wet hair, pinkish skin, and a towel clenched in my hands. His dark blue eyes held petrifying and worrisome over me. He was fully dressed for work and he didn't move an inch at his very sight.

"You…hurt me." My lips quivered, "Why am I so important you, Vlad? Aside from being another halfa."

Vlad sighed, "It because you are very important to me, Daniel, you are my world. My whole world and I fell in love with you more and more. I wanted to go at a slow pace, but I can see you're not seeing it with your feelings yet. For…" Vlad stopped instantly.

He was hiding something so important, I couldn't understand why, and he panged my core. Out of our entire lives knowing each other, he fell in love with me and there I was, standing for the truth has been answered. _Vlad_ is in love with me.

I was only beginning to see him nothing more than a starting friendship. Fruitloop saw me as a possible lover, but what made him drink? What caused him to be so angry with me?

_Slap_!

Vlad was shocked to see me slapping his face and his hand place on his cheek to where the pain located.

"You! You-YOU are in love with me?! And the fact you didn't bother to take me out on a damn date or at least say something!? Unbelievable! Here! I thought…" My head shook numerously, "I thought you were frigging pissed off at me! Upset because I wasn't interested in having you around in my life over because of uncertainly sure how I felt about you and you wanted to claim me!" My foot stomped, "I can't believe you put me through that damn nightmare! If I wasn't a halfa, I would have bruises, wounds, and marks all over me right now! I would be bleeding! Hell! I could have been dead!" That washed right over me.

Vlad smiled for whatever damn reason and his arms launched onto me. He trapped me into his arms and refused to let me out of his arms. I was too furious at him over some damn impatience man who didn't bother to try asking me out first!

"Thank you! You have every right to say it to my face, Daniel, every right to be mad and furious at me for my ill action." He kept on hugging me.

I tried to push him out of his arms, but he was getting too damn stubborn. I growled in such annoyance that he has been putting me through.

"GET OFF OF ME! I AM STILL MAD AT YOU!" I hissed.

Vlad did not waste one second to remove himself immediately or I would have bite his hand off. He's smart to be careful and he knows how I am around him.

"I supposed you want some fresh clothes. I placed them on the bed. Breakfast is on the desk." Vlad kept grinning away and walked out of the bedroom.

My mind felt like a bomb could go off anytime and my eyes lurked over to the bed. He already got it changed into a new blanket and everything. Yet, it happened last night that…he raped me all because he was afraid that I'd rejected him? Sure, maybe when I was fourteen and I wouldn't be an idiot. I recently turned eighteen years old and yet, I lost my virginity to the man who has known me very well…creeps.

I decided to put on some clothes and dried my hair with the towel. It wasn't entirely dry, but it was better than fully wet. The breakfast wasn't much, but it was simple. Scramble eggs, sausages, and toast with a glass of orange juice. I helped myself to eat and lost myself in my mind.

Vlad's explanation replayed in my head and he didn't exactly explain the whole story what happened yesterday. He doesn't seem to remember at all of last night incident and I was scared to death by him. Now, thanks to him…my skin felt irritated because of the heavy friction rubbing I did during the shower and drying up. It didn't change a damn thing. Something was different and I intend to find out what. He has been avoiding something to expose his whole truthful story. He would catch himself before admitting something so personal.

One thing for sure, I ought to get Jazz involved in my life a little more. There would no way I would put up this fear of mine around Vlad. So far, I have stood up to him for violating me and demanded why he did such thing. In a way, it wasn't the best method for me to go by.

It has surprised me to find out fruitloop has fallen in love with me and that was something I did not expect from him. Now, it had made sense to me. The way he expected it and me to do in return wasn't for the training. He was hoping that I would say yes on a date in a return and probably see more than beyond. He did enjoy a lot with my company the most and enjoyed a lot with teasing me as well.

On a second thought, he is a creepy stalker from half the time that is. It's strange how life turns around and jumps right at you for whatever apparent reasons. This would probably be the only thing I did not expect to face. My life sure loved to put me in a misery state of moment.

But this is Vlad, I'm talking about. He might be manipulating me, but for what purposes, though? It hit me right there! He was trying to keep it real! He was trying to make sure those people who kidnapped me believed my emotions through actual experiences. He wants me to be safe and out of their hands. Yeah! That has to be real reason why he raped me last night.

Then again, why did Vlad behave so novelty? He didn't answer my question today, he had a brief moment before answering what he was doing on Sunday, and the way he was too honest during his drunken state. He doesn't even remember it, but he knew he did his mess and made his mistake. Nothing was clicking at all. Why in the world would Vlad hide anything from me? He is a fruitloop for a reason, yet, maybe this was something a bit more personal about himself and he's having inner conflicts.

Great…I'm starting to think like Jazz's psychologist already. My head shook and chomped onto my toast-

"Ouch!" My finger pulled out right away and found myself realizing something, "I can't believe I tried to eat my finger!" My head shook and sighed, "I guess I finished my breakfast already." That was a disappointment.

I stood up and started to walk out of the room. But, the memories flashed to the point Vlad was starting to rip my clothes away. It made me furious! My hands whipped at the bed's direction and turned the bed into an icicle. I scoffed and headed out the door.

Vlad waited for me in the hallway and I was still mad at him.

"Are you ready to come to work with me, Daniel?" He wondered.

I sighed, "Yeah, better than being cooped up in this damn house. It's been three weeks."

Vlad nodded, "Yes, I agreed."

Vlad led the way out of the mansion and my first fresh of air in almost a month. Of course, his limo was waiting for us. We headed inside and the driver closed the door for us. The limo ride began to join the road and the silence was filled in the air.

My arms crossed and Vlad didn't bother getting any closer than necessary. He knew I was too upset, but I thought to say something somewhat important.

"Your bed is an ice cube, you know?" I commented.

Vlad burrowed his brows at me, "What are you-" As his eyes widened, "You froze our bed?" He was quick to pick up.

I nodded briefly and he groaned. He deserved it anyway.

"I just had that bed fixed up nicely and now I have to replace it, but you have every right be furious."

I glared at him, "I do! You raped me because you thought I was going to reject you!" I huffed.

Vlad pulled out his phone, but he didn't bother turning it on, "I…in a way, yes, Daniel."

I stopped looking at him and view the roads and nature. Vlad waited, but he didn't really say much at the matter. He hurt me personally and ruined everything we had before. He let his fear get the hold of him, but he didn't exactly lied to me. He was being too secretive about something, but what could it be about?

If I had a choice to deny going to work with him, I should have done it right away instead of letting my fear of him control me. Honestly, who knew this was boring! He had this dreadful meeting going on and on about this whole cut some budget or coming up some ideas to increase technology needs or to invent. This company was like any other average company deals with and I can see Vlad enjoys this the most.

At least he gave me his cell phone to play some games, but the sounds was must be off and if it had a calling or a text message…it has to be given back to him until the conversation was over or taken care of. I couldn't really interfere much and found myself hoping it would be over.

For some reason, he had to meet up with his lawyer in a smaller room than a meeting room. It was just Vlad and his lawyer, I was just hanging at the very end of the table and trying to make a score on this strange game online. Who knew bird games could be fun when they destroy, I wonder if the Ecto American birds are like that. That was a thought.

"-all you would need is him to sign this and everything will be prepared ahead of time, Mr. Master." His lawyer told him.

Vlad nodded, "Alright, thank you. I will hand it to you as I walk out of the room. Please give us some privacy."

His lawyer understood, "Of course, take your time and if you need anything to be changed, I will have it arranged within a day or two."

"Thank you," Vlad gave a respectful smile.

His lawyer closed up his briefcase and left the room. I hadn't bothered to pay attention to anyone as much.

"Daniel, could you sign here to state you have witnessing us making the contract for my company?" He held a pen up for me.

My head picked up and looked at him. Did he really take me as a fool? Not once have I heard it is a contract and I may be lacking to listen, but I knew very well this wasn't a contract.

"Sure, as long I'm not signing you to be taking over the world." I shrugged.

Vlad chuckled, "Oh, you know I have no interests in ruling anything."

I shrugged and came over to him. He handed me a pen, but he had the 'contract' covered up with another paper. Oh, just how dumb does he thinks I am? This is a teenager's trick to get parents to sign their kids' paper to get away with anything or stay out of trouble. My hand placed on the paper to hold still and leaned in to 'write' my name on. He didn't seem to notice I knew he was up to something.

Quickly, I transformed the paper into intangibility through the table and grabbed onto reading it. Vlad couldn't even touch me either as he panicked to stop me from reading it.

"Daniel! I only need you to sign it, not read it! It's just a contract for my company and it is private!" He heisted.

I scoffed, "I'm not like my dad, fruitloop and-" I read it to find something that wasn't good at all.

_Daniel James Fenton shall receive Vlad Alexander Masters' inheritance money, mansion, workers, and access to the Vlad Co. labs once Vlad Alexander Masters passes away_-

It didn't make sense, why would Vlad's will would need my signature and his death? My eyes managed to look at him for once I have been serious in my entire life with him.

"Vlad…you're scaring me lately and this is much worse than being raped. Why are you having me sign on your will to get everything you have?" I dropped his paper onto the table.

Vlad had a guilty look on his face. The way he did when I almost died from defeating King Pariah or when he regretted splitting my half ghost from the alternative timeline. Only, it was way much worse than I expected and not once did I feel any better for thinking he was hiding something. He wasn't saying anything and it was making everything worse.

"…Vlad…" I whispered, "…y-you're not d…dying, are you?"

His head lowered, "I…am."

My body turned tangible once more and saw the side I have never seen before. He wasn't happy with dying and my head shook.

"No! Y-you can't be dying, Vlad!" I huffed, "You can't be! You're halfa! Just like me!"

His head snapped at me, "I WAS BLASTED IN THE FACE, DANIEL! IN THE FACE! YOU WERE BLASTED ENTIRELY WITH YOUR BODY!"

My body reflected on taking one step back and yet, here I saw the true monster. Last night was nothing to compare. He was so furious, not because of me…he was jealous of me. No, he was upset he wasn't like me. A natural healer. I was blind for four years to not even notice. The black eye he received from me in our human forms, it wasn't a makeup set up to keep it real for my parents to see and believe him as human. It was the fact that he actually has those bruises. It made me feel awful more than ever. It was my damn fault and I wasn't seeing any signs.

"Wh-what are you dying from, Vlad?" I whispered.

Vlad collapsed onto the chair, not feeling up for any argument with me, and I could see how depressed he was. How much it's truly hurting him and yet, he kept on fighting it for so long. He avoided meeting my eyes and kept calm as much as possible.

"Ecto-radiation cancer, Daniel…the doctor told me I only have six months left to live…six months to live. I wanted to believe your sister, I truly do, and it hurts so badly, Daniel. I felt so bad that once I am gone this year, you will have no one but yourself." Vlad said it, so sensitively that it broke my heart.

I came up to him and hugged him. He accepted it and I wasn't too sure how to help him. He was dying and I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe what Jazz theorized on us. As we could live forever, I felt scared. I felt petrified to live alone for millions of years, without anyone to count on or trust, and I hated the thought of never seeing him again. It was the worse feeling ever. Never in my life would I want to be so lonely, even if my friends live for a couple of centuries…it wouldn't be right.

For now, I had to make him strong and help him through this. I will help him fight for his life and I know no damn way will I lose him!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, possibly tomorrow.<strong>


	8. Worth Trying

**Here's a new chapter! **

* * *

><p>If anyone has ever felt like they're an idiot, it ought to be me. I never saw this coming and I'm an idiot! He never went to work yesterday and I completely forgot he mentioned he has the weekend off. He hid it so well, I didn't think of his circumstances.<p>

Vlad cried in my arms, while being in his office, and we were here for three hours. No one bothered to come in and I tried to comfort him the most. He was dying and I didn't want to believe it. It was impossible!

"Vlad, come on, you-you know your doctor is wrong. I mean, there are several people who outlived their cancer and I'm sure you can too!" I put up my goofy smiled.

I have never seen Vlad so down in his lifetime. He had everything he wanted, all the money in the world, gets to go to the football games, the wonderful food, and meeting such amazing creatures in his life. Instead, he wasn't getting what he wanted and that was living forever.

"Daniel…you do not even understand, there is no cure-"

"-from humans! We have Frostbite and I'm sure he can help you! He helped me in my bad condition and I made it out alive! I believe he can help you too!"

His head shook, "Daniel, it's impossible."

I frowned, "We're going to see Frostbite tonight." I insisted.

"He will tell you they will not be able to help."

"He hasn't banned you or cared who you are. He will help you, Vlad, he will save your life. I promise."

His Neptune eyes stared right back at my eyes. Maybe the word promise meant something to him, but there was no way I could ever let him die. It was impossible.

"Sign the will and I will go to Frostbite." He said.

Finally! He agreed. After three hours of trying to get him to go see Frostbite was worth it! I nodded and grabbed the pen and the will. My signature is written out smoothly and recognizable. Vlad sniffled and tried to calm himself again. Having a cancer was like…being shot, only it goes on forever during the operation to save him. Hopefully, that bullet will be removed and out of the operation soon enough. My faith in Frostbite was extremely high and hopeful that everything will be alright. I wasn't going to let him think he is going to die in less than a year. He's too important to me.

Maybe I can make him happier after Frostbite and I knew just what he wanted. After the pen set down and I handed him his will back.

"And if you want Vlad, I'll go on a date with you after Frostbite. I want to see that happy Vlad Masters again…and away from drinks too." I nodded once.

One of his brows went up, "Are you sure?"

I smirked, "I'm sure, but we need to keep myself at a low profile. You know my parents are thinking I am not safe in the society."

He gasped, surprised that I'd be willing to go out on a date for him after everything we have been going through. Sure, it's Vlad. If it was another human being, I might have more traumatic problem and Vlad isn't human. He's a halfa like me, even if we were blasted differently. Poor fruitloop, he has ecto-radiation cancer and it's stealing his only chance to have a life. I wondered how long he knew he had it.

Right now, I can't have him thinking too much on cancer. It would be only positive thoughts to make it through alone. I grabbed his hands and hurried us out of the building. There was no way I'd waste a time like this and Vlad kept up my pace. Then again, he can outrace a tornado…which, was my fault that is.

"Daniel! I need to be walking, not running!" Vlad insisted.

My eyes rolled, "We need to get to Frostbite, Vlad."

He sighed, "We can use my teleportation when we get to the limo."

My head shook, "No. You need to avoid using your powers until Frosty says you're free to live forever. I'll get us there and you do have a portal in your lab anyway."

Vlad sighed miserably. This was based on my theory he'd needs to worry about and honestly, I don't want to lose him. He means too much to me and hell, if being rape by him was inflicting nightmare…it means his death is my fear. Nightmare versus death does not exactly compete well and I know should know from experiences. Death is more traumatizing situation and no one would ever win. I have seen death beyond my lifetime, but I have never told anyone about this before.

Dan took advantage of telling me, demonstrating, reminded me, and influenced me on murdering others, whether they were humans or ghosts. I was just a fourteen-year-old kid with ghost powers and practically being an adult since I turned into half ghost. There was no one to trust or understand what I have been through is far more than they have imagined. Dan has enslaved me to kill, to keep the 'future' going, and I almost killed either type of race after getting Dan into the Fenton Thermos.

My friends and my sister never realized there was more than fighting against my evil-self, they assumed we fought, and they second-guessed themselves into the wrong category. I could have almost murdered Dan, yet, I didn't. I didn't have the time to stop him and to end him. Even in the back of my subconscious mind, I was too aware that everyone I love was watching by forced at the time.

There were moments…deep moments I wanted to kill or maim particular people and Dash wasn't one of them. I nearly almost killed Vortex over something I couldn't control or almost hurt someone for accusing me in something I didn't do! My mental mind shook it off to avoid stepping to the very line. Right now, getting to Vlad's mansion is the first thing I must deal with and making sure I gather his coat too. His body cannot deal with such freezing temperature and I know I was the only one to get him out of the ice cube. He was glad I wouldn't leave him in such state, but for some reason…he seems glad to be in the icicle moment. Did that help him with his dying chance?

Could I freeze him for a long time and pull him out to secure his longevity? No…Fenton, no! It's not right and besides, Vlad wouldn't be pleased and he is too aware in the icicle trap.

"Daniel, if you're insisting I do not use my powers, how on Earth will we get to his island? I doubt you'd carry me to fly over there." Vlad broke in the silence.

My head jerked up and focused on him, "Don't worry, I already have a way to get there without flying there." I grinned.

Vlad brow went up, "Care to elaborate?"

My eyes rolled, "I'm not spoiling the details, Vlad."

He chuckled, "Am I back to dealing with stubborn Daniel?"

I huffed, "You're still not getting it out of me."

Vlad smirked, "I cannot believe I get to take you out on a date tonight."

I stammered, my words couldn't respond to that, and felt so frozen up on my cheeks. A date…I couldn't even see this coming! His way of dating must be different than I have imagined and can't be a fancy restaurant. Okay, a fancy restaurant that probably cost everything I ever owned and I ought to stop reading millionaire-dating issues.

We finally arrived to his mansion and began to walk out of the limo, into his home, and headed straight to his lab without using our powers. There wasn't much time to waste and I looked around in his lab. He waited for a short while, but he knew this much wasn't changing.

"Where's your coat, Vlad?"

"Coat? Why would I need a coat? It's the ghost zone."

"How far have you traveled?"

"Probably half of the ghost zone."

My head shook, "You never have been in the half of the ghost zone, only my team and I have. Frostbite's territory is below zero degree and only Cryokinesis core can stand such temperature. You, on the other hand, will find it extremely cold and you need to wear a coat."

He blinked and sighed. He went to fetch his coat and I took care of opening his ghost portal. Then, my phone pulled out and signaled something particular. Vlad peered over to my shoulder, trying to read my phone that probably made no sense to him, and I chuckled.

"I'm having a special transportation come to us. Tucker invented it and it's on the way. In about five minutes." I grinned.

Vlad pulled his head to the side, "The one that is less bulky ride?"

I nodded, "Yup,"

"Impressive, it is a decent size and much more reliable sources for transportation. I assume this transporter has a name?" His brow went up, while putting on his coat.

I chuckled, "Sam named this one…Phan-Speed."

Vlad crocked his head, "Fan-speed?"

My head shook, "She took half of my name, but the speed is because this ride can go up to intense of mile per hour in such a manner of time. She originally wanted to call it Team Speed, but it sounded strange to her. She used Phantom and figured it's quicker to say it. Phan-Speed."

Vlad understood, "Creative, I see. When will Phan-speed be here?"

I smirked, "In a minute. Tucker programmed it to know all locations automatically."

"Where specifically?"

"Through the ghost zone. We had to hide it from my parents, so it's easier to rely on transportation."

Vlad shook his head, doubting enough from my side of the situation, and I wasn't going to answer everything right now. His health was on the very line and there wasn't a need to waste time.

"How long will it takes to make our destination to Frostbite's location?" He zipped up his coat.

"About ten minutes, but we can get there in two minutes. I just don't want to push it to two minutes since you might be comfortable in that kind of a speed." I shrugged.

The dark green that seems to be a small car like, but wheel-less. It was designed to help transportation and keep us focus on what we needed to do and get to wherever we want to go. There was no need for the sense of direction or driving this at all. That was the whole point of this Phan-speed ride. I opened the door and let Vlad go in first. He slid in and took the left side passenger. I slid myself in and accommodated the setting for important details. Vlad watched what was I doing and my hand closed the door to activate the ride ongoing.

Phan-speed is sort of like a future car, only it flies anywhere we want. It can provide air, if we went into outer space or underwater. It even provides proper temperature, if we need to be either warm or cool. Depending on the environment. Right now, this is speeding up to a hundred fifty miles per hour and avoided any island or ghosts around us. It can tell there are door realms around us…then again I never liked those doors.

Vlad glanced around the ride and he wasn't looked uncomfortable, but I did feel bad. He was dying and I have been blind to see it! What kind of a friend…crush…was I?! It is no wonder why my friends call me clueless, I don't catch onto the whole obvious, and I'm not entirely aware of the truth.

"Mr. Foley has truly outdone himself." He nodded.

I smirked, "Yeah, he…really has. He's proud of himself and his powers."

"So why did he pick green for this one?"

"It's easier to blend into the ghost zone. No one can see us in this."

He hummed, "Impressive."

I chuckled, I got to show off one of my best friends to Vlad, and that's probably the best as I could ever go. Tucker wouldn't mind the attention as much, but he doesn't know his inventions are known. Then again, he could hear us through his inventions. His technology powers give him the ability to communicate with technologies. Yet, it seems strange, but that's him. He knows how his powers developed, but I haven't told anyone how he gotten them. Only Tucker would admit it, but I have been there to witness his gift processing into a reality of his ability. There was no way to prevent this and I didn't think I would want to interfere.

"What is the mile per hour, Daniel?" His eyes were out the window.

I looked at him, "A hundred fifty mile per hour we're going at. We should be there in three minutes."

Now, I can't help it to think. He saved me from the sex slave business and he was dying. It was my turn to save him. I wanted to hold him and tell him that nothing was going to stop him. He always had the will to strengthen himself. No matter what, I refused to lose him. Every fiber being of myself urged me to treat him this way, protect him, and hold onto him.

The question remained up in the air…will he live forever? Or will this cancer wither him away to nothing? When did he find himself diagnosed with this cancer? It felt like a gunshot at the heart, only ectobeam at my core. It hurts so badly, there is absolute no words to describe how upset this places me under of the important person. Vlad is someone who inspired me to better than him, someone who understands me, and someone who knows me by heart. He never asks for more or less, he only wanted was love, and we fought for almost four years. It'd be four years in three months.

The memories traveled back to the point he stopped wanting my mom, stopped wanting me as his son, and only seeks for me alone. He never asked me much. He tried to get Danielle back into his life, but she felt it wouldn't be wise. She gave me the look about Vlad and I never took the time to think why. She took notice between the two of us and she suspected something.

Did Jazz notice Vlad? I know she's a serious genius and all, but could she miss something obvious? Or, she ignored it and leave it to be Vlad's business? What about Sam and Tucker? Were they aware too or just not into it as much? There were too many questions ganging up on me and I needed some space apart from it.

My eyes spotted the white island, which, is the winter land of Frostbite's territory. The Phan-Speed knew where Frostbite's office was and landed slowly at a reasonable pace. Vlad's body shivering uncontrollably and I felt bad for him. I wasn't too sure if touching him would be helpful since I have a Cryokinesis core. His core is very sensitive right now and that might place him in danger. I ought to check that coat for winter material or not. Frostbite spotted us and his eyes lit up with joy at the sight of me. His arms hugged around me as he scooped me up and I laughed to hug back.

"Oh, great one! You have returned! What shall I owe you these visit?" He grinned, setting me back down.

I grinned, "Hi Frostbite, well…um, could you help to see if you can find a cure for my er, I mean, Vlad." I wasn't too sure what our social status were.

I gestured Frostbite over to Vlad, who stood next to me, and shivering so much. Frostbite nodded.

"Of course! Let's get him into the warmer section. I take it he is not a Cryokinesis." He observed.

My head shook and Frostbite led the way to his doctor office. We followed him and Vlad finally controlled his body temperature to considering temperature in this very room.

"So, Savior's Vlad, what cure do you seek out? What is your diagnostic result?" He wondered.

Vlad took a deep breathe, "…ecto-radation cancer." He frowned.

I could see the small hint of hope in his eyes, but I wouldn't let him go down without a fight. I'd do anything to save him. However, Frostbite crocked his head at the man, completely lost at such…critical illnesses he possessed.

"My, why has your body not heal?"

"I do not have the ability to heal fast." Vlad replied.

Frostbite gestured the bed for Vlad, "That is not good," He frowned.

Vlad accepted the bed to sit down, finding himself a bit more relieved to be feeling warming, and I stood by his side.

"Go ahead, tell me I'm not going to make it." Vlad crossed his arms.

I glared at him, "Oh, you'll make it alive and survive this!"

Frostbite nodded, "Yes, great one is correct. All we need to do is simply trigger your ghost core to release the healing ability. Without healing for a ghost, a ghost can simply die…or end their afterlife in this case."

Vlad gawked at the large fuzzy creature in front him, "How do you know that my core could not be able to provide the ability? What if I never really have it?"

Frostbite shook his head, "You are not the first ghost to have an issue. We need to check into your core and find it quickly. I shall find out what it is preventing you to heal. You shall not have to worry about your human side constantly fighting to heal for you when it should not have to. Your ghost half should be the one doing this."

I smiled, happy to see there was a chance, and couldn't wait to hear he was cancer free. He was just moments away! I knew Frostbite might lighten things up for the better! He always knew very wisely. He began to run a few tests on Vlad and this was sort of a typical way our human doctors would perform.

Frostbite did not bother to rush and took his time, trying to analyze everything down. He called in a few of his assistance to make this process smooth as possible, and Vlad was trying to be good here. He was trying to stay warm and I couldn't really help him out that much. I even pointed out my theory on the soda that was once in the proto-portal. Vlad nodded, but he seems to be sick with the idea of drinking it or even having it. I think my dad really made soda a bad influences or results around Vlad. Whatever dad did, he sure made it unforgettable.

It was taking a long time, but we weren't in a rush. I wanted Vlad to live as an immortal halfa. This was something I refused to grow up alone. My teammate will not be able to match up the life length and standard. Soon enough, my hope for Vlad was going strong right now and he needs it the most. If we could reach out and make sure he will live for eternity with me. There had to be a way and I won't give up without a fight either.

Whether it's cancer or not, he has to make it through. He has to…

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, possibly TuesdayWednesday. I'll be studying more on my for three exams now and it's all on Tuesday. Then, I get to go home for vacation! Yay! **


	9. Touching

**Dun dun dun! Exams are officially over and done with school! Yes! Vacation is here now, so more attention - except on the holidays or plans. So, look forward to this as much as possible. (:**

**Warnings:...yaoi?**

* * *

><p>Frostbite kicked me out for temporarily and had to get Vlad under the water container to get more result. They needed him to sleep to study on some deep information and I knew Vlad would be alright. They'd leave him with his boxer on.<p>

It had been long few hours and I ended up texting my sister. She's in her room to avoid mom and dad knowing she is texting me. Then again, she does text more than I ever do. She has some normalcy in her life. Thankfully, Vlad was wise to allow me to use his phone and having something to do while waiting.

Jazz's text message: _You're freaking serious? _

My text message: _Yes, I'm dead-end serious._

Her text: _OMG! This has got to be the sweetest thing I have ever heard between two of you! Both of you dating, unbelievable! Are you nervous?_

I sighed, even when she isn't here…she knows how to make my emotions a nervous wreck. I ended up telling her about last night. She knows he's dying, so she took an understanding statement to the fact losing people I care about is my greatest fear.

My text replied: _Who'd have thought, huh? I guess I am…_

Jazz instantly replied: _Are you sure you'll be okay with him? After what he just did to you?_

I sighed and texted her this: _I'm sure and besides, he was drinking. It was reasonable. You should have seen how hopeless he felt to not be immortal like me, sis…it's like seeing a dog who have abused all their lives and that their soul is lost. It's ten times worse than he ever looked when he felt guilty, but he isn't guilty. You know what I'm saying?_

After that text message. I waited for her response, eager to find out, and knowing she probably trying to be careful how to say it. It's been four hours since I last saw Vlad and wondered if there was any chance for him.

She finally answered back and left me with quite a bit to read.

Jazz's message: _I do remember you told me of the alternative Vlad, where he actually lived. Even your ghost combined his ghost had lived to ten years. There is something we are not catching onto, Danny, and I can understand where you are coming from. Keep in mind, Vlad fears of dying when you fear of others' dying. Help each other and be there for each other. I do not understand is why he did not seek you for help sooner. Perhaps he accepted his faith or thought to save himself time. Right now, I think he wants to be remembering the good side of himself for you, so you wouldn't feel so regretful to make him happy or you happy. Both of you are not permanently immortal, there are ways to end life. However, you have time to live long enough to see your grandchildren's having kids. Then again, I do not know for sure if you will ever have a family…for now, Vlad needs you to make him feel like he isn't dying entirely. He trusts you for a reason and giving you everything on his will as well. He trusts you and he looks up to you whether you know it or not. At least, let him have a good pleasure of his last moment of his life with you. Who knows, he may live long enough to ten years instead of his doctor has stated._

Jazz always knew what to say for me, it helps me to feel real again, and I chose to believe her. She was right, Vlad needed me the most, and she could be right. My mind traveled back to the day where I almost freaked out about him dying and he denied it in front of us all. Jazz knew his lies, but she decided to pretend it's just me that would be the only halfa that outlives everyone.

My text: _You're right, sis. He needs me and I am going to give him the best of his life. Maybe he does live that long, ten years is a lot of time and there are plenty of chances for him. Thanks_ –

I glanced up to notice Frostbite coming out to find me now, so I quickly added GTG and sent it. I put the phone away and got up to meet my friend. He gestured me into another room and I wasn't too sure what to expect due to his emotionless expression on him. I hated it when they don't express as much.

"Well?" I gulped, "Vlad's going to be okay, right?"

He sighed, "He will be for now, Phantom. We have managed to find a connection to his ghost healing ability…"

"But…?" I didn't want to hear the worse of it, yet, this had to be known.

His head shook, "But, it's too weak. I am afraid to say he will not be able to heal himself entirely or quickly. He's healing, but it is not fast enough in a matter for second. It can take weeks or months, even years to be able to remove such cancer."

"But, he's able to heal on his own for this cancer? Doesn't it mean more life added onto him?"

Frostbite bored at me, his look did not ease anything for me, and my core wanted coax Vlad into his protection forever. It hurts so bad, I couldn't believe it…I failed to make it possible for Vlad, and felt…extremely angry!

"Phantom, healing slowly will help him lessen the pain and slow the killing process down more. I have never seen such weak healing in my afterlife time." He shook his head.

My body collapsed onto the bed. I was going to lose him…no! I couldn't! Water filled up in my eyes, making everything so blurry, and felt large arms around me. The softness made me curled onto him.

"I-I-I can't lose him like this, Frosty! I can't!" My head buried into his chest.

He patted my back, "We will not give up, savior. My people and I will be coming up a cure for him. For now, we need to make him think he is curing himself slowly. A positive soul impacts lifetime addition."

I sniffled and tried to see it that way. Maybe he is being saved, maybe his healing will increase, and he won't be dying anymore.

"I-is he awake?" I wiped off my tears.

Frostbite removed his arms from me, "He shall be waking up shortly. I felt it was best for you to hear and help him in his serious illnesses, but we will not stop or rest until he is free of such violent disease!" He nodded once.

His determination attitude lifted me up in a way, I wanted to do the same. He was right, Vlad needs my help, and I won't abandon him. We walked over to the patient's room and I saw him waking up. He groaned and tried to get up. I came over to his side and he noticed me.

"It certainly feels rather strange." His head shook.

I chuckled, "Yeah, but you'll be fine once you're more awake."

Frostbite came up, "As to inform you, Vlad. We were ability to trigger your healing power, yet, it is very low power. Nonetheless, it is better than nothing. It should be only focusing on eliminating your cancer within weeks or months, possibly years. However, spare you more time at least. My kind and I will continue to find a cure in a matter of time." He smiled, being extremely positive about it.

Vlad blinked, "I-I'm healing?"

I nodded, "That's what he says, Vlad."

He trapped me into his arms and he cried onto my shoulders. His whispers were loud enough for me to hear him, in between his gasp, and gripped me in closer to me.

"Thank you, Daniel, thank you!" His happiness described in his words.

I hugged him back, smiling to the fact he was able to accept a little faith better than nothing, and Frostbite left us alone.

"Come on, let's go home and you can do whatever you want for a date today." I smiled.

He didn't sniff or stopped tearing, but he did look happier, "Of course, do you mind I take you out shopping to dress you nicely?"

I smirked, "No yellow or green."

"I think a pink tie would suit you well."

I wanted to go against it, but I couldn't. It was making him feel better and couldn't even dare to change that. I bit my tongue and felt furiously cold on my cheeks. My cheeks have to be blue, I swear, it would go blue. He awed at his sight on me.

"Blue does look lovely for your face, Daniel."

I bitten more onto my tongue and couldn't believe he's flirting with me. Oh, gee, I am never going to hear the end of this!

"Come on, fruitloop. The sooner we go home, the sooner we can have some fun." I smiled at him.

He lit up like a child would for Christmas day. I couldn't wait to celebrate Christmas with him and see how we would spend the holiday together. There was no doubt in my mind that I might have an idea to give him. For now, I decided to not worry too much about it, and hoped tonight would be interesting for the both of us.

We said our goodbye to Frostbite and headed into the Phan-Speed ride. The ride remains the same speed and Vlad pulled me into his arms. He was too ecstatic about everything and I didn't mind really.

We enjoyed our ride long back home and he fell asleep accidentally. Couldn't believe that this man here…someone I knew for four years almost, someone who wanted me for so long, known me too well, tested me by challenging me, someone who saved me, someone who raped me, and someone who is dying. Yet, it seems strange. I should be afraid of him. But, I didn't want to. I should have been petrified of him and yet, there were no reasons to do so. We weren't normal, despite of the truth, and we dealt every day much worse.

So, a date won't be bad. In fact, if he seems excited, why shouldn't I be too? I mean, after everything he has done for me…I couldn't ask anyone else. Although, I do wonder what he could be up to. Dammit, I need to forget he isn't the archenemy I used to know. That Vlad has been long gone now.

For now, he had to wake up before we passed through his portal. My fingers curled around his wrist, softly shaking him, and he groaned.

"Five more minutes, mother…please. Five more minutes." He begged.

I chuckled softly and leaned down to his ear.

"This is your date, not your mother, Vladimir." I whispered into his ear.

His eyes snapped open and flustered embarrassingly about it. I didn't understand much why he was upset about it, but he knew me too well.

"I-I cannot believe you used the name my mother would call me when I am in trouble with her." His head shook numerously.

I chuckled, "You thought I was your mom, gee, you must really want to go back home more than I do."

He laughed drily, "Ha, ha, very funny, Daniel."

Phan-speed entered into his laboratory and my head shook to his silly attitude. We got out of the ride and he entered out. I sent the ride back to Fenton's lab as well to command it to hide in its location. Vlad took off his coat and set it down on his available chair closest to him. I had to close his portal due to the fact he doesn't like it when it remains open all day. I wouldn't blame him, ghosts cause nothing but trouble half the times. They belong in the ghost zone, we belong in our home, and…it doesn't seem right. There should be a balance between both worlds.

"Whoa!" I felt my wrist grabbed by fruitloop and dragged along to wherever he was going.

He kept running and I managed to keep up to his speed. His smiling seemed to be focused on a date tonight and I enjoyed his reaction. There was no reason to complain about this and he had us running until we got into the limo. I laughed without a second thought as we entered into the ride.

"What's so funny, Daniel?" He tilted his head at me, while the door closed.

I wiped off my tears, "Nothing, really. I'm happy as much as you are, Vlad."

He smiled so…angelic kinder of a smile. Never have I ever seen such a beautiful smile on him before in my life. He told his limo driver to a certain store, but I didn't care. Now, I can't help it but see the real side of Vlad. He has no idea how lucky I felt to know him, regardless of our past. He made me feel stronger, understanding, protective, and best of all, special. Anything he knew, he made it quick to click with. I appreciated it the most from him.

A date with him sounded like heaven on Earth. I loved it more by the second of it, yet, what does he expects me from this date? Does he want me to be comfortable about this? Does he want to have fun? Or was this all for him to have a moment in his life to feel being loved for once?

That's what I wanted to do, give him being loved by me, and I wouldn't take it away. No matter what happens, I'd love him in some ways. Whether it is as friends, lovers, or somewhere in between, I want to be the one to give him that opportunity. Last night was nothing to compare to what Vlad has been through. It wasn't even compared to my being of kidnapped by those sex-slave business people. His dying was ten times worse for me and there wasn't a chance for him to die. Not on my watch.

"Are you absolutely certain about this Daniel? We can always try something different and-"

My hand covered his mouth, "-Shut up, fruitloop." I smirked, "I am not backing out, you're too happy about this and I'm sure I'll be happy about this too."

He softly laughed and shook his head. My hand removed and stared out the window to allow my thoughts drift off elsewhere. Everything that I have ever dealt in my life, has never been easier, and I sort of accepted that faith. When I became a halfa by accidentally plugging in the power source while being in side…that's when I began a new life. I struggled so much, nothing would be normal to me anymore, and it was fine. I found out so much, that I couldn't look at any other direction in my halfa lifetime. It grows weirder and weirder by the second of it. It started out from being born as a halfa, meeting Vlad as a halfa, the Cryokinesis people, Sam's magic, Tucker's Technopathic, Jazz's genius brain, and now…we face to discover there are more people with some sort of powers.

"Something's on your mind?" He asked.

I hummed, "Yeah."

"Care to tell me what's on your thoughts, Daniel?"

My head turned over to him with my attention. He seems to be at peace for once and I did truly enjoy this mature moment between us.

"Just…wondering when we will have a normal life."

He blinked, "What do you mean? If it is being human, we always have been."

I chuckled, "Nah, I'm fine with being a hafla. It's just…the worlds that we both deal with have so much for us to take it and never stop growing. There are more existences of anything in life, we don't know what to expect. We don't have to even say they are fake, they are real as they can be. It never ends, Vlad…I just want a break from it all." I sighed.

His hand reached out to mine and held it together. His Neptune eyes deeply in touch with my blue eyes and he knew what I meant.

"That's why they say life is full of surprises. It happens, but no one knows why. It is like trying to explain why we are a hybrid. We can explain how we become one, but it doesn't explain why."

I blinked and couldn't believe it myself, "…you're right." I smiled.

Vlad was right and I couldn't argue with that logic. He saw me smile, nonetheless, and we were almost getting to the store. I noticed how big this city of Mansion was. Everything around us has never been so…exciting before. It's hard to grow up outside of my city of Amity Park for so long, I never thought to see the day I live outside from that. Well, besides putting up with the ghost zone and Vlad's home. It was different than I have ever realized. Vlad was really lucky to see this kind of life, an opportunity to go anywhere without a worry, and no consequences on his shoulder.

Of course…I should have suspected something. Absolutely felt like an idiot when it comes to this!

"I am _not_ wearing **_pink_** suit, Vlad!" I crossed my arms and huffed, "A pink tie, yes, but a suit?! You are such a fruitloop to go that far!"

This fruitloop here tried to get me into a rose pink suit and I refused to wear such color in public. Vlad thought it would be…'cute'. No, he just wants to embarrass me to no ends! He knows it and he insisted that I'd wear pink nonetheless! For him!

"Come on, Daniel, it is simple a good color to your skin." He smiled.

I glared at him, "And then I get to be on the newspaper, Vlad Masters is gay and dating young Daniel Fenton. Oh yeah, I can see it. Mom and dad are confused why I wasn't freaking out with people around me and thinking that there is more going on."

He blinked and stared right at me. He knew I was right and I had my personal reason, but this is more important to know. Vlad knew we lied and tricked my parents to realize I am in no condition around anyone particular besides him.

"Fine, pink tie it is…but can I at least see you in one and buy it for home?" Vlad found a way.

I gasped and couldn't believe the devil I am dating tonight. Honestly, what did Frostbite put him under?

"You will have me wear a normal suit for a date, but that pink suit has to be out of public's eyes!" My head shook.

He grinned ear to ear on this, "Of course, that is much reasonable."

He decided that I should go with a pink tie, a black suit, and a silky mother of pearl white trouser. He found a nice and fitting dance shoes for me to wear. My hair was neatened by me, I had it evenly out diagonally as if I had banes to blend into the rest of my hair. Vlad was already swoon with this look.

The fruitloop took me out to a fancy restaurant and everything I saw…

It was heaven on Earth and so beautiful! It was like being in a castle of a Queen's home, with a mix of ivory and silver-ish blue on the wall, and the wall was like a blend of an ocean. Above us, instead of expecting the usual chandelier, there were like floating candles that brought the room together. The floor was a thin rug of light tan, sort of like a sand beach color and had a pattern of vines in swirling almost, yet, a little green jade type. The scents were amazing, almost so sweet as cinnamon, lavender, and homemade sugar cookies like.

Vlad requested a private booth and we follow like little ducklings trails behind their mother anywhere they go. The booth was definitely beyond what I have expected. We were given in the back of the room for privacy, but it's like a curl C booth or almost like a couch like. Yet, the booth's had to be about seven feet in height. It was blue robin egg color and the table was round, but had a white cloth covering it over. There were two romantic candles and already lit. Plus, two fine wine glasses where the candles were. The napkins were silky ivory and enough to feel the gentle and softness with our skin.

Vlad was kind enough to keep space between us, but as soon as I saw the menu…that really shocked me. _He_ was willing to pay fifty to a hundred and twenty-five dollars for anything on this menu! Not only that, each food, drink, and dessert has picture on the side to give me an idea what to order. Of course, I never expected this much-

My ears picked up something and realized how touching and soothing. A violin playing that calms the atmosphere and so relaxing.

A chuckling sound came next and my head shifted to the man. He was admiring what he was seeing.

"What do you think of this place, Daniel?" He was neatly folding the napkin onto his lap.

My head shook, "I-I love it so far…even the food look so great! But, don't you think it's a little exaggerating on the prices, though?"

He smirked, "Someone is forgetting I am the top billionaire. To me, this is little change in my pocket."

From his point of view, I could definitely see it so easily. It would be saying, I'd have fifty dollars in my pocket and buying a soda is nothing. Of course, the more money there is, the less there is to worry at all.

"Touché," My head nodded, "But are you sure? The one I wa-"

His head tilted, "Then get what you want, Daniel. Let me spoil you for the night, alright Daniel? It's obviously you let me buy two suit for three thousands dollar. This dinner is not going to be much to compare to."

My jaw dropped and felt like an idiot! Vlad knew how to pinpoint against myself and he was too good. I laughed it off and accepted the idea.

He peered over to my shoulder, curiously wondering what I may order, and my cheeks had to be so blue.

"Your cheeks remind me of Christmas, but your eyes are a jewel. Such a beautiful crystal blue eyes." He flirted.

My fingers brushed my cheeks, hoping to stop blushing, and he somehow had me going. Soon enough, he would begin to ask questions to the things I like to do besides video games and ghost fighting. Finally, the waitress came over and we made our order. He chose the herb chicken that has dripped in lemon flavor with sweet potato fries. Once I ordered, I wanted the pasta chicken and Vlad insisted a medium size bowl. I had no idea why, but he must be up to something. This pasta chicken was sort of like mac and cheese, with chicken cutlet, and cheese melting over it all. It sounded delicious from my point of view.

He ordered some rolls for on the side. The waitress even provided a cart with any drinks we wanted. It was nice to know we can have them rather than waiting. Vlad wanted his usual tea and I wanted milk. The options were here and we were free to help refresh our dying for thirst.

Vlad and I chatted about so much to learn from each other, like how I learned about his piano interests has begun. His father was a great influence in teaching piano, violin, flute, guitar, and the lute. Vlad was so interested as a child, to learn the piano, and his dad taught him little by little. Once he was a teenager, his father began to teach him to play the lovely classical, and Vlad struggled to get it perfectly for three years. After finally getting it right, he started to developed his own sound through the piano. He always had passion for them and I somehow flirted my way in to hear his play. He was blushing, but much as his core. He has a purple blush and it caused me to be awed to his colors.

Our dinner was definitely magnificent and Vlad was up to something. He was watching me eat the last bite of my meal, yet, the waitress finally came over to check. He gestured her to come closer and I wanted him carefully. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded willingly. He knows I won't drink due to my age and I didn't want him to be drinking either. Despite of the fact he has the limo driver taking care of the transportation for us.

"What are you up to, fruitloop?" My brow rose.

He chuckled, "You'll see," He smiled.

My hand gripped onto his tie to pull closer and smirked at him, "Not if I can stop it."

Vlad hummed, "Oh? What if…" He whispered near to my ear and neck, "…I am trying to win you alone? What if I want to spoil you to the point where I can make you smile nonstop?"

That hot breath of air shivered down my spine and my eyes snapped shut. He knew what he was doing and that moves me the most. He didn't move, but his breath against my bare neck caused me to pant breathlessly.

"D-don't make me come to the dark side…please." I begged him with a soft whisper.

He smirked, "Oh, I cannot promise that, Daniel. As you can see, you will not be able to stop me."

My hand curled around his tie harder than ever and he knew how to play me well with romantic. My head picked up and saw the love in his eyes. He truly meant his feelings more than anything. Here, I saw him as a human being. Not an archenemy nor a halfa, he shows that he is a human and nothing more or less from himself. His hands caressed my face and careful to lean in without a rush. We were both being drawn closer to each other without a second thought and it felt such strong magnetic pulling us together quickly, yet, we kept it slow.

His lips rubbed against mine was a tingling sensation, growing into sparks against each other, and literally, felt like a storm. A beautiful storm has clicked us together and there were flashes everywhere. Vlad wanted more of it and his tongue slipped into mine, causing our own lightning to what we felt. It was beyond to what I have thought or dreamed of experiencing.

Once we pulled apart from our thirty-second kiss, we witnessed a brightness of light between us. We awed at the sight and realized something.

"We're like cold and hot clouds making lightning, Vlad." I was too awed by our capability in our kissing.

He smiled because he didn't care about that, he only loved it, "Daniel, I-I don't want to lose you."

I pulled his arms around me and forced my body to be closer to him to snuggle up, "I don't want anyone else, Vlad."

We stared at each other, words did not have to complete to what we felt, and sight revealed pretty much everything I have imagined. I nearly forgot this man has saved me from so much. He never show disgusted, never judged me, and always understanding. He may not have the best patience, yet, he has a great heart.

Soon enough, the woman who was dealing with our order has arrived with a large piece of chocolate cake. I couldn't believe it, he wanted to share the cake with me, and it made me melt for him automatically. Once the waitress has disappeared, Vlad wanted to feed each other and I thought it'd be fun to do. So, he started out first to give the first bite and I did the same for him. We giggled to the point we were having fun.

There was so much happiness in the air and the best date ever. I wanted him more than anyone in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I am terrible at romantic date...honestly, I'm not very romantic person. I'm just a simple hang out and have some fun. However, this is Vlad Masters and I had to see it from his point of view. I hope it was romantic enough...if so, rate it please? Thank you! :D <strong>

**Next chapter, hopefully tomorrow.**


	10. Punishment

**Okay, here's another chapter! I had a feeling I'd post one today and hopefully, another one before I go to a sleepover tomorrow. I promised my best friend one for the past seven months. So, this was flowing well and hopefully, it's worth reading.**

**Warnings: Rape, lemon, and severe cussing**

**Alright, enjoy~ ...I hope.**

* * *

><p>Our first date night was absolutely amazing. At first, I wasn't comfortable about having sex with the man who raped me the other night. Yet, Vlad did not rush it. He took his sweet time and showed me his good side. It wasn't easy, but it took two hours to get through this. He was so patience with me, it was an unbelievable feeling for us.<p>

We spent a lot of time together with each other, learning so much about each other, and falling in love. It was always fascinating to create our lightning, yet, our love was strong. We kept our kissing out of the public's display to see. Of course, my sister told my friends about our dating and she pretty much texts me every other day or unless I am super bored. Other than that, Vlad has been so kind and loyal to me.

He practically helped me get over fearing his monster side and not once had we had to worry about that. I always felt safe with him for the past several weeks. I couldn't believe our summer has flown by so much. We have been dating quietly, yet, kept this out of the public's eyes. Soon enough, we had to show my parents – through the phone – that I was able to overcome my fears around kidnapping situation and trauma. Jazz was the most helpful for me and our parents were believing it was taking a while to become who I am again. They truly thanked Vlad the most for helping me. They believe I'd be coming home in a month or two. It hurts them to see I wasn't with them, but I was alive to be glad about. That's all it matters to them the most.

He has been making me so happy. We decided to be each other's boyfriend and it really benefits each other. We never had many interests of others in our lives. We're perfect for each other.

"Daniel, you'll have to wake up now." His burning lips pressed against my forehead.

My eyes fluttered opened, "Huh…uh, why?"

He chuckled, "Because we cannot be sleeping in all day and secondly, I need to help you get ready for something today."

My brows formed together, "What's so special about today, Vlad?" I glanced up at him.

"They're coming to check on how satisfied I am with buying you. Hopefully, I should be able to set you free from the collar."

I swore, I felt a cold breeze when he said that and I never liked the nerves of those jerks. They messed up my life, almost placing me in danger, and probably almost killed me to the point no one would be able to protect the town.

"Aw, crap." My head shook, "What are we going to do? I-I mean, how do we convince them?"

He sighed, "They will see how willing you are to allow sex for the master. Whichever worker they send, this man will demand you to give him a blowjob. To see how quickly you respond with obedience and how well you get them to want more. If he feels completely satisfied, he will remove the collar. However, I do advise refraining from excitement. They will place the collar back on and assume your attempt to escape."

I huffed, "But, I've never done a blowjob!"

His eyes rolled, "Which is why I will show you how it is done and probably, this one might be your favorite."

I shuttered, trying to get the words out, and Vlad whipped off the blanket to find nudities between us. He spread my legs and leaned his head towards me. For some strange reason, I felt humiliated.

"V-v-vlad! What are y-"

His eyes met up mine, "Observes how I make you feel good, Daniel."

I gulped and nodded. He knew I wasn't entirely comfortable with other people, especially to those who had kidnapped me. Honestly, I want to beat the crap out of them. His mouth was kissing the tip of my member, causing me to go head on hard for him, and slowly suckling down like a lollipop sucker and I moaned to every sensation he was giving me.

His tongue treated my member more than a candy to suck on, it turned me on more than ever, and the gentleness of his mouth. He thrust his mouth to create the wetness on me and swallowed me as whole down his throat. It was too much to hold it and I came. Vlad swallowed willingly and hummed to his enjoyment. He slowly removed himself as the dripping drool made him sexy. Most humans would have found this chilly, but that just made it seem…the closeness has too much open spaces. I wanted tightness again.

It was hard to ignore what blowjob was like and he did the best of the best.

"Damn, you're good."

Vlad chuckled and wiped his Silva, "Thank you. Now, are you comfortable on able to do this on your own?"

"…" I wasn't too sure, "I-I don't know."

He patted my leg, "Just pretend a frozen ice cream bar, your favorite kind, and you want to lick every flavor you get from me. Yet, it has a cream inside that motivates you to have it all."

When he said that, he motivated me to do it. I pushed him onto his back eagerly and my mind formed a trick of a chocolate fudge ice cream. His dick seems so tasty looking and I leaned in to start. Vlad laid there and watched me in my part of the blowjob. When I kissed the tip of his crotch, my lips have curled around the member and suckling him in. I kept wanting eat him up and he was hard as hard candy. He came and tried to swallow as much as I could. He was very salty taste and not entirely that good. Yet, my tongue swirled around and his moaning was so lovely.

I pulled away slowly while the cum and my salvia dripped off from his crotch and my mouth. I gasped for air and couldn't believe it.

"You did well, Daniel and hopefully, that will buy us out of your collar." He told me breathlessly.

I gasped, "Well? Not good enough?"

He chuckled, "You are better than most first timers could try or failed to see the good feel of a blowjob. You're better than they are. Now, shall I run some rules for you?"

I sighed and figured it would be best to make it successful today. Who knows when they'd be coming by?

"Might as well run it by me." I told him.

He nodded, "The rules are must be obedience at all time. You must fear your master and not leave their side unless the master says something otherwise. You must not leave this house in any ways you can. You are forbidden to use your powers unless your master requests this. You are to give pleasure for your master only, unless the executive insisted. You are to do as you are told. Those are the rules."

I nodded and grasped some of the idea to see why. None of them has an issue for me.

"You got it, fruitloop." I grinned.

His head shook, "Must you call me a fruitloop?"

I hummed, "Well, you are my boyfriend now and fruitloop is when you act like an enemy or up to something. I guess I might as well give you a new one, don't I?" I chuckled.

Vlad smiled, "That would be nice."

I thought about Vlad for the longest time and how we were a hybrid. That has brought us together and it dawned on me. I smiled to the most I have in my life and that has confused Vlad the most.

"Cabbit." I declared.

He blinked and looked at me closer, "Cabbage?"

My head shook, "No! Cabbit! They're cute deformed cat, but everyone else claimed they are a hybrid of a cat and a bunny. You are the first hybrid of human and ghost, yet, you're handsome and lovely with your silver hair. You're my cabbit!" I hugged him.

His arms swirled around my waists, "Clever, I have never thought of that before…but why do people claim the cabbit's hybrid?"

I shrugged, "They think rabbit and cat mated and has their breeds. It's genetically impossible."

Vlad shook his head. My eyes rolled and figured it was better than fruitloop. We ended up giggling and leaned in to-

Vlad growled and I assumed that we have company now. He shook his head as he lets me out of his arms. He dashed out of his bed, grabbed a couple of robes, and threw one over to me. I caught it and quickly put it on while Vlad marked out bitterly. If anything, I knew he hates interruptions and he would take his bitterness on the person who dares to try. Following him might be the wise things to do and I had to. We were both covered in our robes and he answered the door.

The man came in with his idiotic smartphone, not caring about giving greeting contact, and I recognized him. He was one of those people that kidnapped me, but I was glad it wasn't the one, who I tried to get him to help me return home. He was too easy to face with and I remained behind Vlad in fake fears. When it comes to emotions, they're easy to play with as long I united with my ghost half. No one knows besides Vlad and me.

"Must you rudely interrupt my moments?" Vlad hissed.

The man sighed, "I apologize, Mr. Masters, but you know our policy for our sex slaves. They need to be evaluated in case of anything." He seemed annoyed, but eager enough to do anything.

I tried to hide behind Vlad, cowering from the people, and my body was too shaken. It would be enough to fool them I was petrified of being raped. The man puts his phone away into his coat's pocket and he glanced over to my direction. I tried to avoid any eye contact and the man noticed. He nodded and Vlad was trying to make this possible for me to be free from the collar for good.

"I see he learned his place." The man stated as a matter-of-fact tone.

Vlad glared, "He better have, or he would be punished, if he does not."

The man hummed, "Good. You always place them where they should be. As you know the usual, I need to test him. I shall take him into the usual bedroom I will borrow from you." He insisted.

Vlad sighed, "Fine. I will want him back immediately when you are done. He knows I do not like many interruptions." His arms crossed.

I whimpered softly and saw the man came to reach out to me. He dragged me upstairs and I tried to almost trip over my own feet. Soon enough, I managed to keep up in his pace and he whipped off the robe. I have never felt so much exposed to a complete stranger other than the time they were selling me. It has scared me that day, but this man doesn't care. At least, Vlad would do anything to help me out of this situation and I definitely owe him so much.

"Alright you slave whore. Let's see how good you are with sucking my balls." He was unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans.

My knees jittered and gulped. I had to watch what he was doing and saw that he was taking his pants and briefer off. His eyes scanning on me, enjoying his view much to his liking, and he pointed as his crotch to his very demand. I nodded and hurried over to him. His finger clenched onto my hair and I began to kiss his member. Yet, he was much longer and I knew choking might happen. If it meant to help me, then might as well abandon my dignity.

My mind pretended to see his member as an ice cream and began to suckling down. He was quick to turn on. His moaning went longer and stronger than I have expected. His fingers tightened onto my hair have almost caused me to scream. Yet, I ignored what I felt and kept moving. My mouth was beginning to thrust and he was jerking himself. He already came and groaned.

"Fuck!" He groaned, "Co-com-come on you f-fu-fucking whore!" He was thrusting into my mouth, leaving me no chance to breathe, and coming to no end.

I kept thrusting my mouth, pretending that he was an ice cream, and it only helps slightly for me. No matter what, I swallowed him as a whole and doing anything to please him. It was too much for me to handle, but I didn't stop and he didn't want to at all. He was enjoying himself the most.

"Oh yeah, you're fucking good whore." He yanked me away from his crotch and whipped me over to the bed was.

I caught myself against the bed and he forced to bend and spread my legs out widely. Wh-what was he doing? I gulped and didn't dare to move. His hands groped my ass, trying to stretch me as much as he could, and he nodded.

"Let's be quiet about this, my little fucking slut. I plan to buy you and you will do this for me every day. Your master has good enough of twelve slaves to please him. One missing won't hurt." He commented.

Wh-what?! No, that couldn't happen! I screamed when he extended even further with my legs and he was beginning to enter into me. No! He came into me, deeper than ever, and pinched into my skin. My scissor walls felt the severe tears, forcing me to scream for my life, and he didn't care. He was enjoying himself the most and thrust into me endlessly. He has come and made so much cum onto me. I _hated_ it!

"Pl-ple-please! St-stop!" I begged him.

"Shut up you little slut." He demanded.

I huffed, trying to figure out what to do without getting into deep shit, and nowhere to go.

"I demand you to remove yourself from him. _Now_." A heavy growl from the man who saved me.

I gasped after felt being ripped apart from the businessman and ran over to Vlad. Vlad curled his arms around me to comfort me and it was too much.

"I-I…sir, you have to understand he-he…" The man pointed his dirty finger at me, "…forced me to do this to him!"

My body automatically buried onto Vlad, not daring to look at the awful man, and felt petrified of him. I wept and Vlad tried to comforts me to the best he could.

"Do you think you take me for a fool, Mr. Foli? Do you? You know very well I obtain most of my slaves' trust and I will not have you take this one away. You should know better what happens when you attempt to take one of them away from me." He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"H-he forced me!"

"Strip yourself, Mr. Foli, I am afraid I have to punish you."

His head shook, "N-n-no! Please! I-I meant it! That slave demanded me and forced me to do it!"

Vlad growled, "Strip!"

Mr. Foli flinched and immediately took off his coat, sweater, and lastly, his trouser. He stood tall and naked in front of us to see. Vlad didn't dare to move me out of his arms and I had no idea what Vlad could try to do.

"Now, Mr. Foli. Since you have raped my slave, I shall go twice as worse as you imagine. Last time seems to not have teach you a lesson." His tone was like being stabbed in the heart.

Have Mr. Foli attempted this before and tried to get away with this? Why did he not control himself from repeating? It was too much to take in, yet, I couldn't believe this at all. I was raped…by a human. A shitty human.

"Sir, please….I-I do not wish to go through this again."

Vlad scoffed, "I am afraid you have no choice," He patted me, "But…before your punishment. Remove the damn collar."

Mr. Foli nodded and came up quickly to us. I nearly jumped from being this close to this human. He turned the collar around and did something. He finally removed it and Vlad sets it aside. He leaned down to my ear and neck.

"Daniel, how would you like to teach him his place," He hummed curiously.

I blinked, "…are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes. I am afraid if he will not learn from me last time, he will learn from the both of us. I will explain this later, though."

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Mr. Foli as pale as white. He was too fearful now to mess up worse and that human has put me through so much mess to begin with!

"Anything I think is best…right?" I glanced up at him.

"Yes," Vlad smiled, "I want you to feel better after what he has done to you."

I sighed and looked at this human. He has no idea, but what did Vlad means to explain after this? It didn't make sense much, but I was hoping he'd explain. Vlad finally let me out of his arms and he yanked Mr. Foli over to the bed. He laid him out for us to see and Mr. Foli tried to stop, but he knew he couldn't.

"Pl-please sir! I-I will not ever repeat this again! I-I promise!" He begged.

I glared, "I begged and you didn't stop!"

Vlad glared along, "And now, you will never have a choice. You may beg all you want, but you are being punished." He spread out the man's leg widely in his knees and hands position.

The man screamed, tried to pull his legs closer, and I didn't care anymore. I wanted to feel better after this. He was just a human being, we weren't.

…

Vlad punished this man, Mr. Foli, after I raped his ass. It felt better, to know that I was stronger than him, and that man has no more freedom. Vlad forced this man to be in that bedroom as a strong reminder while we went to his master's bedroom. Which is across from Mr. Foli's room. Of course, Mr. Foli was forbidden to leave here until his punishment was over. I wasn't too sure how this was a punishment, but it has placed fears inside him.

He's chained to the bed now. It was comforting to know and we weren't risking the chances of his escaping or leaving this place.

"Vlad, you said you'd explain about this punishment." I came out of the bathroom after showering for about a half an hour.

He nodded, "Yes…but, keep in mind. When I first punished him…I am afraid it something with our hybrid being can do. I believe…you're in a similar boat as him, yet, you're more adaptable than him." He sighed.

My head shifted at him and it didn't make sense. What was he referring to? Nothing clicked as much, but could it be that our cum feels different for a human?

"Vlad, you're worrying me now." I frowned.

He gulped, "…Daniel, there is some things I didn't know until I had punished Mr. Foli that day. He tried to rape my eighth slave and I punished him for doing that. When he came back for the ninth slave, he…" Vlad didn't care the rest of his words.

He was rather lost on what to say. It didn't make sense, but I had to learn. I climbed into our bed and hugged him. I smiled at him, hoping this might encourage him to say it somehow, and waited. My hand rubbed his arm, not feeling the need to rush anything, and in his Neptune eyes…there were indescribable emotions. There was no way to interpret on how he truly feels about this.

"…let's get some sleep. It's too soon." His head shook.

I didn't want to push Vlad on the wrong side or shut down on me. Yet, he's stubborn. Of course, we're both stubborn.

"Alright, we can talk about it tomorrow." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Thank you and I love you, Daniel. I truly do."

"I love you too, Vlad, I love you too. I believe you."

Vlad cuddled up with me in his sleep and whispered another 'I love you, Daniel' in my ears. I shivered and moaned. He knew how to really move me the most. He was so nice and hot core he has. What we have for the past four months was amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, hopefully by tonighttomorrow/Saturday. Doubt it on 24th or 25th due to the holiday and will be put on hold on those days. I am not really going to expect much for Christmas and plan on visiting my uncle's grave. I'm strong and learning to move on. So, yeah, just spend most of my time with my families. **


	11. Secrecy

**Alright, I finally got this going before heading out to a sleepover for tonight. So...go ahead and read now~**

**Warning: Sensitive, cuss, and a couple of surprises...**

* * *

><p>Everything was dark in the room and there wasn't a heating core in the room. I sat up and tried to find my man. He wasn't in the room and confused why he wasn't in here. Could he be working on his work stuff in his private study again? My head shook and decided to go search for him.<p>

I was in my fuzzy robe and slippers. Vlad thought it'd be cute to see me in red robe with black slippers. The lights were on in his private study and movements as well. His voice was kept in a low voice hushing and I grew concern. I phased through his door and saw him walking back and forth on the phone. He looked panicking for some reason and finally walked up to his desk. He hasn't noticed me, but I wanted to know what was going on.

"Look, I want to take precaution and-yes!" He hissed, "I am telling the truth and Mr. Foli is now under this. I-" Vlad glanced up to finally see me standing in the room, "-just do it or I will cut the payment in half. I have to go." He hung up on his phone.

I frowned, "Vlad? Is everything okay?"

Vlad sighed and waited a few moment to drift away from the desk of his'. He came up to me and stood in front within a few spaces with each other. He met with my eyes, which he always often call it a crystal blue eyes. He did not move his Neptune eyes away from mine. The silence was too intense.

"Daniel, how do you feel about children?" He struggled to put on a small smile.

He wasn't making any sense lately. He has been strange for the past few months. How…why was he asking this?

"Vlad, you know I love kids and how I adore them. Now, what is this about?" I crossed my arms.

He pulled me in closer to his hug and held my head, "…you…are pregnant." He whispered, "…hybrid is capable of carrying a child, but they are able to get human pregnant as well."

I blinked and found myself shocked. Pregnant? I am…pregnant? My head shook and didn't understand.

"I um, erm, pregnant?" I glanced down at my stomach and slowly pulled off the robe.

All the time, I have never thought to notice. For the past four months…I never noticed as much. My hand rubbed the bump and started to realize it was the…baby inside of me. It was moving all this time.

"Foli's pregnant too?" I had to see his face.

He gulped, "Yes…I…his fear was losing this one now. I did rape him, but I did not realize I have had impregnate him. He was six months long, but he lost the child. I did force him to stay for about a month and had a miscarriage."

I swore I felt cold down my spine.

"He's…carrying mine now?" I was afraid to say it.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, but he will carry this one to his full term. As for you, I nearly had forgotten about it until last night. When you were raping him, the answer was in front of me. I saw your baby bump and I knew I had to tell you sooner or later."

My head shook and couldn't believe it. It had made sense now. I was often moody or craving for something at a random time. Vlad didn't find it odd at all, but it seems to click. Four months we have been doing this for and couldn't believe it!

"Wh-what were you doing on the phone," I asked.

Vlad lured me over to the couch and we sat down. He was rubbing my arms and I waited.

"I had to claim my rights to own Foli, Daniel. I had to put him under my will for that child he carries. He does not realize that he is carrying a hybrid breed in him. The slave-sex business isn't making issue and they agreed to allow me to have Foli, but they do not know why. All they know is that you aren't collared and trusted slave to them." He explained.

My boyfriend had to tell me all of this for safe reason and I didn't blame him. I huffed and shook my head.

"And what do you want me to do with Foli? Besides force him to carry the baby to nine months."

Vlad sighed, "Anything you feel is best. He knows he is still being punished and this is his greatest fear. He thinks he is a freak to have the ability to reproduce."

"So, ghosts can impregnate humans, regardless of their gender?"

"Yes."

I crossed my arms and thought about this. Foli did rape me and tried to claim me as his.

"What about the other way around?" I bit my lips.

"You have no worry, your body can recognize rape. Our child is made by love. Ghosts will not be pregnant during the rape process. It's harmful energy and the baby does not like to live through that. So, they do not form a life in you. Only love creates the child for us."

I nodded and felt glad. I'd hate to be carrying two at the moment. Yet, Vlad didn't realize this much on himself and I am able to tell when he is honest. He was too honest for my sake and it almost freaked him out.

"How do you feel about children, Vlad?" It was my turn to ask him.

He smiled, "I adore them, Daniel, I honestly would do anything to have a son or a daughter."

"Then, let's take care of ours. We only have less than five months for this to come and gee, I would start freaking out if I felt a kick."

He nodded, "True, but at least we would still have time."

I grabbed his hand and led us back to our bedroom for the night. There was so much to think about and can't help it. Mr. Foli is someone I needed to worry about as well and Vlad knew. Yet, that human is responsible now and has to live up to his punishment.

Vlad and I went back to sleep together and this time, I refused to let him out of my arms.

…

For once, I woke up first before Vlad and decided to sneak out of the bedroom. I put on some clothes…finding out the sizes wasn't fitting me as they used to. I wondered how I never noticed this before. Oh well, right now, I needed to worry about Foli.

I came into his room and noticed he was sitting on his bed while hugging a pillow. He should be glad he has a room at all. He jumped at the sight of me and tried to move down. I didn't bother getting onto his bed.

"I'm not going to rape you again, Foli. You obviously know you can't repeat the mistake." I crossed my arms.

He stared at me, "Do you have any idea what I am going through now?" He whispered.

I nodded, "Yes. If I had known, I might have done something else instead. You're carrying my child and I appreciate it that you don't be an idiot to kill this one."

"He told you that I killed his baby before?"

I glared, "No, I know how our mind works. He denies it. Let me tell you this," I huffed, "You try to kill this one. I will do it again until you give birth to a baby."

The fear inside of him recognized my threats and it comforts me to know he won't attempt.

"It's not normal."

I shrugged, "When is the world ever normal?"

He stared at me, knowing what I have said was more than true, and he didn't push it.

"What are you going to do to me now?"

My shoulders ease down, "Take care of you, of course. You'll have to eat, exercise, and sleep. Vlad and I will run this room to be sure it's safe and prevent any harm between you and the baby. We may have to replace those windows to something impossible to break."

Foli seem disappointed, but he should be glad that I am willing to take the baby after he completes the full terms.

"What if I refused to do what you want me to do?" Foli tested me.

I smirked, "Oh, you'll be punish. I do not know what, but you will be punished. I'd advise to make everything easier between us is that you do as you're told. Vlad has told the people you worked for that he brought you and now owns you."

His eyes widened, but I didn't care. I didn't want him to hurt my baby. I knew too well, but I couldn't see things differently. I love children and they're my world.

"Now, get some sleep. You have bags under your eyes and it's not good. I'll be back with food." I waved.

He watched me leave the bedroom and I decided to think a little more on what to do with Foli. It was hard enough to know I was free because of him, but he also raped me. That's the violation to my point of view and I couldn't believe it. He put me through that and frightened me the most.

I noticed Vlad was still sleeping and that was unusually odd. I came over to our bed and climbed in-

Something was wrong. No…

My head shook numerously. NO!

I shook him, hoping he'd wake up, and nothing. He wasn't opening his eyes.

"V-vlad!? Wake up, cabbit, please!" My hands were too shaky, "Hey Vlad, wake up. Please…don't scare me like this, Vlad! PLEASE! DON'T!" I turned him over and nothing.

He wasn't breathing and I tried to hurry up and give him mouth to mouth rescue. I tried to give him something to breath and nothing. His body…was so empty.

"VLAD!" The tears held in me wasn't staying and it was too much, "Dammit! Vlad! You have to wake up! I-I NEED YOU!"

I hugged him. There was nothing. His core wasn't hot, he wasn't breathing, and no movement. No…no…no! I tried shaking him harder than ever, but nothing.

He has nothing that gives a…sign of life. I gasped and tried to breathe while crying. I needed Jazz so badly…I crawled over to the lamp desk and picked up his phone. I began to call her phone and I didn't care where or what she was doing. I cowered in the corner of the bedroom and called her right away. I didn't know what to do anymore…I failed.

I fucking failed him! I couldn't save him and failed. No matter what I could have done, his healing didn't save him or increase his life, and nothing has changed.

She finally answered my phone call and I didn't want to say it, but I had to.

"Hello Danny, it's Jazz."

"J-jazz…I need you." I cried loudly.

Her tone was cautious, "Is…everything alright?" She gulped.

My head shook, "N-n-no…he's…" I felt choked, "…gone."

"No. I-I-I'm sorry. I'll come soon as possible. Where are you?"

"In-in our bedroom…" I couldn't hold it together anymore and hung up on her.

I hugged my knees and felt too much to handle this. This felt so unreal…hoping to be a joke and that it was a way to make sure I am his equal. He had to be faking this. He _has_ too! Frostbite promised him more time to live and I failed to keep it that.

I wanted to prove Vlad wrong and he was dying to the worse. He didn't make it to six months and he's gone...

I don't want to believe this. He's gone and I refused to see it this way. His body was on the bed as lifeless as he was. I knew I couldn't go back in time to save Vlad or at least warn him to find a cure immediately to Frostbite. That could work, but Clockwork refused to let me repeat time traveling to go through again. He wasn't pleased about it anyway. How was I going to live my life without Vlad?

Vlad knew something last night…he knew he was dying that time. He was making sure everything was covered. Dammit! Why didn't he say something? I could have saved him some more time…

"-Danny!" My sister's voice was in the room.

She saw me and rushed over to where I kept myself at. She wasn't alone either and she brought my friends. Right now, mom and dad weren't here and it was better off they don't know. She lifted me up and carried me out of the bedroom. My body and mind was too numb to do anything. My friends surrounded me and they took me to the living room with the fireplace. They watched me trying to accept this…happenings. It was too much and I cried into my sister's arms.

"He's gone and I-I ca-can't go through this alone!" I wailed.

Jazz soothes my back, "You're not alone, Danny. We know how happy you are with him and we'll always be there for you-"

My head shook, "No! I-I…meant," I gulped and trying to calm down, "…he told me something last night after being ra-raped by Foli and I raped him back for breaking the rules. H…he told me that I am pregnant. So is Foli."

Three of the important people were shocked. Distraught by the idea of the situation and Jazz slowly accepts it anyway.

"We'll help you through this, even…Foli." Jazz sighed, "Right now, we need…to report Vlad's death and set up his funeral." She glanced up, "Tucker, can you take care of the ghost laboratory? Turn everything off and place a tight security?"

Tucker nodded, "Got it." He held up a thumb up.

Jazz looked over to Sam, "Can you place no enterance zone spell to the laboratory? Anything to prevent people to go into the lab, but only we can go in there."

Sam nodded, "Okay, I will have to do it in a few places."

Sam and Tucker left to take care of the job immediately. Soon enough, the chef came into the room and met my attention. He smiled kindly and I had a feeling this won't be pretty to say.

"Um, why don't you and the rest of the workers have the day off?"

He blinked, "Sir, I already had my day off on Sunday and we cannot-"

My head shook, "Vlad passed away…" I held my breath, "…I know you're somewhat close to him."

The chef was startled at the news and he nodded to accept this. He returned to his kitchen without a word and I didn't want to push it. Jazz hugged me tightly, but I can't believe it. He's gone now. He seems so happy to have a child with me and I missed him already. Jazz picked up her phone and called the authority to report a death.

"Vlad Masters has passed away in his sleep. In his home, Madison, Wisconsin. Of course, we will wait for your arrival." She told them.

She put her phone away and focused on me now. She seems sad for me, yet, at the same time for his death.

"It's not your fault, little brother. He knew he was dying from, but you probably saved him little time. No one lives forever, even us." Her fingers danced through my messy hair.

She was right. I did that, but how much, though? He was healing very slowly and Frostbite was still looking for a cure. I sighed and felt completely miserable.

"He's my everything, Jazz…why does the universe hate me so much?" My head rest against her shoulder.

"At least…you have his child, his home, and money. You are lucky, most people don't get to keep everything they loved and remember. Never forget him, he loves you this much, and maybe he was fighting to live for you to be free again. Maybe that's all he wanted."

My hand soothes the baby bump, "And he chose to leave me behind with a baby? This baby will never see their father again."

She nodded, "I know, but at least show this child has a father in spirit of the heart. You could always take him or her to Clockwork to show the past of their father. Tell stories about Vlad, make him alive in your eyes and their heart."

The way she was telling me this, it sort of have helped me out the most, and I can't believe it. We had the opportunity to do this all along…

He saved me, freed me, and protected me. I gave him happiness in return with mine. He trained me well to the point I caught up to a hundred ten levels. He showed me deeper connection to teleportation power, duplication, and so much more. I loved him with ten millions times of my heart for him. He knew me like an open book and he was like my chance to read him. I learned so much about him and fell in love when it was risky. His piano playing was like listening to heaven's music. The way he held me was a perfect fit and I couldn't ask less of his love.

"What about Foli? He's pregnant with my baby." I frowned.

She hasn't stopped soothing my back, "What did Vlad wants you to do with him?"

I blinked, "Make him have a full term with my baby."

She nodded, "Then, keeps that promise for Vlad." She smiled, "Pretend that Foli is a surrogate, and Vlad picked him."

It helps, but there would be many questions on this. Soon enough, mom and dad will want to be a part of this.

"When the time comes, I'm going to tell mom and dad about everything." My head shook, "They'll want to be a part of their grandchildren's lives."

She sighed, "I know and we'll help you out all through the way." She kissed my forehead.

My head shook and wanted to know that Vlad would wake up to kiss me. He would have tell me anything he wished to say. It was heartbroken that I lost my mate. Jazz decided to help me have some breakfast and made some. Sam and Tucker finally joined us, but they asked little of Foli. They knew I had to hold onto him for my baby, but we weren't too sure how it'd turn out after I release the man.

I had to bring food over to Foli while the people that came to collect my man's body. Sam helped them out along with Tucker. Jazz joined me to meet Foli, so she knows who we were dealing with, and she didn't mind.

"Where's your master?" Foli asked.

I looked away and hugged myself, "He…passed away."

Foli gulped, "…oh, shit…"

Jazz shook her head, "Do not think you're in much trouble. You're my brother's property and carrying my little niece or nephew. I am only going by my brother's request."

His head shook, "No! I am worried about my main boss! He says that most of the trouble we have to deal with is when the master passes away and if they do, the slaves are free! They are free to tell anyone anything they wish to say!"

I blinked and realized that. Now, maybe this one of the reasons Vlad saved them. He saved thirteen of us and saw more light on my boyfriend.

"Thanks for mentioning that." I smiled a bit.

He was paler within a second, but I never realized how much goodness Vlad was giving himself away for. Even though he's gone, he shed on some of the lights for everyone else. He gave me a child inside me, without realizing, and he cared enough for the truth for me. It's ashamed his child won't be able to see him until we die together whenever that times come.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Mr. Foli. We will take care of you and will not go to jail." She nodded.

I agreed, "I'm not a total bad guy either. I want my child to live a full life, but if it makes you feel any better. I'm pregnant too." I smiled.

He blinked at me, "…so I am not alone?"

"No," My head shook, "It's just…Vlad and I are capable to get anyone else pregnant. It's normal for us, I guess. However, not normal for anyone else."

"…he always gives everyone a chance for life, but…may I ask why he passed away?"

I gulped, "He was dying with a rare cancer." I hugged myself, "He saved me because of our unique secret. Have…anything been strange when you first got pregnant?"

His head shook and I had a feeling there won't be any ghost power exposure for this one. For now, I handed him a tray of food and he accepted it with fear. Jazz took this in to understand the man's position.

"Maybe it is better off no one gets kidnap for the money." He commented.

I could tell his guilty conscience getting to him and I can understand why.

"He thinks you had a miscarriage, but you had every right to do what's best for your body. You probably…saved him."

Foli glanced up at me strangely, "He didn't tell you?"

Jazz and I exchanged glances at each other, completely confused about something that Vlad had hidden something from us, and I wasn't too sure.

"Didn't tell me what?" My brow rose up.

He blinked, "He accidentally raped me when I was taking care of the third slave of his'. When he found out, he took out his instinct to see the baby and paid full child support and bonuses. He has a daughter and often visits her once a week…I hope she's alright. I do have her with the babysitter most of the times." He frowned, "I never wanted to let her know who is really her parents..."

My breathing was stuck and Jazz patted my shoulders to keep me in reality. Vlad didn't…tell me? I would have been delighted to meet her.

"Has…she been developing anything?" I gulped.

He blinked, "…you're not stupid as you look, kid. I can see why Harold's claims about you. She is, um, able to fly. I think she possesses other powers, but she won't come out about it to me. I think Vlad has taught her a few things and taught her secrecy. He was disappointed to see we lost a son. I-I shouldn't have done that." He pushed his tray aside.

I nodded and saw Foli going through so much. He was used to it, but it wasn't a normal term for him. I had to do whatever it takes to have every little bit of Vlad.

"I-I want her. She'll be my little Vlad and I can help train her more."

His head jerked up at me, "No…don't! I love her! She's my everything!" He hugged his stomach.

Jazz tighten her grip on my shoulder, "Perhaps, raise the children together. Vlad did want a family, so honor him a family he gets."

I smiled, "Yeah, he always wanted one, but it was always hard for him."

"Wow, Vlad's been a busy man himself." Sam commented.

Tucker joined in the room with her, "Danny, I think he ought to know. I mean, it is his daughter too and Vlad probably didn't want to put her in danger."

"How would I trust him?"

Jazz chuckled, "Someone forgets already."

I turned to her, "You're going to psychoanalyze him?"

"I'll do it!" He sat up straighter, "Anything to be a part of my daughter's life…and this one. Please." His fingers curled tightly onto the comforter.

She smiled, "I think he already passing the test. He has passed the motherly part and eagerness to protect his daughter. I say, why not?"

The man didn't relieve himself out of this. He knows I'm responsible for him and won't let him walk away.

"Foli, I trust my sister and my team. I may not be like Vlad, but if you dare to try to tell anyone outside of this group. I will not be pleasant or kind about this. It's this serious."

He nodded, "I-I promise. Your secret and my daughter's secret are very important. I don't want to be a part from her. I love her too much."

It was crazy to think about this, but I never thought I'd be in this boat of shit. I was carrying at least four months. I sighed and decided this man should be part of our lives…whether he wants to or not.

"Let me go get the keys in Vlad's private study. I don't want to talk about it in here." My head shook, "But I am curious about your first name, Foli."

He smiled. For having some hope in himself and I can truly see that. He knows I am much of a victim as he is. There had to be some rules for him to follow, but he will not be alone besides the bedroom of his own. I knew some of the things in Vlad's will and that means, I own everything now. There wasn't some or shares. Vlad wanted me to have his things so it can be protected.

"Oh, Danny, Vlad's lawyer wants to talk to you." Sam pointed out the door.

That's what I needed to know. What would happen, but now, I am in a huge responsibility.

"Okay, Jazz, continue psychoanalyze him while I talk to the lawyer about stuff. Sam, Tucker, could you guys make sure there is no paparazzi's around? I don't want them to be finding out anything personal."

They all agreed to their jobs and headed off to their responsibility. I had to deal with someone important, but he knew I was the biggest influences for Vlad. I knew so much, but it didn't cover everything I imagined. There's a lot to face and discover, but I have no idea what to expect from Foli. Vlad's death is a start of a new…what exactly?

I missed him so much, I couldn't bear the thought of him being gone, and I had to be strong now.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yes, mpreg will happen here. And no, there will not be any DannyxOC pairing. But, sorry, but this is not the end! Next chapter, hopefully before Christmas Eve! So, it's not over! There's still more to write! I know someone won't like this, but sorry, I have a purpose for this story!<strong>


	12. Some Hope

**There's still more to write! So don't think this is over!**

**Warning:...cuss, slight sensitive**

* * *

><p>The dark blond man waits for me in the living room and he recognized me from the last time he met me. He wore the slick glasses, but thin type. He wore a gray suit and carried the suitcase with him. His brown eyes met my eyes for greeting.<p>

"Mr. Daniel Fenton, we must run through a few things and I assume you were the one to interrupt, Mr. Masters last night?"

I nodded and tried to hold back my tears, "Y-yes, my boyfriend knows I don't like it when he leaves me cold…" Especially his core attracts me, "…um, he mentioned of Mr. Foli to be added to the will for the last minute changes." I gestured the couch and the man accepted it, "It won't take long, will it?" I gulped.

He shook his head, "No, sir. First, you are to read the will before we can arrange your…boyfriend's funeral." He acted as if it's so…foreign for a homosexual relationship.

I nodded and he handed me the Will that Vlad and I signed months ago. It was so funny, how I can feel his burning tears against my skin. How upset he was telling me about his cancer…how much he truly wanted to live forever. It seems not so long ago, yet it was four months ago. I began to read it.

_Daniel James Fenton shall receive Vlad Alexander Masters' inheritance money, mansion, workers, and access to the Vlad Co. labs once Vlad Alexander Masters passes away. He shall be given the DVD journals to hear more things that have been given. Mr. Foli is now under Daniel Fenton's care. _

_Daniel James Fenton is responsible to arrange Mr. Masters' funeral as he thinks best. Please do refrain from inviting the workers, it may cause some conflicted issues among his workers and company. _

_Daniel James Fenton must not throw the money away to anyone. This is intended directly for Mr. Fenton only and no one else for his share. His immediate family is forbidden due to their lack of interests to care for him or desire to love him. Only his future heirs may receive the inheritance money when they are the adult of age. Daniel James Fenton will decide how much they will earn. _

_Daniel James Fenton may do what he thinks best to the things he received from this Will. Yet, the money will not be given away to anyone but Mr. Daniel James Fenton and future heirs. _

I blinked and couldn't believe it. I mean, I have seen it, but not the entire thing! Vlad must have thought this through for a few years and including his children. He was thinking of his daughter somewhere down the line, not leaving her behind either, and I have no clue how old she is. I nodded.

Vlad's lawyer handed me the three DVD journals and I wasn't too sure what to expect. If I try to see this, what if it has hurts me the worst?

"He says this is very important to watch and might help you. I do not know why nor have I watched it. He says only you can see it and soon as possible." The lawyer stated.

I nodded and thought about it, but why would Vlad insist it right away? Doesn't he understand how much this is hurting me? I felt like being choked, yet, I am not. It's such an awful thing to feel and he's gone…

I had to be strong and accepted it anyway. The lawyer ran through the paper work for me to sign and accept everything at once. He stood up and left the mansion, which I now own. I decided to head over to the private study room with these…dvds in my hands. I knew he has a television in this room, but I wasn't ready. Vlad told him to tell me as soon as possible. What could Vlad say other than I love you and I miss you? What could he possibly not tell me other than his only daughter – at the moment? Did he want to tell me that I shouldn't be too upset that he is gone and that he has a wonderful life? My core tightened up, at the very thoughts to know, it hurts so badly, and this may be the only way to see him and hear him. I set them down on his desk, not daring to call this room my own. It wasn't mine. He spent so much time in here, it was always a part of him somewhere, and he would express his business.

At least…he told me about the pregnancy. My hand soothes and felt like there could have been so much done.

"Baby, daddy would have loved you to death. He always wanted a child, but I never knew he has one. I'm sure his daughter would love you too." I tried to smile.

A baby without their father is hard. I'd probably fight Vlad for being called a mom, but I don't care anymore. I headed out of the room before I made myself emotional. In Mr. Foli's room, I knew some things had to be covered like Vlad's daughter, their names, and work out on a few things to deal with. For now, I had to gather the saved slaves and spotted one of the butlers. I grabbed his attention by waving in front of him. He glanced up, confused about my behavior, and waited without having to speak.

"Um, were you one of the people that Vlad saved? From those who wanted to make nothing more than businesses?" I bit my lips.

He slowly took a deep breathe, "Y-yes…why? You-you're not going to force me to please you, are you?"

My head shook, "No, no. Um, I want you to gather those who were saved by Vlad from those…business. I need to run through something important and have everyone meet me down in the kitchen. Would half an hour be good enough?"

"…of course, but won't we get in trouble?"

"No," I smiled, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

The butler understood and hurried off to find the others. I wasn't too sure how to explain this differently. It would be the truth and I wouldn't keep them here. I'd send them back home to where they belong. I'm sure Tucker won't mind helping out and even Sam. I'll need Jazz to keep myself breaking down to my lowest point of my life. For now, I needed to deal with Mr. Foli.

I found that Jazz was still testing for his loyalty for the team to trust. Then, I would meet Vlad and his daughter for once. He seems trustworthy, just have the bad habit of rape to face. I'd need to be careful around him and warn my teammate to not be alone with this guy.

She seemed to distance herself well from his bed and he wasn't daring to be a part of getting in trouble by me. I was free to join the room with them.

"Danny, I analyzed him and I believe telling the truth might help. Especially for his daughter, it would ease some tension. You wouldn't want his daughter to go through what you have been through at home."

I nodded, "Thanks, Jazz." I turned to Mr. Foli, "Before we go on explaining, my name is Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny. You, Mr. Foli?"

He held up his head, "Y-y-you'll trust me with everything? Even not taking her away from me?" He gulped.

I sighed and started to see the mother side of him. Jazz pouted at me and I gasped at her. She knew I didn't like her sad expression unless I caused it. Well, used to be brother's honor to make my sister be only miserable because of me and to make her strong. Yet, I hadn't done that in a few years. When it came to be a hero, there were rare times to have normal routines. My eyes met his pale yellow eyes, remembering his light brown hair with a curl bane, and fair skin. I remember him when I watched his face deeply during his punishment last night.

"Mr. Foli, your daughter won't be away from you. I promise and I'll have to trust you anyway. Vlad seemed to trust you to raise your daughter alone, not knowing the full truth, and that you accepted her ability to fly and possible of other powers."

He smiled softly for some hope, "Thank you. She's three years old, by the way. My name is…Michelangelo. However, most people call me Angelo."

I smiled, "Angelo, it suits you." I grabbed a chair and sat down. I knew standing all day wouldn't do good for my baby and me, "Knowing Vlad, I am capable of understanding on how he trains. We were both exposed to a particular portal and thought we'd died horribly. Instead, we became a hybrid of two worlds. Something no one has ever thought of before. We're still humans, but only half of ourselves."

I took a breather for a moment. He was too curious about this, I could see why Vlad might have accidentally raped him…he fit so well for me. His body screams for knock him up, but why was I going through that? I had a chance to resist him easily.

"…we're also half ghosts. Your daughter and our incoming newborns babies will be our generation hybrid breed." I gulped quickly, "Ghosts aren't evil, they are almost humans as we are and we just have personality powers or obsession powers." I quickly added before he could add in his thoughts.

I stopped and waited a second for his reaction. He froze, not daring to show an expression, and Jazz smiled. It helps when she shows her emotions for situation and she feels confident about this. The man chuckled finally.

"I thought Vlad has some an odd spiritual like of him." Angelo commented, "So, a hybrid of a human and a ghost?"

I blinked, "So you sort of knew?"

He nodded, "In a way, when I found myself sensing something about him and I suppose a strange young man in the business has told me something to be careful mingling with a powerful spirit and that he would be wanting my spiritual child. At first, I thought it was strange, but now, it makes sense."

My head tilted, "A psychic man told you that?"

"Danny, do keep in mind, they do collect random men and deal with several kinds of powers that comes across to them." Jazz added in.

I nodded, "Yes, I know that…but, why does a psychic man tell anyone in the business?"

Angelo nodded, "It is common for psychic and other kinds with powers to be involved. It helps to balance the world a little. I do not know much of spirits, but I assume you protect over others. Harold acted confused and wondered why you acted so differently than the other kinds have."

At the moment, I was impressed to the way he's involving himself. Vlad had his ankle chained to the bed and felt there some things that needed to be taken care of.

"Does your daughter lives nearby?"

Angelo sighed, "Unfortunately, Vlad made sure I lived in city of Madison." His head shook, "He knew I didn't want his daughter to know anything of the truth of her birth or anyone."

I crossed my arms, "She will need to know who is her mother and father is. So, why don't we get things and go today to straighten out? I want both of you to live here and she can be more herself here. She can get all the training and feels closer to the Ghost Zone." I smiled.

He blinked, "Y-you trust me this much?"

"You're carrying my child and I'm sure being jobless isn't going to help much with raising her alone."

He frowned, "You're going to tell Vlad's previous slaves of their chances to be free now, aren't you?"

"Imagined your daughter being kidnapped and you will never see her again for the rest of your life. How would have you feel?"

His eyes widened and swallowed down his own fear. He got my point and nodded anyway.

"Uh…when will we gather my daughter and among of other things?" Angelo wondered.

"In about an hour," I turned to Jazz, "Could you give him his clothes? There's some spare clothes in the closet and dressers. They're all new. I'll be back with a key after taking care of some other stuff."

Jazz accepted it, "Alright, little brother…but are you okay, Danny? I admit, this isn't something you should repress yourself to hold off."

I sighed, "I know, but I think I will do that when I have those moments. If you could, call mom and dad. I think Vlad would want them to be informed first before anyone else. I'll deal with contacting his family."

She knew she couldn't change my mind, but at least took some of the job off my hands for me. I left the room to head over to the kitchen to meet the others. I counted all twelve people and figured they were confused. I recognized one of the butlers here and he seemed worried about trouble. Hopefully, they might feel better.

"Hey guys, um, listen. Vlad has passed away earlier this morning and I'm not planning to keep you all here. A couple of my friends are going to be sending you guys home, we have our rides and all. You're no longer a part of this sex slave business and you're free to report it. You will save lives and help to end this stupid business for once." When they heard the word home, their faces lit up like a child sees a Christmas tree for the first time.

They smiled, happy as they could ever be to know their chances of returning home, and seeing there was some faith for their home. I wouldn't blame them at all and how they come to be. Someone joined into the room and I noticed my friend Tucker.

"I take it I'm using the Speed to take them home and Sam's ability help getting them where they need to be?"

I nodded, "Pretty much it, Tucker. Do you mind?"

Someone else joined along, "Danny, we're a team." She smiled at the men, "If it helps, I want those business to be shut down. I'll be having my best lawyer to your home to collect evidence and statements. I doubt much of witnesses, but please be prepared. I'll even have counseling sent to your house." She smiled.

The twelve men were happy to hear the news, returning home, and feeling safe once more. I knew how they felt, getting back to the people they love they haven't seen in years must have affect them deeply, and doing whatever it takes. Wherever Vlad is, I hope he's proud to save their lives. I left the room to give Tucker and Sam some alone time and a chance for them to get home soon as possible. For me, I had to focus on Angelo and his daughter. Three years old daughter and I have no idea what to expect. Does this one have his eyes? Hair? Nose? Ears? Personality? Her ghost forms? I was so curious…

Then, those DVD journals…he wanted me to watch them and I knew I had to find a reason to really watch it. Does Vlad really think it's this important to watch them? Yet, I headed to the private study room to think about it whether I should watch it before meeting his daughter. There was too many questions to ask, but I had to know…I had to know somewhere down the line.

I opened the door and decided to start with the first DVD to play on his very laptop. I knew his password…honestly, he's so predictable. He put my name down with his last name together. It was sort of sweet of him.

I saw down, figuring it wasn't a good idea to stand, and waited for this dvd to play the video. It started to play and showed Vlad. He held his chin up, with a gracious smile, and his eyes filled with hurtfulness and worriedness, yet, brave at the same time.

_"Daniel," He sighed, "I believe you retrieved this because I am no longer with you. You probably have many questions to ask and mostly upset. I want to say is that I always love you and miss you everywhere I go. I said it every night so you know how much you means to me." His head shook._

_He didn't say much for a minute in this one, but he was trying to figure out the next words to make it through._

_"I…assumed that you somehow found out about your pregnancy. I was supposed to tell you on the first night we made love. It just…I did not think of it as much. I hope you did find out by me sooner or later. I want you to love this child, Daniel. Spoil them with love, education, care, support, and guidance. Something that I never have from my families." His hand once stroked his beard, "…I grew up in unloving family. They have sheltered me and provided food and drinks. Anything else, hugs, love, support, guidance, and among of others things were never given to me." He tried to hold back his emotional feelings, "They never cared about a damn thing about me. Not even if I was dying. I-I do not wish that you give them any of my money. They were far too greedy than I am Daniel…I have seen it after I met you. You changed my world and my life-" He gasped and began to weep, "You-you gave me hope for love. You made me feel like I am someone's hero…somebody's hero. You loved me and accepted me."_

_He couldn't stop crying, he tried to say something on his heart rather than his mind, and trying to bear this through for himself._

_"I hope you will never see…me as a villain or a bad man, Daniel. You gave me love and thank you. I love you very much and will definitely…do anything to live for you." His lips quivered with a smile and he slowly waved._

I couldn't help it but cry during this video. I missed him so much, but nothing seems to answer as much for me. I could see where he came from. I decided to pick up the second dvd journal and exchanged it with the first one to insert. I played it and saw Vlad once more. He seems calm and more prepared, but he still smiled through.

_"Daniel, I cannot believe I am telling you this. I wish I could have done this in person." Vlad shook his head, "But, I did not want to be judged. I did not even know this had happened and I suppose there was this strange urge around this…man. Mind you, it was before I fell in love with you." He chuckled, "But, my ghost half was drawn to this human man. As if I am to do something for the human and…done some things. Later on, I found out he's pregnant with a child of mine. He was afraid of death, but I ensured him he would not die and I would remove the child when the time comes. He…he didn't exactly took comfort, but I practically begged him to be a part of our child's life. The human gave in and requested that she should not know who I am truthfully. She will be four years old soon…in March. She's beautiful, Daniel…she's so beautiful." He was practically glowing, "I adore her, Daniel. She has ghost powers like us and in her eyes, she reminded me of you almost. She's quite intelligent for her age and she adores me as well, but she will never know I am her father. She calls me her uncle, sometimes, but mostly Vladdie."_

_His head shook and sighed to himself. He was thinking about something at the time, but that peace has changed him._

_"If you do ever find her, tell her- _

"Danny! Mom and dad will be here in about a couple of hours." Jazz interrupted as I paused the video.

I sighed and figured this might have to wait. At least, I know some of the story, but why did he need to tell me through this video? I closed the laptop and grabbed the keys to the ankle cuff Angelo is on. Jazz waited at the door for me, knowing I shouldn't rush myself during this state of time, and thankfully, this room is just down the hall.

I headed into Angelo's bedroom and saw him half dressed. He was smiling for my entrance and somehow, I wanted to understand things differently. There were still too many questions…it was too much to handle. Maybe Jazz is right, I could be repressing myself. But I would have time to let it out soon enough. Angelo might have more answers than questions for me. For now, meeting his daughter is important as it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, curious what Danny has to tell Vlad's daughter what? Might as well find out when Danny watches this video journal sooner or later. Next chapter, tomorrow~<strong>


	13. Open Door

**I'm on a roll! Honestly, I never thought I'd ever get this far! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Warning: Cuss, emotional, mpreg**

* * *

><p>Angelo didn't exactly feel comfortable walking out the front door and I looked out the windows. There were some people trying to come by and should have known. Jazz left already to go help my friends with those who need mental, emotional, and psychical help. Angelo isn't chained to the bed anymore, but he knows too well to run off. He trusted me well enough to fly to wherever he lives. Apparently, I could see the distance from Vlad's company to Angelo's home. I took noticed of two cars. Which, I bet one of the cars is for the babysitter. Mr. Foli opened the door and-<p>

"Daddy!" Someone raced up to him and hugged him by his legs.

He smiled at the sight of his daughter, "Raven," He picked her up.

I can see the beautiful blue eyes, but hers was much of a brighter blue I have ever seen. Her hair was dark brown, like Vlad used to have. She has a little of Vlad's face, yet, his smile in her. She was well dressed up, seeing that she wore such a beautiful blue dress to match her eyes, and definitely a lovely girl.

"Who's that, daddy?" She peered over to look at me quickly.

I smiled and waved a little. I can tell how Michelangelo wasn't looking forward to tell the truth, but he knew I wouldn't allow it. The older adult came into the room with a smile and saw us.

"She was such a good girl, Angelo. She had her breakfast an hour ago and we were playing scrabbles." She commented, "I was getting concern of where you were, but I can see you were busy."

Angelo nodded, "Thank you, Miss White. I have the money for you and let me go get them." He set his daughter down and went upstairs.

Raven didn't remove her eyes off me now, she was looking at me as if she knew something, and I just kept smiling in a friendly way. She's Vlad's daughter and he adored her. She's only three years old and telling her the truth may be difficult. Angelo returned with several cash in his hands and Miss White accepted her payment. She thanked him and left the house without bothering to ask who I am or what I am doing here. Maybe she knew I was coming? Was this woman a psychic?

Angelo closed the door and locked it up. Raven held his hand and we headed into the small living room. I can tell it was a simple home. I have never exactly been in a normal house, aside from Tucker as if having technologies all over the place is normal. He had her on his lap and she hugged him happily.

"Raven, there are some things we have to tell you and I promise you, I only did it because I love you and wanted to protect you." Angelo smiled, "This man here that is Vlad's boyfriend."

She gasped, "Vladdie talks a lot about you! Is it true that-" She stopped talking.

She knew what secrets meant and I can understand where she comes from. I smiled, but I felt bad to tell her the truth like this.

"It's okay, he knows my secret. Your…dad knows our secret."

She forced herself to have a serious look at me, "What is the secret, mister?"

I smiled, "You can call me Danny and it's being a hybrid of a human and a ghost."

Raven blinked and glanced up at Angelo. He smiled happily and she can see how calm he is.

"You're not mad about this, daddy?"

His head shook, "No, sweetie. I love you very much and…there is something that Vlad and I didn't really want you to know."

I wasn't proud to talk about this either, but it was their own fault.

"What is it, daddy?"

I sighed, "Raven, what do you know about c-cancer?" I couldn't even say it straight to a child.

She frowned, "Cancer is a sickly illness that hurts and destroy our body. Why?"

I bit my lips, afraid to tell someone so young and innocent to learn that someone close has died because of it.

"Raven, he is no longer alive because the cancer has destroyed him. I-I'm sorry, he wanted to live longer than this and he feels bad to end his life like this. He still loves you, he finds you adorable and beautiful little girl in his entire life, and I think, this is important to know."

Her head shook, "Bu-but he promised me he'd live to see my graduation at the high school someday! He promised!"

Angelo hugged her dearly, "I know, sweetie, but it's something he cannot control."

"Wh-why wasn't he healing? Hybrids can heal those cancers!"

I hugged myself, "I know, he was healing, but it wasn't fast enough to help." I gulped, "Raven, I think there is something you know."

Her lips quivered, "It's not fair."

Angelo sighed, "I know, sweetie. It wasn't fair for us to take a way something important. You see, you always ask why mom isn't home or why she isn't with us?" Raven nodded, "I…am your mom. Vlad is your father."

Her head shifted, "But you are a man, how can you be a mommy?"

From her point of view, it was normal for older children. Yet, genders to her are an issue. Angelo didn't have the answers, so it was my turn.

"Raven," I had her attention, "Genders is pointless for hybrids like us. Your father, Vlad, he got your mom here, to have you."

She frowned exactly the way Vlad does, "Y-y-you and Vlad lied to me? He's my daddy and you're my mommy?"

Angelo caressed her face, "We loved you…we never got the chance how to explain things and-"

"-You lied to me!" She snapped, "You said mommy did not want this! You do not want this?" She sniffled and wailed with tears.

She raced out of his lap and ran or flew off to somewhere. He tried to go after her, but I stopped him. My head shook.

"I'll talk to her. I know where she's coming from." I patted his shoulder.

Angelo sighed, "I want my baby to know I love her very much. Nothing changes…please, don't make me loses her."

I nodded and he sat down on his couch. I headed out to find her and apparently, she has the whole attic to herself. She was sitting by the corner and it seems so strange. I was upset and curled by the corner. Raven was crying, hurt, and lost. I walked up to her and sat down next to her. For now, I had to get her mind off this for a while and lifted my shirt up a bit.

"You know, this baby here is going to be your brother or sister." Thankfully, I felt the first kick, "You want to feel the baby kicking?" I smiled.

Raven glanced up, "…Danny, you are not my mommy or daddy. Why is this baby going to be my sibling?"

"It's because it is your daddy's baby, Vlad's baby too."

Her brows united, "I don't understand. Isn't mom and dad supposed to have it together?"

I shrugged, "There are all different kinds of family, Raven. Sometimes, we share families together." I smiled, "This one is kicking, don't you want to feel him or her?"

Raven stared at my baby bump. She was so much like Vlad, being careful, and constantly asking questions to learn anything. Her hand rest against the stomach's skin and feeling the little kicking. I smiled at this very moment.

"Do…you think daddy was happy to feel this one, Danny? Or do I have to call you mommy or daddy too?"

I blinked and shook my head, "I think Vlad is happy, but you can call me Danny. I think you should decide on how to call Angelo however you want to call him."

"If he is my mommy, then I will call him mommy. But, why didn't you overshadow daddy to heal him?"

Raven had given me the idea that might have helped Vlad out long ago or anytime soon. It never occurred to me before. Vlad was part human somewhere down the line, I could have saved him sooner, and none of this mess would have been crazy.

"I think Vlad wanted to heal on his own. I'm sorry you have never introduced to him as a father. He loves you very much, but I found out about you to the last minute." I told her.

Raven nodded, "I think…I will be okay. I will miss his visiting here and teaching me new tricks. He said he was going to teach me how to duplicate next."

My hand rest on hers, "I'll do my best to teach you everything. I'm not like Vlad, but he did train me a lot."

She finally smiled, "That would be so cool. Hey, which ghosts are you? Daddy has told me so much about you, but he never told me who you are on your ghost half."

I chuckled, "I see he honors protecting my secret. I'm Danny Phantom."

She gasped, "Phantom? _The_ Danny Phantom?" Her jaw dropped.

I guess she admired my ghost hero side. Her eyes were wide, but those baby blue eyes have trapped me. I would have loved her as my own if Vlad told me about her sooner. Perhaps, meeting her wasn't such a bad idea.

"Yup, that's me." I said.

She awed at me, "Daddy sure loves you. He said someday I would meet his boyfriend. I didn't think this would happen."

For a girl at her age, I am far impressed the way she speaks. She must be in the best education Vlad has provided for her. Vlad didn't probably rush her training and decided to make sure she knows how to control them first. I mean, first few years has to be difficult for a child like her.

"He loves me enough to give me a baby. Raven?" She looked up at me, "I'd like it if you and mommy moves in with me. It's a huge house and you can have a big bedroom too."

"Will I have to make new friends?" She frowned.

I chuckled, "No, it's not far from here actually. You just live in a new house."

Raven gasped, "Really? How big?"

"Probably ten times bigger than this house."

She leapt up and pulled me up along. She was shrieking with joy and excitement.

"I want to see!" She insisted.

I chuckled, "Alright, alright. Will you forgive mommy for not telling you all of this?"

Raven froze and bored at me. It was a hard topic for her, but at least I knew what to say from the start.

"How do you forgive someone who betrayed you for your entire life and stole that once chance you'd never have in your life?"

That right there…has surprised me the most. She was so much like Vlad, more a feminine side, and born as a hybrid.

"Just be happy that you have mom to love you for you. For four years of my life of being a halfa or a hybrid, my parents never knew the truth from me. I never told them because I am afraid to lose them. I don't want you to hate your mom for something he didn't expect. Angelo did everything he could to keep you, Raven. He loves you so much, he's also having a baby himself too. You'll have two siblings. If you can love them, you can love and forgive your mom."

Raven looked at me straightly, "Why are you afraid of losing them?" She gripped my hand.

"I'm a halfa, Raven. To them, they think ghosts are evil and I know we are not. I know they will accept me for me, but they are into ghost hunting. Of course, they never catch one when I am around."

Raven squeezed my hand, "If my mommy can accept me for me, why can't they too for you?"

I smiled, decided not to ruin the moment, and walked out of the attic down with her.

"You're right. If I do that, will you try to forgive your mom?"

She grinned…which scared me, "I think I will."

Yup, she's Vlad's daughter for sure and no doubt about it. I pretend to not notice and let Angelo get it coming to him. We returned to the first floor to the small living room and Angelo smiled up instantly to see the sight of his daughter. I noticed her hair is long down to her back, just like how Vlad would have his hair as usual, and it was too much to remember.

"Oh, Raven, I'm sorry for not telling you this right away. Will you forgive me?" He softly pouted.

Her smile still terrified me, "On one condition," Her arms crossed.

His hands on her arms, "Anything, Raven."

"You have to do all the mommy stuff with me from now on, including tea time and make up time." Damn, she's evil!

Angelo gasped and couldn't believe her, yet, he turned it into a smile, "Alright, sweetie. Anything for my dear Raven."

I mentally snickered at the thoughts he has to put up with and wow. She hugged him and raced out of his arms to somewhere. I didn't bother going after her knowing she might want to bring something with her. Angelo looked up at me with full of happiness.

"She's going to call me mom, isn't she?"

I crossed my arms, "It's her choice, but she is so much like him. She won't hold her grudge or not forgive you. Vlad hasn't forgiven my dad for twenty-one years."

Angelo didn't understand, "What could your dad cause Vlad to not forgive him for?"

My head shook, "It's not worth talking about it anymore. It's the fact he's finally had a happy life." I hugged myself.

I looked away, knowing what I have done, and causing myself in more pain. I wanted to be in his arms, feeling some sort of temperature, and at least feel normal.

"Don't beat yourself up, kid. If you loved him for this long after he brought you, I have a feeling he loves you this much and gave you his child in you. He protected you from my idiotic mistake…honestly, I had the strange urge of…"

My head jerked up at him, "You feel like we need to do it for the balance…it's odd, but I can go against it. Vlad said the same thing."

"I apologize for my behavior and trying to get out of this. Once Vlad released me when I began my pregnancy with her, I was confused for the longest time. I don't think either of us will be able to repeat it for a while."

Angelo spoke the truth and I knew what he was thinking of. At least, it made sense. I guess not all humans were bad or useless. We're different from each other.

"Raven knows she is going to have two siblings. One from me and one from you. She seems happy and I want Vlad to trust me that any of his children will get love, care, shelter, and anything to feel like a family. I wished I have known more about his family, but he isn't proud to talk about them." My head shook, "Raven mentioned about overshadowing him to heal him and I feel stupid. I never thought of that before and might have saved us so much trouble."

I sighed, "Even if it means if either of us craves a child to carry, we'd do it for Vlad?"

Michelangelo stepped back a bit and held up his hands to surrounds. I chuckled and understood his reaction. I laughed and he eased up a bit more.

"Uh, sorry. I don't think I want him haunting me…if he could." He chuckled.

My head shook, "I wish, it would have made me happy to know his ghost half stayed behind. I wouldn't worry about him haunting you." My hand soothes the bump, feeling those kicking.

Angelo smirked, "You're enjoying the kicking, aren't you?"

My eyes rolled, "Well, I might as well anyway. It is Vlad's baby. I want to be a part of Raven's life since she is so much like him."

He huffed, "Oh well, I tried to make sure she is nothing like him."

"If you ever see her smile like that, you'd know something is up. Vlad would give me that smile and it sends me a warning. He loves getting his way."

I decided to sit down and we were talking very long time. What could Raven be doing? I knew mom and dad would be on the way to the mansion less than an hour. Angelo went upstairs to gather Raven and decided to handle whatever she may be doing.

…

Apparently, Raven was trying to pack everything ahead of time in case she likes the new home and Michelangelo glared at me for not warning him about returning to the mansion. I mean, blame a pregnant guy for not remembering and trying to have a conversation with him. He has to be a day pregnant and I'm four months.

Raven was able to fly, but not too much of a height and weak power. I knew that from experiences and took care of flying for both of them. Lastly, she doesn't know where the new place is located. It was better off I'd handle this myself. She was fascinated by this kind of height and Angelo watched her reaction. He seems to be at peace about her expression. I never saw this before. Vlad rarely fascinate anything much before. There's a small personality of Michelangelo in her.

I felt a phone vibrating and pulled it out of my pocket to see. Jazz was calling my phone and I figured it might be our parents. I answered it anyway.

"Hey Jazz, what's new?" I sighed.

"Mom and dad are here. They're asking for you already."

I figured, "Tell them to wait in the living room. Have they heard already?"

"Yes, they know. Dad's upset and mom felt terrible. I'm comforting them and telling them that you had to take care of business." She pointed out obviously.

"We're almost there. About less than a minute."

"Okay, see you soon."

We both hung up and I heard her gasped.

"That is the big home you told me about, Danny?" She awed at the large building in front of us.

I landed on the ground easily, "Yeah."

"B-but aren't you in Amity Park?"

"I'll tell you more later." I figured it'd tell her the truth more later on.

The door didn't exactly have a lock, after knowing how Vlad works, and headed inside with welcome companies. It had to be every girl's dream to live in such a castle like home and Angelo held her hand very well. I was about to lead them over to the kitchen-

"Danny!" Mom sure made herself known.

My neck hair rises and tries to be calm about this. She hugged onto me quicker than I expected and caused me to flinch uncontrollably. Jazz lured Angelo and Raven out of the room. Once they were out of sight and hearing, I tried to breathe in and out calmly and loudly about this.

"M-m-om. I-I-I am n-not comfortable b-bein-g touched." I gulped.

Mom quickly removed herself. She believed I am still traumatized over the kidnapped experience and dad stayed behind her. I hated to act differently and trying to pretend to be someone I am not. It's strange, yet, they never knew any of my lies before or understand. All they can ever think of is that I am addicted to go out and hanging out with my friends late. Or, they think I hang out in the park too long or at a random time when I felt like it. At least they don't assume drugs or alcohol addictions by me.

"Danny, I am so sorry to see Vlad is gone and we know how much he means to you." She kept herself calmly.

I nodded slowly and pretended to remember breathing normal, "I miss him. Wh-why don't we go i-in the living room?"

Dad seems quiet and not much of in the spirit to see me. He loved Vlad as a best friend, but I can't stand the idea faking myself around them. Maybe Raven had a point and I can't stand it to hide her from them. She'd be my stepdaughter, practically. I want her in my life, so I can still have a little Vlad Masters a part of me. Mom accepted it, uncertain how to respond to someone like me, and we headed into the living room.

"Do…do you both know what caused his death?" I gulped.

They shook their head and I began to tell them from my start of the story. It wasn't easy for them to find out I am a halfa, but they didn't dare to say a single word. Their body languages and face expressions showed how surprising and unexpected they found out. It took so an hour to explain everything of how it all started. At first, I did warn them to not be upset and told them it has gotten better when I told them more about Vlad. They tried to hide their anger, yet, they heard me out. I showed them the good side of Vlad and up to the point where I was kidnapped. It began to make sense to them and explained why I couldn't go home.

Yet, I told them I fell in love with Vlad and I almost found him a cure. Yet, it didn't save him a hundred percent. When I got to the point where…we met Mr. Foli, that's when last night has arrived. I had to explain it differently before anything else.

"…when Mr. Foli came here to inspect me last night, our ghost has some sort of an attraction to him. It helps to balance between our worlds and apparently, he can carry a child. Like a pregnant woman. It dawned on Vlad to realize I am also pregnant as much as Mr. Foli is. Although, I am four months long right now." I hugged my stomach, "I…Vlad didn't tell me about his first child, and her name is Raven. She is so much like him. Of course, Michelangelo, or Angelo, is now carrying my child. She needs me because she does not have anyone else to train her. Ghosts aren't evil…we are people too." I sheepishly smiled at my parents, "I'm sorry about having to act like someone who is too much of a victim, but we had to do it until the collar was off me for good. We kept our relationship quiet from anyone besides Jazz, Sam, and Tucker." I gulped, "Vlad gave me practically everything in his Will. I want to keep it that way."

I stopped finally. Letting my parents sinking in everything all at once and it is so easy to tell they had so much to say, yet, don't know where to start. One thing for sure, they accepted me for who I am. Everything else may be difficult to deal with. It was a start of something new I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, have a lovely holiday! Merry Christmas, Hanukkah (which I think I am very late, but still!), Kwanzaa, and incoming New Year's! Think of it this way, 2013 is just around the corner! :D <strong>

**Next chapter, after Christmas day~**


	14. Longing

**Warning: Sensitivity, heartbreaking, emotional**

* * *

><p>For nearly two days, I have been arranging Vlad's funeral and it hasn't been easy for me at all. Raven helped me out to pick out a nice design to lay Vlad out the most. It was hard for her, but she was so brave for her mom. Angelo has learned to be more of a mother role now and my mom helped him out a bit. He actually felt the world has lifted off his shoulders.<p>

My dad hasn't exactly left me alone entirely. He would be nearby and made sure I ate something, rest, and not to be stressed out. He knew what to do during pregnancy and not once has he commented about it.

My parents weren't glad that we didn't wait, but they understood about his dying. They didn't worry about the baby have cancer because my ghost healing ability has already taken care of the little baby inside me. My team has proven with several experiences and that has caused my parents to declare no ghost fighting until the baby is born. I wasn't too worried due to the fact Vlad had Skulker taking care of that for me. Although, I haven't gone into the ghost zone in a long while.

Angelo, Raven, and I would end up spending some time together alone during the nighttime. Raven already enjoyed her new home and I arranged everything from their old home to here. Raven had me reading her a novel book like and she would fall asleep within half an hour. I almost fell asleep with her. Angelo and I would discuss about how to handle her training schedule to fit in. He has seen the place, but he didn't exactly feel comfortable. I told him that I would review everything Vlad has taught her and keep her at the basic bay practice. She wouldn't be able to learn how to fight until she is at least ten years old and will not fight a ghost until she is fourteen or sixteen years old. Depends on how she comes out as a teenager.

I nearly didn't have time to sit down and deal with things emotionally until…this night. I was in my room…Vlad's room. I already changed the sheets and everything. Here I was, sitting down on my bed and wept. A soft knocking and someone peeked their head through the door. I tried to wipe the tears off and stop crying, but for some reason. I couldn't. My dad was checking up on me and helped himself into the room. He closed the door and sat down on the bed with me. His arm rest around me and I never thought of crying when he was in the room.

"Danny…do you wish to talk about this?" He finally said something for once.

I met my dad's typical blue eyes, "Have you ever feel like the biggest failure in your lifetime, and failed to keep a promise?" I wiped my tears away.

He sighed, "I don't think Vladdie would want you to be upset that you couldn't save him, son. Did…did you really love him?"

I nodded, "He made me really happy. Our first kiss was at our first date. I saw a whole another side of him, dad…a side I never knew. He saved thirteen of us, but more. He saved so many lives that might have not matched up to what I have done." I sighed.

Everything Vlad has done was astonishing and something I never have to say is I was proud of him. I always said I love you to him, but nothing more.

"Danny. He loves you and I'm sure he was always proud of you for everything you did whether you know it or not. You are carrying his next child as much as Angelo carrying yours…which still confuses me with ghosts' attraction to human's body." His head shook, "I think you are brave, son. If it was the other way around, I would have made sure you have something to be happy about. He left you with a child to love. You can see how much of Vlad inside of Raven."

I finally stopped crying and smiled. My dad was right for once and I hugged him back. He chuckled and realized it was because of the baby's kicking against his body.

"This one likes anyone talking to me." I smiled.

…

Today is the day of my boyfriend's funeral and it wasn't something to be in the mood to go through. There were several people, but I kept it to Vlad's promises. I made sure none of his relatives dare to come and dad took over the job. He changed, but still the father I knew by heart. Most of Vlad's workers sent cards instead of showing up here. Which, means they kept their promises to not come. I met friends of Vlad and see why he trusted them.

Of course, I never thought I would have seen someone in such a long time. She wore black suit and all of her hair tied back. I haven't seen her in a year almost. We hugged and she knew.

"I'm sorry, Danny." She didn't bother to smile or frowned.

I sniffled, "It's okay, Dani. But, um, how long-"

"I think Vlad would have wanted me to stay during the entire thing. Rumors in the zone says you both are…mates?" Dani hugged herself.

"Yes-"

"Uncle Danny!" Someone clung onto my leg.

I almost fell and chuckled. I glanced down to see Raven and Dani shifted her head to see the girl. She has no idea who this is and I wouldn't blame anyone. I picked Raven in, who is wearing a black and silver dress, and she was trying to keep her smile up. One thing for sure, she has gotten used to calling me Uncle Danny as it is.

"Raven, I see you and Angelo made it in time." I smiled.

She nodded and turned to see Dani as confusion, "Uncle Danny, who is this?"

"Uncle?" Dani placed her hands onto her hips, "Last time I checked, you weren't an uncle to anyone and I doubt Jazz got pregnant a few years ago. I would have remembered."

"Aunt Jazz? No way! She isn't mommy!" Raven huffed.

"Danny, you didn't." She frowned.

I knew Dani would have thought cloning Vlad, but I wouldn't do that! Not without his permission. Angelo came up to our side and he nodded.

"No, Dani. This is Vlad's daughter as well as…" I whispered, "Angelo's daughter." I sheepishly smiled, "I'll explain everything later. This isn't the place to say it. Now, Raven, meet Dani. Dani, meet Raven." I nodded.

Raven waved, "Hello Dani…mind if I call you Danielle?"

She gulped, "Sure, Raven."

"I am Michelangelo, but please call me Angelo." He offered his hand to greet.

Dani accepted it, "Nice to meet you. You have a lovely daughter here, Angelo."

Dani agreed to spend the entire time with us during the funeral today. Some people showed up to the Awake earlier today as in eight o'clock in the morning. I showed up here before anyone came. I didn't want to lose every moment to lastly see Vlad. Raven and I picked out an honorable suit for the man. He is wearing the fine black suit, with the soft and silky red tie. His hair kindly tied back like he always wore his hair. I bought a necklace that's engraved in to say, '_Vlad Masters and Daniel Fenton together forever_'. It's hidden under his tie, but it gave me some sort of peace. The necklace is in a heart shape of a mother pearl. It was beautiful when I found the sight of this pearl and I wanted him to be buried with this one.

Mom often came to check on me since dad was taking care of unwanted people. He didn't dare to come in until it was the ending of our time. I trusted Jazz in picking the music for Vlad, it matched to his piano playing, and the violin fit perfectly. I thanked her so much for helping. Oh, yes, mom met Dani for the first time and apparently, she is going to be living with them as soon as they go back home. She was surprised to see someone would take her for once and have a family to look after her. She accepted it happily and mom treated her as her own daughter nonetheless.

Sam and Tucker kept watching out for Vlad's casket and his body. I would come closer to Vlad, hoping to feel his core, and it felt emptied. Never have I in my life felt so strange. Our cores attraction was amazing. I'll definitely miss our little lightning in our kiss. It's the best feeling in the world. I would kiss his forehead and whispered my love to him.

We had the host speaks kind and respectful about Vlad. Everyone was sitting down and listening to the man. Raven sat down on my lap for me to hug her and she didn't mind. Everything I have ever done with Vlad was my life. Five months ago, he saved me. Four months ago, we fell in love, and five days ago, he told me I am pregnant. So much time has passed by, we made our lives so happy. Everything changes, but I wanted to go back to bed with my Vlad. I wanted to say I love you to him again.

The host began to play the music and it was starting out nicely as the word was harmony like. Yet, it felt like this was the one.

_Always you will be part of me_

_And I will forever feel your strength_

_When I need it most_

_You're gone now, gone but not forgotten_

_I can't say this to your face_

_But I know you hear_

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

_When I'm lost, when I'm missing you like crazy_

_I tell myself I'm so blessed_

_To have had you in my life, my life_

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

_When I had the time to tell you_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When the words I should have said_

_Would come to haunt me_

_In my darkest hour I tell myself_

_I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

_Someday I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again_

_You never really left_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_I know I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again_

_I'll see you again_

_I miss you like crazy_

_You're gone but not forgotten_

_I'll never forget you_

_Someday I'll see you again_

_I feel you walk beside me_

_Never leave you, yeah_

_Gone but not forgotten_

_I feel you by my side_

_No this is not goodbye _

_No this is not goodbye _

_No this is not goodbye _

_I'll See You Again…_

As soon as the song played, I broke apart and cried my heart out. Raven tried to comfort me, but she knew too well it was hard to let go. We loved him so much, I couldn't bear the thought to say goodbye to him. Jazz chose this song for a reason…she chose this to remind me that I will be with him again. I wasn't into the whole religion faith thing, but I had to believe I would see him again somehow.

As for now, we were heading out over to burial area and I picked this very special spot. It's about half a mile from the mansion I now own. It's where Vlad chose to take me on a picnic date under this very tree. He adored this White Mulberry tree he planted fifteen years ago. I chose this spot so I know he is nearby. I loved him so much, I couldn't place him anywhere near the real grave yard. I just didn't have the heart to do so. My dad kept me standing by hugging me while I cried to watch him go down. One by one, people tossed the red rose down onto his casket and I was the very last one. I kissed my rose long enough and hugged it to my core.

I whispered, "I'll always miss you…I'll always love you, Vlad Masters. I'm yours forever." I choked on my tears and tossed the rose down onto his closed casket.

I didn't dare to move while the two workers buried the dirt back in. Everyone else left but my dad. Everyone knew I wasn't in any condition to go anywhere but here. Mom, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Angelo, and Raven went inside the mansion without us. The others returned home, but I didn't bother rearranging the restaurant. It didn't feel right to be around people.

"Son, it's getting too cold to be out here." Dad told me.

The workers finally returned all the soil back onto the ground and left us alone finally. I felt like pulling my Vlad out of that casket and put him somewhere to save his body. So I could always look at him and visit him whenever I wanted to. Yet, it didn't seem a good idea.

"I-I can't feel the coldness like I used to, Dad…I will never feel warm or heat anywhere I go now." The tears still slipped down on my cheeks, "He made me feel so normal. His core is beyond…special to me. He would warm me up by being in the room and I would cool him down. I can walk out in the winter in my pajamas and it wouldn't be cold or freezing to me. To me, I feel nothing at all with the temperature." I explained to him.

I felt his large hand on my neck, "I'm sorry son, I wish to help."

My head shook, "Don't wish anything, dad. A ghost can grant that and it would be nothing but trouble." I hugged myself, "I found my ghost mate, yet, we are standing at his own afterlife funeral." My lips quivered uncontrollably.

Dad hugged me and I lost myself. He carried me inside the mansion. It was too much to deal with and I can't face it anymore.

Soon enough, I spent time alone in my bedroom. No one bothered me as much as Dad has. He made sure I ate, drink, sleep, and taken a shower. He would have made sure I talk or say anything. It was too much to go through and no one else knew how to help me move on or let him go. In fact, I didn't want to let him go. Vlad was all I have.

* * *

><p><strong>This song I shared is from Westlife and it's called, "I'll see you again". I have used it for my Uncle's funeral and it helps me out so much. Feel free to find it on youtube and listen to it. Honestly, I can understand the pain I went through exactly four months ago almost. Just on the 25th of August, he was buried and this song was played for him. So, hopefully...this song helps for this story. I wanted Danny to feel this emotion alone. I didn't think of anything but hear this song so well by heart. So, if you lose someone, feel free to play this song. This song helps me live through my life today.<strong>

**Next chapter, debatable, but at least by 26th of December. **


	15. Breathing As It Is

**Alright, Merry Christmas and had little free time today. I really had a great time and didn't really expected much. I got a lollipop, a sweater - lovely style by the way -, an angel bracelet, a brita pitcher, s'mores single package with two snowmen coffee cups, and a blanket with my uncle and me when I was a baby. I cried when I found out about the blanket and it means so much to me for my uncle and how much I missed him. I only asked for a lollipop and to visit my uncle's grave. Everything else was unexpected it, but I loved what I got. I appreciated it the most.**

**So, since I am in a happy mood and decided to write for you all as my gift to you~ **

**Enjoy! **

**Warning: Surprise, mpreg**

* * *

><p>Times can be a long time to describe for one person who tries to keep moving on. My family stayed behind for the Thanksgiving holiday after we buried Vlad a week ago. Dad ran through every little thing about food and made sure I knew what I can eat and what I couldn't eat. Mom explained to me that in his side of the family, he was the oldest out of everyone. He knew how to help his own mother through her six pregnancies. It was his specialty to help others and mom did not mind it at all when she was pregnant with his children.<p>

We had a large dinner for Thanksgiving that day and Raven was happy to help. She did learn to fly better now since she was free to roam, but I told her to strictly away from the ghost lab. She understood, but she was too curious for her own good. Angelo helped me make sure she doesn't break that rules.

Yet, I refused to let anyone have Vlad's seat. His favorite seat and everyone knew very well to stay away from there. No one was allowed to be there. Vlad had actually cooked and baked dinner that day for me. He teased me with no kissing during meal times and fed me himself. It was the sweetest thing for him to do for me.

Christmas came and I made the entire mansion very holiday like. Of course, for me, it was the most peaceful day ever. Raven was in loved with the holiday and eager for the holiday. I saw that expression that made me wanted to know what Vlad's face would have been during Christmas. I wasn't too sure what he used to do until Angelo told me. He told me that Vlad would come over to stay for a couple of nights and kept it minimal for Christmas, even the prices for his little girl. Raven wasn't entirely spoiled from the way I saw it. Vlad didn't have very much when he was younger, so he must have made sure there was plenty of love and care. Vlad always gave her that from what I picked up.

Raven and I danced while Angelo had to make cookies. It was his new roles now since he is a mother to Raven's eyes. He baked so much cookies, I knew my dad was going to have a fit when he comes for Christmas. Which, had happened. Angelo ended up sending half of those cookies over to the orphans to make their day. The children were extremely happy about it and enjoyed it the most.

On Christmas day, Angelo and I gave Raven little of presents, so she knows we do not want her to have everything she wants. She made us gift and apparently, I found out she was able to make earth due to her core. That's why she doesn't feel anyone's temperature. She's too immune to any temperature. Even mine, yet, it doesn't bother her as much. She created a little statue of her and me hugging together, but for Angelo, him and her. It was so sweet of her, she even painted it so well and nicely. It was always the thoughts that count.

My family came and celebrated with us during dinner. Yet, no one dared to touch Vlad's seat. It was too valuable to me. We exchanged gifts, some light laughter, and Raven had to show her new powers. She has been serious in duplication power and only managed to make one extra of herself. Although, Michelangelo wasn't comfortable with the idea of another daughter that is exactly the same. I explained that she would use it to be able to help herself in some situation like one duplication in class while she takes care of ghosts. It'd be more helpful for her and not having to worry about her grades. For now, it was a start.

Dani pointed out she's now attending to school because of my parents…well, our parents. People believed mom and dad to see she is our second cousin twice removed by her parents and they felt she needed to learn reality. Of course, these people in Amity Park could not expect less from Fenton family. Jazz stated how well she is doing in the top college and the courses she's handling. I was proud of her, but I knew it was all too easy. She's already graduating by next semester. I was eager to see her graduate and thought of a perfect present for her.

Time went on and Angelo told me about Raven's birth. The reason he told me is that he wanted to give her a birthday party. So, we arranged it at a small place and managed to send invitation without letting Raven know. She has been quite excellence in preschool more than I know it and already entering into kindergarten classes by fall. She would be turning four years old. Of course, she noticed her mommy is growing bigger than usual, but not big as I am. He's five months long and I am only eight and a half months long.

We had her birthday party at a skating rink and she did not see it coming. She was so happy to see her friends and all the fun she had. She enjoyed it every second of her birthday. She was so happy to be four years old today, but I saw in her eyes on how hurt she is when she doesn't have her dad. She knew she has me close enough to be her stepdad and calls me out as her uncle. I actually didn't mind it as much. She's my little girl.

Now, we are in April and waiting for the longest time. Raven is so eager to be a big sister now, she didn't care for full related blood sister. She wanted a sister to look after and play with. Angelo and I explained to her that she wouldn't be able to play until she is able to move on her own. Raven grasped little of the expectation of the baby and understands very little of. Angelo and Raven went out to gather some grocery food on their own. We had to cut off the workers living in this mansion and I dealt most of the responsibility if needed. Raven didn't want me to cook as too much…I think dad rubbed it off her too much.

I had the opportunity to grieve in the bedroom alone, playing the music that suits my mood, and couldn't but cry.

_Day after day  
>Time passed away<br>And I just can't get you off my mind  
>Nobody knows, I hide it inside<br>I keep on searching but I can't find_

Vlad is always on my mind every second of the day. Everyone thinks I am doing fine and practically happy during my pregnancy. Yet, I haven't felt happy since I found out about being pregnant to his baby.__

_The courage to show to letting you know  
>I've never felt so much love before<em>

_And once again I'm thinking about  
>Taking the easy way out<em>

I could have saved him…one way or another. Maybe, if Clockwork allows it. I can travel back in time and save him for good.__

_But if I let you go I will never know  
>What my life would be holding you close to me<br>Will I ever see you smiling back at me? ( oh yeah)  
>How will I know<br>if I let you go?_

I don't want to ever let him go. He's my whole world and his smile seems so good right now. I wanted him so badly. Did he really love me this much to die?__

_Night after night I hear myself say  
>Why can't this feeling just fade away<br>There's no one like you (no one like you)  
>You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)<br>It's such a shame we're worlds apart_

He's gone and I'm stuck here living forever. It's not fair at all.__

_I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose  
>But sooner or later I gotta choose<br>And once again I'm thinking about  
>Taking the easy way out<em>

Should I travel back in time and save him? Save myself from misery?__

_But if I let you go I will never know  
>What my life would be, holding you close to me<br>Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)  
>How will I know<em>

_ if I let you go ?_

_If I let you go ooooh baby  
>Ooooooooohhhhh<em>

_Once again I'm thinking about  
>Taking the easy way out<br>Ooooooooohhhhh_

_But if I let you go I will never know  
>What my life would be, holding you close to me<br>(close to me)  
>Will I ever see you smiling back at me?<br>( oh yeah)  
>How will I know<br>( if I let you go?)  
>But if I let you go I will never know<br>( oh baby)  
>Will I ever see you smiling back at me?<br>( oh yeah)  
>How will I know<br>if I let you go ?_

My eyes closed and let the song replayed a hundred times. It allows me to sleep in easier, even if it pains me the most.

Everything seems so…different. Yet, Vlad standing in front of me and I raced up to him. I couldn't reach out to him and scared for his name. Begging him to come to me again. I asked why he left me. Nothing had made sense to me at all. Suddenly, he stood in front of me in this very dark place with faded lights between us.

"Daniel." He spoke, "Daniel."

He kept saying my name repeatedly and I didn't get it. He knows I can hear him, but what could I say? Yet, this voice…it wasn't the dream's voice. It was coming from the waking side. I refused to wake up. Oddly, something was too familiar. Everything around me has a temperature. Since when can I feel that? It was too warm and my body was giving in to wake up. NO! I couldn't wake up yet! I want to see my Vlad!

My body betrayed me and forced me to wake up. My eyes fluttered opened and saw the familiar black suit. I recognized that suit anywhere and my head lifted up slowly to see this face in front of me. I felt completely numbed. Was this Vlad's spirit? No, his spirit is too solid for me to see.

The temperature continues to grow warmer and I instantly knew that core. Every core has their personality and type. There is no similarity, especially this one. I gulped slowly and sat up very carefully. How could he be here? How can he be in this very room right now with me?

Vlad was giving me the same look. Why was he confused? I have grieved for him for five months. I tried to find the right words, but it didn't pick up. Vlad sat down on the bed with me and touched my hands. He has realized something on his own. What could it be about?

"Y-you're…I…thought you're dead?" I stammered.

Vlad sighed, "…I wasn't entirely dead. You see…my body shuts down and it froze alive. This way, the healing process has increased its speed and healed me within such amount of months. Once the healing finally clicked onto its full power, I was no longer dying with cancer and my body returned to breathing and functioning. Although, I was confused why I was buried and I realized you did not know until then. The video was supposed to explain this for you. So, I had come home to see how you were doing and I see…that your love never stops for me." He smiled.

I gasped and couldn't believe it. I…DID SAVE HIM! Before I could hug him, he pulled out the necklace and I nearly forgotten about that. His gentle smile at the necklace's message and he chuckled for the first time I haven't heard in my entire life.

"Oh, Vlad! You're alive!" I cried, for once, I was happy enough to cry for his return!

I hugged him and couldn't wait to go back to normal once again. Well, somewhat normal of my life. We kissed and the surged burst into the brightest lightning we have ever created. We were too much into the love we have longed for months-

"Ugh," I groaned and felt something was wrong, "Uh, oh, V-vlad…" I gasped for air.

He glanced down to feel the baby's kicking, "Your water broke, Daniel." He smiled, "I am glad I came home on time. I would have been disappointed to miss this."

I screamed slightly, "Wh-what?" I gulped, "Ugh!" It was definitely painful as tenfold of electrocution.

Vlad picked me up and carried me to somewhere I had no idea what he could be possibly be up to now! Of course, he didn't have the time to notice much of the decorations for Easter. It didn't matter right now because this baby is coming!

Vlad entered into the room with me in his arms and I noticed it was a medical room. All this time, I had nearly forgotten about it ten months ago. He wanted to make sure I have all the care I needed and gasped to realize something. I pulled out the cell phone and began to call Angelo instantly.

"Angelo! I want you two to get to the mansion! I'm expecting today! Yes! And no, I'm not alone! Ugh," I tried to hold off the pain, but I couldn't, "Find me…in the second floor on the left side of the mansion. The door is open and you might be surprised about our visitor. No! Just let her bring you here. I'm confident she can handle it now. YES!" I huffed, "Just get here before it happens!" My head shook and hung up.

Vlad looked at me, surprised to see I wasn't living alone, and I knew he'd be betting on Jazz's boyfriend hopefully. I don't think he realizes what Michelangelo let everyone call him. Angelo wanted to run back to the mansion quickly, but I feared for his driving. He knew I still own him no matter what. He had to trust me with his daughter soon enough. I think she will be happy now.

It seems like there is actually some hope in our life now. It's ashamed he missed out so much like the holidays and her birthday. At least, this makes it all up for everything.

"We're coming, Danny!"

"I'm coming, Uncle Danny!"

I heard their voices, thankfully, Vlad had me covered, and it was safe for the two to come into the room. I was trying to be comfortable and found myself unbearable pain. Vlad froze at the sound of their voices and he looked at me. Once the two entered into the room, they stopped hurrying into the room.

"V-vl-vlad?!" Angelo was shocked.

Vlad blinked, "Michelangelo? Why…right. I forgot that you are carrying his baby, but why is Raven here?" He gulped.

I tried to sit up and failed, "Vlad, I wanted her to be a part of this. I know she's your daughter and-" I groaned as I clenched onto my stomach to restrain the pain a bit.

Raven stood by her mother's side, uncertain how to explain or react anything, and I didn't blame her. Vlad had to be prepared for me to give birth and he told the two to leave the room. They did without needed to be told twice and Vlad used his intangibility.

"I will be getting the baby. You may feel slight heat in you. Breathe, Daniel." He told me.

I nodded and gripped tightly onto the bed's bars. Vlad hands slipped into me, feeling the lava like sensation, and retrieving our child. I was happy it was him instead of my dad having to rush over here for two hours. It was better than doing this alone. Vlad didn't rush anything and he knew what he was doing. I tried to push the pain aside, yet, the sweating didn't help me out very much! I screamed to no less and finally, the weight was lifted.

I gasped and finally felt pain free. My body was automatically healing on its own before the second breathe of air came into me. There's a soft screaming in our ears and Vlad's eyes lit up. I knew which gender.

"It's a boy?" I smiled.

He nodded, "It is. A boy, a son!" He made the blood and wetness phased through the baby.

Vlad wrapped the baby in the blanket. He came over and let me hold our son for me to meet for the first time.

"He's beautiful," My fingers brushed his cheeks.

The baby calmed down, knowing he is with his mother, and I cuddled him.

"Have you thought of a name for him, Daniel?" He smiled.

I blinked, "Only Vlad, after you and my name."

He chuckled, "I think this special boy deserves his own name. Since I am alive in your eyes and ears now, perhaps…" He hummed.

I missed his humming. Angelo and Raven came in slowly, smiling happily for the baby's birth, and it felt so what? I couldn't describe the feeling and then I recognized it. Loved. I felt so loved around here.

"Is it a baby brother or a baby sister?" Raven came in to see.

I smiled, "A baby brother, Raven."

Angelo picked her up for her to see, "He's beautiful, Danny."

"What's his name?" Raven excitedly ask.

I shrugged and now that Vlad's here, I wanted to know what name he's thinking of for our son.

"I was thinking of naming him Celestine due to translation of heaven in Latin." Vlad pointed out.

I blinked and thought about the names carefully, "Celestine…Celestine Jackson Fenton-Masters."

"Jackson?" Vlad turned his head at me, "Care to explain why?"

I huffed, "Dad has really been making sure I went through pregnancy smoothly as possible and I thought about his full name as his middle name. I want my dad to know I appreciated it for everything. My parents know the truth, Vlad. Although, they know I am upset over your death."

He nodded, "I assume they're coming soon?"

I smiled, "Yeah, in a week for Easter vacation. So, you okay with naming this one Celestine Jackson Fenton-Masters?"

He agreed, "I think it's perfect for our son."

I saw his Neptune eyes I fell in love with. I missed the sight of it and couldn't believe he's alive. Of course, I knew I had to get back to reality and start explaining.

"Vlad, Raven knows you're her father and I have been teaching her at least two times a week on her training. She has managed one duplication." I smiled, hoping he'd be proud.

Raven glanced up at him, "…I-can I call you daddy?" She gulped.

Vlad lit up happily at the sound, "Of course, my little Labrador. Is…um, is Michelangelo okay with this?" He met the man's attention.

Angelo hugged his daughter, "I am. She's been calling me mommy for five months now. I don't know why you never let me know of their hybrid being. The real question is…aren't you supposed to be…um, dead?"

Vlad chuckled, "I see Daniel didn't finish the video I gave him in my wills. Unfortunately, no, I am not dead. My body has shut down and it froze alive for me. The healing ability has increased its speed and healed me within such amount of months. Once the healing finally clicked onto its full power, I was no longer dying with cancer and my body returned to breathing and functioning. I am no longer dying and free to live forever."

Raven gasped, "So that means you get to see me graduation high school!"

Vlad smirked and she laughed happily about it. Angelo set her down and she raced up to her dad. They hugged each other happily. They are definitely father-daughter type for me to see. I couldn't wait to see how our son turns out and the next baby as well. I cooed at my son, he's sleeping, and flinching a bit. I turned to Angelo and he read my mind. He held Celestine and I pulled out my phone to contact my parents.

"I'm surprised you still have my phone. You truly missed me that much?"

I nodded, "Oh, Vlad. I miss you and I wanted to do anything to have you back. I almost went back in time for you. I figured…if I gave birth to this one, I'd go back in time in top shape and save you from your death somehow. I'm sort of glad I didn't."

He kissed my forehead, "That's sweet of you, Daniel, but I wished you had watched those DVDs. You would have found out by the third one about my discovery. But, thank you for taking care of everything. Even my daughter here."

Her hair grew longer and she never wanted a haircut at all! Vlad's fingers trailed down her hair with his fingers to feel the softness in her. It took me half an hour to make it that soft. Now, that will be his job. She was happy enough to be having him back in her life again. I began to call my parents and I smiled right at Vlad.

After the second ring, it was picked up immediately and before I could even answer.

"Son? Are you alright? Are you expecting now?" Dad has been asking me that for a month and a half now.

I chuckled, "Hey dad, yeah, I'm much happy and the baby is born. It's a-"

"-WE'RE COMING! Call Jazz and tell her!"

"-I'll send the Phan-Speed over to Jazz. Could you bring my friends?"

"Of course! I'm not missing out on this grandchild's life! We'll be there ASAP!" He hung up.

I blinked and couldn't believe it, "Well, they're on the way soon." My eyes rolled and started to call Jazz, "Hopefully, I'll have a conversation with her for more than a thirty second ones."

Vlad snickered, "I see your father loves children, doesn't he?"

"More of caution about pregnancy and a healthy baby." I pointed out, "But, yes, he loves kids."

The ringing stopped by the fourth, "Danny? What's up?"

"Get ready in five minutes, Jazz. I'm having the Phan-Speed and I gave birth already to a baby-"

"I better go pack, little brother. I want to see the new family member. I'll see you soon. You are so lucky I already have my assignments and projects done ahead of time and handed in already."

I chuckled, "Okay, but don't you want-"

She hung up on me. I frowned and shocked to find myself doubting to tell what the baby's gender is. I might as well wait until they get here. First, I made sure the Phan-Speed number one was heading to Jazz in two minutes. I shrugged and put my phone away for now. Angelo handed my son back and I cradled him. Angelo flinched and I figured he's dealing with a strong baby.

"Raven, you were never this hard on me. This ought to be a boy for sure."

I chuckled, "Or a girl." My finger wagged at him.

His eyes glared at me, "I haven't been wronged yet. I know this one is a boy. I knew I was having a girl with Raven and so on."

Sometimes, Angelo and I would be fighting on genders and I thought I was carrying a girl of my own. Yet, I was wrong. I have son. Of course, he keeps changing it for every kick he felt. Vlad hasn't realized what he has to put up with and let him catch on sooner or later.

"I take it Daniel has been doing something every day, correct?" Vlad looked over to Angelo.

He nodded, "Of course. Usually with Raven while I cooked."

My boyfriend's brow shifted up, "Why isn't the chef cooking for everyone?"

I laughed nervously, "Um, yeah, about that? I had to fire all the employees for secrets to be safe. I even sent the slaves home and they're happy about it."

Vlad's jaw dropped, "You removed everyone!? I don't mind the ones that deserve to go home, but my personal workers?" He groaned, "I should have stated to not fire them or release them."

My eyes rolled, "I couldn't stand it having to be secretive. Raven is only four years old-"

His eyes widened, "I missed your birthday," He pouted at his daughter, "I'm so sorry, Raven. I-I couldn't control it with my healing."

She giggled and hugged his neck, "It's okay, Mommy and Uncle Danny gave me a fun birthday! Uncle Danny did all the camera work with his duplicate! My friends and I got to roller skate, played games, and big princess cake!"

He looked over at me, "Thank you, Daniel. I assume Christmas has passed, have you-"

I nodded, "Yes, I did videoed everything that's important. I didn't think it would more than look back in the past."

Honestly, I didn't think my doing would save Vlad the trouble on what he missed. He hugged me with Raven, Celestine, and me together. Angelo pulled his phone out and took a picture of the four of us.

"DANNY!" I recognized her shouting voice anytime.

"UP IN THE HOSPITAL WING-"

"-I know!" Her voice sounded much closer.

She must have been using her telekinesis to fly herself over here. I never understood how exactly, but it works out for her well. She doesn't like it when she goes higher than twelve feet from the ground or floor unless she feels it is necessary for herself. She was already in the room and I knew I had the Phan-speed in auto-setting and she wouldn't have been here for another five minutes.

"You increased the velocities, didn't you?"

She smirked, "Nice to see you're using your-" She jerked her head at my boyfriend, "-Vlad?" She was in her quick thinking, "…are you a clone?" She assumed.

Vlad disagreed, "No, but I think I will answer everything will everyone is here. I do not want to repeat for the fourth times or sixth times. However, I am very much alive. Nice to see you're doing well, Jasmine."

Jazz nodded, "O-oh, thank you and hopefully it will make sense soon enough. Welcome back Vlad…" Her head shook and focused onto me, "So, who is this new member we have today?" She smiled happily.

I chuckled, "Aunt Jazz meet your nephew, Celestine Jackson Fenton-Masters. Our son." I slowly moved one of my arms up for her to see his face and head.

Celestine has a very light auburn hair, but we haven't seen his eyes yet. As mom and dad have told me, the baby's eyes will change constantly until they are around six months to nine months through three years old. Yet, I had a feeling that being a ghost won't change the color so easily. Angelo already proved it for me when he would look in her eyes and she hasn't changed since she first opened her eyes around him.

"Awe, beautiful name and it fits him perfectly, Danny. This year is certainly looking up more than ever." She pointed out.

Jazz knew I have been trying to make the best of everything since Vlad "passed away" and it wasn't easy. To think about it, everything is a start. It was returning out to be the best moment since I went into labor and Vlad came to help me give birth to our son. Perhaps, this was something I never thought to think possible. I couldn't wait to see my parents', cousin's, and friends' reaction to Vlad's alive being when they come here in about fifteen minutes. For now, everyone decided to take pictures of Celestine and me. Then, with Vlad. Next with Vlad, Raven, and Angelo. Lastly, with Jazz. It was so much fun and the baby wasn't bothered by the pictures taken with flashes.

This day couldn't get any better than this. I didn't want to expect any more or less for myself when I have my boyfriend back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoy your gift, if you could...or can or will you give me a review? Anything please? I take critique (harsh ones even!), advice, thoughts, reaction, one word, ANYTHING! It would mean a world to me. (: <strong>

**Next chapter, by tomorrow hopefully. **

**And Happy Kwanzaa for the 26th of December!**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and remember, we are celebrating Jesus' birthday! Not expecting gifts because of a holiday, but remembering what the Three Wise Men did for Jesus. **

**If you're not into religion...have an imaginary cookie! *hands out to each person who doesn't believes in Jesus/doesn't celebrate Christmas* Feel free to mention your belief. I love learning from others' belief! **

**Okay, see you all next time! **


	16. Gathering

**Okay! Sorry for the hold up, had to work on a few things here and there. Nonetheless, it's here!**

**There will be a lot more to reveal in this story and getting to the point of being serious. **

**Warning: Cuss**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Vlad and I headed over to our bedroom, which Angelo and I had arranged in this room for me to be close to my baby. I refused to have my son anywhere by the window and figured between the bathroom to the bed is perfectly find for a little nursery area. Vlad thought the room was perfectly fine as it is. For now, I had to put some new clothes onto our son in blue pajamas. I wasn't too sure how strong this one is, but I held this one carefully on our bed. Vlad helped me out with the diaper and man, I ought to remember how through my parents. It didn't matter anymore, Vlad is here now, and I get all the help I can get.<p>

Celestine was placed in between us on this bed and I was a little too afraid to put him in the crib. It was too soon. He's bundled up tightly in a blanket and between us. I kissed his temple and rubbed his stomach. He's sleeping and I fed him through my finger. I learned this through Skulker, where a mother ghost would place his finger into the baby's mouth and the baby would receive milk, as human mothers would breast-feed their babies. I almost worried about growing breasts and found myself happier to know I don't have to deal with that. At least, for male like me appreciate it's the finger feeding.

Celestine softly sucked down my finger and Vlad awed at the sight of feeding. I was so worried to raise my baby without a father like Raven without Vlad. Now, we didn't have to worry about a thing.

"I miss you so much Vlad…I-I didn't realize watching those journals would be this important. I did watch the first one and half of the second one. I was interrupted and I had to hurry up on dealing with Angelo to meet your daughter. I got to the point where you were telling me to tell her something, but I never found out. It's still in your…lap-top." My eyes closed to realized I was such an idiot, "I never went in your private study since then."

Vlad chuckled, "I take it you never wanted anything to change."

My eyes opened and stared at him with a deadpanned on my face, "I refused to change anything with you. I wouldn't let anyone sit where you used to sit at the table or in the kitchen. I didn't want the bedroom to change at all. I never wanted a single person that study room of yours. Most of all, your labs were off limits. I only used the training room for Raven. I even made sure your piano room was most off limits as well. I buried you where we dated, I visited you at least once a week, and talk to you. I would sit down next to you for two hours or until Angelo demands I come inside to help Raven or something."

His hand rested on my cheek, "You never gave up on me and I should have trusted you to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you of your pregnancy nor this discovery to live forever."

My free hand held my boyfriend's hand. He always my world and he is always my mate. I would probably wait until my child doesn't need me. By then, I would die to be with him to be with him forever. Now, I don't have to anymore.

"Vlad, you trusted me to watch your video and I didn't listen to you." I sighed, "When I first thought you were dead, your core was emptied…I thought it meant dead. You were not breathing nor having a human pulse, which I don't get how that is even possible. I believed you were gone and Jazz has managed to help me through."

"I know, Daniel," He sighed and bored into my eyes, "I trusted you that you would look into these video journals. I supposed I should have had the last one as the first thing to watch, but I thought the first two would be more important."

I didn't care anymore. I wanted Vlad and no one else. My head leaned in and kissed him. Everything through my body has felt so alive with him and he didn't fight back. Celestine is still in between us and I couldn't let him be forgotten so easily. I mean, I carried him for nine months and he would often be on my mind as much as Vlad.

"Son! Where are you?" Dad shouted.

Vlad broke apart the kiss and sighed. He knew we couldn't hide as much. I picked up our son into my arms, while letting him feed on my finger for milk, and headed over to the hallway. I noticed dad was coming up the stairs and Jazz stopped him from going upstairs. She knew I can hear well from the bedroom to the stairs. Dad lit up when he saw the baby in my arms and I floated down since walking felt a little strange for me right now.

"Dad, I would like you to meet Celestine."

He awed at the baby, "A son?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, but I think there's something else important too."

He blinked, "You didn't have twins, did you?"

I pouted at him, "You'd think I'd put up having twins?" My head shook, "No."

Jazz joined between us, "Come on, dad. Everyone is supposed to be in the living room. Danny has great news and I'm sure most of us should be sitting down." She pulled his arm.

Dad sighed, "I'm glad it went well, son. Although, I do want to know why he's sucking on your finger?"

I smirked, "Finger feeding for males. Females would do it by their breast to feed them. This is a male version."

Dad blinked and nodded anyway. He followed Jazz along and Vlad appeared on my side. I missed feeling his core. Michelangelo is with Raven to deal with dinner cooking since I gave birth about an hour ago.

"Are you ready to be introduced to the family, Vlad?" I smirked at him.

His arms rested around my shoulders, "Daniel, this would make me absolutely happy." He leaned in slowly.

My head pulled back, "Nah uh, I don't want to overwhelm them and I doubt they would want to see me kissing and see our little lightning, my cabbit."

Vlad frowned when I told about the kiss, but he loosened up when I called him by his new nickname. I would only call him a fruitloop if he returns to those old habits or up to something. We headed into the living room when Jazz called me. I took noticed everyone was sitting down and their eyes widened into shock. Vlad kept calm and expected their reaction. We both sat down on the couple couch and decided to remove my finger from Celestine. His lips smacked a few times, but he knew that he wasn't getting any milk. He yawned as he fell asleep as I rubbed his stomach to soothe.

"Vlad Masters…wha-how-huh?" Mom finally spoke up in the silence.

Dani shook her head, "Y-y-you're supposed to be dead…literally."

Vlad frowned, "I seemed to be dead, when it was truly something else happening during the process. I was dying, yes, but I am not anymore." He nodded.

Dad stared at Vlad, not pleased at all, and I didn't understand why. Did my way of telling the truth about Vlad has done almost five years ago have bothered him? Sam and Tucker had this suspected look now and that wasn't a good thing at all. When they suspect, they don't believe anything until it hits them in the face.

I cradled my son a bit and he seems quiet or into sleeping. Was that normal for a baby to sleep after being born? I figured to let him since he is a newborn and work that out when the time comes.

"Everyone, this is Celestine Jackson Fenton-Masters. Our son and Vlad helped me during my birth. He was waking me up during my contraction and my excitement has caused me to go into labor." A distraction is a must.

Everyone took their attention onto my newborn and adored him on the spot. No one has dared to come closer because of Vlad, but Jazz. She came up and I let her hold him. She cooed him before trying to cry from being a part from me. For a little while, everyone adored our son and I watched carefully. From my view, Dani wasn't fooled by me. She knew how our mind works and wouldn't have to be taken as an idiot by me. She wouldn't ruin the mood and I remembered her argument one day with me.

_Dani came into the room while I had hot chocolate by the fireplace. She sat across from me and her face held importance. I set my mug down and turned to her._

_"Vlad can't be that big of a deal. He raped you, Danny." She frowned._

_I glared at her, "He did not! This baby is made out of love. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but how else was I supposed to tell you?"_

_She scoffed, "He knew he was dying, so he had to make you blind to his action! You know he wanted a child from Maddie!" _

_My head shook, "He hasn't been crushing on mom for over four years now! I know how he lies-"_

_"-didn't you tell me that I'm a mess that he isn't going to clean up after? He's not cleaning up his mess with you! Why would he care for you when he only wants a child to pass on his generation? Take the family names?"_

_"Stop it!" I hissed, "He loves me! You have no idea what we have been through! This baby wouldn't be here if he didn't love me as well!"_

_"HE'S DEAD! HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" She stood up instantly._

_My eyes didn't move off her eyes, "I saw the hopelessness in his eyes when he told me he was dying! He was so heartbroken that he has no one to love because no one loved him! He loves me for me!"_

_Her foot stomped, "You have us to love you for you!"_

_"I meant someone to love! As a lover, a mate, a soul mate, or a boyfriend! He loves me because he knows how I feel! I feel so damn happy with him!" I wept, "I love him and I didn't give him enough."_

_"He's dead," Her arms crossed, "You knew he was dying and there wasn't a chance he would live or make it. He's fucking dead, Danny and you know it. Let him go and find some other boys. I don't know, what about Dash? I saw him being dumped by his boyfriend a couple months ago." _

_I snatched a pillow and threw it at her face, "HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE A HALFA!" _

_Dani accepted the hit by the pillow, but her arms dropped to shocking news. My hands wiped away the tears and failed. She walked out of the room without anything else to add in. _

We haven't dared to talk about Vlad or love subject since then. She knew I fell in love with the man who loves me and I refused to see him dead, even if I buried his bones. Dani finally understood one main point. Vlad was the only person who can relate to me. Yet, Vlad doesn't realize that Dani and I have a special connection. We're able to read each other's mind and feelings when in the same room. If we're away from each other like she is in the kitchen and I am here, there isn't any connection.

"Okay, don't need to mentally remind me, Danny. I'm sorry for putting you through that…and I didn't think this is for real." She whispered.

Only for Vlad and me to hear, yet, Vlad had no clue what had happened and might have to explain to him later.

"I forgive you, Dani…you would have done the same thing." I whispered back.

She nodded. No one needed to know what happened that day, but it was personal. For now, I decided to cuddle up with Vlad and enjoyed the family bonding time together.

"From my discovery at work one day, a young female came up to me and told me my ability to heal is different from Daniel. At first, I was acting like she was pulling my legs and she pointed out that she is a psychic. I had her to prove to me first before I believe her anything else. She proved about my being as a hybrid. After accepted her truth, she told me that my healing will save me and allows me to become immortal with Daniel. She explained that my body would shut down to freeze, which is similar to death of a human. My body would heal to increase its speed for months and will restore back to normal. By then, I will cure completely from my ecto-radiation cancer. I was excited to hear the delightful news and put this into the journal for Daniel to see when the time comes. I pushed harder on the lawyer about this journal and told him to make sure Daniel watches this. My body did its job and I finally heal normal like most ghosts. I found myself confused to being buried and found Daniel in our room. I woke him up and we found out the hard way." Vlad smiled and tightened his hug with me.

Everyone heard my boyfriend out on his side of the story and it made sense why he was confident. When he came home, it was that love feeling again. I didn't want anyone but him and Raven wasn't him. I honestly don't understand how people could move onto another love or a mate after the first love has been such a perfect one.

Jazz walked over to mom and she sees her grandson. Dani looked over at him and nodded the beautiful baby here. Sam and Tucker adored this one, seeing how Vlad and my baby is definitely favoring our relationship, and they were accepting things easily. Mom glanced up to me and gave in finally.

"Welcome back, Vlad, but don't leave us blind on your chances to live forever! You know Jack and I would have find a way to get rid of your cancer. We're the faults to cause of your cancer and we deserve to remove that vile disease!" She huffed silly.

He smiled, "I appreciated it, Maddie, but your son has already done that for me." He pulled me down for me to lean on his chest, "I am more than happy enough to say that it will never happen again. The only thing is the world will now only see me as dead for good. I will have to stay out of the public for certain amount of years."

My eyes rolled, "Ooor, we could say that some ghosts kidnapped you, placed a fake human in the bed, and that you finally escaped to come home. You don't have to hide, Vlad. Everyone knows ghosts exist, they don't know our story."

Vlad hummed, "It will be risky, Daniel."

Dad tilted his head, "Vlad…you look young?"

Everyone stopped moving and didn't know what to say towards my dad. I pulled away and looked at my very Vlad to see my dad's point. There were no wrinkles on his face nor baggage under his eyes. His skin was smoother than I have ever seen and might have assumed he's in his late twenties and not in his forties.

"Oh, my, dad's right!" My hands brushed his face, "You're definitely much more handsome, Vlad."

He smiled, "Thank you, Daniel. That means so much to me when you said that."

I wanted to kiss him, but not with everyone in the room. Jazz returned Celestine into my arms and he grunted in his sleep. He was struggling to open his eyes for the first time and I held my gasp. Vlad was eager, as I am to find out his eye colors.

Slowly, Celestine is revealing a pair of dark green eyes. His eyes scanned around the room to recognize anyone he sees. He looked at Vlad and me as his parents. I sensed his core so easily and he recognized me as his mother. He even recognized Vlad as his father.

"Hi Celestine, I'm mommy." I told him.

Vlad came in closer, "Hello Celestine, I'm daddy."

Celestine created some sound to respond, but we listened to his baby talk. Everyone awed and enjoyed this moment. Then, something has dawned on me and decided to change that now.

"Vlad, why don't you hold Celestine?"

He smiled, "I'd love to, Daniel."

We were being careful and made sure his arms were supporting our son's head and the body without any fall. Vlad may have not been through my pregnancy as much, but he knew I love kids one way or another. I wouldn't change it for the world. He's here to stay and be a part of his children's life.

Yet, since I have a father role coming in a few months. I felt like doing something fun and Michelangelo came in perfect timing. I walked over to him and lifted his shirt. I bent down and kissed his baby bump, while soothing him. He wasn't comfortable with me doing this to him, but he is my property and he has to put up with this anyway.

"How's the little one doing, Angelo?" I kissed his baby bump once more.

His arms crossed, "Must you do that? I hate it every time and I am not a woman!"

I glared at him, "Answer the question." I demanded.

"She's fine. Just trying to comfort herself or sleeping probably." He answered finally.

I smiled, "Or he. Now, baby, be nice to mommy. Daddy here is going to spoil you with lots of love." My hands haven't stopped rubbing him.

Everyone else in the room watched and normally, I'd do these ten times a day. I already have done eight times before and one last time before I go to bed or when he goes to bed. Raven gets a big kick out of this the moment. Vlad snickered and saw how I easily tortured Angelo here. Of course, I love all my children, even Raven as one of them.

Oddly, I grew attached to talk to the baby inside of Angelo as if it lures me right to him. I never questioned it because it was normal for a ghost to find a third being to provide the balance of needs of our powers. Our powers have to work out one way or another. Vlad didn't have me at the time, so he took it out onto Michelangelo to save the hybrid race. When Vlad command me five months ago to rape him, I didn't feel like resisting. Yet, he fits me well and craved to do anything with this human. Once I got him pregnant, all I have ever felt is protective and controlling over him. It was simple to understand that a ghost will do anything to keep their spirit together.

Plus, Angelo knows his place and he always remember who is responsible of him twenty-four/seven. Vlad wasn't even jealous due to the fact he's ours. My boyfriend was the reason for keeping Angelo in his place, regardless over having a daughter and on how he fought to keep things separately from their daughter. Angelo shouldn't have had a choice and let Vlad control him in a way he thinks best. For now, I am supposed to do that and hopefully, Vlad doesn't mind that too much.

* * *

><p><strong>No new chapter if I don't get anymore reviews from you all! So far, I already know one person who is, but there has to be someone putting their own review for their thoughts! *glares* I will not post another chapter up until five more reviews provided! Maybe, just maybe, <strong>**_then_**** I will post the next chapter.**

**That's...oh, wait, one more chapter to post since I'm spoiling all of you readers! Then, I shall demand for more reviews!**


	17. Famulus

***blink**blink**blink* ...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, I'm satisfied enough to share this chapter for the day! **

**Warning: Cuss, punishment, lemon (not entirely, but somewhat), confusion**

**Enjoy the ride~**

* * *

><p>Everyone turned in to bed in their guest rooms they usually use when they stay here during their visit. Vlad had our son put to sleep, but it wasn't easy. It took a while after I fed our son during dinnertime. Everyone helped me out filled Vlad in on what he has missed in the world and mom was already considering on contacting someone personally. When it comes to her, she knew the right people to contact about mysterious fake death. I think she had a normal career before she married dad, but she loved seeing dad happy. She easily helped him out in their current careers.<p>

I cuddled up with Vlad for the first time alone and feeling his hot core. I missed it for five months for too long. I couldn't bear the thought of living my life without him. No one can ever dream their life without someone too important. The strange thing is, it made sense how the alternative Vlad has to live that long or even Dan. They were free from the dying cancer since the healing finally came on naturally.

His arms wrapped around me. We knew we couldn't do much in this room or until Celestine have his own room. At least, Vlad and I do that together by the time come.

"I take you accept having _famulus_." Vlad commented.

I blinked and moved my head up to see his face, "Famula-what?" I couldn't pronounce whatever he said.

He chuckled, "_Famulus_ is a Latin term for Slave for mating ghosts to have. We have Mr. Foli as our _Famulus_."

"Oh, very much normal." I snorted, "But he has been very loyal and he knows I have already punished him and he hasn't crossed the line since. I'd advise you not to take his daughter away from him or the newborn. I want Raven and our baby be surrounded by their biological parents." My head shook.

His lips pressed against my messy hair, "Good. He knows to where he stands."

"You let him off to easy, that's why! I had to set his priority straight after we both learned something about this strange feeling we were able to resist after I found out you were dead. He knew he lost everything from work, so he has to obey me now."

He nodded, "I see. There is one more thing you should know for _Famulus_ of ours."

My brow rose, "And that is?"

Vlad pulled the blanket up on us, but I wasn't too sure how to view this as a warning or not to worry too much.

"Since both of us have impregnated him. He is able to live as long as we think best. Of course, we will know when we are dying if that ever happens. We will have to let him go before either of us does." He explained carefully.

I gulped, "Um, we're not going to force him to live for two millions years, are we?"

Vlad chuckled, "No, no, Daniel. Probably in fifty thousand years or less."

"Or when the world ends."

We both laughed quietly, not wanting to wake our son up, and knowing that we are worn out from dealing with the birth through with endless conversation with my family and friends. We sighed to breathe again and relaxed a bit. I hadn't been this much happy in such a long time, I wasn't too sure if I would ever get back to normal routine. My mind has fought to believe he is alive somehow and my core refused to believe it. Even though, I buried him without realizing that he was merely frozen. The thing is…I can't tell if his core chose to shut down, my core won't let me feel any other temperature but the Pyrokinesis core to feel something.

"But do keep in mind, he tends to change gender assumption and I would have to remind him the other gender possibility. Raven, mind you she is too much as you in personality wise, has forced Angelo to do all the mother role. He did it so he could have forgiveness by her and that includes kitchen work. I will take over his kitchen work when he gives birth to our next child. He will go back to cooking once he regained his balance." I explained.

He nodded, "Of course, I worked at his home for two and a half months when he gave birth to Raven. I tried to find a way to be called as a father to our daughter, but he wouldn't give up."

I laughed, "Yeah, you won't beg to him anymore. You will demand him what it is expected of him."

"Of course, but we should come up some basic rules and some proper punishment together since he is our _Famulus_."

"And he will need to be told about this." I nodded once.

Vlad smirked at me and my eyes rolled. I don't like it, but it was normal in a sense for my ghost to act like this way. We need our "famulus" one way or another.

"Yes, I am thinking that-"

I sat up from his arms and felt something. I couldn't ignore it too much and groaned. Out of all the times I have been through, it had to be now. Vlad stopped talking since I moved and observed my behavior in front of him.

"…is everything alright?"

I huffed, "Someone isn't in bed and he knows better not to leave his bedroom." My head shook.

"Who?"

"Angelo, of course."

I hopped out of bed and headed out into the hallway. Once I entered into the hallway and saw him at the staircase with a coat on. My head shook.

"Where do you think you're going, Michelangelo?" I hummed.

He froze his last step on the stairs and didn't move since then. He sighed miserably.

"A-a-a friend called me, Danny."

My arms crossed, "Is it an emergency?"

"N-n-no."

I pointed at his bedroom's door, "Bedroom. Now."

He gave up and headed back to bed without a fight. He walked into his room and I followed him. Vlad decided to join and watched how things worked here. Vlad closed the door for me. He tried to leave his room and the mansion to go to his friend, yet, not an emergency. He stood in front of his bed, waiting for me to do something, and Vlad kept himself out of this.

"What's the rule here, Michelangelo?" I had to ask him.

His head lowered, "I cannot leave the room without your permission nor during sleep hours. Am…I being punish?"

I sighed, "I'm afraid I have to, Michelangelo. You broke one of them and I am not pleased. You are supposed to stay in your room for the night. You're pregnant! I refused to let anyone see you like this and take advantage of you!"

He hugged himself in greater disappointment. I hated doing this, but it was my ghost side taking the control on my human action. I walked up to him, turned him around, forced him to bend over, and pulled his pants down.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." I told him quietly.

I started spanking him hard. He would try to restrain the screaming, but turned into whimpering. It doesn't hurt the baby, so it was safe for me to do this. He finally cried when I got to tenth time of spanking him. Yet, he wasn't red on his butt cheeks. Angelo wouldn't move from his spot while I do this. Once I got to the thirtieth spanking, he screamed or groaned uncomfortably.

Vlad didn't do a thing to stop me. He trusted me to handle our famulus somehow and it was the reasonable punishment.

As soon as I got to the hundredth spanking on his ass, I stopped and pulled away. I turned him around and looked at him.

"I only do this because I care, Michelangelo and please, don't attempt to break the rules again." I rubbed his arms to calm him down from his crying.

He nodded, "I know…"

Angelo isn't proud to what he tries to do, but he normally tries to walk out of the house for his own reasons. I pulled his pants back up for him to feel covered again and smiled at him to show my care. My hands slipped into both of his pocket and retrieved his phone. I held it in front of him and he knew I bought this phone. I had much as rights to take it back.

"I'm going to see who you have been talking to and reconsider your contacts. You'll have it back when you learn from your mistake." I explained.

He nodded and I headed over to Vlad. We left his room and shut the door. Once we returned to our bedroom and laid back in bed in each other's arms, I had to hear Vlad's point.

"Does spanking him put him in his place?" Vlad hummed curiously.

I sighed, "Not yet, but I warned him for each time he breaks his rules, his spanking doubles and may have other punishment included. It used to start out with twenty five, then fifty, seventy five, and now it's a hundred. So, this is his fourth attempt to leave his room."

"Perhaps, try spanking him four times a day and a little harder. Have you had him on his stomach on your lap?" He suggested.

I hummed, "That would be better. He doesn't like it when I do that."

Vlad sighed, "I think he shouldn't have any outside contact is allowable for him."

I picked up Angelo's phone in front of me, "What if he wants a mate?"

Vlad soothed my arms, "A _Famulus_ cannot have a mate. It's forbidden since their role is to be for us."

I frowned, "He won't like this."

"He'll have to deal with this anyway."

I rubbed my temple, "I've wanted to torture him with some sex toys on him. I can sense his sexual hormone is calling me."

"Then, why aren't you doing it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know what kind of toys to use on him."

He chuckled, "There's a case of it under this bed, Daniel."

My eyes widened, "C-can I?"

He smirked, "If it pleases you to do it towards Michelangelo, I do not see why not. All rooms are soundproof. No one will hear those screaming if you want him to."

I tossed him the phone and hurried off the bed to see the case he was talking about. I opened it up and saw multiple types of them and some would probably scare Michelangelo to death or develop fears.

"I love you too much, Vlad. Do you want to join?"

He chuckled, "How about I stay here for our son?"

I quickly peck a kiss on his lips, "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Vlad blushed purplish on his face, which has always adored me the most. I took the case and headed out to someone's bedroom. Oh, he was so going to be screaming and wishing he didn't want this.

As soon as I entered into the room, he was about to put on his pajamas. He freeze at his sight and not certain what to expect in a brief case in my hands.

"I'd forget those clothes for now. I need you to be naked, Angelo."

He went paler, "N-n-no."

I glared, "You can't say no to me, Angelo. You know better than that. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I declared.

His sighed gave the sign away to my victory over him. Sometimes, Angelo would fight to avoid certain things and I wouldn't give up. I would have to force him whether he likes it or not. I found myself surprised to be this much controlling over him than Vlad does. It doesn't make sense, but might have to run it by Vlad about that.

I watched him removed his pajamas and joined onto his bed. I made sure the door was closed and locked. Only Vlad may come in, but I doubt Dani would come in anyway. She kept her distance from me and I was glad she was in another room. We never liked sharing awkward minds or thoughts with each other.

For now, my attention was on Angelo and his hormone was hornier than ever. I picked up this toy that seems to have a swirl on the other end and thought that might be fun for a start. I waved it in front of him and he was more than nervous. My finger circled once and he laid onto his stomach on my command. I came onto his bed and my hands on his fine little ass.

"You're going to be a good little piggy, right Angelo?" I decided to tease him.

He nodded, "Y-yes."

Slowly, I pressed the butt plug up into his anal and he struggled to hold his groaning. I twisted it deeper than ever and his body was responding how I wanted him to. He was turning me on and kept going deeper until the pigtail was halfway for him. I slapped his ass to play kinky around him.

"Wiggle my piggy." I smirked.

His butt wiggled and already making me hard from my member. In fact, it was kind of fun to see this. I looked at some of the other toys Vlad left me to play. I spotted one that amused me. It was sort of like a doctor's tool, yet, it's for sex. It would allow me to spread wide in his anal and force him to scream.

"Keep wiggling, my piggy. I will have to inspect you and decide on slaughtering you or not for the meat." I giggled.

He hasn't stopped doing what I told him to do and I slowly removed the pigtail out of his ass. He was red, but nowhere bleeding yet. I slipped in the special doctor's tool into him and his body shivered. My hand bends the handle to force the stretch in his scissor wall and it was stretching out his muscle way. He panted, moaned, and screamed by step to step to what I am putting him through. His fingers curled onto his blanket to handle the pain and I held the handle for a while.

"Just try to relax, Angelo. Muscle needs to relax." I told him.

"I-I-I can't! It hurts so badly!" He whimpered.

My hand rubbed his butt's cheek, "It'll get easier if you try."

Once he breathed calmly again, his muscle ring relaxes, and decided to remove the toy out of him. Once that was set down, my hand slowly caressed his body to turn over to his back. He was shaky, but willingly. When it came to soothing him, he stopped shaking after a few seconds and avoided any eye contact with me for a little while. I saw how big he was getting, five months ago I have raped him against his will and now, he's carrying my baby inside of him.

My lips pressed against his stomach's skin and treasure the feel of the baby's kicking. It was a week and a half ago when he first felt the kick. Somehow, I felt odd and I didn't feel like resisting this time.

"You trust me, right," I asked.

He blinked, "Yes. I trusted you since you trusted me with everything."

I smiled, "Good." My fingers trailed around his stomach for gentleness, "I want you to know and learn how I am able to know things about you from my point of view. When a rule is set and known, it automatically alerts me if it is broken." My hands pulled away and formed with ecto energy into a long robe.

The robe was green, yet, turning into dark brown. He's always a fond of brown like this one and Raven knew his favorite collar by heart. I learned this power over the training by Vlad and hadn't used it in a month. I handed it over to Angelo the energy robe, yet, it's real. Apparently, anything I feel and seen in real life can be formed into my hands of my ecto energy. It took me two weeks to master this type of power and Vlad had me practice it every single day until it came on naturally for me. That took a month to gain full control.

Angelo wrapped himself around his new robe as his gift acceptance. He was afraid to move at all and my head shook.

"Angelo, last time I checked. I never command you any position to be in. Sit up an-"

A soft knocking, "-and talk about something he needs to know?" Vlad's voice joined in.

I turned my head over and saw Vlad. I thought he was watching after our son? He walked up to use and sat from behind me as he rubbed my back.

"Your father came in while I was watching our son and he wanted to spend time with Celestine. I told him I should check on you two." He answered for my unasked questions.

I nodded, "Of course. Typical dad." I sighed, "I guess now is a better time better than nothing."

Vlad pulled me onto his lap, "Yes, and since I haven't finished on explaining. We will need to explain this more." He looked over to Angelo, "I am sure you have noticed the connection you have towards us as we do to you, Michelangelo."

He nodded, "Yes, I believed Danny is going to explain what he picked up on like he knows when I break his rules…well, actually, wouldn't it be both of your rules?"

Vlad chuckled, "There's a reason why Daniel has rules for you. He is your dominate master and I am your submissive master. In the ghost zone, each pair of couple have Famulus ghost to balance each other. You are our Famulus in our world, whether you are a ghost or not. Daniel, as a dominator, will put you in your place and punishes as he thinks best. As for me, I am willing to do everything to keep you happy, yet, follow on dominator's order for you and your safety. Famulus must also help us to fill our powers' necessary needs. We have the ability to click to you in natural ability. Daniel can tell when you break the rules or your hormonal level in sexual desire. I, on the other hand, can feel your emotions, security, and protection." Vlad pointed out clearly enough.

At first, Angelo understood until it disturb him more overall deal on our parts. There was nothing to be done, but it does make sense why, though.

"So, it's a threesome thing?"

Vlad shook his head, "Heavens no. We do not have feelings for you, Michelangelo. Famulus is a Latin term for Slave. You're our slave that balances our relationship." He grinned slightly, "We are taking care of you."

He seems hurt, "Isn't this illegal?"

I frowned, "Oh, and sex slave isn't?"

Angelo stammered and saw my point. Sure, having a slave in our country is illegal, but it's not too uncommon in our world. Actually, either of our worlds. Vlad extended out his hand rested on Angelo's hand with ensuring smile on his face.

"Michelangelo, consider yourself lucky. Out of all the people in the world to be a halfa by a mere portal, they could have locked you up or kill you. Daniel and I have our humanity and we will not abuse you. If we are able to allow you freedom to walk, be with your child, trusted with our secret, and live here at comfort." Vlad spoke comforting.

Angelo sighed to the fact it was knowing it was the truth from Vlad…I think. I grinned to show him some light of things.

"I'm willing to fill your sexual desire for years."

He blinked at my words, "For…years?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, but do not panic. As being a famulus, you are immortal with us."

Before he added another sentence, "But we won't force you to live forever."

Angelo shook his head shockingly, "I get to live as long as my daughter and this baby boy?"

"Or a girl." I pointed, "But yes."

He smiled, "I guess it's not so bad as it seems…you're not going to take her away from me are you?" He gulped.

Vlad shook his head, "No, we agreed not to do that and make sure you are aware you cannot apart from us or disobey us."

He smiled anyway and yawned away into tiredness. I leaned in to open his robe a little and soothed his baby bump.

"Mommy here is sleepy and daddy here is making sure he does that." I pointed out and kissed his belly, "Right, Angelo?"

Angelo sighed, "Of course."

Since we both cleared the air of our expectation. All we needed is trust to work things out for us. I wasn't too sure how it helps, but this might take a long time to get there. I doubted that I wanted him to carry another child from us, but that's something I'd have to talk to Vlad on. If Vlad couldn't resist impregnating him and I couldn't even stop myself. Angelo saved me from severe depression or stuck in my bedroom all day.

Angelo was worn out and I let him fall asleep as we left his bedroom. Of course…someone was leaving our bedroom. The picture was bright and clear in my head. I jerked my head at her and felt confused.

"Dani, do you want some hot chocolate?" My thumb directed towards the stairs for obvious kitchen.

She met my eyes, "Please?"

Vlad rested his hand, "I think your father wants to spend time with Celestine."

I chuckled, "You have no idea what you're in for." I stated.

"Might not be any weirder than our situation." He commented.

I patted his hand, "You might have jinxed it."

Dani waved her hands to back out of this, "Never mind, I-"

I glared, "-and make it worse? Forget it! We're getting hot chocolate and talk about this before it gets worse." I stated.

Her shoulders dropped and we headed over to the kitchen downstairs. Yet, I doubted anyone was getting any sleep tonight besides Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and mom. Okay, Angelo is now sleeping for once. I never said what he could do in his bedroom, but as long he stays where he is supposed to be. I won't be having a problem.

I made us hot chocolate while the two sat down at the counter's chair. While I was pouring and peeking up at Dani. It didn't make sense, but she would have to explain it more…verbally than mentally. She chuckled out of insult like, but I knew why. Vlad didn't get it, but he hasn't realized we're connected this easily.

"So, what's going on from your mind, Dani? The pictures in your head aren't making much of a logical sense for me." I handed her mug of steaming hot chocolate.

She accepted it and caressed the cup in her hands, "Well, remember when we argued about Dash and all?"

I nodded, "Yes?"

She sighed, "He has a new boyfriend and…" She stammered, "…when he came up to me to talk me with his boyfriend. They took me over to his house and I had to go because of a ghost sense. Dash refused to let me out of his sight and demanded I stay. I couldn't go anywhere…there was this urge to not to break his say. He started to tell me he couldn't get this weird feeling out of this. I got scared and his boyfriend has actually calmed me down and Dash got me…pregnant." She gulped quickly.

I blinked and exchanged glances with Vlad. He knew how I felt about this, but neither of us was expecting…this.

"And what happened after that?" My brow went up.

She took her sip before rushing anything, "Then he told me I can go now. I left…" She sipped again, "I'm a month pregnant and I haven't told him." Her eyes moved away, picturing about Angelo and his situation.

Vlad nodded as he sipped and looked at her, "So, you're their Famulus. Yet, this is strange…who is Dashiell dating?"

It seems so unexpected. Dash has been so exposed to ghosts in our hometown and she's his slave. Thought of allowing him to know has rather scared me, yet, he loved Dani Phantom the most. He has seen little of her Fenton and I wasn't too sure how he viewed her as. The thing was…she's only sixteen years old, but next month is her birthday. She would be seventeen soon and I don't see any issue after that.

"His boyfriend is Joey Drog." She answered, "He's very loyal and supporting of Dash."

My eyes widened, "He's Dash's first best friend…I'm surprised he's back in Dash's life." I couldn't even sip after that.

Vlad understood something, "Now I see the connection. Drog is the meaning of ghost for a spirit name."

My eyes rolled, "I think it's because I overshadowed Dash too many times and he has been exposed to ghosts too much…more than regular citizens."

Dani huffed, "So I'm their…famulus?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes…I'd like to talk to him before your pregnancy gets further and he is taking advantage of you too much."

I frowned, "I don't trust too much with Dash and with Joey, he is the sweetest guy you'd ever meet. They're so opposite from each other. It's not like Dash and Joey needs her…you, right?" I gulped.

I decided to drink my hot chocolate and couldn't even imagine. Okay, I can imagine to what they'll do and Dani did not like the way I was thinking of.

"You know Joey wouldn't do that." She defended him, "He made me feel safe."

Vlad shrugged, "I cannot depart with Michelangelo once I found out each time he was pregnant. I doubt Dashiell and Joseph would be away from Danielle."

To think about it, ever since I met Angelo, it was hard to be away from him for more than three hours. Dani sent me the view on her pain being away from him and willingness to be around him for a minute of the day.

"We might as well deal with this in the morning." I finally gave in.

Vlad set his cup down, "Why not move out there?"

My head shook, "No, Raven wouldn't like that right now. She has friends in preschool-"

"-she will have to learn moving out is a part of life." He pointed out.

"I don't want her too exposed to ghosts."

"I will threaten them if they dare to touch our daughter." He growled.

I blinked. Our daughter? Raven isn't even mine, even Dani felt confused.

"Raven isn't my daughter, Vlad."

"She's your daughter, Daniel, whether she is related to you or not." Vlad's stubbornness came in.

"…I'm going to lose my baby to Dash, aren't I?" She whined.

Her mind was sharing the idea where Dash was holding the baby she'd give birth to and that Joey takes over. She would watch how her baby is taken away. My head shook and hugged her after I set my cup down.

"No, you aren't going to lose-" A cell phone ringing interrupted what I was going to say.

Dani hurried to answer her phone, "Hello?"

Vlad and I kept quiet. Who would be calling around at midnight? We were able to hear their conversation.

"Hey Dani, you alright?" The voice asked.

She whimpered, "N-no." The show replayed in her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-I am afraid you and Dash will take it away from me. Not after how much it means to me." She wanted to cry.

"No, we won't take whatever it is away from you. Dani, you can tell us we can't take that from you."

She nodded, "Thank you," She whispered, "I needed that."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my cousin's mansion…the one in Wisconsin."

"I'm coming."

"Okay. But don't take it away from me." Her hand clenched onto her phone, "Please?"

"I won't. We won't. I'll be there soon, I promise."

She nodded, "See you soon."

"You too."

They both hung up and she breathed. I tried to blink, but how? Did…did Joey talk to her? He called her?

_Yes. But I think he got my number through Dash. They're constantly sleeping with each other since last month when Joey kissed him._ Dani thought towards me.

I glared at her, "Too much information, Dani…too much information."

Vlad shifted his head at me, "She hasn't said anything, Daniel."

Dani fanned her hand at me, "Oh, he heard my thoughts for him."

"He heard your thoughts?" He tilted his head at her.

"We can read each other's mind, Vlad. We're so much the same, we know exactly on each other's mind." I explained, "She was answering my question about how he could have had her numbers…which I didn't need to know." I glared at her again.

Her eyes rolled, "You were asking mentally!"

Vlad looked away and sipped. He knew I wasn't into the other's relationship and Dani agreed with me on that part on how she had to put up with my relationship with him. I groaned miserably about it.

"Anyway, perhaps we should get to sleep and be ready for them coming here in by the afternoon or evening." Vlad pointed out, "Both of them needs to know responsibility of dealing with this famulus situation."

We both agreed since it has been quite a long day. Dani and I yawned at the same time as we stretched our arms tiredly. Dani went upstairs to her bedroom and we retired to our bedroom. Dad frowned when we came back and he let Celestine back into his bed. Once dad left us alone, I came over to Celestine and kissed his temple to show my love to him. Vlad came over to my side and soothed my neck.

"Come to bed, my little badger. You need some sleep and it is late." He kissed my cheek, yet, I missed the numbing sensation he sends through my body.

My hand stopped his hand motioning on my neck, "Vlad, today is a perfect day. You came home alive, he's born, and finding out you're cured from dying. You set me free, Vlad from depression and grieving."

Vlad kissed my neck, "And I am sure you miss sleeping with me in bed."

I smirked and joined him over to bed with him in it for once. It was nice to know everything is going back to normal again, just dealing with so much on our hands and for once, I want that to be dealt with in the morning with Dani and figure out overall moving out to Amity Park without upsetting Raven. Not only that, we'd have to put up with the paparazzi attack for 'VLAD MASTERS ALIVE, GHOST FAKE DEATH'! Yeah, nothing like a public uproar and having to figure out with the fake body is now disappeared.

Other than that, I think it'll be fine…I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews usually motivates me to write, so feel free to say anything and I won't threaten to not share the next chapter each time or something. Thank you and have a good day! :)<strong>

**So, share those reviews! No new chapters unless I get 5 reviews! *glares***


	18. Standard Truth

**Alright, 4 reviews...better than nothing, I'll accept that. Keep them coming! I love it! Here's the new chapter you all have been waiting for! :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up early and decided to feed Celestine. Vlad seem worn out, so I let him sleep, and double check to make sure he was breathing. Which, he is thankfully. I was coming downstairs with my son in my arms and he's wide-awake with those dark green eyes. He sees me while sucking on finger-milk from me. As I was walking past the living and noticed a couple of blond people with Dani, as I shrugged it off-<p>

Wait a minute…blond? As far as I knew, no one has blond hair in my team or family. I turned around and stood in front of the three people here. I saw Joey hugging Dani while Dash was sitting next to Joey. I looked over to the grandfather clock and it was stating nine o'clock in the morning.

"Um…I take it you guys are here earlier than I expected." I commented.

Dash jerked his head at me, "Fenton? What are you doing here?"

My brow went up, "I sort have live here with my boyfriend and my son. And Dani is my cousin, I'd advise you to restrain what you are urging towards her."

Joey froze, "You feel it around Dani too?"

"More like similar situation." I glanced to her, "How are you feeling, cuz?"

She sheepishly smiled, "A bit better."

_And freaked out when they came here two hours ago. Dash has a hell of a transportation to get here fast._ Dani shared her thoughts.

I smiled, _I thought they just got here. Geesh, they haven't slept in six hours? You have to convince them to sleep, it's not healthy for them._

"Joey, Dash, why don't I show you guys a place to sleep? Both of you must be exhausted for staying up this long."

Joey nodded, "Sure, we did interrupt your sleep. Show us your room."

I tried to avoid the overprotectiveness on my cousin, but she was grateful I was this strong. They got up and left the living room over to her room. I glanced down at Celestine who was still feeding on me. I smiled at him with care.

"At least you won't have to worry about having a mate until you're older," I told him.

His eyes looking around, but mostly on me. For now, I am hungry as much as my little boy here.

"Aunt Dani is in an unusual situation, but I think it'll be fine. But mommy is hungry." I winced at his gum biting my index finger, "Ouch, you're not going to put me through that much pain, are you?"

Celestine didn't exactly seem to understand what I am saying to him, but I figured talking to him as much as possible would be a good idea.

"You might have to expect him to do that, little brother," My sister commented.

I looked up and saw my sister. She was cooking breakfast and it wasn't glowing either. Then again, she isn't mom.

"Why are you making breakfast?" Which is pretty obvious to my concern for.

Her eyes rolled, "You make Angelo work too hard. He's pregnant and been up late as it is."

I sighed, "So you heard me catching him last night."

"…you didn't punish that badly, did you?"

I gasped, "I would never hurt him! Besides, he should be lucky I don't abuse anyone. Most Famulus-"

"-are usually taken advantage." She hummed, "Make sense now."

To me, her know it all ability is normal routine to expect from her, "Good. I don't have to explain and what are you making?"

She smiled, "Typical scramble eggs, sausages, and biscuits for everyone, including Dani's friends."

My head shook, "She's their famulus." I told her.

"I take it something happened?"

I sat down in the chair and looked down at my son who is also noticing his aunt, "She's carrying their child."

She nodded, "So you're hoping they will not take advantage of her?"

I gave her the look of what do you think. She accepted it and Celestine hasn't stopped looking at his aunt. I thought it was cute to see. Jazz smiled over at her nephew and she set the breakfast aside for me and an extra plate on aside as well. She sat down next to me and helped ourselves for breakfast.

"Where's Vlad?" She took a first bite of her sausages.

"He's sleeping."

She nodded, "What's happen now?" She curiously wondered.

I sighed, "Well, as soon as Dani's masters are awake and eat breakfast. Vlad and I will talk to them to explain and probably tell them about our halfa beings." My head shook and winced a bit from Celestine's biting, "Vlad wants to move to Amity Park, but I don't think I want to yet. Raven is still in preschool and it is almost over. I want to spend all the time I can get with Vlad before publicity gets a word of his being alive and all."

Jazz nodded, "Yes, true…but, there is something I learned from Sam. She can eliminate everyone's memory of his so called death and everything else. She can erase it."

My head shook, "It's too much source of magic. You're talking about seven billion people, two times the information on the internet and news, and recorded data, and more. You're talking about wiping Sam's powers for good."

"I haven't thought of that before." She shrugged, "It's something to try, but I don't think she would appreciate losing her powers. Especially her obvious feelings towards someone right now."

I groaned, "I thought she got over me?"

She chuckled, "Not you this time, little brother." She smirked.

I blinked, "Who?" I didn't dare to blink this time.

She leaned in and whispered, "Tucker."

I slowly sunk in and my smile grew, "Finally! When has she started to realize?"

She hummed, "About three months ago. Her body language is so easy to detect."

Honestly, for a genius, she loves snooping so easily to find out anything. She doesn't know everything about me yet. I glanced down at Celestine, smiling to the fact everything has changed for the better, and it seem so strange. Why didn't I question the whole ownership with Angelo? I should have known…he would have died anyway if Vlad actually died. That's how to tell, but what would have happened to me, though?

"Something is bothering you, care to speak your mind?" She broke my thoughts.

"Just happy for Sam, Jazz. Has Tucker realized she likes him now?" My brow went up.

She sighed, "He seems to deny it too easily. Sam doesn't flirt like most girls."

I shrugged, "Figured."

"But," She had to ruin the moment, "That's not it. Speak before I force the analyzing on you, little brother."

I groaned at the fact I hate being read so easily by her. After her second year of college, she was practically an expert in psychology and paranormal majors. The school wasn't too sure why, but they went along with it until she cleared her answer of our home. Anyone who lives outside of Amity Park thinks we're insane and all for the advertisement of 'Phantom'. Yet, the citizens of Amity Park know the truth of our ghosts. Jazz wanted to be the local ghost psychologist to help people to endure the ghosts in their environment. Especially with me, she can also help ghosts out more than I could ever expect her. Apparently, some ghosts do enjoy her company. In a way, it works out for her and she would be receiving her Bachelor's degree by December.

For now, I had to give in…

"After losing Vlad once, I don't think I'll be able to handle it again." Decided to feed Celestine once more.

Jazz sighed, "Danny, you were depressed over his death through the entire time and you should have told me." Her head tilted, "However, judging from Angelo's title as famulus. He should be able to help you."

I blinked, "He can?"

"I know I am right, according the laws, Famulus is the kind that helps builds on relationship to improve for ghosts to grow stronger and balance their powers. He should help you, regardless of his human being status." Jazz conducted her finger.

She ended up in her genius mode, but that's her. She knew too well and decided to see how Angelo would help me out. If that is the case, then I might have to be into this a little more.

Jazz nodded to acknowledge my giving in sigh and I already finished with my breakfast. Yet, times came to turn around that everyone showed up to have breakfast. Vlad eventually joined up with Tucker as they entered into the room and I wasn't going to assume what was going on. Angelo and Raven were the last one to come in, aside from Dani and her masters. Everyone seemed to enjoy Celestine biting my finger for food and awed at him. Oh, yeah, like they never have had been bitten on the finger with strong gum chewing. I hope I'll be able to stop doing this and replace him onto the baby bottles. I cannot wait until the day comes!

I noticed the way Tucker sat next to Sam and how comfortable she was with him. She wasn't even pushing him out of his seat like it used to be. My sister always observed carefully and she probably wants to look back onto her reliable brain skills she has. Angelo was about to do the dishes and I told him he can take the day off. He was confused why I told him to do that and Raven was ecstatic to spend more time with her mother. Jazz was taking over his chores to lessen things up for him. Apparently, she has completed Spring Semester and wishes to help me out until her fall semester begins. So, she's sort of our temporarily babysitter.

Of course, I ended up calling Vlad a fruitloop for enforcing the decision with moving to Amity Park by June. I glared at him for jumping ahead without me and he mentioned about the old mansion he hasn't used in such a long time over there. Raven asked if her mom and her were moving as well and Vlad said so anyway. She had a little disappointment in her eyes and she accepted it because she knew this was an adult's choice. I felt bad for her, having to restart everything, and lose those new friendships. Vlad pointed out that she will be going to a special private school at her advance once they moved.

Oddly, she perked up at the sound of that. Did she feel uncomfortable at her regular school? I wasn't too sure, but I knew she's a smart kid at her age. Maybe she is seeing things in a different light of matter for herself and Vlad knows her better than I do.

We all spent time together in the kitchen, forgetting about our breakfast, and Dani came into the room with her masters. I sighed and handed my baby over to my mom. Mom didn't mind much and dad was enthusiastic to spend time with his grandson.

"Ah, Mr. Baxter and Mr. Drog, I believe we should discuss important things here before it gets serious in the manner of hands." Vlad knew how to play his words correctly to scare them.

"Vlad!" I hissed at him quietly, "I don't want permanent separation that might cause problems." I glared at him.

He sighed, "Fine, but I will not let this be easily establish among us all."

"Mr. Masters?! You're alive?!" Dash noticed.

"Yes," Vlad nodded, "But, that is not why we're here to talk. There is something much more important to discuss."

Joey hugged Dani, "About what?"

I sighed, "About your situation of being lured right over to Dani. As you can see, you'll never have a normal life after this." My head shook, "But I will watch you carefully if you make one wrong move."

Joey and Dash nodded willingly, but I don't terrify Dash and that's because he used to bully me. His reaction will be amusing, considering to the fact he's fanatical about Phantom – Dani or me.

"About what, Fenton and Mr. Masters?" Dash commented.

I mentally rolled my eyes and Dani sent her mental glared at me.

_Relax, I'm not going to call him an idiot or anything. _I thought.

_You know my circumstances, don't mess it up, cuz!_ Dani insisted.

I nodded by thoughts. She eased off and explaining things how it is won't be easy.

"As you can see, Daniel and I were both exposed to a ghost portal and it is the reason what has become of us. We are considered as a hybrid, half ghost and half human. Our DNA has been modified since we crosswire with the portal at high risk." Vlad glances at both of them, "Daniel and I did not start on the right off, so we had some fights between each other, and I wanted a son desperately. I tried up to eleven clones and only two came out successfully." He explained, "One of them is completely stable here."

Two clones are successful? Where was the other one? Or did I already destroyed that one beforehand? I know Dani is one of them, so it's safe to assume her completion.

"Danielle is a clone of Daniel. She is a hybrid as well." Vlad stated, "As you can see, we are part ghost and that we follow the ghost laws into consideration. Daniel and I are in the same boat as well as hers." Vlad knew how to keep it simple, "As you can see, when a ghost is in a relationship with their ghost partner, they will find their Famulus. In a sense, a Famulus keeps the relationship together and it helps balance for ghosts."

I nodded, "You can see that Famulus is very sensitive and it would be wise to be aware of their situation. Vlad and I have Angelo as our Famulus, we don't know why we have a human Famulus, but we accepted him." I sighed, "Dani is your Famulus. Vlad and I came to a couple of conclusions. Dash, you may be overly exposed by ghost that makes you a part of the ghost society and Joey, you're a part of it because of your last name means ghost."

Vlad and I hold off for now and let them slowly sink in. Dash kept exchanging glances over to Dani and me. He was seeing the similarity between us and that is quite interesting to see his reaction. Joey shifted into confusion and not fully grasping much and my bet was they were dating for at least three months by now. He had hasn't seen any ghosts in Amity Park or realizes the existence there.

"Okay," Joey dragged out his word, "So she's our Famulus. I don't get it why we need to know."

I nodded, "I think Dani should tell you one of the factors for your relationship."

_Do I have to? They'll take my baby away!_ She was already scared.

_Joey promised to not to take your baby away without realizing what his promise is and I'm sure he won't. If he does, I will fight for your baby to stay with you. I promise._ I ensured her.

She sighed, "I am pregnant. I love the baby already and-"

"-Whoa, hold down there a minute, Fentina!" Dash jolted back, "You mean to tell me I got you knocked? Hell, I won't take the baby away from you and I've seen mama bear acts and if you're a ghost, I don't think I want to mess around with that." He declared.

I blinked, he really put in his role very well, and Dash isn't usually stupid when it comes to ghosts. I have remembered his experiences for the first time he fought ghosts, but now, he would fight them if they bothered him or causing the town trouble. He takes his role a bit too serious, for my view that is. Vlad was observing everything he was learning from them. Joey held expressionless to find out about Dani's pregnancy of their baby.

"So, in another word, she's practically our surrogate?" Joey tilted his head.

I nodded, "Yes, but she is the main reason of your relationship to stay together and keeps you both strong. I have seen you fought ghosts, Dash, and I guess the universe considered you as one of them."

"Dash? He fights ghosts?" Joey checked his boyfriend out a few times, checking out his muscle.

I coughed to gain his attention, "Yes, occasionally. He's good, but nowhere as experienced as I am."

Dash jerked his head at me, "Fenton, I've beaten you up for the last three years of high school. How the hell can you be better than me?"

I huffed, "Because I only act out as a wimpy Fenton kid, but I'm sure you noticed how great of a fighter I am as Phantom." I blankly pointed out.

Dash's eyes widened and stammered to discover who I am the entire time. Vlad chuckled under his breathe to prevent the other two from hearing it. Dani was already in Dash's arms while I was having a conversation with Joey.

"DANNY PHANTOM!?" Dash burst out.

Vlad winced at his pitch, "How mature of you to learn our personal secret." He mocked.

_I don't like it when he uses that tone._ Dani told me mentally.

_Neither do I, but it is his personality. We can't change that, but at least he won't be the same person he once was. As for Dash, I already expected his reaction to be this way long ago._

_You mean the time where that human foe you had and everyone knew?_

_Yup, that tragedy._

Sometimes, it's easier to have mental conversation with your own clone-

_Cousin, not clone._

…sometimes, I remind myself. Dani seems safe in Dash's arms, but Dash is full of surprises. Joey picked up one the fact he knew Dash is a huge fan of me and he began to sink in the idea of ghosts.

"Okay, so you're _the_ Danny Phantom." Joey laid back on his chair, "Alright. So, what do we have to know about Dani besides the fact he's carrying my boyfriend's baby?" His arms crossed.

Vlad intense his glare over to the blonds men, "You are responsible of taking care of her, allow her to help your relationship, and set priority. Famulus has two masters, one is dominate master, and the other is submissive master." He sighed, "Dominate Master is usually the one who sets the rules and among of other standards. Submissive Master is the one who provide care, shelter, and protection." His voice deeps the warning, "If I see anything wrong with my daughter in your hands, I will kill you both regardless of who did it. I will torture you to where you will be black, blue, and purple with blood oozing everywhere on your damn body and leaving you screaming to your dying death. Is that clear?" He hissed enough to get them both jumping.

Truthfully, I would have done the same. Dani is a part of me and we are never that much different aside from gender. Vlad is always protective of me, he would do the same with Dani as well. He knows how much I value family first.

"Yes, sir!" Dash and Joey choired to their respect to my man.

Dani smiled, seeing we're on her side, and she mentally hugged me. I gave that back to her in thoughts and felt a better connection.

"Hey Fentina, we need to get this baby plan works out. Joey and I will need you to help us and you'll need us to help raise this baby as well. We might need to start looking into a house for us." Dash pulled her onto his chest to hug her, "What do you say?"

Dani blinked, "Y-y-you mean you-you won't take my baby away from me?"

Joey shook his head, "No, we won't. We want you to be a part of your baby's life too. Besides, we know what mothers are like when their babies are taken away and since you're a ghost, you're probably ten times worse than a human mom."

I coughed, "Half human. She is also Phantom."

Dash's eyes widened to learn the connection. I glared at him, but he knew better not to repeat the immaturity and Dani sheepishly smiled at him.

Soon enough, the two of them decided to help Dani on a few things. Vlad wanted to spend the day with me in the bedroom to catch up with videos I recorded. He had me in his arms and my head rested against his chest. Mom and dad were more than glad to spend time with Celestine and only come in when it is his feeding time. Eventually, Vlad becomes more a part of our lives now and a greater chance of him still being around the most. I was happy to have him back and appreciated someone who knows me too well.

I even told Vlad about the slave business, but at the moment, we're still trying to stop those people from kidnapping and trying to prove this was serious. We had to keep Angelo out of this due to his pregnancy and we can't risk his stress level. We have nothing to tie them down for their scam business and they managed to claim it's butlers association deal. Vlad and I had struggled to prove it otherwise, but the problem was…his former slaves were telling the truth the fact that Vlad gave them jobs in his mansion and treated so well. It wasn't easy to turn and Jazz tried to get them to recall their kidnap experience on day one. Oddly, they don't recall as much and I even tried to ask if they remember anyone inspecting them. They only spoke of being tested for their master's loyalty. We were practically stuck and getting to the point of nowhere.

Sam thought of using her spells to bring their memories, but it would easily get the opposing lawyers to grow suspicion on the former slaves. No matter what, none has ever bothered to do a thing. Even the one I talked to once did not distinctively remember a damn thing, but his body recognizes. Jazz tried to use her psychology method, but we were forced by laws to not use such method. It was preventing our chance to win the case and the case can go on for another ten to thirty years from the way Sam's lawyers stated.

I tried to find the familiar faces of this business people, but the slave traders were hidden. It cannot be good at all and this needs to end immediately!

Yet, we weren't giving it up. Raven often helped us to forget our trouble and lessen up some trouble. Her smile made us realize there was still hope. Celestine needed his parents, especially me to take care of him. We made sure he's being loved and protected soon enough. I refused to let my son be involved in such a horrifying case. Vlad refused to let Angelo involved this due to both his sensitive emotions and I demand Angelo to stay out of this or he would be forced to be separated by his daughter for three weeks. It was easy to punish him and he vowed to keep that rule unbroken unless I allow him. He and Raven remains hidden from Sam's lawyer as much as possible.

As for now, it's nice to have Vlad back in our lives again and he's here to stay now.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Danny end the Slave Trading scam once and for all to have his peaceful moment or will he have to put up with it?<strong>


	19. Falling Apart

**Okay! Here you go! Enjoy! Going somewhere, so be bad to get this early! ;D**

* * *

><p>Things have been changing so much in our lives. There was no chance of turning back to the way we wanted things to be. Apparently, five years ago, when we announced Vlad's fake kidnap by a ghost and everyone believed it so easily…let's just say that Vlad's loyal workers had turned their back on him and wanted me. I managed to work as their main boss since Vlad's 'death' and people trusted me. I would always answer, willing to do all the heavy paperwork – with ten duplicates of myself - and facing situation that arrives.<p>

We did move to Amity Park with one of the mansions Vlad had owned, which I now owned. The world only sees that I am dating Vlad and that they assumed we adopted our son, Celestine, and no one knew his originality. It was better off they leave that alone and they knew I grew protective of my son. Vlad has had advised strong security in the public school and provide tutoring for each school's necessary educations. I took his advice and arranged it for Amity Park and thankfully, he wasn't a mayor in this town or it would have been worse.

Of course, Angelo…he gave birth to a baby girl. Our baby girl and Vlad truly helped him out during the emotional state and it wasn't easy to keep that temper down. Vlad was frighten enough of him and kept quiet unless Angelo asked him. Ah, I remember the day of meeting my daughter as a father.

_Angelo screaming and sweating his face off to no ends. He squeezed Vlad's hand, although, Vlad could hardly tell the pressure due to our super human strength. I was getting prepared to meet our baby and my hands entered into his stomach. His body was cooling down, it helps out for him than what Vlad puts him through, and my fingers tracking the cord to make sure it wasn't around the baby's neck. It was safer this way and pulled the baby out slowly._

_I saw the body of our baby and revealing the fact it was a boy. I smiled happily and knowing this is my little love. I cleaned our son with intangibility to remove the water and blood off from us. I took care of the mess and removed the unimportant body material inside of Angelo. Angelo's body collapsed down on the bed and relaxed from pressure. He was so exhausted after going through pain for two hours. _

_I walked over to Angelo and he turned his head over to see the baby. I smiled happily and showed his our son. He doesn't have any hair, but he does look a little like Angelo more than me. We haven't seen his eyes yet, but his screaming was surely enough loud to hurt our ears._

_Angelo reached out and I let him hold our son. He cradled him with his body warmth and Vlad smiled happily to meet the little guy. I leaned in to kiss on Angelo's forehead to thank him for everything._

_"You did great, Angelo. Would you like to name him first," I asked._

_He nodded lightly, "Yes. I was thinking of naming a girl Dominique, but since it's a boy, we can name him Dominick. Are you satisfied with the name?"_

_I chuckled, "That would suit him nicely, Dominick Michael Foli-Fenton."_

_"My-my name as his middle name?" He's very emotional since his hormone isn't normal._

_I nodded, "Yeah, part of your name."_

_"Then that means it's the last time I'm pregnant." _

_"Oh, don't think this is the last time you're carrying this baby, Angelo. You still have one more to put up with and that's what you get for having that miscarriage." I said seriously as he went paler than ever as he stammered to deny._

Angelo forgot about it after a while, but right then wasn't the time. Vlad was confused why, but it was something I learned by myself around Angelo and I felt bad that they lost the first baby and the last baby. It hurts Vlad to lose his children, but I comforted Angelo that we'll both get pregnant to make it fair, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of going through it again. He doesn't really have a choice anyway.

Since Angelo gave birth to Dominick, he's been more loyal and willing to keep himself around his son and daughter. Raven was happy to be an older sister again and tried to be patient with the baby's lack of communication and skills to play with her. However, she enjoyed playing with them like their toys with rattles or large Styrofoam blocks and helped them to develop in the right places. Most of the times, she hated it when they repeat the same habit or yanking her long hair.

A lot has changed, yet, I felt home wasn't the same anymore. Ever since I got kidnapped, I can't help it and feel strange…as if I never grew up in Amity Park. I knew where everything is, I knew who went to what school and everything, and the fact was it was hard to be in a place I call home. A piece of me was missing, I still fight ghosts, I still protect everyone, and still with everyone I know.

Today, I decided to come home before the kids get drop off home from school. I had to search around for Angelo and apparently, he's cooking with Vlad in the kitchen. They were laughing, having a good time, and didn't hear much of their conversation. They really seem much closer to each other lately. It was always something like this, they talk and spend a lot of time with each other while I go out to work or when they're alone.

I haven't had the time to take a break because there were too much paperwork to deal with and several appointments to attend. I hated it and felt so apart from my family more than usual. I needed to hire someone to be my vice president to keep the company running without falling behind. I might have to look through the company to evaluate who'd be wise to promote for the job. It's just…I haven't had the time to be alone with Vlad because of work and I would have to deal with raising the kids. It's been five years already and so much has went by. I wanted to step aside from the timeline and take a nice break for once.

Vlad washed up his hands and took off his apron as he grabbed his brief case. No…no! Come on! I came home early and he has to go to work already? Well, at least he has a job at one of his company and that's Axion. They trusted him since he improved their company the most out of the rest of the people and they enjoyed learning new things from him. It was better off he handles that one since I have no idea of that company's purposes.

"Hey, I'm home." I said.

Vlad turned and smiled, "Ah, badger, perfect timing to get a kiss before I come home tonight."

I softly smiled, "I better hope my perfect timing is worth it."

Vlad chuckled and held my face. He leaned in and gave me a simple and sweet kiss. Once he ended the kiss, he looked into my eyes as he adored me more than anything.

"_You_ are worth it as always, Daniel." He kissed my forehead and walked to work, "I love you, Daniel." He added on as he walked out to the front door.

"I love you too, Vlad." I replied back quickly before he disappeared out the door.

I waited until I heard his car's motor running and it purred so softly, it began to fade away as farther he got away from home. I was already missing him even more than usual.

"Are you well, Danny?" Angelo spoke up.

I sighed, "I don't know…I feel like I'm losing Vlad." I headed over to the fridge and opened it up to see any soda can, "I know work and raising our kids is a lot of work, but lately, there hadn't been any time for us." I grabbed the lemon and grape soda can.

Angelo stopped chopping the celeries and fixated his eyes at me, "What could you possibly mean losing Vlad?"

I sat down on the chair nearby the counter, "He hasn't asked or manipulated me with going out on a date. He's working evening shift from time to time. We hardly kissed for more than a minute or two." I opened the can and sipped, "I'm losing him, aren't I, Angelo?" I frowned.

Angelo's eyes held fear and he came over to pat my hand, "He loves you, Danny. He saved you from the cruel world and given you everything. Why don't you at least appreciate it for once?"

Appreciate it for once? What does that even means? I mean, I had took it under my consideration after a month of Celestine's birth and realize we'd get busy, but there were never any regrets or issue other than dealing with our kids.

"I just want to spend some time with him, Angelo." I pouted, "Celestine and Raven spends time with him in the morning. You spend time with him while I'm at work. All I get is sleep with him." The tears built up in my eyes, but refused to shed them down.

Angelo faltered his smile, "I know, but it is best to deal things as they are."

What kind of advice was that? Lately, nothing made sense at all. Vlad had been happier than I am and Angelo have been happi-

No. They're having an affair!? A secret affair while I am at work! How long have this been going on for? I hadn't seen Vlad smile since…Raven's birthday. After that, he's been smiling when he was with Angelo. They were getting awfully closer to each other and I hated the idea of not being told they're having a relationship.

I needed to gain some control, "Angelo, please tell me if there is something going on." Sometimes, being dominator has its advantages from time to time. Maybe I can find out the truth.

"Nothing is going on. Perhaps you should get some rest before the kids get home." He said it naturally.

He made it sound like nothing, but I had trouble believing that oddly. For now, maybe a simple break would do and there's just one problem. I need Vlad in order to rest.

"Fine, then stop cooking since I'll order us dinner." I told him.

He looked up at me, "But it's Tuesday, we don't order until next Friday."

My eyes rolled, knowing he was right and the fact we do order every other Friday. I didn't care and dragged him out to the living room. He's sort of a substitute for Vlad and it helps. I cuddled up onto him and he hasn't been the type to be comfortable with cuddling at all. He feels he isn't gay, but hey, we're all secretly a bit gay inside of ourselves.

…

A shaggy auburn hair with a pair of dark green eyes walking in with his half-brother raven hair with crystal brown eyes to their room. They're both five years old and currently in kindergarten classes.

"Mommy! I rather read before I go to bed!" Celestine insisted, "Daddy lets me read before I go to sleep. Just ten more pages, okay?"

Somehow, I never get it how on earth he keeps convincing me for the past hour and it was getting way past his bedtime. I needed to end this reading and picked up his book from his hands.

"Sorry, Celestine, but you need to go to sleep. You can read it tomorrow after school." I patted his head and picked him up.

Luckily, he's already in his pajamas and brushed his teeth, but he wasn't easy to raise since he was born. I put him into bed and tucked him in with his favorite stuff toy badger.

"I wish to complete the book tonight!" He still went on with that.

My head shook, "And your dad will have my head if he hears you are sleeping in school and the principal will be asking me questions I do not know the answer to, Celestine. You can read tomorrow and that's final." I declared.

Celestine huffed and gave up on the reading. He loves reading and he's been reading since he was taught by our private tutors. I kissed his temple and ruffled his hair.

"Good night and I love you, Celestine." I set his nightlight on, turned off his main light, and closed the door for the night.

He was already closing his eyes before I closed the door and I headed over to Dominick's room. Angelo was telling him good night and giving him good night kisses. Dominick grabs his mother to hug and he's always does that before Angelo leaves the room.

"Good night, mommy." He said.

Angelo hugged him back, "Good night, Dominick. I love you."

They finished hugging and Angelo went out in the hallway to head to his bedroom. Dominick shyly smiled at me and I knew he's sensitive, yet, strong. I gave him a great big hug and he happily hugs me back.

"Daddy?" He looked up at me after our hugging.

I hummed, "Yes, Dominick?"

His brown eyes were showing hope, "Can we go to that big 'scope?"

"Ah, the observatory." I chuckled, "I'll talk to mom and see what we can do."

He lit up, "Yay! I want to see the stars and start learning the con-con-con-stole-lat-late-shun."

I knew what he meant and the boys were still learning to speak like an average middle school students. Vlad wanted to provide the best education for them and that wouldn't change a thing.

"Constellation, you'll get it someday and there is a lot of them. Are you sure you can handle that?" I smiled, proud of his interests.

"Yup! I want to be an-an as-astronaut! I will fly there and be the first man to fly without a rocket!" Dominick eagerness sparked his excitements.

I ruffled his hair, "I bet you will be the first one in history." I couldn't exactly say that I already did that, it would crush him, "Now, you need sleep or mommy will have my head for this." I kissed his forehead.

He giggled and wished me good night. I told him good night and I love you as he returned the same love. I turned on his night light and closed the door. My feet walked without my mind to think on my action and saw Vlad coming out of Raven's room as he blow kisses for goodnight. So, he came home while I was giving my sons goodnight. Vlad closed the door and saw me. He smiled and I came up to hug him. He picked me up in his arms and I almost wailed out, but calm down.

"I miss you so much, Daniel." He kissed me while carrying me into our room.

I kissed him back, not caring about much to think about, and he gently put me into bed. We haven't said a word or changed clothes. He kept kissing me, dominating my tongue, and his hands caressed my head. We hadn't done this serious in such a long time, but we needed to talk. I hated to end our longer kiss we rarely get. Once he broke the kiss and our panting, he looked at me with those adoring Neptune eyes, and couldn't help to think of our son. Our son, of course, I need to talk to him.

"Celestine is giving me a hard time lately and-" He interrupted me with a kiss again and I tried to pull away, "-and-and I.." He kept kissing me.

"Hush, we'll talk in the morning-"

I pushed his chest, "Vlad! We need to talk about this!" I huffed, "He's so stubborn, getting his way, and too successful in what he's doing."

Vlad chuckled, "You make him sound like me already."

I groaned, "That's because he's your son too! Believe me, no matter_ how_ many times I tried to prevent our son having the same personality as yours. I swear, it's genetic, Vlad!" I glared at him, "I even swear that Dominick has my personality mostly."

Whenever I glared in conversations, he knows better not to fool around with me. Vlad sat down and adjusted himself. I laid down on our bed and his fingers brushed through my messy hair. Lately, Celestine hasn't been exactly giving me a moment where I can win my way and he's too much of like Vlad. It's like Raven, only she's much into gaining things her way. Celestine often likes to manipulate people to allow him to do what he has to do. I get a little worried about their path going dark and making mistakes that won't save them.

"You're right, Daniel and I suppose I should tell him he needs to respect his mother and listen as he is told. Should I take away his privilege to books for a couple of days?" His fingers felt intangible, yet, he danced through my hair with his magical fingers I call.

I sighed, "Yeah."

Vlad pulled me to rest my head on his lap and it's been so long since we talked this much. I missed him so much.

"I will talk to Celestine in the morning, then." Vlad smiled down at me, "Oh, before I forget. I am meeting up with a few businesses and I will be gone in a week."

"Oh," I felt disappointed, "Thanks for letting me know. Will you give me a long goodbye kiss?" I smiled back.

He chuckled, "Of course, Daniel. Anything for my lovely badger."

He leaned in and our lips formed together. His warm lips defrosted my lips and giving me a sensation I hadn't felt in such a long time. Our lightning would appear when we greet with our lips and it made me miss our little storm. He knew how to make me feel special, but I didn't exactly feel the same anymore. He wasn't happy because of me, he's been happier with Angelo, and I can't stand it with the fact he's manipulating me to think he was in love with me. What's the point of keeping me now? I have all the money in the world, constantly working, and raising our children to the point he can easily demand a separation. Why was he leading me on?

I was afraid to accuse right now. It's too soon to ask. Maybe, just maybe I cling onto him a little longer to appreciate little of what I have left of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get 5 reviews please?<strong>


	20. Balance

**Never worry about what one thinks of you. Express and free yourself into the person you wish to be. **

**Here's a new chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Morning was short for me since Vlad woke up at seven to help me with getting the kids ready for school. Celestine and Vlad had their talk and apparently, I'm the bad guy now. As a mother, I knew being a parent would suffer for the lack of bond and Angelo agrees since his daughter would make him feel bad. I decided to work at home for a change in my personalized study office.<p>

There's so much paperwork to hand and managed to the point where I need to write down a few proposal. Vladco. Is currently developing an emotional stable stock and trying to find some sort of balance. It's been five years so far and my employers were very loyal to keep the company running to keep me as their boss. The problem is…Angelo's sexual urges were a huge distraction. I can sense him trying to feel himself and feel good, but it wasn't enough. I rarely had time to give him that and I have to get these proposals done by tomorrow before noon.

It is strange…normally, it last an hour and this has went on for three hours since everyone else is gone. I kept trying to write the acceptable idea and try to improve this.

Knock! Knock!

I groaned at the fact I wasn't going to have an easier time if I keep getting unfocused, the letters won't be done on time. I glanced up and saw Angelo who tried to stay behind the door for his defense. My pen was set aside and gestured him in the room. He walked in slowly and I was too aware of why. He stood in front of my desk, struggling for eye contact, and made sure the door was closed.

"Angelo, there's no need to be embarrassed." I told him.

He bitten his lip, "Well, that and…" He was trying to find the right word, "…my body is craving for something else."

I blinked, "Like what specifically?" I kept myself relaxed.

"…a-a baby." He pouted.

Angelo has desired this frequently, but I was surprised he was doing something he isn't comfortable with. I breathed and thought this out before anything else.

"Last time, you don't like being pregnant, are you sure enough to listen to your body?" I needed to think first.

He sighed, "After a few months of ignoring this, I don't think I have a choice." He pouted, "Please, end it. I need to focus on cooking dinner."

I pinched my nose bridge and seeing this won't be easy. It's my job to fill his needs and oddly, no one was against this. He's a Famulus for a reason.

"Let's go to your room and do this, before kids are home. You do realize I will be talking to the baby once you're pregnant with this future child, right?" I decided to allow it.

He breathed at peace, "Yes, I am aware of that."

He and I went to his bedroom and began to perform. This time, I went gentle on him and he came a lot more than I expected. There were no feelings between us, but it was his body calling my core.

…

We got dressed and I clung onto him in the living room. He was about to start cooking dinner, but I declined his responsibility.

"I need to make dinner, Danny." He reminded me.

I huffed, "No. You are relaxing and I'll cook."

Angelo couldn't stand up for more than two seconds and he hasn't had sex in a long time. We spent good two hours to be sure of it until his body announced his chances of being conceived.

"I doubt you'd know how to make beef wellington." He frowned, "I promised Raven to make those today."

I patted his back, "I'll tell her I wanted to cook today and you can make it tomorrow. Now, what was your other idea to make?"

Angelo hummed, "I did plan on making Chicken Risotto for tomorrow, but I think you can cook that one."

My head shook. Ever since Raven demanded that he cooks more often in the kitchen as a mother, he has been learning and experimented variety of food to make. He's quick to learn and loved to shop each week or other week. Most of the times, he enjoys cooking and Vlad didn't…want…to…hire anyone.

Great. I missed my man and depressed on the fact he's having an affair on me. I know it and I wished to end this for once so I wouldn't have to suffer any longer.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Angelo bored at him.

My head shook, "Nothing."

"You miss Vlad?"

I chuckled, "Well, yeah, I miss him, but I always miss him when we're apart."

"Is it during the death?"

Those days pained me the most and I rubbed his stomach.

"I'll go make dinner for everyone, including a new member." I faked my smile.

Angelo stammered and I went into the kitchen to make this chicken risotto. I knew how to cook that one and spent time alone. It was starting out to take care of the chicken and then, make the flavor I needed to make while the chicken is getting cooked. I hadn't thought about doing this in such a long time and felt better off distracted. Speaking of that, I hadn't come up with anything to write and might have to write after dinner. Then again, Angelo can't watch the kids if he isn't able to stand up on his own strength yet.

This meant…staying up late until it's complete and it won't be easy. For now, dinner came first-

My ears picked up on a ringing sound and pulled out my phone. It was Dani, who's calling me. I hadn't been talking to her since three months ago. I answered.

"Hello Dani-"

"-can I stay for the night?" She quickly said it before I could finish my greeting.

"Uh, yes?"

"Thank you," She huffed, "I'll be there soon."

She hung up and I got confused. That's strange. Lately, she spent so much of her time raising her daughter, Primavera, and hardly had time to do anything outside of that. Maybe she's hurt with her daughter's words for the first time. Vlad and I thought our conversation and warning had set Dani's safety perfectly fine. Apparently, Dash is the submissive master for Dani and they do bond a lot than I expected. Joey constantly wanted to keep Dani in the middle to keep his eyes on her, but they have taken well care of her.

Maybe Dani's a bit stressed out and wanted to get out of the house. I knew where they live and just nearby the school Casper High. Speaking of high school, I don't think I want to put up with putting my kids there. I did put up more protection there, but…the shield would weaken three out of four kids. It wouldn't be wise to do that, but then again, Vlad's shield work rather well. It doesn't suppress our powers, but that would be keep humans blocked out. I'd have to run it by mom and dad on this and see how that works out.

"Danny, thank you so much for letting me stay here for the night." Her voice interrupted my thoughts.

I blinked and glanced up at the kitchen's door, "Anytime, cuz. Is everything alright?" I set down my spoon.

She nodded too slow, "Dash is just…we had an argument and Joey says maybe some space between us would be nice."

Oddly, she hasn't let me come into her mind for the past four years. She hasn't been reading my mind, so pretty much, she wanted to secure privacy from sexual thoughts by her masters. I didn't blame her and it'd probably scar me for life. We wouldn't want that.

"Hm, and who's watching after Primavera?" I washed my hands by the kitchen's sink.

"Joey is. Although, Joey and Dash have been arguing on how many kids they want." She shrugged, "I think Primavera wouldn't mind being an older sister, no matter who is the biological dad is."

I was drying my hands, "How are you feeling about this? Are they involving you or at least ask you how many kids you want?"

Dani hopped onto the chair, "I think having another three more would be fine. Actually, their argument is somewhat silly. Joey wants a big family and Dash wants to keep it to two kids as a limit."

To think about it, those Dash and Joey argued over ridiculous things…I would never forget it when they were trying to decide what coat and hat to put on Primavera. Dani had to intervene their argument and decided to put the warmest coat on. She loves her daughter, but their arguments weren't worth it to fight over.

"Alright. Well, I'm making chicken risotto."

She frowned, "Isn't Angelo usually the ones cooking?"

I choked, "Um, erm, he's pregnant."

She shrugged, "I had a feeling that would happen soon. Everyone in the ghost zone knows every five years their famulus' body would be eager for a new baby."

To think about it, I hadn't been into the ghost zone since Christmas and no one commented about that. It's strange how things are for ghost zone's society.

"Since you're here for the night, would you like to greet the kids at the door? I'm sure they'll be happy to meet their aunt." I smirked.

She smirked back, "Hey, I thought we agreed, cousins?"

My eyes rolled, "Sorry, the kids call you their aunt like Raven calls me her uncle."

She agreed since we know kids have the habit of finding the best way they believe. It's funny how five to six years ago, I met Raven and she was already used to calling me uncle Danny less than a week. Celestine would call Angelo Uncle Michelangelo and Dominick would call Vlad Uncle Vlad. Primavera already called us all uncles, so we accepted that.

Dani hopped off the chair and headed over to the door. The kids would be home any minutes now and had to finish up cooking dinner.

"UNCLE DANNY!" Someone sound awfully perky today.

I glanced up and saw Raven in her ghost form. She held pink glowing eyes, her form was much of an inverse of Vlad's. Her suit was red, hair was white, and the belt, gloves, and boots were black. She doesn't have a cape, instead, she has a lab coat like in black and white as a combat military fashion. At least she doesn't have vampire teeth or blue skin…

"Raven!" I groaned, "You shouldn't have to be in your ghost half to get my attention."

"But, I caught my first ghost!" She pouted.

I blinked, "Y-y-your first ghost? You fought them?" I held my gulp, "Who?"

She nodded, "Youngblood he called himself." She shrugged, "He was scaring my friends and the teachers thought it was a prank to get their attention, but I had a ghost scent and I didn't know what to do."

I wouldn't blame her. I had no idea what to do unless my friends were there to help me out or something I picked up from Vlad. Raven held up a pen like, courtesy of Vlad's handy work, and it seems to come in useful for his daughter.

"Youngblood can only be seen by ghosts and kids. Adults wouldn't see them," I mentally laughing awkwardly to the fact Jazz tried to be an adult at the time, "So, it's understandable."

She floated down and handed me the ghost trapper, "Assuming from his name, I can get why. I think dad will be proud of me." He smiled, "I can't wait to tell him when he gets back home."

I chuckled and accepted the ghost trapper, although, Vlad calls this Plasmius Ink. I think that man is losing it with names.

"He definitely will be and so am I!" I pulled her into a hug, "You didn't get hurt or anyone else, right?"

She nodded, "I used the ghost shield and did it in the school hallway. I'm just glad the teacher isn't giving me any trouble."

I sighed, "You have to be careful. Teachers will start seeing you as a troublemaker unless you somehow have an alibi."

She crossed her arms as she landed onto the floor, "That'll ruin my reputation at school." She frowned.

I nodded, "I know, but if you can. Call me and I'll take care of it. Your education is too important."

"And my reputation."

Honestly, this is Vlad's fault. She's too much of Vlad and couldn't believe it how manipulating she is. She does mean well, but it goes overboard sometimes.

"Anyway, go spend time with your mom and Aunt Dani." I told her, "I'm making dinner."

She frowned, "Why isn't mom making dinner?"

"Your mom isn't in any condition to stand up." I just put it that way.

Her eyes rolled, "And you're not telling me why because…" She asked.

"Why don't you ask your mom that?"

She shook her head as she transformed back, "Honestly, I can tell there's more going on. I will learn everything soon enough."

Raven turns out to be a growing girl, long black hair the past down her back, and styled herself mostly like fashionable. She wore black long sleeves shirt with dark purple flocked skirt with black style shoes. Despite of the fact she is the only girl in this family, she found her fashion very well…or did Vlad push it onto her?

Raven walked out of the room to deal with what she needs to do. For me, dinner needed to be finished less than an hour.

"Mom!" "Daddy!" I heard both of my kids.

Sometimes, it's complicated to get used to this. How anyone puts up with being a mom and a dad would be beyond me. At least I love them all my heart.

"Yes, Celestine, Dominick?" I checked over at the two.

"My class has a field trip on a science day." Celestine told me.

"I got a hundred on my math test, daddy!"

I chuckled and picked up Dominick to praise him for his hard work. Celestine handed me a sheet and I read it.

"The DALV company?" I frowned, "Why is your school having a field trip there? It shouldn't be allowed until you're high school-"

Celestine scoffed, "That's because we attend to private school. We are not like those under developed kids."

Somehow, I wanted to see it the other way. Unfortunately, Vlad somehow convinced me to send them to private school and agreed that they will go to public school for high school year.

"They are not under developed. You were basically educated early, Celestine," I reminded him, "I'll sign it in the morning and give you some money for lunch when the day comes."

Celestine smiled and accepted it. He walked out of the kitchen, not caring much to say, and figured I approved the field trip. Maybe I should come by tomorrow and see more into this field trip for his class. For now, Dominick held my attention for his score on a test.

"Now, aren't you glad I help you study for math?" I smiled at him.

He nodded, "Yes! Thank you! I can subtract in my head without my fingers! You're the best dad in the whole world!"

I set him down on the counter, "I knew you could do it," Sometimes, he makes me feel great at being a parent, "Does mom know?"

He nodded, "Yes, he says he is proud of me. He gave me a big hug and a kiss." His legs swung, "Daddy?"

I hummed as I started to put the chicken with the rice, "Yes, Dominick?"

"How come Celestine, Raven, and I have to call you differently?"

I stopped mixing and looked up at him. It was funny how Raven wanted to learn, but I couldn't tell the whole story.

"Well, I gave birth to Celestine. I'm his mother. Angelo gave birth to Raven and you."

"But, why does Raven and I have different daddies?"

I ruffled his hair, "Everyone comes from a different family or two."

"But why can't I call my mommy?"

I sighed, "It's because the world doesn't know we're hybrid, Dominick. If they find out, we wouldn't be living our life the way it is right now." I kissed his temple, "That's why we can't let anyone see us transform to our ghost half."

Dominick nodded and accepted that. For me, I had to give him to what I can answer him. That, dinner can't get cold if I keep stalling. Yet, I needed to talk to Angelo about this, but the kids are still too young to understand. The kids will have to understand our reason to keep them out of this. There's no way I want to cause emotional issues between any of us.

* * *

><p><strong>To answer a particular question: Yes, Angelo is pregnant currently. <strong>

**Any other questions?**

**Reviews?**


	21. Unsettling

**Sorry for the lateness, been dealing with school for a while. But, I'm smuggling in my writing time - as well with another fanfic to write as well. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Warning: Cuss, slight violence**

* * *

><p>At least…I got the entire proposal done and sent it in to the Vladco. office. I had to head over to the DALV Company for a couple of meetings and find out about the field trip going on. It shouldn't be good idea, if the kids are going to be here. I ought to know what they're going to see and what they're going to be exposed to.<p>

"Mr. Fenton, someone is here to see you now." My secretary informed me through the phone.

I pressed the button, "Who?"

"Your lawyer."

Oh, the same lawyer I have known since Vlad drunken day. There was no need to respond since the lawyer knew he doesn't need my permission to come in unless I'm stressed out. He came into the room and helped himself with the chair.

"Ms. Manson's lawyer contacted me to help out on the case while he deals with the others." He told me.

I nodded, "That's fine. Do you think you may have an idea to stop the slave traders?"

He sighed and opened his brief case, "Unfortunately, there is no way to prove their business scam and we would need some sort of witnesses besides yours. Unless you or the others were forced to take something or ended up with something, that might help. Are you sure there were drugs?"

I huffed, "There were! It's one of those drugs that keep you calm and it can work at the opposite end." However, I couldn't help it that I had to keep Celestine and Dominick out of this, "What do you mean end up with something?"

The lawyer shook his head, "Like, a child or something. I am familiar you have adopted children, but I doubt that."

I wanted to clench my core when he said that. If I don't stop those guys, I won't be able to live in peacefully until there's a way. None of Vlad's associating friends wasn't helpful either and their slaves were too loyal. Jazz did analyzed them and found that they were under Stockholm syndrome, which wasn't good.

"Actually…they aren't adopted." I admitted.

He blinked, "Were they kidnapped as well? Illegally adopted? Prostitution's child? Were you forced to rape? Are they your former or currently girlfriend's child?"

My eyes twitched when he assumed and I had to remind myself that it was the last resort to stop those guys. I needed my peace to move on, but this lawyer wasn't helping.

"Er, I should say…I'm their mother." I gulped.

He jerked his head up at me with full of questions on his face, "Did you hire a surrogate?"

I frowned, "No. Listen, it's weird as it is. I did give birth and it can be possible for male pregnancy. Celestine is my first child."

"Were you forced to change gender?"

I groaned, "Look, I'm still a man and ended up pregnant without needing to change it. According to the slave traders, they would accidentally pick up people with powers. I'm one of them, but I have the ability to get pregnant." And I'm half ghost, so that's why. Which he would never know.

The lawyer slowly nodded, "That can work. We will not have to mention their names, however, you can testify. If you're one of these…carrier," I noticed it was disturbing for him, "More than likely, we can win the case. These slaves traders can be arrested and their business shut down for good."

I lit up, "Without involving my sons, I'm good. I'll do anything to stop those guys."

He nodded, "I'll contact Ms. Manson's lawyer and arrange the next court hearing. I shall contact you soon as possible."

I agreed with him and he closed his case. He left and I knew I would be happy to be free from this. I had to sign a few worksheet and then, consult with my secretary on this field trip coming up next week. I can't be behind this or I'd look like an idiot to bunch of spoil brats and their spoiled brats' parents. Even though I hold high standard, I don't like putting up like being a fool.

The papers were neatly finished and I headed out the office to greet my secretary. She's a red head with bonnet hair style and fashionable thick silver glasses. I handed the sheets to her and she gratefully accepted it.

"Having a good day, Mr. Fenton?" She asked.

I winced a bit at the fact I wasn't comfortable being called Fenton like this. It sort of remind me of my dad. Weird, isn't it?

"Yes, it's been quite a good day. Now, I have a question about the school field of students coming here?" I tilted my head.

She smiled, "Ah, you signed it around two months ago to approve. You do not have to be around since it's a basic tour."

My eyebrow went up, "Last time I checked, I am responsible to be a part of the tour. What part are they touring in for?"

"Behind the glass invention, let the children see how devices build up. After that, we would take them to the cafeteria for lunch and show them where meetings and inventions begin."

I sighed, "Oh, I was worried that they'd be seeing the chemical area and high level process. Is lunch being provided?"

She shook her head, "No, sir."

I frowned, "That isn't good. Could you arrange a simple buffet, sandwiches, pizza, fruits, milk, chocolate milk, juices, and milk? I'll cover it and tell the school that lunch is arranged." I smiled.

My secretary didn't mind and decided to arrange it on my request. Sometimes, Celestine can manage to save money and I swear, he saved two thousands dollar for the past two years. He's smart ever since he began to talk very well.

I was about to head into the office and my ghost scent appeared for the first time of the day. I mentally groaned and decided to tell my secretary I was heading onto my break and pick up something. At least there's one good new and that's being a boss here. I don't have to worry about it as much and more than likely, not to worry about the hours I'd need to make up on. It's not high school anymore and I don't need to make up such a big deal of excuses.

Luckily, I can transform in the elevator and absolutely no security in that one. I assumed Vlad enjoys practicing his powers in the elevator and it only records voices instead of video. That's one of the good benefits here. I flew out of the building and searched for the ghost around.

"Phantom! This is my ghost! Get out of here!" Her voice…great.

I turned around and saw the red huntress, "I was in the area, okay?" I tried not to snap back at her.

She shook her head, "I don't give a damn!"

I hushed at her, "Shut it! I don't want the kids to pick that up!"

"They're in school." She obviously pointed out.

"Why can't I help fight this ghost?"

She was about to aim at me, "Get out." She insisted.

She forced her weapon anti-etco energy and quickly, I slipped out of the way unharmed. A screaming sound filled our ears and Valerie nodded.

"Thanks…Phantom. I didn't expect you'd help." She told me.

I shrugged, "I have to help, thanks for the code warning."

She nodded, "As long you don't…get in my way or that stupid sidekick girl of yours, I won't go after you."

"You mean Phoenix Sage?" As in Sam, she goes by the name for her identity and I had no idea why she chose that.

Valerie didn't remove her eyes off from me, "Yeah, but have you seen Dani?"

"I saw her this morning, do you want me to pass down a message for her?" My hand gestured her to me.

"If I were you, I'd watch closely. Somethin' going on and I don't like what I'm feeling. If anything happens to her, you're going to be gone for good, Phantom." She spat, especially with my name.

I nodded, not wanting to cross the bad side of her, and it took about a year and a half to work with her. She cares mostly with Dani because she sees her as part of a human being. Since then, she would often check on her by trying to visit her somehow or ask me if the opportunity rises. The red huntress flew off and I trapped the powerless ghost into the Fenton Thermos. I decided to hide in the dark ally and walked to the store since I told my worker an excuse, but I needed to be realistic about it.

My mind went back and thought how things have changed over nine years. I was struggling on my own, fought to keep myself alive through school and parents and secrets, and thought I was some freak of nature. A year after being Phantom, I had Vlad as an archenemy, Sam and Tucker developed their own power as they joined me to fight ghosts as a team, and Jazz was our sidekick. Half a year later, Jazz became a part of our team due to her genius' ability. By that time, Valerie had to adjust our situation without knowing our secret. She thinks they're ghosts, but she wasn't too sure what type. She was off in the wrong direction, but I wasn't too sure where she'd end up as.

I kept walking and found a reasonable store. At least, no one knows I own Vlad's companies and it's amazed that that the paparazzi never met me before. Maybe it was because I knew how around them due to my half ghost. I might as well enjoy it while I can.

"-what were you thinking you were doing?" Someone spoke upsettingly.

That voice…I recognized it. I heard a soft whimpered after that. I triggered invisibility, knowing that no one saw me, and searched for the voices.

"I-I am sorry!" The sensitive person spoke up, "N-no one knows about anything, I-I promise!"

"You better damn well they don't know!" A slapped sound occurred.

I found them-

What? It was them. Dash, Joey, and Dani. It seems she left the mansion recently and she was crying.

"It'll be alright, Dani. Do not repeat this again." Joey comforted her.

Dash slapped Dani when he was disappointed, Joey was…enforcing her that it was actually alright, and Dani tried to calm down. There weren't anyone else around and it was just me. Well, the cashiers were on the other side of the store.

I couldn't believe it myself. It took me two seconds to realize what the hell was going on. First, my body restored to visibility and I grabbed Dani out of Joey's arms.

"We warned you!" I hissed quietly, "Are you frigging insane?" I glared at both of me, "Abusing my cousin, and getting away with this!" I scoffed.

Dani gasped, her knees shaken, and barely moving at all. Joey and Dash jumped back at a sudden surprise that I was actually here.

"Fenton!" Dash was surely confused, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Joey nodded, "Why were you spying on us?"

Normally, those accusations would be innocent people, but they're not. If it one thing they used to be best friend for the first time, I knew what caused Dash to bully people. I should have known that someone wouldn't change a damn thing and that's Joey. He influenced his boyfriend into action or what he'd called is 'self-esteem'. I call that bull craps.

"Don't bother manipulating me!" I scoffed, "You just lost your chance as it is! Vlad and I trusted you both and you've been manipulating us? I should have known!" I held onto Dani, "We're leaving and you won't be seeing your daughter anymore again!"

Dash growled, upset at my decision for them, and Dani clung onto me. We walked out of the store and there was no way I could put up with it! I immediately took us over to DALV, this way, they wouldn't be able to get in unless I gave permission to allow it. Sometimes, I ought to appreciate the job I have.

Right now, her and her daughter needs safety and a home. There was no way I would allow them to be put in an abuse environment. I doubt Primavera was treated because Dash adores his baby. There was no way he'd let anything happen to her, but now, this complicates everything else as it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be out in a day or two.<strong>


	22. Altering

**All right, sorry for the hold! I hope this story keeps you all...interested. :)**

**For now, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I picked up Primavera before school could let out and the teacher respected me and has already met me before. Dani was glad to have her daughter back in her arms and this girl is only four years old. I had to take them to my mansion and ordered a few clothes and toys. Angelo noticed something was wrong when I didn't bother to leave the girls alone. He came up to me by my side and I automatically rubbed his stomach.<p>

"How are you feeling, Angelo?" I can't help it.

He shrugged, "Alright, I guess. What's going on?"

"Dani was abused. So, I got her out of their situation. I warned them and they didn't listen to us." I huffed and crossed my arms.

Angelo nodded, "If she was really loyal, then how was she able to leave the house?"

My head jerked over to him…he was right. Whenever Angelo tried to leave, I always catch him and find out what they are up to.

"Does it mean…she's not their Famulus?" I wondered, "Do you mind watching Primavera?"

Angelo nodded, "I don't mind, she's sweet as her mother. I'll keep my eyes on her."

We walked over to the girls, Angelo caught her attention, and she delightfully accepted to go into the kitchen with him. Honestly, girls love it when he's in the kitchen and he taught them how to cook certain things. I sat down next to my clone and saw her more relaxed.

"How long has it been?" I couldn't find the right question to start, but she knew I would have to talk to her sooner or later.

She hugged herself, "After she was born…they set rules on me to obey and one of them was not to leave without them. I-I was too stressed out to handle it," Her lips quivered.

I pulled her into my arms, "You did nothing wrong, Dani. What they did is wrong…Joey and Dash hit you, probably beaten-"

"-Dash was the only one who beaten me up." She hiccoughed, "I-I…I was afraid he-he dem-demand for my baby girl a-a-and I can't lose her! I love her!"

"Vlad and I will be very much punishing them to the point they will never bother either of you."

She choked, "Wh-wha-what? Do y-you have any idea how long it would take to break the Famulus relationship with them? Who will take me now?" She whimpered.

I blinked and did not realize the consequences for her. She's been petrified to lose her daughter, but now, she has to find someone who'd love her as her Famulus. I cradled her and she calmed down those whimpering.

"You might have to educate me on this…you spend more time in the ghost zone than I will ever be in my life."

She nodded, "Of course! All ghosts know this stuff! It takes exactly eight months to break the Famulus relationship with them, but it is very painful. There will be times I…urged to return and accept the punishment, but…it will be hard."

I pouted, "Great…you aren't leaving my side until this is all over." I rubbed my forehead, "Unless Vlad kills them…then, you'd be free, I think." He bit his lips.

She gulped, "If he kills them, I'm a goner too." She whispered.

I pulled her in tightly into my arms, "Then, he'll punish them. There is something I am confused about…how were you able to leave without Joey catching you?"

She blinked and lost in her thoughts it seem. Dani must have been through so much, which a lot has been traumatizing her, and I can't bear the idea of letting it repeat. She hasn't let me in her thoughts anymore. Her breathing pattern has picked up to its normality almost, but she's too afraid for her own daughter.

"I…feel that someone else is claiming me, Danny, but I don't know why. Lately, I feel like I'm not their Famulus permanently for some reason and that I'm slowly breaking a part. Dash hasn't been sensing my emotions as strongly as he used to," Her head shook, "I thought I was able to block my emotion from him. Then, when Joey commanded me to stay in the house and they went off on a date. A ghost was attacking during the day and I had to do my job as Phantom." Her lips bitten softly, "He did not even know or could tell that I left the house for nearly two hours of their away and my battle."

I blinked and couldn't believe it…she's being transferred to another set of masters? Who's trying to claim her now? If Joey or Dash aren't in control of her anymore, then who is?

"I see. So, they had absolute no control of you anymore." I cleared up, "Do you know who is trying to claim you now?"

Her head shook, "N-no…but I'm scared." I can tell right through her eyes as if she thought I could take her daughter away, but it was too painful for her.

I shushed a couple of time, "Get some sleep. Angelo and I will look out for both of you girls."

Her worn out face agreed what I suggested and she nestled into my arms in her own version of security. I allowed a duplicate of myself appear and the other me walked into the other side of the building while dialing the number to reach someone particularly.

"Hello Daniel, I hope you have a reasonable explanation on interrupting my time with the meeting and having to leave for a few seconds." He did not sound happy on the phone.

The duplicate Danny rolled his eyes, "Hi Vlad, look, it's an emergency."

"…you're using your duplication. How bad is the battle?"

The clone shook his head, "I seriously don't get it how you can tell. Anyway, not a battle, but I was at the store shopping and apparently, I overheard a few people and someone was being abused. I pulled the victim away from them and they were shocked to see me there. I have threat our leaving and taking their daughter away." I gulped…well, my clone is.

"So…" Vlad does not rush in this kind of matter, "…who are they, Daniel?"

I sighed, "Dani, J-"

"-What!" He was clearly shocked.

My head lowered, "I know and-"

"-I'll be there in about ten minutes. They are very much lucky I won't kill them since it'll kill her," He softly growled violently, "What abuse have they tried to get away with?"

I knew how he was with anyone being abuse, "Dash beaten her up and Joey would manipulate her to force her to stay, but there's-" Before I knew it, the line was buzzing dead, "-more…dammit, Vlad!" My eyes rolled and decided to form back together.

The duplicate was gone and I had to wait for him to show up to explain more. Although, it won't be easy for anyone, who knows what will happen after this. The question is…who's claiming Dani? There isn't many ghosts who care for her that much or wants her as their Famulus. This might get a little too risky, but how can a ghost claim their famulus when someone else has already claimed a famulus?

It didn't make much sense to me, but…could Vlad and I lose our Famulus? Then again, I wasn't too sure how he gotten himself into our lives. It was Vlad originally and he didn't even know about the baby until after Dani was born under his creation. I recalled how desperate he wanted to love a child and it was because Angelo didn't want Raven to know the truth of her biological parents. Then again, Angelo did not know the truth until I told him and it had made sense to him. He knew something was special about his daughter, but he loved her in every way.

Right now, Dani was already asleep in my arms and I'm waiting for upset Vlad. I can't think of being cheated on right now…not when someone who needed us the most. Dani always come first to us because she's family. We set priority down with Joey and Dash, but we had no idea what we walked into the whole time.

"I'm here now," Vlad announced as I looked up at his teleported arrival.

I sighed, "I wasn't finish on the phone, you know?" I frowned.

"I know, but it had to look like an emergency in some form of ways…" His Neptune eyes checked over to his daughter, "…how is she?"

"Calm and asleep. I can tell she's dreaming of her daughter. We can't have her out of our sight until she's no longer their famulus…but," I gulped.

He sat down next to us, "Did something changed?" His head tilted.

"Someone else is claiming her, she told me that Dash hasn't been sensing her emotions and she thought it was because she's blocking them from him. And with Joey, he told her to stay in the house and during that day, a ghost showed up and she was able to leave the house. Joey never noticed. As a dominating master, you'd know your famulus breaking the rules or anything beyond that. No matter where you are."

Vlad nodded, he seemed calm about this whole thing now, and I wouldn't be exactly this calm, but I have to. Dani is sleeping and she'd be aware of what's going on. At least, I can tell what's on her mind during her dream. Primavera is her life, no one else has mattered to her that much beside-

I froze and Vlad glanced up at a sudden reaction. He knew I wasn't responding towards my words or his slow reaction. He knew me too well.

"Daniel?" His concerned was right, but wrong timing.

"I think I know who, but I need…to take care of the claimer first. I don't want her to repeat another abuse for her."

Vlad scowled, "And you're not going to tell me?"

My head jerked, "Just hold Dani while I take care of this."

I carefully knew how to move Dani without waking her up and Vlad wasn't pushing it to prevent me taking her back into my arms. I needed to take care of this claimer before the situation could get worse.

"Daniel, who is it?" Vlad insisted.

My head shook, "Look, it's complicated, but…I don't want her to freak out and probably make this approach slowly. How fast can a famulus get out of their current's masters to a new claimer?"

"About two to four months, it depends on how often they bond and it may alter the change." Vlad explained, "Honestly, Daniel, you know I don't trust ghosts so easily and I want to be sure we trust this claimer beforehand."

"That's why I'm doing this. I want to be sure before jumping into the matter here."

He sighed, "Fine, but I'll hope this claimer won't be an issue or they will be suffering under my pain."

I nodded and accepted that anyway. It was only for Dani's safety and equality bond, but if she doesn't deserves them from the abuse they placed on her. Angelo deserved us because…we treat him well and avoid abusing him. He knows his place and he understands what it is expected of him. I transformed to Phantom and felt the ring split into a gentle chill to inform me that I am a ghost.

My flight picked up and sped over to the direction where this claimer may be now. My thoughts were over on Dani and wondered what they have put her through for the past four years. Yet, the problem is…Joey and Dash are aware of our secret. We were too dumb to hand in their trusts, but they don't seem to care for the halfa, they only cared for themselves and some sense of controlling in a relationship. All those times, we were blind to see the damage and did not think of the backfired consequences. Maybe Sam won't mind erasing their memories or at least alter it. Then again, Primavera's dad is lost without her and she won't ever see him again either.

I finally floated over to where I needed to be, but kept myself in a good distance to where I am. I altered back to Fenton, feeling fully solid once more. My eyes glanced up at the place and felt a little too worried about this. For now, I needed my manners and familiarity first. I knocked on the door about three times and waited kindly.

"Coming!" The voice shouted.

At least the claimer is here. So, I didn't have to wait too long. It's a small place, but affordable for this one. The door opened and saw the dark skin and beautiful young woman in my sight. She hurried up to catch up on her breathing and saw me. She was surprised to see me.

"Danny? Wh-what are you doing here?" She was definitely surprised.

I chuckled, "I thought you didn't mind surprise visitor?" I shrugged innocently, "Are you busy?" I didn't want to intrude.

Her head shook, "No, not all. Help yourself in, is everything alright? Vlad isn't hurting you, is he?" She checked.

Honestly, something has changed about her and she warned me not to get too close to Vlad about almost eight years ago. Things have changed, so I couldn't understand why for her reasons.

"No, he isn't hurting me. There's…some stuff I want to run by you." I smiled.

She chuckled, "To catch up, I won't mind. I just got a break from work and sometimes, it gets a little hectic, if you know what I mean." She faltered a smile at me.

I knew what she meant, "Ah, I heard…Phantom and you went along smoothly."

She nodded, "Yeah, I may not…like him much, but he can change anytime."

Hopefully, she'll change her perspective a bit. We sat down on her couch. Valerie. I haven't exactly talked to her as much like my best friends. She's much different from the future Valerie I have met before. Her hair is about a couple more inches longer, yet, she held it in a ponytail now. She dressed quite fashionable for a young lady, who's in the leading businesses of her own company and that's publishing books. She's such an amazing reader who grasps several writers' attention and she makes serious money working with them. If she did not like their story, she would tell them to come up something better in the plot line and encouraged them to keep trying. They would turn around prove her wrong and she enjoys reading, she hires editors to find all the grammar flaws, spelling, and beyond of the things I may not know. She does most of the work and she stood out well. She may not be good as the New York Publisher, but she's well-known pretty much in the state of Illinois and slowly expanding half of the country.

"Well, what's your story, Danny?" She grinned, while handing me a can of soda pop.

"Thanks and well…" I popped it opened, "…something has come up, but I think you should know."

She frowned, "Are you sure it's not Vlad?"

I chuckled, Valerie dislike Vlad so much for whatever reason, and I needed to change that.

"…I'm sure. Trust me, Vlad is…not the villain here. Although, I don't understand why you hate him so much." I took a quick simple, "He's a great lover, and there's nothing wrong with him." Despite of his past, not everyone is defined in evil's way. He just made mistakes.

She huffed, "Look, I don't like him and he has crossed so many lines and I won't forgive him." Her head shook, "But if it's not him, then what?"

I set down the can on her coffee table with the coaster and looked at her, "Has…or anything been going through in your mind?" I gulped.

Her eyes leered over to my drink, but her face didn't show much of issue of what I was drinking. It was the question. Although, I didn't asked clearly since it's hard to expose my secret to someone who hates my ghost half for so long. She's willing to be good terms, but she still cannot forgive me during those times. She despised Vlad the most, but I don't even understand why.

"A certain someone." Her head shook, "I feel like I'm being silly, though. Why should I even worry?" Her fingers clenched around her drink, almost leaking the carbonated liquid out.

My head shook, "No, you're not being silly." I smiled, hoping to ease her off a bit, "…it's someone I'm more concerned and I-don't want to afford a repeat."

She frowned, "You don't even know this person, so how can you repeat it? Phantom is the only ones who know."

I wanted to laugh, but she doesn't know. I nodded and tried to see, if I could redirect the situation a little differently. I took a deep breath and looked at her, even if she won't make a direct eye contact.

"I have been…studying about the ghosts' society and community." I rubbed my neck.

She nodded lightly, "Did anything help you about Phantom or your inability to feel temperatures?"

Valerie knew that during our 'date' and sometimes, she tried to avoid that subject. The only thing she believed that during the opening portal by me, when 'Phantom' has come through and when he touched me…my first interaction with a ghost altered my temperature senses and to keep the ghost portal alive. She theorized the fact since it was the first ghost portal by a machine and that I was there, Phantom was struck in the trap and I freed him from that damage. Of course, she had no idea how it was possible to be a halfa by blasted through the ghost portal.

"I'm still looking into that, but that's not it." My head shook, "Anyway, are you familiar with Famulus?"

She jerked her eyes at me, "…Danny, how did you…hear about that?" She frowned.

So she knows. I wondered how much she knows about all of this, because this isn't something to be playing around, and I have to be careful.

"Um, I have come across to someone's Famulus." Which is true, "So, what do you know about them?"

Her head shook, swaying her ponytail hair, "This isn't something to talk about." She insisted by her body language to leave the subject alone.

My eyes narrowed at her, "Don't play me, Val. You know I'm a part of the ghost zone as much as you are. Tell me what you know." I had to interfere before it gets worse or I'd be held responsible.

She narrowed her eyes back at me, "At least you're not one of them! I was forced by a dumbass ghost to become the huntress I am today!" She hissed.

"At least you can feel temperature!" I glared.

Sometimes, subjects can be touchy for her and she would fold her cards out to protect herself and others. I wouldn't let her this time, not when it becomes to my problem in this matter.

"All I ask is what you know and you know I won't publish these ghosts for some…government to get their damn hands on. I should know! They wanted to experiment me in the other time line!" I hissed and-

Oh, crap. My body pulled back and she looked at me very confused about my words. Why isn't Clockwork preventing me from this? This wasn't a good way to start. I only wanted to see how much she knew.

"I guess we both got explanation." She stated and I nodded, "I'll explain if you explain too." She narrowed her eyes back at me.

I sighed, "Looks like I might as well have to anyway."

She nodded, "But this stays in my apartment." She declared.

I handed my hand out, "Deal." Of course, it won't matter, "But you promise not to kill me. You'll kill someone else later."

"Fine, but it depends on who it is." She reminded me on the matter-of- fact.

Somehow, I get the feeling it won't be easy to put up with for a while. It's a shaky situation and Vlad would have advised me to keep Dani separated from this woman. Yet, Vlad hasn't seen the way Valerie treats Dani. Valerie practically loves her and protects her to no ends.

"A ghost earlier had commented where my Famulus was and I got confused." Her head shook, "I asked why they were calling out my own slave in Latin, I knew that from taking Latin classes, and it didn't seem out of range for ghosts to use Latin." She sighed, "This ghost said that since I'm almost like them, I'm freely to be obliged to have a Famulus. He explained that it's much different from a slave. They're rather…a balance towards your powers and relationship. A Famulus can pretty much give you whatever you want, but you can do whatever you want with them. He said that to be able to tell whom your Famulus is, the one who is constantly on your thoughts once you meet them, even if it's a first time." She gulped, "…I-I don't want to, it seems so unfair." Her lips quivered, "It's not fair, Danny…I-I don't want to be one of them!"

I knew how Valerie felt towards Famulus, but she has to understand anyway. I came over to her and hugged her. I showed her my smiled, she can be trusted, and understood where she's coming from.

"Valerie, it's not bad really. I know who you are talking about to be your Famulus…you seem to know how to claim them."

Her head shook, "But…she has someone else already having her. Isn't it wrong to take that away?" She gulped.

I sighed, "What if…I tell you that her former masters were abusing her? That she covered it up to keep her baby and made everyone blind from her abuse?"

She choked, "Who would even hurt her!?" Her irregular breathing increased.

My head shook, "To someone who doesn't take my warning or someone else's. I pulled her out of this and she mentioned someone claiming her."

"…" She didn't respond.

Valerie was thinking about something and I don't even know what it could be. What could it be?

"Before we go, there's more than you should expect. You know she's…like Phantom."

She nodded, "Yes, but do you realize she isn't just…a ghost, she's human too." She waited for my reaction.

My smile went ear to ear, seeing some hope that she won't obliterate me because I was born human, but I'm still human. How can I start to explain my reason of being a halfa? How can I pull her into a better…cooperation towards me?

"I know. Just curious, how mad would you be if I…have been lying to you, but I have a good reason to do so?"

She frowned, "Depends on how bad the lies are, Danny."

I sighed, "…enough to keep you and everyone else safe from my lies. I know you can protect yourself and all with being huntress, but a lot has changed. I think…I can tell you the truth of…" I gulped, "…what happened that day."

Her eyes met mine, "What day?"

* * *

><p><strong>A penny for your thoughts?<strong>

**Next chapter should come up by Thursday to be the most or Friday. **


	23. Testy Trust

**Here's the continuation~**

* * *

><p>She was determined to find out and the way she reacted about finding out and how she's putting up with Famulus situation, she should be trusted. She did threaten me if anything happens to Dani. I had no doubt in my mind to make this work out, but somehow, I wanted to see how she would handle my secret first. She doesn't like Vlad, so I'll have to keep his secret out of this…I'll have to work it out around her.<p>

"…the day Phantom exists to where we are standing today," I sheepishly smiled.

Her brows united, "I don't get it, Danny. You already told me you can't feel temperature."

I huffed, "More of why I can't feel temperature and it's not because to keep the portal open or anything. It's…"

I was afraid as I was planning to tell her during our Freshman year, but afraid that she'd kill me. My stomach was knotted from that year, but I was letting it go since it was long time ago.

"It's my secret and…it was my choice." I sighed, "I walked in the ghost portal and tripped. My fall landed me with the ON button and my legs were tangle by the wires. The power surged turned on from the inside and glowed. I swore I thought my heart was beating loud enough for everyone for miles and tried to get out. Before I knew it, that portal blasted me right there-" She was paler than she has ever been in her life, "-and I fought to live. Half of me lived and half of me died." I gulped, "As soon as I came out of that portal, I passed out and woke up to find myself shocked. I hurried to the mirror and saw what has changed me. I thought my face was messed up and lost all of my hair," My head shook, "Instead, I was given a new look and thought I was dead as a ghost."

Valerie frowned at me, not grasping where I was going with this, and how this 'new' look had meant.

"Wha-what are you talking about a new look?" She was worried about me.

I was surprised she didn't ask about the ghost pun, but she was focused on the look part. That's something else for anyone to sink in.

"I did not look like me," I brushed back my hair, "My hair, eyes, and my clothes changed completely." I sighed, "I wasn't kidding about the whole dead as a ghost, but-"

Her eyes widened at me, "…you-wha-Dani? Just like her…?"

I knew she wasn't closed mind about halfa, she just didn't know how rare, and the truth.

I nodded, "Yes…"

Her body turned shaky and slid down, "…I-I should of…known." She couldn't exactly get the whole sentence out right away, it was too much for her.

At least she's not bitter or upset when she found out. She was too much of a shock.

"I…" She tried to speak about it again, but she was too lost.

"I wouldn't worry about my secret about being halfa or half ghost and half human." I gulped, "I had to divide my life to keep myself safe…from my parents and the Guys in White. If any of them knew back then, they would have experiment me for their sick mind." I rubbed the back of my neck, "However, it took a long time to believe that my parents…they would love me for who I am instead of what I am to them." I sighed, "That's why I protected Dani and I trusted her exposing her secret to you. I was hoping you wouldn't make the-"

"-link." She stared right at me with a full shock, in her eyes held so much emotions of anger, confusion, disbelief, and lost, "Of course! I should have known! After all those times," She muttered something about Vlad.

I blinked, "And how is Vlad involved?"

She jumped at my questioned, "Ho-how did you hear that?"

Dammit, I pushed it too far with the listening skill that hybrids have. I had to remind myself she wasn't used to it yet.

"Sorry…you'll have to get used that. I have super hearing," I sighed, "Anyway, what about Vlad?"

Valerie was on full guards now, but I'm surprised she hasn't called in her suit. Normally when it comes to ghosts, she would activate her suit to instigate an attack of an enemy, but I'm not the enemy. She knew me for so long, I doubt she would hurt me…badly.

"Do you remember we both saved Dani when we were fourteen?" She asked.

It was during the time I was saving Dani from Vlad's hands because he was going to destroy her for existing, but it was also the time where Valerie helped me saved her. Some things have changed since that day.

"Yes," I nodded, "I do know you were aware of her ability on halfa."

She shook her head, "I went to check on Vlad that day, seeing if he was okay after you left. I saw Plasmius and I decided not to attack, but…" Her head shook, "…I saw him…morphed to Vlad I knew. He said something what a fool I was and a pawn I am to him. It dawned on me that he was like Dani, so I quit working for him." Her eyes looked at me to read, "I never thought you're like her."

I was startled when she told me. It answered a lot for me and saw her reasons. There's something she doesn't realizes and that's the changes.

My head shook, "Vlad hasn't…manipulated anyone in a long while. There are two things that have changed him, Val."

She frowned, "Don't tell me those years you fought him were pretend?" She was worried to be lied about that.

I snorted, "No, the first two years weren't fake. But, he has changed. The first time, he found out he has a daughter and-" I thought quickly to watch what I was saying, "-the mother of his daughter refused to let him be the father. I think that Vlad was really upset over that, so he felt the need of having a child on him. One of the many reasons for Dani to exist." I bit my lips, "But, I found out that he was diagnosed with ecto-cancer. You have no idea what he has went through and it took a long time-"

Her head shook, "Wait, what about his disappearance for five months? You can't possibly tell me the newspaper was a set up!"

I have to admit, she's overwhelmed with everything she's picking up, and she wasn't my typical friends. Her mind has picked up cues on the importance factor in everything, it's like reading a book for her and she would assume the outcomes or figure out her own theories, if it was too predictable, she wouldn't be blind by anything. She knows where this was sort of going on here.

"Um," I rubbed my arms, "I will have to explain that a bit." She nodded eagerly to understand all of this mess here, "When I found out he has ecto-cancer, I took him to my specialist and friend in the ghost zone. This ghost helped to…trigger his healing ability, but it was slow. Apparently, the day he supposedly 'died' meant his body to freeze. I didn't even know this until after he came back to my life, his body froze to take care of the cancer, and to give him the access to healing permanently." She nodded, shocked beyond her belief, "He came back to me, waking me up during the middle of my nap, and he figured I did not realize because I wasn't watching the last journal he gave me in his Will."

She frowned, "So, it was a set up?"

I nodded, "Yes," I sighed, "Look, I love Vlad to death and I almost went back in time. I know the things we did in the past wasn't a good start, but all he did was to have a family to love. Do you _have_ any idea what it is like for him?"

Valerie had had been taken back at my question. Commonly, it wasn't something to be joking around for what Vlad has been through in his life. Here I was, defending my boyfriend in his situation and I'm supposed to be dealing with Dani's situation.

"But…what about those hero-villain battles?"

I sighed, "Misunderstanding, I thought he was evil…" My head shook, "I was looking at the direction of black and white, I was blind to the gray area."

Valerie stared at me with a blank expression and I could not interpret her thoughts or body language. She held a posture during her personal moment and whatever conflicts she came across her mind. I waited without daring to move an inch, as if I could be shot and killed for disobeys a movement without a command, and I was only here for Dani's sake. She needed someone to accept her as a Famulus.

"How does Vlad sees Dani now?"

I sighed, "He loves her and protects her, as if she was blood related to him."

"What does he want to do with the abusers?" She was too prepared to ask that and I knew better.

I met eye contact with her, "He wants to kill them for hurting and doing such out control behavior. I want them dead too, but we can't until she's officially under…well, your Famulus."

Valerie stood up and threw her can in the trashcan. She paced back and forth, but I chose to stay put. She was battling something inner personally, but where was she going with this? She should know I could help answer her-

"Does…she knows she's my Famulus I'm trying to claim?" She gulped.

My head shook, "No, but she'd be happy to be yours. Although, I have to admit something."

Her head jerked at me, "What is it, Danny?" She wasted no time on that.

"She has a daughter and she does-"

"-I want to see her daughter too, I don't care as long they're hers." Her eyes filled with hope.

For the longest time, she was the other people Dani trusted and confined in. Valerie was willing to meet her daughter.

"That will be up to Dani, but you have to keep in mind Famulus tend to be protective of their baby and willing to do anything to keep their baby."

She grinned, "Good, I want her to be willing to keep her baby. Despite of the fact I won't be able to offer her that and-"

"To ghosts, genders are not really an issue. I think Dani knows more than I do, but you can be able to knock her up and both of you have a child." I pointed out, "I am curious, are you in any type of a relationship?" My brow rose.

"No, why?"

I blinked, "Just wondering, usually it's two ghosts to claim a famulus, but you'll have to put up being a dominate and a submissive master as one."

"Danny, take me to your cousin already!" She frowned, "I want to see them both!" She insisted.

Valerie marched up closely to me, yet, I knew I shouldn't mess around with her due to her suit ability. In every state of my being, I couldn't push it any further than it was necessary.

"Vlad is so going to kill me for this," I sighed and shook my head, "Fine. Follow me," I sheepishly smiled.

She nodded and we altered to our forms. Since there were no secrets between us, I had to be careful and know where it may go.

"Fair warning, though, Vlad, Angelo, and I are very protective of our kids." I pointed out.

She jerked her head at me, "…is…have either of you been pregnant?"

I gulped, "Angelo and I have. Angelo has been pregnant twice, but he's pregnant again. He mothered a daughter, a son, and now, will be mothering a new baby. His daughter is Vlad's daughter, her name is Raven. Angelo's son is my son, Dominick. As for me, Vlad and I have a son named Celestine, mind you, be careful and don't let him manipulate you." My head shook, "I swear, manipulating is genetic."

She snorted, "Somehow, I don't doubt that. What about Dani?"

"Only one daughter, her name is Primavera."

Valerie tensed her shoulders and stared at me as if I was a freakish alien in front of her. Something about my niece's name has startled her.

"She named her daughter after a favorite flower I love?" She gulped very slowly.

Now, that made sense, "Yeah, she adored the names for her daughter."

Valerie smiled, "I'm glad she named her daughter that. Come on, fly the way there!" She insisted.

Somehow, I got the feeling it wouldn't be something to regret. She never hurts Dani or any human being. She knows better and she doesn't seem pleased to own a slave like, but towards Famulus. We flew over to the mansion, not rushing too quickly, and she knows my speed too well. Yet, I'm surprised she didn't test me to pick it up. We weren't that far away and it takes a while at a hundred miles, but I could have gone beyond to three hundred miles or more.

We landed in front of the door and I chose to change back to who I represent. Valerie followed the same and I welcomed her into my home.

"I'm not sure if she's still resting, but please, be quiet." I told her very quietly.

She nodded, "Of course, but how is she? Aside from the abuse?"

I gulped, "Safe and calm now, but it will be a long while. Since you're claiming her, it might take about two or four months to complete. I can offer you a room here until both of you are set for life."

She smiled, "I do care about Danielle, I'll do whatever it takes."

"All you have to do is bond with her and not abuse her. Vlad," I bit my lip quickly, "Will not take kindly to the abuse." I gestured the way.

She accepted the role and we headed the way to the living room. She was glancing from time to time, but kept up the pace. This mansion is huge, I might admit and there's no problem with that.

"Bond as in quality time?"

I nodded, "Yes, but keep in mind, she doesn't know you're the claimer. I'd say take it slow for her."

Valerie agreed and we entered into the living room. Dani was curled up in Vlad's arms and seemed at comfort of her protection here. My boyfriend glanced up and noticed our guest. He was confused and not sure how to redirect this situation. I knew they haven't seen each other personally for almost six to seven years now.

"Ms. Grey, it is a pleasure to see you again. What brings you here?" He softly smiled.

She glared at him, "I'm here for Dani." She stated, not caring about him.

I nodded, "Yeah, Vlad, she's one of the ghosts that claimed our Dani."

He wasn't in exactly fond of this from his Neptune eyes, but he was trying to accept this idea. He noted that I had my reason for her and he should trust me on this.

"I supposed we can trust her. It would better off than those idiotic fools who attempt to get away with this." Vlad cleared, "Shall I wake her up?"

Valerie's teal eyes hadn't removed from Dani, she was worried, and I came up to her by hugging her with a smile.

"We trust you and you know who you are." I had to admit, "Besides, I would choose you over them," I smirked.

Her smile playfully teased me, "Could have fooled me."

"Daniel, why don't you take Dani and I leave you three alone? I need to reschedule that meeting and other things among that." Vlad input his words.

I didn't mind and came over, knowing how to hold the girl into my arms, and how small. Even though she's almost twenty-two, she's young as sixteen years old girl would look. She doesn't wake up easily, but I knew how easily we could be wakening up. Vlad managed to avoid waking her up and headed out the living room once Dani was secured in my arms. Valerie stood in front of me, eyeing a young girl who's a mother to a three years old child.

"Dani," I whispered, "Wake up or I'll tickle you."

Her robin eyes flicked open instantly, "You wouldn't!" She glared at me.

I smirked, "Who knows, but you woke up."

"That isn't funny and you know I hate being tickled."

I chuckled, "Neither do I. But, you have someone here."

She clung onto me, her thoughts were out in the open a bit of her petrified emotion of being separated or hurt, and that'll be a long while to get used to it. She refused to look to see who it could be.

"Danielle, you know I wouldn't risk you in harm's ways. It's Valerie." I told her, not needing to remind her any more than necessary.

She sighed, "Oh," Her head turned and witnessed her guest with a gentle and shy smile.

Valerie exchanged back the same smile and it was quiet. I had no idea what to expect from either of them, but I waited to its outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>I may be slowing down in my writing due to jobs (apparently, I may have two jobs, one as sale representative and the other for work study). So, it'll be more than 12 hours a week. So, this may slow down, but most likely to have it up on the weekend to be expected - depending on how much I have to study as well. So far, there isn't really much to study.<strong>

**So, penny for your thoughts other than my time?**


	24. Expecting the Expectation

**Alright, another one for this week! :D I'm in such a happy mood! I got my valentine sweetheart! And to those who are single, be proud of it too! ;D Your friends can be your valentine as well! Never forget that!**

**Warning: Cuss, mpreg, lemon, bitterness**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Neither of them have talked or made a single sound, yet, I can't help to interrupt the silence. The funny thing is, I knew it wouldn't be a wise idea to do. They stared at each other and neither set an approach towards each other.<p>

"I can stop and walk away," Valerie finally spoke up, "…I'm the one who's trying to claim you." She gulped.

Dani blinked, "I-I have…a choice?"

She nodded, "Of course, you always do with me."

The clone tilted her head, "Why?"

Valerie smiled and she was happy to be in the same room with my clone, rather, cousin actually.

"I care about you too much, Danielle. I always want you by my side and you're the only ones who I trust the most out of most ghosts I know." Her foot almost wanted to come closer with such strong restraint on herself.

"I know, but I'm scared…what…if-if you take my little girl away?"

Valerie did not falter her smile, "She's your daughter, I won't take that away. You know me better than that. You saw how I can take care of a child. I-I…if I can with your permission, to meet her. If you feel that I shouldn't claim you or have you as my famulus, I'll leave you both alone."

Dani was shocked, her mind has opened up with so much emotions running internally, and I was trying to keep quiet.

_'Should I trust her, Danny? What if she'll be like them?'_ She thought to me.

I blinked surprisingly, it's been a while, _'I do, but she won't. She cared about you more than idiotic football player will ever be. Dash only saw half of you, but Val saw the whole you. She sees the innocent in you.'_

_'What if it repeats?'_

_'I doubt it. Take her to your daughter and let them meet. You can see the person they become to be.'_ I suggested.

She nodded and Valerie didn't grasped what had happened. She was confused, but she stayed put well. A bit too well and she didn't have to worry too much.

"I guess we could try introducing. Her name is Primavera and I have told her about you." Dani explained.

Valerie agreed, "Anything and-" She froze, "-you have?"

The young girl gulped, "-yo-you're not mad?"

Her head shook, sway that ponytail, "No, I'm surprised you mentioned about me."

"Oh, okay," Her robin eyes greeted mine, "Where is my baby girl?"

I smiled, "In the kitchen with Angelo. I think they're cooking something."

She slowly unmolded herself out of my arms and walked with Valerie. I watched carefully and watched the two headed into the kitchen. I followed in a few minutes, figuring I need Angelo towards Vlad since we have to inform each other on this, and I can't help it.

I noticed that Angelo was helping Primavera in stirring a salad bowl. She has her mother's smile, my mom's eyes, and soft dark blonde hair. Her hair was somewhat bushy and to her shoulders length. She's into one of those teens for children's clothes. She wore a jean skirt with leggings of dark green. Her shirt with short sleeves was like a white t-shirt with small jacket of silver, but no sleeves. Her skirt held a chain belt to fit the style and she wore a pair of black runner shoes.

"Mama! I make salad!" She excitedly told her and she blinked over to a new woman in the room, "Who you?"

Vlad wanted her to be in the best education to speak properly, but she's talking well for her age. I told Vlad to stay out of that business and that was their decisions. Now, that won't be happening forever and I had to transfer her over to my sons' school. They were happy to take in a transferred child, regardless of the age and I informed them what school she came from. They did not have an issue at all.

Dani came up to her daughter and picked her up. Valerie smiled and waited to see how it turns out for them.

"This is my friend Valerie, Primavera."

She gasped, "Mama! Your hero here?"

This girl has too much optimistic in her. I swear, Joey pulled that onto her way too much. Then again, Dash spoiled her too much. As for Dani, she cared for her daughter alone and made sure she's connected to her daughter no matter what. School was the hardest for her and I knew how she felt. I did not want to be a part from my sons when they first went to school.

Dani blushed, "Yes, Prima, that's her." Sometimes, Dani would call her that as a nickname.

"Mama says you saved her!" She giggled.

Valerie smiled, "Of course, I will always save your mama."

I walked up to Vlad and pulled his arms, knowing that Angelo needs to cook dinner, and he followed me anyway. I can tell he already arranged his schedule for next week and his habits are easy to predict from time to time.

"Is everything alright?" Vlad asked.

_'No! Everything's not alright! You're fucking cheating on me!' _My mind echoed.

Part of me, wished he wasn't cheating and hated to see it. I nearly forgot about it since morning due to work, our son's field trip, Dani, and Valerie. I kept walking until we were in our bedroom, figuring no one would be hearing anything from us, and it best to keep it that way. I hated to make the scene uglier than

"Daniel?" His concern tuned in.

I hugged myself and turned my back against him, "Stop playing, Vlad." I whispered.

"Playing? Daniel, stop with what? Did I do something wrong?"

More like I did something wrong. Every part of me wanted to break up and fall into millions of pieces.

"Stop acting, stop manipulating me!" My eyes snapped shut.

Everything felt like burning away, dissolving into something, I no longer exist here, and feeling there was a hopeless chance to change that.

I heard his footsteps, the opposite ways than I have expected, and trapped me into his arms as he lured me onto his chest.

"Daniel, is it because I'm not spending enough time with you or giving you my attention?" He kissed my bare neck.

I whimpered and sealed tightly on my eyes, "N-no," I bitten my lips, "I-I STOP THAT!" I barked at him.

He stopped, but not once pulling away, "This cannot be good. What's wrong, Daniel?" His chin rested on top of my head.

"…" I made my voice impossible to hear.

Vlad hummed, "Daniel, I did not hear that. Say it a little louder."

I murmured, "I…know you're cheating on me." I frowned, wanting shred those tears.

He tightened onto me, "What in the world-" His head shook, "-Daniel, I would never cheat on you." He forced me to turn around and held my chin up in his hand, "Look at me," He insisted.

My eyes opened and saw his hurt expression in front of me. Here I was, accusing him of cheating on me and I wondered why he would deny me the truth.

"Go ahead, tell me the truth that you have found someone better than me to love. That sooner or later, you would have to dump my sorry ass anyway." I couldn't help it, but the tears couldn't hold in.

Vlad frowned at me, "Daniel, I love you with all my heart. How in the world would I dare to turn my back to someone who I love the most? Someone I cannot replace? You gave me our son and a family I always wanted. I love Daniel Jackson Fenton and I, Vlad Jason Masters, will always love you for the rest of my life."

I haven't stop crying, but his words felt so real, and I hugged onto him. He held me together, refusing to let me go, and waiting patiently for this to work out. Yet, we're on our bed and he held me close to him. I was finally stopped tearing over this.

"Daniel, tell me what made you think I'd be cheating on you?"

I sniffled, "I-I haven't been making you happy and you seem so…so much happier with him."

Vlad's brows united, "Who?"

"Michelangelo." I whispered.

He blinked, "You do realize we're supposed to bond with him? And that my part is to focus on his emotions, right?"

I hadn't realized that, "Oh," Now, I felt like someone whipped their ice core at me, "Dammit, I really…I really thought you were cheating on me with him." I groaned, "I'm sorry." I buried my head onto his chest.

How could have I been so fucking stupid? Then, my mind realized that all those times, Angelo was really honest. I was clouded by my own emotions and took it to the wrong direction.

"However, Michelangelo has been…sexually frustrated and I was trying to distract him. I did sensed enjoyment the other day," He hummed, "So, I take it you took care of it?"

I chuckled, "In a way, he did. But, it was his choice and…he's pregnant."

Vlad smirked, which frightened me, "Then, you owe me the pleasure to you."

Before I could think, I was suddenly on my stomach and felt his hands sliding on my back.

"W-wha-oh, shit! You're going to knock me up, aren't you?" I glared playfully, a smirk creeping up on my face.

He chuckled, "Of course, but I want to prove you that I still love you. Originally, I was going to knock you up before I left and you wanted to talk about Celestine. However, this makes it much interesting." His soft lips pressed against my bare back, taking the seconds to realize my shirt was gone.

I moaned and he was feeling me up. Our clothes slowly removed and his hands wouldn't stop teasing me. I gasped and spurted out his names several times nervously. I hadn't felt so good in a long time.

His kissing on my navel, biting me gently, and turned me on quickly. I moaned and groaned for his name, begging him to come into me, and achiness crawled up on my impatience around him. Vlad loved testing that on me and preparing me slowly.

His hands slipped down my thigh, slowly biting my naval –

_I yelled out a cry, begging him to stop, and he wouldn't. He flopped my body around and my stomach lying on the bed. His large hands clenched onto my naval and ripped away the jeans to shred. _

_"You're mine!" Vlad hissed. _

_I flinched at his violent tone of voice. Everything felt foggy and he was scaring me to half of me to death. He didn't waste his time to take off his own clothes, without letting me go, and made sure I stayed in my spot in the bed. I tried to crawl away, but yanked me back down to where he wanted me to be. Vlad forced my legs to spread and I tried with all my strength to escape from him. He growled to threaten me and my body froze to avoid any harm. _

_He entered into me, everything has felt dried, and he was so…large! My body forced me to launch off a horrendous screaming to no end. It felt like something was ripping me apart and he did not take it slowly. He scissor through my anal walls by thrusting into me. It hurts so badly, I wanted him to stop, and didn't understand why he was doing this to me!_

_"Vl-vlad! Please! Stop!"_

_His fingernails curled into my skin, "NO! You fucking deserve this! You're frigging spoiled and I will not allow it!" He pulled me in closer to him._

"Daniel?" His voice broke through to my attention.

My head turned behind me and he was looking at me with worried eyes. Did…I just have a flashback? Now, it dawned on me…my face was soaking wet and it was happening because of that day.

"I…" My head shook, "I'm fine."

Vlad pouted at me, "No, it is obviously not. Why were you screaming my name to stop? Why were you crying? You even whimpered and I di-" He froze in his sentence and turned paler, "-you remember the scene and it's my fault for making you remember them. Did I bit you too harshly on this spot, Daniel?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, but…I don't understand why now. I just want love right now, Vlad. Please, I promise, I'm fine."

"Will you talk to your sister about this?"

I sighed, "I will, but I want some love from you. I want our baby."

Vlad didn't begin right away, so I let him have his inner conflicts work out themselves, and I waited with a smile. Why on earth did I cry? Could something in that past bothered me a lot? I wasn't too sure why, but I was hoping Jazz will explain things for me.

"I supposed, but I won't be biting you anymore. I promise," His smile appeared.

"I love you, Vlad, with my core's unlimited edition." I smiled, giving him hope.

His eyes still held those worried, but I wanted to change that. It was just ten minutes ago…or was it more than that? Anyway, we were just talking and my accusation of him. Now, we're trying to have another baby as well. Aside from Angelo, I knew it would work out. According to Sam, she did a lot of research on ghosts' pregnancy and found it rather helpful. Even for a Famulus's pregnancy involved.

When a Famulus or a ghost have required sex or love sex, the carrier's body and its sperm change for the turn. The sperm in their body would transform into an egg to allow a development. Once the egg greets the sperm, then the body would not waste it's time to form a shielding dome in the body and formed a room in the body. Since male body do not have a vagina, it nudged the other organs ahead of time and forced the body to make sacrifices. Then, the ghost's core from either the sperm or the famulus would protect the baby until time to give birth. Often, male ghosts and Famulus can give birth like female, only it's temporarily.

Angelo refused to go anywhere that idea and stick with the intangibility birth method. He found it creepy and does not want a temporarily birth canal with any of his children. I wasn't too sure and figured to see how it goes. Then again, I might not want to…it sound way to creepy. When he finds out he's pregnant like how I will be, our body gets that ultimate shiver where the baby grows and it shivers about a minute. That part can be…something else. Although, I can't exactly imagine this is happening…Vlad and his blue eyes still holding those emotions.

I grabbed Vlad and kissed him. My body was eager lately and he can't tell. He doesn't know how much I love to the end of the Earth.

"D-da-Daniel?" His curious tone was known, but I ignored him.

There was something inside of me, deep in my core guiding me to do something, and I hardly couldn't tell what was going on right now.

…

He growled at me, "You're such a brat."

My eyes rolled and cuddled up to my man.

"Deal with it, I was following my ghost half anyway. I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it?"

He scowled at me, "That was my job!"

I huffed, "I'm sorry for the millionth time!"

"And you didn't even stop!"

I patted his bare chest, "How about deal with it? We both didn't know before until it happened before you froze to your healing process." I pointed out to him.

He sighed and finally moving on. He knew I have a point and well, with love…it happens. Vlad and I can't help it when something a part of us controls us. Then again, I need to talk to Jazz to find out why I'm still traumatizing when Vlad bites me now. It hadn't happened before, so why now?

"Yes, I'm pregnant because of you. It's supposed to be you!" Vlad muttered.

My eyes rolled, "Get over it, we were both planning on a baby anyway."

Vlad noticed when he felt the shiver that lasted a whole minute. When he asked if it was normal to feel it that way and why he felt it, that's when I told him it means he's pregnant. He was in complete shock for nearly five minutes and blamed me for getting him pregnant. Come on, I didn't even know it was possible until that night! I told him it was because of my ghost half acting out. I have no idea what to expect during his pregnancy…they say each pregnancy is different.

"I'm in my fifties and I'm pregnant!"

I snickered, "Wow, what a great boyfriend that forgets we're immortal."

He sighed, "Obviously, you don't know that at this age is-"

"-Stop using that excuse! Angelo is in his forties! I read in articles, that woman can still get pregnant in their fifties and sixties. Quit complaining," My tongue stuck out.

He caught my tongue and kissed it, "Perhaps, but I'm not meant to be the carrier or a mother."

I patted his stomach, "Angelo and I have been pregnant, we know how that feels. Maybe the universe thinks it's your turn." I smirked.

Vlad gave in, very well knowing how I turned out as a father towards Angelo's pregnancy. It was two hours ago and no one has bothered to worry about us for the moment. We knew the kids would be coming home anytime soon, especially the fact Dominick loves the attention I give him.

I sat up and pulled Vlad up, "Come on, soon-to-be-mommy, the kids will be home soon." I managed to get him out of bed with his misery behavior.

My bet would be when the baby's first kick will change his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, next week - most likely to post on FridaySaturday depends on plans. I do have one job, but that's during my flexible time. The other one, I will find out more on Tuesday and it seems like I will work on Thursday most likely. **

**So, have a great Valentine's day with your friends/sweethearts/family! Happy Single Awareness Day (SAD)! :D**

**A penny for your thoughts, please?**


	25. Impossible to Possible

**I supposed a lot can happen and my life has really been turned around a lot more than I have expected. I finally got this going now and I hope you all enjoy this~**

**Warning: Cuss, mpreg...**

**I don't think there's much of an issue here. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Vlad wanted to sleep in and I knew why. I left Angelo in charged to watch the girls bond, including Valerie. Valerie chose to stay with Dani for the next two months and insisted that Dani comes to work with her. Dani wasn't too sure, but she knew I trust my Famulus to babysit, and decided to see how it works out during the week of school. For now, Primavera isn't going to school until Monday. Raven and the boys are at school, so it saved a little trouble for Angelo for the day.<p>

For me on the other hand, I had to visit someone particularly and see where things were going now. My mind was too much on Vlad and his pregnancy. He complained, but I think that once the first baby kick comes, he will appreciate it and be happy about it. Grouchy, but he'll get over it soon enough.

I finally flew into a familiar building and saw an orange hair woman with blue eyes as our dad's. My power triggered to visibility and she noticed instantly. She grinned and greeted by sight.

"Danny, how are you?"

I smiled back, "I'm good. Just thought to visit your psychological mind today."

Her head crocked at me, "I thought everything is fine?"

I sighed and transformed to Fenton, "Unfortunately, so did I. Last night…was a turn of the event."

Her hand gestured towards the available seat, "I take it that there wasn't a fight, judging you from the body language, and words."

I nodded and helped myself on the couch.

"Well, earlier I thought Vlad was cheating on me and we hadn't had time to be together. I thought he was falling in love with our Famulus and I finally told him why I was upset. I thought he was actually going to break up with me, but instead he proved me wrong. We were making love and all of a sudden, I was getting flashback when Vlad was biting me-" I'm surprised she wasn't refraining herself from my sex life, but I think she got used to it after being a genius, "-seeing that time where he raped me. After the flashback was over, Vlad was worried and I didn't know what was going on. Apparently, he told me I was screaming no and begging him to stop and he realized it was the time I was raped. He felt so upset about it and I told him I got over and…" I bit my lips, "…then I got him knocked up." I sheepishly smiled.

Jazz blinked twice at me, not startled by the whole 'my brother had sex with his former enemy' sort of a thing, and kept herself quiet very well. I wanted her insight on why I had the flashback during sex and it didn't make sense at all.

"And your concern is…the recalled memories?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but it doesn't make sense why it happened. I'm not even afraid of him or having post-traumatic stress disorder or something."

Her head shook, "No, you're not even close to that range. You do not even possess such mental state considering the fact you went through a lot with Dan. You'll need to tell me everything that had gone on from the start assuming his cheating on you to the end with him being pregnant…congratulations, by the way little brother." She smiled.

Before I knew it, she was serious about this. I told her from day one to day three. She was grasping the idea what had gone on with me lately. She questioned me from time to time after I finished my story and let her process her thoughts out thoroughly. My sister knew what she's doing and I trusted her. Plus, she's good at confidentiality now. She wouldn't tell my friends or our parents everything like she used to. She'd know what to say and goes to the sense of the direction without causing drastic issue. The thing was…mom and dad were shocked to see her intelligence level is unlimited and they were somewhat intimidated.

"Run it over the part where Vlad was biting your naval," Jazz insisted.

I sighed for the millionth times, "He was biting softly at first, then bitten harder and harder, and the memories came flowing in where he bitten me harshly, begging to be out of his hands, and being hurt. It felt like I was back to that day and when it ended, Vlad hated it what he has done. He looked like he was about to cry, cuddling me, and make sure I am absolutely happy and secured." I tried to describe what I saw, maybe this might help.

Her head jerked up, "Isn't that the way he treated Angelo?"

I blinked and looked at her. How the hell did Angelo get into this?

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?" I hadn't got a clue what she meant this time.

Jazz tended to lost me in her questions and she would be unaware that she went into her genius mode. At least, she knew me too well and I wouldn't have to explain every little thing of my life. She took a deep breath and kept her focus on me. We have been in here for almost two hours.

"When Angelo is afraid, isn't Vlad sensitive around his emotions and he caters the man's emotions?"

I nodded, "Yes, Vlad usually does."

"Did it resemble the way he cater your emotion?"

I blinked and thought about it. I always have seen the way Vlad has treated Angelo very carefully and refrained from causing issues or mess. Vlad does the similar way with me, but he knows how I respond or what to avoid from making me angry. He studied me for a year and he knew me at the back of his hands.

"A bit, but he can't sense my emotion like he does with Angelo. What does this has to do with anything?"

She smirked – which scares me, "Now, I know what the real reason behind this."

Damn. I'm lucky to have her and most patients she has don't usually find out why until the second day or second sessions with her. It takes all the memories for her to process it all down. She can easily convince people to change their emotions without forcing them or asking them.

"Well?" My ears perked up, hoping it was just something that was bothering me.

She looked into my eyes, "Your domineering side is taking over the relationship. Your flashback triggered it all in control for you. The rape scene is where you Vlad controlled you, but you did not approve it. You were fighting the control and hence, your Phantom took over to work it out. Vlad is really the submissive in the relationship." She stated.

My smile formed into a frown. Was she telling me that our roles affect our relationship? But…but Vlad likes being on top, why does it matter? That can't be possible. It can't be!

"I think you have gone mad." I muttered.

She sighed, "Danny, it's the truth. You know how I know these things and you can't be denying me the truth. You felt Phantom inside of you wanted to do this towards Vlad."

I buried my face into my hands, "No, there has to be another reason." No matter how badly she wants to claim it.

"Face it, you're dominate in the relationship and with Angelo for the Famulus."

We practically argued like siblings on and on about yes or no towards my dominate role. How could I ever be one? It did not seem right and she asked so many questions in situation to prove a point. She proved the fact I have set rules with Vlad on almost everything. That everything I do is because of Vlad. She pointed out Vlad's order is connected to Famulus because of my rules. With all the obvious facts on her side, she knew she was win and here I was…losing my own battle with her. I'm officially shocked with her.

My back rested against the couch, practically giving up with her, and it was nearly three hours since I have been here. It was getting too much to handle.

"So, now what? Vlad's pregnant."

She scoffed, "Stubborn…I need to work on communicating with you better."

"Genius sister, I need to be difficult for you a bit more."

It's nice we can still do this, but we all know she can still pull the stubbornness out of me in a matter of two minutes. That's all she could ever get out of me last time, but I proved to be difficult than the typical humans are.

Her arms crossed, "Treat him like Angelo and it will be fine. However, since he is submissive and used to following little of dominating role with you. He will be difficult during his pregnancy. I warn you to not easily upset him or keep him happy. You may think Angelo or you do not have overwhelmed emotions, but his age is more than likely to be sky high to the roof."

I frowned, "But isn't Angelo close to his age, though?"

Her head shook, "I am afraid not. Angelo is ten years much younger than Vlad and plus, Vlad developed his ghost half very slowly and it took a troll of his life in the hospital for ten years." Jazz sighed, "He struggled with his powers for a while, but after the rest of ten years, he's in control."

Somehow, I feel like an idiot…wait a minute! This is so wrong. I'm talking to someone who's several times brighter than I could ever be.

"Fine, but we are all immortal, so I don't see it'd be an issue." I shrugged.

Jazz fixed up her paperwork a bit, "We are in the current period era, Danny. Once we are in the new period era, our body will become flexible to anything. Right now, we are still unstable."

I groaned, "I am not liking the sound of it…by the way, are you aware that Famulus has to have-"

"-a baby to carry every five years up until they have 5 children to carry? Yes, it's common knowledge for ghosts. Once Angelo carries five babies to a complete term, it will slow down for another century and have another child again for every ten years." She put it.

Damn…well, we're going to be having a huge family and we ought to be lucky to be rich. Maybe Vlad's obsession of being rich helped us in our lives. Vlad's going to kill me when he finds out why it happened and I had no choice! Somehow, my afterlife doesn't seem so bad anymore.

…

For once in my life, that man was actually sleeping in bed longer than I have expected. Angelo said that he has not seen him out of bed since I left and here I was…seeing him still sleeping. He seems to be into his needs of sleep and I knew I wasn't that sleepy during my pregnancy. Angelo was from time to time, but not this serious.

Suddenly, I felt a vibrator and realized it was my phone. I had to head into another room, my son's room, and decided to shut it for privacy. Apparently, it was my lawyer contacting me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mr. Fenton, I have contacted and met up with Ms. Manson's lawyer. We do feel some of the situation is…rather difficult to prove."

I frowned, "Are you telling me you don't believe the whole…a young man can get pregnant?"

He sighed, "I don't at all. I'm too skeptical about this, sir, but you state the proof you have the ability. What if one person claims you are very much a woman, thinking you are a male?"

"Come on!" I groaned, "I got a dick here and you're telling me they can accuse me that I am a woman?" I couldn't believe my day!

I paced around, trying to figure out a way to shut those damn scums down, and throw them into jail. I pinched my temple, trying to figure out what to do, and where to go.

"Sir, unless you are pregnant now. It would certainly help the case, however, we cannot ask you of that." He obviously gave me an answer.

I grinned, "And Vlad can give me the baby. To think about it, he has wanted to get me knocked up again."

"He does? Has he been okay with the situation?"

I nodded, "Of course! He felt happy when he found out and that we can have a family."

He hummed softly, "And once you are eleven weeks, I can arrange the specialist to prove it and we may win our case until the baby is born. However…"

Aw, crap…I hate bad news. They're just adding on the suffering for me today. It's just not my day, is it?

"They will attempt to keep you both and force you under the government's experimentation." He warned.

I sighed, "I'll take care of that problem," Some humans' blindness don't always know everything as I do or my team does, "They won't get their hands on either of us." I said as a fact.

"Will you be appeared?"

I nodded, "Yes, and trust me, it's real as you think."

"Then, we will appoint a date around your fourth month pregnancy…that is if you are."

I can tell this was too much to handle for him and his situation was more doubtable for anyone.

"It's real as you think and I've got two boys to prove it." I stated.

"I will discuss this more in your office more to how to defend this case. This should demolish their business and enforced authority to innocent victims out of this."

I grinned, "Excellent. I will be in office in on Monday."

"I will see you then. I will reunite with Ms. Manson's lawyer and take it from there."

"I will see you on Monday."

We both hung up and found myself rather satisfied on the outturn of this case. We were going to win and accomplish one of the largest kidnapping problems we have in our country. I figured talking to Vlad might help me out and he shouldn't have to sleep in all day. I headed back to our room and found him still sleeping. He's going to have a rough time during his pregnancy and I knew that much.

I came up to him and my fingers brushed his silver hair back. He stirred a bit in his sleep, but kept sleeping anyway.

"Vlad, you need to wake up now." I kept my voice low.

He moaned, "No…" He whispered.

I chuckled, "Come on now, you know better than that. You slept almost five hours."

His eyes flicked open, "What?" His pupils located me, "I thought I was sleeping for half an hour?"

My head shook, "Nope, you slept while I was gone."

He groaned and sat up to see the reality side once more. He seemed to be having a good dream.

"Well, I honestly have no idea I'd be this sleepy." He muttered.

I climbed onto our bed, "It happens, but normally it last an hour. You're probably more tired than usual."

He blinked, "It's your fault." He huffed.

I patted his legs, "Yeah, unfortunately, it is." I shrugged.

Vlad does not let it go when he knows what I say or my body language revealed. He was interested now more than ever.

"What did she say?" He hummed.

I chuckled…how would I tell him? Maybe I should just explain it as simple as possible and then, somehow tell him to knock me up to make it even. Will that work for him?

"Jazz says that I'm actually domineering in our relationship and it remains that way. Our ghost half enforces us to play the role." I sheepishly smiled.

His face altered to-

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave you all hanging here for now. <strong>

**A penny for your thoughts~**


	26. Risky Situation

**Alright, I got this going now! :) I must say, scheduling for many things tend to keep me busier than usual. But, hey! It's Friday! :D **

**Now...for the warning...**

**Warning: Lawyers, cuss, mpreg, time skipping**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>His face altered to a frown.<p>

Just great. He's not happy and like Jazz says, he would be overwhelmed emotional and I wasn't too sure what to expect. Whenever he doesn't like his answers, he shows it to prove it otherwise.

"What?" His voice demanded to know.

I chuckled, "I'm dominative, and you're submissive. That's our role in the relationship and Phantom wants to make sure he plays that…role?"

He pinched his nose bridge, "I thought that's towards our Famulus."

My head shook, "No. It goes towards our relationship too…but, I'll need your help on something. I need to be pregnant to win the case."

Vlad was interested after him hearing the bad news in his perspective. His lips curled in a devil's smile and pulled me onto bed. He was full of energy all of a sudden and before I knew it, my clothes vanished. He was eager to get his revenge…or really wanting to stop those guys. His hands playing around me, turning me on hard, and his lips tickling my bare neck. Vlad sucked on me, causing me to pants and moan at his whim, and eager to please him.

I felt his skin against mine and rubbing against me to grow impatient more than ever. My body craving for his attention and aching to be coming already.

…

We both were breathless after half an hour it took to be sure I am pregnant after that extreme chillness.

"So, three of us men will be expecting a baby." Vlad hummed.

I nodded, "Yeah, three more babies…wow. At least the kids will be happy, but I think it'll confuse them."

He looked up at me, "Why?"

"Dominick was asking why they all have different mom and dad."

Vlad hummed, "I supposed it is complicated since we're somewhat humans."

I nodded, "Yeah, but I think we should at least explain. Raven isn't four years old anymore and the kids are bright to notice a lot."

Vlad pulled me into his arms and here we are, facing our decisions with our lives. It was too much to think of anything else differently. We got into a new routine of our lives here and it wouldn't be easy as I thought it could be. How can a person live this kind of life style be any saner?

"Perhaps, tonight we should explain to them about the Famulus situation and how important it is. Explain that love works mysteriously and that you and I love each other dearly to have more family members."

I agreed with the idea, but Raven isn't going to take it entirely on the idea we are giving them. We weren't going to lie, just avoid particular information to their innocent minds.

…

It hasn't been easy as far anyone would want this type of lifestyle. My lawyer constantly kept questioning me ahead of time, explained things repeatedly, and he had this specialist – doctor – to handle all the necessary proof. Sam and her lawyer joined in to keep them informed on what has been going on. They would constantly check in, but my lawyer didn't believe me…until four and a half months later, he felt the baby kick. He was suddenly fascinated more than usual and eager to learn as much as he wanted.

Talk about idiotic lawyer, but no one in this world realized the true potential the world has to offer. As obvious, dad would visit the three of us each day and helps out as much as he wanted. He loved being supportive in our pregnancies and not once found this too weird.

When dad found out Vlad's pregnancy, he knew what to do for the most part. Vlad was bitter about being pregnant and did not take it lightly. Jazz forced him to take her psychology sessions by the time he was half month pregnant. Although, Vlad had it the most rough ones and he would be sick nonetheless. He could not stand coffee and banned it here (hopefully temporarily…Angelo got pissed off and blamed it on me. So, I had to permit him to go out and buy himself coffee in the morning, with a limo and a driver provided.). He replaced his shampoo to a sweeter smile to a Lavender kind.

Other times, he would be sleepy and not go to work. He automatically hired a few people to substitute for him and no one questioned him. I had to hire a few people as well and told them that I planned to be off for five months. The companies shaken at the idea and they refused to let me go on vacation. I told them that I'd check in and make sure a few things were taken care of here and there. They still disapproved. If they knew, they would have demand a mental evaluation immediately and I'd have Sam to erase their memories.

Sam and Tucker finally got married, but they chose to stay in Amity Park to help fight ghosts. They were more than willing to stay and fight for what they are used to. They did get their education at the community college and joined into Sam's family business and Tucker added onto the business, which turned out successfully. They haven't had planned on a baby yet, they felt my dad would go overboard once he finds out. Personally, I wouldn't blame them.

Raven has gotten herself into a math competition already and I still wonder how that was possible. She's close to learn Algebra by now. Yet, she wasn't exactly on the top of her class and we only expect her to give out her best and no one else's better expectation. Celestine has turned around and respected me as his mother. In fact, he's eager to have a little sibling coming…well, three siblings. Dominick was excited and asked several questions about what to expect for the baby or how long it will take babies to talk, walk, and play. He was very curious, but constantly shy towards the subject. Angelo or I would ask if there's something on his mind and he would ask by then.

Vlad hasn't been into the whole pregnancy happily until the fifth months. He lit up and found this baby kick to be something else. He was glowing and talked to the baby, as I always have with the three of us here. His mood finally changed and become an understanding of the pregnancy. Jazz was glad he loosened up his bitterness and accepted what was happening. He was so opened up about it at their sessions and it was an improvement for him. I enjoyed the results from her and it helped out a lot.

Although, during the third months pregnancy…Vlad came home from work and he practically snapped at Angelo and me viciously. I tried to cheer him up and made him feel good, but he was extremely irritable. He demanded this type of 'food' for dinner…funny, I can't remember what it was since it was such a blur. He was demanding for this food and all of a sudden, he didn't want it! Angelo and I were worn out and decided to leave the food out for Vlad to eat. We weren't going to make another food since one made already. Unfortunately, that turned out ugly and he kicked me out of our bedroom! I ended up going to Angelo's bedroom and Angelo was very uncomfortable, but he put up with it.

After that, Vlad was furious at me for not being the in bedroom that night and he clearly claimed he did not kick me out. Somehow, I regretted having him pregnant and here, I thought being dominate towards Angelo was the only reason. He was pissed off because he isn't dominate…it's messed up, as I admit, but I'd let him have some sort of domination over me.

At the moment, we're all seventh months pregnant and here I am at the hearing court. I noted there were six females as jurors and the rest were males. This meant females have brighter mind than some males the likes of here. Both lawyers, Sam's and mine, are feeding facts, proofs, and witnesses like Sam, Tucker, and Jazz during the case. They had to state that I have two sons I gave birth to, even though it is partly lying…we were doing this to protect Angelo. Angelo and Vlad were remained kept out of the lawyers' sight and visitation. We couldn't risk others finding out anyway.

The other lawyer…I'm surprised the others didn't hire some more, he could not find much of anti-proof other than claiming my pregnancy is fake and that I must have changed gender. That I must have had a hidden file somewhere along the line and no one seems to find it. My parents were able to prove the case I was born as a boy, even the doctor she had proved it otherwise! No one seems to believe the crappy lawyer. The judge here was rather shocked when he first heard 'Male Pregnancy' as his glasses slipped down the nose. He kept staring down at me during my questioning time.

"Mr. Fenton, how is this possible that a male like you be carrying…a fetus?" The crappy lawyer asked.

My eyes narrowed at him and soothed my baby bump, "It is a baby," I loosened up, "It's a gift I can do. What you may call is power, ability, or a gift to be able to do something. I am capable of being pregnant like a woman and my body forms its own egg to create a life instead of me. My body does not define gender recognition and does what it thinks best for me." I shrugged, "I actually don't mind since I love my children and I will love this one as well." I smiled happily.

The lawyer knew he was losing because I knew how to answer well. I had to hold back the secret of my true pregnancy ability, but I had to disguise it in a human nature way.

"How are you able to give birth? You have no scars of a C-section." He pointed out.

I grinned, "This may gross you out, but since you asked, I will answer. Since it is my gift, my body forms a birth canal under my…member two hours before contraction. Once the baby is born, it slowly closed up like it has never been there."

My ears picked up their whispering, shocked to discover such news, and I felt terrible for them. They will never remember any of this sort because Sam is ready to wipe their memories once these criminals are in jail permanently. It wasn't easy to be calm during these 'interviews' I called it, but this lawyer ought to back off before he gets me emotional and ticked off. It is my baby, not a fetus and I did not appreciate it.

"Has Mr. Masters raped you?" The lawyer threw in.

Really? That was something can change around and impossible to hide away. That was over five years ago and I refused to let anyone know that.

"No. Vlad rescued me and looked out for me. He did not once laid his hands on me unless I consented it. He did not touch me inappropriately and he was very supportive."

"You are aware that he is your godfather, correct? Would that make it an incest once you realize that you are carrying his baby…or all of them?"

My head shook, "He is not really biological related to me. He is not my uncle and we never portray as that sort of family bond since we barely knew each other until I was fourteen-" I saw my sister, her eyes signaling me to be careful with my words, "-and to me, we started out as friends. After he saved me from the sex slave people, he was the only one I trusted to keep me safe and he did that. After a few weeks, we fell in love and I was happy. At first, we had no idea until I was four months pregnant and decided this was our chance, not knowing it could have been our last or maybe more." I smiled, "I love Vlad and our kids. They're my world."

The lawyer knew he was losing and couldn't keep up. Luckily, Jazz knew how the words are and I would check on her to rely for warnings. No one else in the world realized she's a super genius in the universe besides Phantom Team. Although, Valerie was taken surprised when she learned about my big sister, who has an average of an I. Valerie was more accepted into our team easily and she learned a lot.

Right now, I wanted this hearing court to be over immediately because I need my damn nap. It wasn't healthy to be up so damn early in the morning at six o'clock and right now, it's getting real close to eight o'clock at night. We only had two breaks for mealtimes and it only lasted for an hour per break. The baby inside of me sits on my bladder and it's ridiculous I cannot go to the bathroom immediately. Did anyone ever understand what it is like to be pregnant and deal with full pressure on the urge to go?

The gravel was hit on the block, the sound echoed loudly across the room, and everyone paid attention to him.

"The jurors will decide their verdict. We shall return within an hour." He announced.

I was relieved after I got over to the lawyers that helped my case here. They were outstanding and smiled at me, pleasing to the fact we'd win. They may be happy, but I did not want strangers touching my baby bump and it was the only way to prove I am actually pregnant.

"You did excellence answering, Mr. Fent-"

I was walking out of the room, "-Yeah, yeah. I need the bathroom. Honestly, I have to go a lot more than you guys think!" I huffed and saw Tucker caught up to my side.

He knew I wouldn't be comfortable with random people poking their business in mine. He's able to manipulate people's technologies to prevent any proof of my pregnancy outside of this building or anywhere I went. People figured something was hay wiring their devices and it was best that way. As long they never find out, I was safer than they could ever be.

It's funny how life has been for everyone. At least, Dani is now Valerie's Famulus and Primavera adored her. Valerie began to open up more into her business for children's literacy, so she could provide variety of imaginations for a childlike Primavera. Dani's daughter accepted Valerie as a mom and slowly forgotten about her 'daddy'. Jazz stated that she might have not trusted her dad and relied on her mother for everything. Dash was disappointed to lose her, yet, there wasn't he could do about it. He would try to write a letter to Dani, but Dani would end up throwing it away after reading it. Her mind opened up half ways and she would read those letters with me in the room. I can tell she used his voice to read, but she did not want to believe a thing about him. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore after being abused. Joey, on the other hand, was punished by Dash to get a serious job. Joey ended up working at Nasty Burger, much to his rotten luck. He hated it and he was miserable.

Other than that, Valerie and Dani spent a lot of time together when Primavera is at school and become very close to each other. It's a rare sight, but a master and a famulus falling in love is unique. They're crazy about each other, but Valerie is extremely protective of her, and wanted to keep them happy for the longest as possible.

"I can't believe this has gone on long enough!" Tucker snorted.

I chuckled, "No kidding. I hope the Jurors are quick and understand my condition. It's not something anyone wishes to be playing around with."

Tucker shrugged, "Dude, gay would be happy to be in your positions."

I shrugged along, "I guess. Although, I can't wait to meet this little one."

"And along with Vlad's and Angelo's babies. Dude, quit having the big dream of having a big family."

I chuckled, "Sorry, but with Angelo, I can't control that."

Tucker shook his head, doubting the fact of my part of control. I never exactly dream for a big family, but I wanted a family at least. Is there some normality in our lives? It was always one thing after another and never any break for me. Maybe Vlad was right years ago…life is full of surprises. At least it's nice to have a break, but I was hungry!

"Do you think Sam is bring food?"

Tucker smirked, "She's already ahead of you on that. Are you craving for anything particularly?"

My head shook, "No, I just want to eat. It feels like I have been starving for days."

We headed over to the sink and washed our hands. After that, we headed out to find the private room we used today to have our break in. I noticed Sam ordered plenty of food for us and just my teammates are here. Valerie, Dani, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, the lawyers, and myself are the only people in that room. Although, it wasn't easy to get by around others because they kept touching me to feel the baby kicks.

"HEY! Stop it!" I tried to push their hands a way, but they were too crazy.

Tucker helped to keep these people in their distance and we finally entered into the private and secured room. At least Sam hired bodyguards, but the room is complete soundproof. Sometimes, it's a great benefit to have my teammates…well, besides the lawyers.

"These people are so lucky I am not in a fighting mood." I huffed and shook my head.

Jazz gave me a disappointed look, "You are not in any condition to be fighting, little brother. You may be a male, but pregnancy will place a great strain of your life."

My eyes rolled and sat down on the chair, "Then, get these people to keep their hands to themselves! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't make an excuse to touch me." I grumbled.

The lawyers kept quiet, but they were fascinated to this discovery. They chose not to believe it, but it took a long time to convince them by the time I was feeling the baby's kick. At least, they're supporting by now and I liked that. For now, there were plenty of food options and I head dived into the food! The others snickered at the fact I was starving again and my teammates don't realize I'm feeding for two!

"Thanks, Sam, I owe you one." I swallowed the chicken tart, which was surprisingly good.

She smirked, "You know I would appreciate that you put up with what millions of women goes through."

"I'll admit, it's no fun, but it's worth it." I shrugged.

Dani agreed, "Yeah, even though pregnancy can be painful during labors."

I groaned, "Yeah, worst pain ever. Say, when are you two planning on a baby?" At least the lawyers have no idea what to expect the girls, but girls have plenty of options. In their mind, they'd have to be thinking of sperm donation.

Valerie pulled Dani closer, "We're waiting for Primavera to be in kindergarten and work a few things out before we expect one."

I nodded, "That's good. Vlad will be happy for both of you." I sipped some milk.

I knew Primavera would be starting in a few months, but she has been receiving private tutors for six months. It was best to help her catch up and she's able to play with the boys around her age. She spent many times with her 'cousins' and get along with. Raven was glad to have some girls around and Dani made the difference for her. Raven gets excited when Dani is around, but now, they would talk privately. Other times, Valerie tries and it doesn't always seem comfortable for Vlad's daughter and complications between the three of us in our past.

Right now, I wanted to know the results of the 'verdict' and hoping it would be what I expected. I knew it won't be easy, but pregnancy isn't easy either.

* * *

><p><strong>A penny for your thoughts, please? And thank you~<strong>

**Have a great weekend! The next chapter, possibly tomorrow or Sunday.**


	27. Verdict's Reach is

**You know what? Watching "Law & Orders: Special Unit" definitely helps me tons of times to write a bit, but I still have no clues much on the laws other than one thing...if there's evidence and proof and witnesses, chances are...you could win the cases. Just depends on the judge and the jurors. **

**Good news is...oh, wait...it's alright here! I'll let you read~**

**Warning: Cuss, Pompous Pep, Sweet Substitution, Veggie Burger...children?**

* * *

><p>It only seems like five minutes ago I was in the hearing courtroom, but an hour passed by so quickly. I swear, Clockwork does this on purpose with me in meddling time. Speaking of, I have to visit him since I haven't seen him in years! For now, I'll have to wait until after I give birth…wait, I don't see anything wrong with visiting him. I just have to be invisible. After all, Skulker can no longer hunt me since I am Vlad's boyfriend. Skulker refused to be near me since something happened in their private conversations. Vlad refused to let me know at all and decided not to poke my nose where it shouldn't belong.<p>

Everyone was slowly returning to the room, people were insane to be staring at me, and they ought to knock it off. I may be human to them, but they made it seem like I'm a science freak. They will never find out and I doubt they ever will know the truth on my pregnancy or the two others. The judge waited for the jurors to be joining us, but he kept glancing over at me with those creepy eyes. If he thinks he can get a hold of me, he'll have another thing coming! Despite of the judge's behavior, he was aiming for greedy possession and I won't have anyone buy me. No one in this room realized how 'rich' I am since no one knows who Daniel Fenton or what he looks like.

Somehow, I was confident with my teammates, but the jurors were taking forever to get back to this room. It couldn't be impossible to decide, could it? My heart pounded like crazy, wondering the results may be, and those…_men_ in the room found it to be disturbing. Each of them were sick in their twisted mind with sex slaves and take advantage of getting their balls sucked off.

"Court is now back in session. Mr. Daniel Fenton was kidnapped, forced him into the act of slavery, and pregnancy forced upon him at the age of eighteen, despite of no rape or incest forced." The judge commented.

Others weren't interested in that much other than my pregnancy, but it was the main point of this very case. We had to win and my hope was relying on these twelve jurors. The jurors were slowly returning, unexpressed towards this, and kept themselves together. They kept their heads down, so the people would not know the answers without judging them, and I hated it. Every second of it, wanting to know the results, and my lawyer rested his hand on my shoulder to calm me. He knew I get emotional somewhat easily, but it hurts…if those guys are free, no one will ever be free. Each person who were kidnapped by these people would be a victim for the rest of their lives, never having to move on, and everything was robbed of them. A freedom price was something to avoid playing around with and readjusting to the life they had would not be simple. Jazz had to give them therapy to restore them somewhat back to normal and remind them their homes.

My hands curled under the table, desperate to yell at these people to hurry up, and it was hard. I knew I shouldn't be doing that because it may stress the baby out and harm them as well. The jurors finally sat down as they usually sit down in.

"Juror number one, how do you find these men?" The judge asked.

The juror number one stood up, "For the kidnapping, we find defendants guilty. For the illegal slavery, we find defendants guilty. For illegal trafficking, we find the defendants guilty. For each rape, we find defendants guilty." They declared.

I lit up and never felt so much happier. I hugged both of the lawyers to thank them for freeing not only me, but others! We were free for once and couldn't believe it…no more kidnapping to worry about or anyone being forced into sex slave business crap! I turned to see the others' faces and they were deathly ill from what they heard. They knew the risk, but they did not realize Vlad wasn't the type of man to harm a human being. They miscalculated his personality and power. They never knew who they were kidnapping and how Vlad suddenly came to those 'sales' when I finally showed up in that location.

The police officers cuffed them and dragged them to jail. The judge said something about placing them in jail for a thousand years sentence. The rest of the men should have known better to fool around in the risky business of theirs. I soothed my baby bump and couldn't wait to meet this little one to kiss this one's head to say my thank you for saving us all. The lawyers went to head out to celebrate, everyone wanted to come up to me, and I knew very well why.

I hung around my teammates and I can always count on them. They placed me in the middle as we headed out of the building. Victory was finally happening…now, I can live my life without fear of innocent people's lives.

As we headed out the building, Tucker was quick to shut down all technologies and people were too focused on why it wasn't working. They were confused, kept trying to reset things up, and nothing happened. Sam turned around and formed her magic energy at her hands. Her hair floated up as if she's underwater and chanted the particular memory of my pregnancy from the beginning to now. The lawyers were included because we could not risk this secret being exposed to complete strangers. At least it was within a hundred miles for Sam and it's her limits. Any farther than that, she would have had been wiped out for days and Tucker would have been furious at me for allowing that to happen.

Apparently, Sam has her magic because of her grandma and she has been in training. Her grandma stated that she was waiting for her to be having her powers at her teenage to bloom. Now, she lives with Sam and Tucker to teach and freely to be younger and immortal. Although, she doesn't have a clue about ghosts things, all she knew is that her granddaughter is a witch like her. Sam found out that her mother did not inherited magic because she does not believe in these things and a complete mortal. A mortal is a human being who does not believes in magic or has the right to know the existence of magic. If Sam's mom ever finds out, her mother would take advantage of her daughter's magic and control her for everything…if she knew how to control a witch.

We headed into her limo and no one has bothered to follow or watch us at all. I leaned back in my seat and dropped my shoulders. I smiled at my friends for helping me through this and I couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Thank you guys, for everything." I told them, I knew Sam and Tucker hated the over thanking them, and kept it minimum as much as possible.

Jazz grinned, "At least, you have us, little brother. Now, you can enjoy the rest of your pregnancy in peace."

I smirked, "Yup and I will want Angelo and Vlad to join in as well. I told Vlad that if I win this case, I'd hire his ghost masseurs to arrange personal spa day. If I lose this case, I have to be his masseur for a month."

They were surprised to see that, but it's worth it. I couldn't wait to tell Vlad the happy news immediately and I was glad he couldn't tell by my emotions as he does with Angelo. It would have ruined the surprise anyway. There was no way I'd give up the case without an easy fall plan or backup plans included. For now, I wanted a nap since it would be an hour ride back home and my sister did not mind helping me out by lending her shoulder.

"Don't forget the blanket, your body will-"

My energy core appeared a large blanket and snuggled up with it before Jazz could have finished her sentence. I enjoyed being all ahead of her, especially her intelligent. Jazz shook her head and allowed me to nap since I needed it the most after sacrificing my hours today. Being pregnant drained a lot of energy out of me lately and I couldn't wait to be done with this. I knew Dominick will be happy to have me home…then again, he's like how I am like I was with my mom and me. Celestine is too much like Vlad, but he's a good kid. At least we haven't had much trouble from school other than a couple of times with his sleeping in class. Celestine loves to read history and it fascinated him. He began sharing what he learned and I adored it.

He would come into the room and tell me all about it for hours. I refused to push him away and I listen to him. He knew his stuff pretty well and I encouraged him to make a club out of it when he gets to middle school. That made him eager to do so and he rushed to plan it all ahead. At least he will definitely be a bright kid…if he leaves the manipulation behind.

Raven tends to spend a lot of time with Primavera since they have each other almost as sisters practically. No one wanted to separate the girls at all and I felt terrible for Raven, considering she's the only girl in my family…I was hoping I'd be carrying a girl. Unfortunately, we won't find out until birth happens.

…

There is this…annoying tugging, felt like I was about to fall in a bottomless pit or something, and my brain tried to process it all down. Oh.

My eyes opened and saw my sister's teal-ish eyes staring right back at me. It obvious she was making sure I'd wake up from my long nap and my body stretched out to wake up now.

"Am I being dropped off first or something?" I turned my head and noticed Sam and Tucker aren't in the limo anymore.

Valerie and Dani live with Vlad and me because Primavera needs children to socialize with.

"No, you're the second person to be dropped off. I will be the last one to be dropped off." My sister explained.

I nodded, "Alright and you can keep the blanket." I tossed it to her.

She grinned, "It is fascinating how your core produces anything, I wonder if it may be the strongest weapon out of all your powers."

I shrugged, "They don't…take much energy out of you, so I guess it's fine."

"And no consequences? Of course, you did probably have a huge struggle to maintain perfection at this power and it might have taken a lot of your concentration." She theorized automatically.

Somehow, I wanted to know if there was anything _she_ doesn't know…something she can be questioning for days. In a way, how can someone enjoy life when she cannot be challenged? In what way can she overcome anything? That is why I chose to be stubborn for her, make her feel there's constantly a challenge to begin with, and that's my job for her. I think she knows that, but she doesn't complain as much about it. Sure, she learns a lot…but it would take one word and she'd know it automatically. That's the problem. She did not even have to ask when I told her about the Famulus situation and right away, she knew what I meant.

"Pretty much…it took me two weeks to make it happen, but it took me a whole month to get it to be natural."

Jazz smirked, "Now, Vlad will be waiting for you to hear the good news."

The good news? Oh. Now I recalled, the hearing court's verdict to guilty and I couldn't wait to tell Vlad this! Even Angelo! This might work out pretty well for everyone. I noticed the limo slowed down and stopped in front of the mansion. Valerie and Dani took the opposite door and I took the one that's on my right side. I waved to Jazz and she grinned at me. Somehow, I'm surprised she hasn't gotten a boyfriend…or a girlfriend yet.

I turned around and the girls had the doors opened for me. They were helpful more than I could ever ask and Valerie has proven herself very loyal towards not just Dani, but the rest of my family and me. I walked through the house, noting the fact Vlad wasn't in the living room, and tried to see if he was in the kitchen. Angelo was cooking a healthy pizza, but there was just Dominick helping his mother out for dinner.

"Daddy!" He rushed over to me and I caught him to pick him up carefully, "Daddy! Guess what?" He was actually happen.

I hummed, "Did you fly in space today?" I smiled.

He giggled, "No, they said I have to be an adult to go there." An adult…my ass, I was up when I was a teenager, "But no! I got to learn to knead the dough!" He grinned.

I gasped, "No way! Now I can't wait to have your pizza tonight," I nuzzled my nose onto his cheek to get him to giggles.

Dominick tends to really brightens up the mood a lot better and hugged me to get me to stop tickling him. I set him down and he raced back to the counter to help Angelo on cooking late-night pizza. At least he's making a healthy version…and the ones that Vlad won't ban either.

I headed off to find Vlad and I had a feeling I knew where. Thankfully, the elevators were install after this place was destroyed several years ago…that was my idiotic prank did. Actually, I did not once regret that and I was proud of my decision. I pressed two and headed up onto the second floors of the mansion. Apparently, there's about six floors here and enough to keep…three hundred people to live here. I admit, it has its perquisite, and not many people would live in a gigantic space of a home. Then again, it's a bit smaller than the one in Wisconsin and that can hold up to five hundred.

I headed into a room that's lit up and walked in without needing to ask for permission. Heck, this is my home too. There he was…Vlad was on the phone and agreeing about some sort of plans to start ahead on. His Neptune eyes caught me and he grinned. He told the people he had to go and talk to them tomorrow. Vlad was really in a good mood and I came up to him to kiss as I wrapped my arm around him…normally it's both of my arms, but we're both pregnant! It can be hilarious when both of us are huge and that our arms are short. At least we're halfas, so it was better than nothing.

"How's the court?" Vlad asked.

I hummed, "Long, annoying, and verdict reached to…" I looked up into his eyes that revealed desperation for a particular answer, "…guilty. For each person who has been kidnapped would be five years sentences."

Vlad gasped and his eyes turned watery, "Permanently? Oh, Daniel! This wonderful news!" He leaned in to kiss me for our thunder and lighting.

Sometimes, the rare kiss of happiness emotions really brings out the sparks for us.

"Yes, they are done for and out of our lives!" I grinned, "And I couldn't have done it without my teammates and you."

He blushed purple-ly, "How can I be that big of a factor in this?"

I smirked and poked his chest softly, "You rescued me, sheltered me, and made me the happiest guy on earth."

Vlad chuckled, "Daniel?"

I lifted my chin up at him, "Yeah, Vlad?"

He pulled my arm off me and cupped my hands, "Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

I froze and rewind his words in my head. He was happy enough to say it to me and it made me smile the most.

"Yes, Vlad…yes, I'll marry you." I accepted his proposal.

We leaned in and kissed to celebrate our engagement has yet to come finally.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the last chapter...<strong>

**Yeah, sorry for the heads up on the bad news. But, it should come out by either Friday or Saturday.**


	28. New Beginning of Trust

**Warning: Alcohol - I will not be responsible if you drink and if you are a minor/underage. Do wait until you are at the age to drink. Thank you~**

* * *

><p>It would not be easy to move on from something that a person experienced in traumatic situation, even if the justice is served or the guilty people dead. To them, it does not always change, but they keep moving on. I might have had been kidnapped, but I was saved out of the rest of the innocent victims. This man here has saved my life from something I may not be capable of saving myself and I fell in love with him. If people knew the truth, they would jump conclusion that I was under the Stockholm Syndromes or whatever nonsense they come up with. I have known this man for so long…I know how to deal with him personally. No one else does.<p>

Vlad has changed. I can prove that the most and I understood why. He was desperate to have a lover, a family, and to live forever. I gave him everything he always wanted and that was giving him a chance to live immortality. We're able to give each other a family we dreamed of and most of all, we love each other.

It's funny…I ended up giving birth when I was twenty four years old and I gave birth to a boy. He has Vlad's eyes, my nose, Vlad's mother's hair of brunette, and a personality similar to my sister…which is optimistic. Whenever something goes wrong, he somehow makes the situation turns around much better than I expected. I named him Nathan.

After a week of Nathan's birth, Angelo went into labor and gave birth to a boy. He green eyes and apparently, Angelo's mother's eyes. His baby boy has my hair and my ears. The rest were Angelo. He named him Bryant. His personality was much like Angelo because he's a stubborn baby boy there. Whenever we tried to feed him something new, he refused to eat it, and stick with what he's used to. Thankfully, Angelo managed to trick him thinking it's really the same thing.

I knew pregnancy is different, but I never thought we'd give birth in a different order and I guess having a baby girl is rare. I wanted to give Raven a baby girl, so I was determined somehow. I wasn't too sure how gender works, but I wanted to be sure that we give Raven a sister. Honestly, the rest of the boys are great…but we need more girls! I was hoping I was carrying a baby girl during most of my pregnancy and even with Angelo.

Until Vlad gave birth…no one knew when and it took a week and a half after Bryant's birth. Vlad had no idea what to expect and he tried to hide it. He was lucky I was able to demand him to be explaining why he's in bed all day. He was actually in so much labor pain and ended up giving birth in our bedroom. Angelo rushed over after I called his whole name here. Dani and Valerie watched after our kids while Vlad in the process of giving birth.

The baby came out finally and I gasped. I couldn't believe it to my very own eyes! Vlad gave birth to a baby girl! A girl for once! Vlad wanted to hold her immediately to meet his baby girl and he cradled her happily. He kissed her and she flinched as she cried. She was so scared, but Vlad managed to keep her warm with his core and secure her safety. Eventually, she stopped crying. She has our hair – black – and we couldn't wait to see her eyes.

Vlad didn't rush on a name for her and took a while to decide. He said that he was busy on the company, but some of the names didn't stay too long with him. About two hours later, our baby girl opened her eyes to reveal a pair of soft pink eyes. I questioned mentally if our ghosts' eyes are counted genetically. He knew what to name her and called her Sapphire. She has a neutral personality between Vlad and mine's.

I told Vlad to stay and I rushed to get Raven. She was excited to be a big sister again and she came with me first. I wanted her to meet her little sister for the first time and Vlad smiled down at his daughter when she came into the room. Raven noticed the baby's eyes and she was curiously wondering of the gender.

"It's a girl, Raven. You have a baby sister." Vlad told her, "Come and meet Sapphire."

Raven climbed onto our bed and sat on her legs next to my fiancée. She awed at the sight of a newborn sibling. Her fingers reached out to brush her sister's soft hair and her crystal blue eyes awed at her sister.

Since then, Raven spent most of her free time with Sapphire and turned out well over the years. Celestine and Dominick were happy to be older brothers towards Nathan and Bryant. Primavera was fascinated by with new babies in the house, but Dani made sure she was always loved and Valerie did the same.

By the time Nathan was five months old, Vlad and I got married with our families and friends…then again, not really that big. However, I was happy to cherish this with everyone I know and loved. I wore white suits and Vlad wore black suit, it worked out well for him, and I didn't want to change anything else. My parents and my teammates were happy to babysit our babies and kids, while pushing Vlad, Angelo, and me out the door to our vacation. Angelo had to come since we could not leave him unsupervised…despite of the fact we can't control what may happen.

At least, Angelo was happy to go on vacation and he was a surfer apparently. I arranged a surfer board personalized for him and Vlad made sure he ate during the non-surfing time. Vlad and I were acting like kids and built up our own sandcastles and bunch of creation or some sand statue. Vlad chased me and he dragged me into the ocean as we had water splash war going on. We laughed and enjoyed ourselves.

By the time it was getting dark, I had to get Angelo to stop surfing and tell him to dry up since we're going out to eat. Vlad picked out this restaurant and it was definitely rewarding to get into.

Our honeymoon was a real vacation to us…to the, 'what if we have waited' question. We spent here for about a week with loads of fun, shopping, games, out to eat, and we were free to drink without worrying about our kids. Apparently, I had to 'permit' Angelo to drink, but it wasn't so bad. He loves to drink…Mai Tai cocktail. I made sure he wasn't getting himself drunk or I'd be suffering the consequences.

But, he proved me wrong and he drank responsibly by only limiting himself to three cups. Vlad and I had champagne, yet, we weren't affected by it other than uncontrollable gigglers. This was why I don't drink as much often…no one would take me seriously. Even Vlad!

Yet, our honeymoon was spent well and we enjoyed ourselves. We missed our kids, even Vlad missed his baby daughter and has his mother instinct going out immediately. He was about to teleport in a middle of crowd! I was glad to stop him then.

Once he was home to Sapphire, she stopped crying once she was in his arms, and it was restoring back to normal…well, as normal as our lives can be.

…

Michelangelo hugs his beautiful daughter, who is now 18 years old, long hair, and bright blue eyes. I couldn't believe it has been for almost fourteen years! I just met her back then, a manipulative daughter who is now, a beautiful and bright young lady and heading to college for the first time. So much has gone by so fast…I didn't want her to go to college, even Vlad agrees!

She was accepted to St. Andrews University in another country. She went to ten colleges to tour and she felt the one in Scotland was the one calling for her. Raven always wanted to teach, but the traditional ways. I was proud of her and she couldn't wait to walk out the door without chains to keep her here. Angelo hugged her long enough and Vlad did the same. Somehow, these men forget we can still keep in touch and visit her…even if she's just six to twelve hours flight away.

I was holding Angelo's and my baby we had a couple of years ago. It's a girl named Lizabeth. She has my mom's eyes, Angelo's hair, and my nose. She's beginning to talk a little, but much like a typical toddlers would speak. She's a fast learner from what I have noticed and she would repeat it until she's satisfied.

Raven adores her sisters, she came up to me, and looked into Violent eyes. They grinned at each other happily. Raven glanced up at me and we both exchanged a smile. We did a ten seconds hug and she was relieved that I wasn't like her parents. She turned to her sister, who has bright pink eyes and curly hair – apparently, that came from my mom's side of the family. Raven and Sapphire hugged each other, Raven picked her up and spun around excitedly, and the little sister laughed happily.

"Don't forget to video 'cord everything there, Ravy!"

Raven set her back on the ground and playfully tapped her nose, "You got it, Saph!"

They bonded their time together a lot and Sapphire tends to look up to her biggest sister as a role model and a best friend. When's school is over, they're inseparable almost. Raven ruffled Bryant and Nathan's hair and they giggled off. She winked at them…for some reasons, I felt something was up or a warning. Those boys loved to be each other's twin and act like one of those wizard twins. Thankfully, there's no magic in their blood and they're hybrids.

Raven walked over to Celestine and they shook hands as if they're military men. Raven proved these teenage boys that she was capable of getting messy or fight back. They constantly looks after her since she started dating at the age of fifteen and apparently, they rarely took their guards down around her 'boyfriend' and they were there for her when the breaks up happens. Celestine cares about her a lot for a sister and he saw genders were no needs to worry to follow or any sort of coding…unless he was dating someone.

She went over to Dominick and he handed her a cupcake container and a cookie container. She lit up and adored his cooking the most. In fact, she's the only one who'd be willing to try to eat his new 'experimented' food and she never shows harsh critiques. Instead, she guided him or advised him less or more of whatever he needed. She picked it up over the years with her mom and Aunt Jazz…and a little with my mom. She knew how to cook, so we weren't worried that she'd change her diet habits when it came to moving out.

She hugged Dominick and thanked him for the goodies. She tells him that she'd look forward to Thanksgiving cooking and Christmas cooking when she returns. The limo driver – who is a ghost – came in and told her it was time to leave. She took a deep breath and carried her goodies out. She stopped at the door and turned her head. Raven smiled, her eyes slightly watery, and she nodded.

"See ya everyone and I'll miss you all!" She nodded once.

She walked out that door, knowing she has us as her family, and we were always there for her. Vlad came up to me and hugged me. Angelo took Lizabeth out of my arms and Vlad swept me into his arms.

"Hey!" I laughed, "What are you doing?"

"I think we should spend some time together, it's been summer long since we haven't."

I looked around and noticed the kids had gone to their rooms or training room, Angelo was taking care of Lizabeth, and it was just Vlad and me.

"You're right," I grinned, "But you know what? It's been seven years since I was pregnant…"

Vlad lit up and got the idea. Somehow, we had huge amount of time set ahead of us and living our lives to the point we can do anything…unless a ghost attack happens, then we're all there to fight. We're a family that sticks together, look out for each other, and help each other in every way we can. We're a family of a team. I was happy to know everything was alright and how things were turning out. I'm married to the man I loved the most, we have a huge family and still growing, and I want to treasure it every time I think of it. No matter how long we live for, I would want to know how we all started to come out to where we are today, and I refused to change it.

Life works with full of surprises, but I realized the biggest point of our lives. All there was to trust Vlad the most to make it come out alright. My trust was the biggest influences and I'd continue to give him that to make our lives easy as possible and let it flow. I'm finally happy to get my life running this way as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>The end~<strong>

**Author's notes:**

**Thank you very much for reading this and I am happy to say this is officially completed! I hope I gave this a worthy reading to anyone who took interests and waited patiently with me on this. I never thought to actually complete this without Team04Phantom since she inspired me to write it again! **

**If you have any questions towards Famulus, feel free to review or PM me to learn more. Famulus are supposed to be carrying babies for every five years until they have a set of five. After that, they get a break for a 100 years and resumed to carrying babies for every 10 years - unless sooner if the masters wants more - until they have five. They get a completion of carrying the babies. However, it is really up the Dominate and Submissive masters to decide how many babies they want. Famulus don't have a choice in the matter and must follow the instinct towards their body, if they try to deny or refuse a baby, more than likely a big fuse bomb (not literally) goes off to arrange the pregnancy. However, if miscarriage or baby is killed, they would be more than likely to have some time within 10 years or less, depending on how much they bonded with the baby during the pregnancy stages. With Michelangelo, he does not bond with the baby at all and he has no feelings for them until they are born. He becomes attach and overly protective of his baby. As for Dani, if she has lost her baby, she would have been in depression state for about a few years and her body will shut down to refuse any new baby. Once her body restores back to normal and her depression ease off, her body would be ready, yet her mind is still not over. So, thankfully that did not happen and she displays overprotective mother and extremely attach to her daughter. **

**With falling in love with a famulus as a master, it is a rare case like Dani and Valerie's relationship. It isn't easy, especially when a master is both dominate and submissive master since they can control anything over their famulus. However, Valerie is not the type to be having this much power or has any use of powers. She feels more responsible or rather be told what to do. Dani slowly trusts Valerie because she never saw Valerie changes who she is. For a Famulus's child to accept a new parent is when they seek at their mother's approval and will provide their own approval. Primavera took a slow acceptance towards Valerie, but she made sure her mom approved of Valerie. If the Famulus's child rejects the new 'parent', then the mother has to try to find someone else to be the master/s. **

**I hope some of the information helps to understand, but it is different. :) Again, thank you for reading and happy to see all kinds of reviews! (No flamers/harsh tones, though. Proper critique is welcome).**

**Feel free to check out my other works! **


	29. Exclusive Chapter

**Okay, this is a request by Team04Phantom and it took about...what, three to four weeks at least?**

**Anyway, it is a Dani's POV and an exclusive. It is 13 pages long and much worth it to write this out.**

**So, your warning: yuri, cuss, Dash, and pregnancy **

* * *

><p>~Exclusive Chapter~<p>

-_Dani's Point of View_-

I get a tug every second of the day and given me a calling name. I don't think it is easier than I can expect. If I ignore it, then I would be caught eventually. It's harder to explain, but it's there. It was so much to take it in within two days, but I learned to process this through well.

Valerie is my master as in dominate and submissive master. I knew it was rare, but it wasn't unheard of. I was afraid she'd have me wrapped around her finger and I dislike it when people use me for their own gain. Valerie had come along the long way for my daughter and me. She was willing to work hard rather forced me to accept my place.

Danny trusted me with her and I knew he wasn't a fond of Dash much. Dash did bully him back then, but I learned the truth why he did. Dash was jealous of Danny, having such loyal friends, and everyone likes him the most. Dash saw it as a popularity threat around my cousin. Now, Dash feels he rather have Phantom than me. In his eyes, he only saw me as a substitute for Phantom and he knows what we're capable of.

If I dared to think of him, my night is over. He would beaten me up to no end and I would beg him to stop. It hurts so badly to the point I was willing to behave and please him. He would only hurt me when he felt like it.

He kicked me in places where my bones were broken and he keeps going as if I'm hard toy to break. His emotions were filled with hatred, envy, and furious for whatever reason. He would blame everything on me and he gave me no mercy. No matter how good I have been for a famulus, I didn't feel safe at all.

He would cause me to bleed, my lips split open, my nose running down with blood, and my eyes all black from his hits. He threw a vase at me, commanded that I do not go intangible or leave at all, and I was forced to obey him.

I acted a good little girl to him and tried to please him. Once he calmed down, he forced me to kiss him and pin me down. He molested me to no end and I had to follow along to whatever he wanted. If it pleased him, then I wouldn't be hurt anymore. Once he's done with me, he tells me to not leave the room until he or Joey say so. I would lie in bed, healing all over again, and my mind would wonder if I still be with my little girl.

I have been reliving the nightmares countless of times and could not escaped. There were moments when I almost left Valerie, to almost seek out forgiveness, and ask him to be my master again. Valerie held onto me and told me that I deserved better than him. That I deserves the best of life, even if she is my new master rolled in one.

Valerie has always been through the worse scenario situation. She put up with my screaming at night and helped me get through. She learned that I could not wake up from such horrendous experiences. Once I wake up, Valerie listened to me and touched me gently and slowly. I was too swoon by her touch and craved more. I felt safe with her.

My body curled up to her, begging her to not leave me or take my daughter away, and clung onto her for dear life. She had told me straight to the point that she will never leave me and that my daughter is really mine alone. Eventually, she added on that my daughter will do anything to keep me happy as well. I believed her, as long Danny trusts her with me, and I did not see anything wrong with that.

Valerie saved me from Dash and Joey, especially with Dash. Joey did not have much of an impact on me and he just set the rules for me. I accepted it anyway, but Dash was a whole other story.

Speaking of him…I got a letter from my former master. At first, I was going to ignore it and then, I got confused. Why would Dash send a letter to me? Why directly towards me alone? He should be so damn lucky he's alive at all, especially he knows our secret of being a halfa! He could release our personal secret and I had to be careful. I opened it up and read it.

_Dear Danielle,_

_I'm sorry. I was out of line and I should have not abused you. I understand of your fear of being separated by our daughter. I want to see our daughter. I still want to be a part of her life forever. She has to know where her father comes from. I want her to have some quality times with me. You know I won't hurt Primavera. She's my girl too._

_I got Primavera a bear. I thought it would tell her I still love her no matter what. How's she's doing? Is she doing well in school? I hope she is, after all, she is a Baxter kid too._

_Dashiel K. Baxter_

I growled at the letter. She's my kid too! She's a Fenton and Phantom kid! I shredded up the letters and couldn't believe his nerves! After all, I still had nightmares of him abusing me endlessly. He thinks he has the nerve to get Primavera? The entire world does not even know I even exist! He wouldn't be able to get a hand on _my_ daughter! As for the bear, it was cute and hated to see it thrown out.

"Danielle? What's wrong?" My master came into the room with her sad teal eyes of hers.

My head shook, "Idiotic Baxter. He's trying to get our daughter and I won't let him." I frowned.

She nodded, "Of course he can't get her, especially when Prima doesn't remember a thing." She pulled me into her arms for comfort, "Now, don't get upset over what he wrote. I'm surprised he attempt to try again. It's been a year and a half now."

I snorted, "No kidding and I know…I shouldn't be. I don't want anything happening to our baby."

Her dark hands placed on the four months baby bump and we waited out for a while. It wasn't easy to plan on a child, especially when Valerie has no idea how to impregnate me Famulus naturally. She was lucky I knew how and all she had to do is put two fingers into her mouth, lick it well, and thrust it into me like a dick would go in. My body molded into her arms and she tightened her arms around me.

"Prima is planning staying after school for her soccer ball team. Do you want to go walk around in town?" Val offered.

I smiled, "I'd like that. Daddy never seems to like the idea of letting us leave the manor he gave us. Of course, Danny thinks it will keep us safe. But, I don't like being cooped up in a house all day right now."

My master chuckled and I was happy to be hers. In a way, she gained powers she never thought to develop and I was able to build it up for her. Primavera sees Valerie as a daddy, so in a way, she forgot about Dash. I don't think I ever need to worry about him as much.

We both grabbed coats on, considering it is the beginning of fall, and winter is just around the corner. We walked in hands, found ourselves in the Amity Park, and people were minding their own business. It was a bit windy, but the sun made autumn seems so colorful of the year.

We ended up heading into this small store that's filled with lovely treats. Valerie doesn't usually get into them unless I start asking her if she wants something. Let's say daddy gives me his money share and she has her own money from her business company for literature. She's increasing her salary twice because of having children literary. Primavera gets excited for a new book to read and she reads it after dinner.

The store has a varieties of cookies to pick from, a few cheesecake, and a couple of sweet tarts. Their drinks are common like most doughnut shop and gas store would provide, even restaurants would have. I was in the mood for these strawberry milk and requested a large.

"I'll be getting some lunch in the other store. Will you meet me at our usual bench at the park?" Valerie wondered.

I smiled and nodded, "Okay, that sounds good."

Her teal eyes were pleased and she went out the store to get our lunch. She knew I would change my craving so easily and I decided to buy our favorite peanut butter cookies and some with chocolate chuck. Once it's all paid for, I left and walked over to the main center park-

"-Dani! Wait up! I want to talk to you!" His voice called out enough for my attention.

My body wanted to trigger invisibility, but within my views, humans were surrounded, and easily see me. There was no way I wanted to be involved secrecy danger right now, I couldn't afford being stressful during my condition, and it wouldn't be easy. I turned slowly to see my former submissive master.

He hasn't changed. I stepped back once he stopped in front of me and he was smiling away as if the past has never existed. I kept myself within distance and the memories turned too fresh in my mind. My emotions remained frozen, not eager to seek for protection, and my arms wrapped around my bump to secure protection.

"What do you want?" I hissed at him, not in the mood be seen around with him.

He still smiled, "I wanted to see how you are doing."

"Just handy dandy…until you showed up."

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else again. I mean it," He looked directly in eyes of mine, "I took a year of anger management class. I passed it and I did it for both of you girls. I was stupid, I can admit that. I am so sorry for messing up. I…I wish to be friends and that I can still be a part of Primavera's life again. She's my daughter too. I'm not going to take you to court or anything, but can't I see her at least once a week on your term?"

He attempted to get close to me and I backed up a bit. He may have said what he has been doing and thought to do. The chances are, I can easily deny him of everything and he will never control me. I can protect myself now and he can't stop me from that. Right now, I wanted Valerie nearby me and she'd tell him off at least. Right now, I had to do what was best in my own position.

"Don't get it? You put me through hell. You destroyed my innocent and I already had enough on my plate as it is. I don't want you near _my_ daughter." I had to say that, he had to know he does not have the privilege of my daughter just because she's related to him.

His head shook, "I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it? I'm not asking much! I only ask to be a part of her life! You know very well that Joey can't give birth and neither can I!"

I scoffed, "Sorry won't change what I have suffered, Baxter! You lost your chance the moment my cousin saved us."

He growled and suddenly, he leaned in as he slapped across my face. Dash could not stand it any longer and I was deny him everything. I gasped and felt somewhat scared. He is doing it again, not caring about the people in public, and here I was…in a risk to lose this special baby.

"DASH!" I heard someone growled loudly against him, "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR DAMN ASS!" Her voice was furious from a distance, but she wasn't that far.

Dash grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him as I yelped, "Lay off, Grey! This is her and my business!"

The blond was being an idiot and he doesn't realizes the risk he's being in. He does not know who Valerie is or even as the huntress.

"Danielle, get over here now." She insisted.

She knew when to demand me and I would do it willingly. My arm went intangible and rushed up over to her. Dash tried to come after me, but he failed to realize I was untouchable. Valerie hugged onto me when I gave her access to me. She glared at her enemy.

"What the hell are you thinking? You lost your chance with her, Dash and she's mine!"

"I-" His hands tried to yank out his hair, "-I just want to see my daughter!"

Valerie snorted, "Oh please, she doesn't even remember a thing about you and she sees me as her daddy now. So, am I going to kick your damn ass or what?"

Dash wasn't threatened by her, yet, the former master was not pleased. He lurched out to her and Valerie set out her roundhouse kick against him. His body was slammed down and his eyes lit up. He was shocked anyone could take him down so easily. Dash quickly stood up and ready to tackle her down. She stood in a horse stance and he failed to move her. She used her elbow to slam into his rib area and he groaned. She stood up straight, grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and kneed him in the stomach.

Dash fell down in so much pain. He doesn't realize those moves are the familiarity of self-defense. I knew she's the ninth degree black belt. She bent down to make eye contact and she glared at him. She pointed at him directly.

"If I see your fucking face around my Danielle, you have another thing coming!" Valerie huffed and stood up.

She came up to me, cuddled her arms around me, and walked me along to our favorite park. My mind struggled to escape from the past, but Dash crossed the line. My hand soothed my cheek. It seems silly for a ghost fighter to worry about a slap on the face, but as a victim, it brings up too many memories. Valerie had us sat down and she pulled out my favorite turkey submarine meal.

"Sweetie, eat up now. You can't starve yourself when you're carrying our baby." She reminded me.

I nodded, "Okay," I nibbled on my sub and tried to chase away those thoughts.

It was so much to sink in with everything. Dash wanted Primavera one way or another and I refused to allow it. Valerie is Primavera's dad and I don't care if they are not related. We're family based on love.

"You don't need to be brave. You can always call my name if you're scared or when he shows up." She kissed my forehead.

I nodded and curled up a bit onto her, "I know…but I have been having nightmares of him again."

She held me tightly, "Daydream this time?"

I nodded and she did not continue to ask. She knew the details and it wasn't easy. I wept without a second thought and buried my face onto her neck. She held me together and let me express myself. It was too much and I left myself unguarded around him. No matter what, I could never feel safe when I am alone with Dash. He changed me without even knowing. No matter how many times he went to the anger management to get help. Dash Baxter will never change.

"Wh-when will he stop?" I shredded my tears and found myself too shaken up.

I nearly thought he gave up, but he never did. For the first seven months, he wrote letters and telling that things will change around for the best. He was still insisting to see Primavera and he was trying so hard. When he stopped writing a letter, he eventually must have thought of his past and his behavior around me. I guessed he took anger management to try and change himself. That's something he cannot help it. The past is the past, but the experiences remained there forever. Dash has changed me.

"I can ask Manson to put a restraining order spell on him. He won't be able to come near you or any of us girls and our baby ever again." Valerie suggested.

I sniffled and looked up at her. She always surprised me the most.

"You don't think she'd mind?"

Valerie chuckled, "She cares about you as much as she cares about Danny. I doubt there would be a problem." Her hand soothed my back, "Come on, let's finish up lunch and we'll hunt her down before we go to your Uncle Jack's house."

Danny's dad wanted to be my father and I could not fit myself see him as my dad. Vlad is always my dad and I belonged to his family. So, Jack chose to be my uncle and I felt better. He found out I was pregnant through my cousin and couldn't avoid it. Maddie tried too, but I couldn't see it either. To me, she's my aunt and she's fun. Jazz went either way with being a cousin, sister, or my personal psychologist. Most of the times, she's there when I needed her the most.

Danny's family is nice and I appreciated to be a part of it. Even Raven considered me as her aunt as she does for Danny as an uncle. I remember how lonely I felt when it came to being family-less almost and Danny was the only one I have. He's practically my cousin.

Sometimes, Danny tends to stand out like a big brother when he goes into a protective mode. It made me feel secured and other times ridiculous when I can protect myself. Then, who am I kidding? We're exactly like only we fell in love with different people without realizing. He changed so much since we first met when I was only two months old. Daddy turned around when I was two years old and did everything the best he could to restore our relationship. At first, it struck out odd and confusing for me, but he meant it everything. He allowed me to monitor him and his powers for long as I wanted and I went four months to test that. Daddy proved himself to me and explained why he did this. Now, I understood. He only wanted love and I told him I wanted to flee for the world.

Daddy respected that and welcomed me home anytime. I was happy to have a daddy then and now. There were no way of turning back and sometimes, he enjoys spoiling me.

"Danielle, I believe that's…Phoenix Sage is Sam, right?" Valerie could not tell from time to time.

My master does not spend time with everyone I know of and she tries her best to sink in all from her perspective.

"Yes, that's Sam. You do realize as a witch, that is her true form from her magic family of generation, right?" I made sure she hasn't forgotten either.

"How about this over with before we get any complications like Dash spying on or something?"

I agreed with my master and someone finally noticed us from her broom flight. It's funny how she loved the whole mystical stuff, especially when it comes to being a witch in her own eyes. Sam is someone we can easily expect, even for her Gothic side. She landed in front of us, her hand twisted to trigger a spell naturally, and a dark purple dome gave us privacy. No one could see or hear anything under this dome of hers.

"How's my couples doing?" Sam smirked, she loves kids…she just hadn't admitted that yet.

Valerie pulled me into her arms to protect me, unfortunately, she doesn't easily trust Sam, "We're alright…but we have an issue."

The witch kept curling into a smirk, which frightens me a bit, "Danny has been bugging me for the first two years. So, are you ready for Dash to be restrained three hundred feet away from Prima and you?" She looked at me.

Somehow, being a clone doesn't always depart from who we truly are. Danny is stronger than me through his experiences. Right now, I couldn't bear the thoughts of being close to Dash at all or towards Primavera. It had to stop before it could get worse. I nodded and Sam smiled caringly. Her eyes formed a darker shade and her hair floated as if she's undersea. Her voice turned into the sound of Salem witch chanting – of course, rarely anyone knew that – and the spell was only a start.

Her magic floated around me like adding jelly coating and it sent shivered down for my body, but I could hardly tell a thing with the temperature. I apparently resemble the same core as the original core is. I watched how the colors of her magic gave many sensations as I was curious why they felt familiar. Suddenly, the jelly whipped away in a speed before I could register in my mind to what happened.

Sam's hair fallen down instantly and her eyes blinked back to normal of her familiar purple lily eyes. It did not really last more than a minute and Valerie hugged onto him happily.

"There. Dash can no longer reach you or Primavera. The only way he can come close to you as if he is a ghost. However, we all know he does not believe in dying to become a ghost." Phoenix Sage pointed out.

Valerie nodded, "Thanks. I'm glad you were already prepared for this, Manson."

Sam and Valerie tend to stay on good term of each other, but it isn't easy to prevent their argument. At least when I am here, they're calm and friendly as they can be. The gothic witch removed her dome and nodded for her welcome in return. She flew off with her broom – which I have to try after this baby is born.

Valerie and I headed over to the Fenton's house for the promise to my Uncle Jack. It was so peaceful now, I could not imagine how wonderful it felt now. At first, I hated to be a famulus and I automatically accepted my role. However, I regretted it confessing it to Danny the truth. Still, he looked after me when no one else could and he did his best.

My master cares, protects, guides, and loves me no matter what. She treated me equally with Primavera as if we're her world. We're looking forward to this new baby in five months.

My daughter is excited to be a big sister and she said she already knows the baby's gender. She hasn't admitted what gender and Valerie and I had wondered how she could have known. We haven't had a sonogram to tell us the result. Aunt Maddie said we can find out, but we wanted to be surprised. The thing is, we noticed Prima has been knowing things like lottery numbers or who's visiting.

Daddy did some research and he said it is common that children have psychic ability, but it is rare when their ability fades away by the time they reach seven. However, some would remained in touch of their ability if they were not discourage. We knew psychic exists, but we weren't too sure how to help her. Prima is very sensitive and does not likes to speak of her ability. So far, she hasn't seen anything ugly and her innocent is still safe.

Although, she adores her uncle Danny and whispers some things that I could not understand. He nodded along and accepted what she had to say. Danny mentally told me there was nothing to worry and that Prima is a bit advance than my kids with her powers. It did relieved me from the idea for her and helped us get used to the idea.

Valerie and I do plan to have a couple more kids in a year after our little bundle of joy is born. We want Prima to have all the family love she can get.

…

Four months later, time has flown by so quickly and Valerie is at work. Prima is with me as she is drawing. She seems very excited and she was just drawing bunch of flowers. She's eight years old now and very bright as her cousins.

"Does flowers make you happier, Prima?" I leaned in a bit, where I am on the large couch and she's sitting on the floor with the coffee table.

She glanced up at me happily, "These flowers are going to be here very soon. I got you the teal ones."

I calculated in the back of my head to understand why flowers were needed. I still had a month left, the anniversary wasn't for another three months, her birthday had already passed, and Valerie's birthday isn't until November. My birthday is in two months. So, why are the flowers coming here soon? Is Valerie planning something?

"Sweetie, can you tell me what goes on in your vision with the flowers?" I had to show some interests, she knows we all have powers in the family. She just knew how things are in reality.

She set her color pencil down and placed a hand on the baby bump, "The baby is coming, mom." She soothing, "Can I get the bag? Daddy is on the way because of your emotions."

My brows formed and it took me a few minutes realize. I glanced down and saw my water broke. I gasped and realized why she meant the flowers. It couldn't be for another month!

"Yes!" I groaned in pain.

Prima leapt up and skedaddled at the door. I was too afraid of pain and couldn't understand why now? I whimpered in such pain and hated it so much. My hands curled around the bumps and felt too afraid.

"Valerie! My master!" I whispered her name and title in whispers.

I knew she could not exactly leave work during a meeting like today, but I was afraid. This baby couldn't be coming in this early! I still had a month left to go and why is this baby coming out already?

A rush of wind hits my face and glanced up to see where the wind had come from. The worried face of my lover is in her formed suit and commanded her board to fly over to me within distance. She jumped off as the board vanished and met up to my attention. My hand freely clasped around her elbow and groaned painfully at the sharp pain I felt by my back spine. My organs couldn't stand the intensive pain shooting up inside of me.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Valerie tried to hold onto me, but she was way unbalanced because my strength has increased on her elbow and she tried to hold back her pain.

Someone is skipping back into the room with a small bag and swinging it happily. She saw her daddy in the room – somehow expected this.

"Mommy is having a baby today!" She cheerfully squealed, "I already called Great Uncle Jack we are on the way. He doesn't know, though, but he will know as soon as we get there." She finished skipping until she reached up to us, "Can I teleport us there?"

Valerie hasn't been used to her vision ability, but she accepted how far she came with her powers to her advancement. I had to wonder when she developed her visions by and how it played in her life. She seems to control them well.

Right now, I was in too much pain and screamed unbearably where it seems like several of my bones were to be broken, yet, none were. It's how it felt and I clung tightly onto my master to hang on for my life.

"Please, as long it doesn't tire you out, Primavera." Valerie usually calls her by her full name rather than a nickname.

Prima's hand touched my arm and the swirl has caused my stomach turn ill. My head couldn't think straight and almost fell forward to the floor. Luckily, my lover caught me and prevented that.

"Girls! It's great to see you! How's…" Uncle Jack paused and noticed my uncomfortable position, "Mads! We got code red! Get the hospital lab going ASAP!" He shouted out for her to hear throughout the lab she's in.

Everything was too much based on pain and lack of my personal concentration. All I knew was everyone was helping me out, including my daughter. She stayed in the living room, but she contacted others to be aware of what was going on and Valerie…she stood by my side, I think. It was too much, exhausting, and overwhelming for me. I wanted this to fucking end!

Nothing had made sense to me and I was deathly afraid for the newborn's life. I knew it was too soon. Five weeks early wasn't right. The truth was scaring me more and I wasn't too sure what to expect.

I cried for my daddy and sensed his core. He joined us and his hands on my head and hand. He allowed me to squeeze his hand while I held Valerie's at the same time. Vlad kissed my forehead and it cooled down my core since it is overworking. I wept in fear.

"Daddy, I don't want to lose this one." I told him.

Those dark blue eyes stared at me, "You aren't. You know Uncle Jack will do everything in his power to save your baby. He hasn't failed any of us and he will not fail you." He brushed back my hair, but he didn't care if I was sweating up from pain.

I nodded slightly, but he stayed here anyway. I wanted him to be a part of this and Valerie gave me a smile. Is she confident everything will be fine? Does she trust Mr. Fenton this much to make it alright? I couldn't imagine losing my baby since they mean a world to me, even Prima!

My uncle came up with a smile – and almost white hair now – and he has his operation gloves. He knew what to do and met my eyes first.

"Danielle, when you feel the urge to push. Do it. The baby's heart beat is fine and seems to be in a good shape from the sonogram. I cannot pinpoint on why this early yet, but I do not see any health harm." Uncle Jack said to me.

I nodded, trying to recall the times I gave birth, and how little energy going into labor has put me through so much massive of energy. I knew what to expect this time, but I knew I had a choice to ask daddy to get my baby. I wanted to save some trouble.

"I-" Grunted in a bit of pain, "-want daddy to get the baby." I felt breathless already.

Uncle Jack looked at his best friend and offered some space to allow intangibility birth. Danny did tell me it was much easier and quicker to go through. It only lasted an hour for him and to me, I did not want to go through more than five hour of labor. This would save the trouble of knowing the baby's health or mine out of risk. Valerie respected my decision, considering she doesn't have to be the one carrying them, and I wanted to carry them all.

Daddy released me and joined Uncle Jack willingly. His hands went intangible and phased through me to join into the baby's womb. He smiled and I felt the kick against my spinal as I screamed my lungs out. He slowly pulled the baby out and the screaming revealed. Uncle Jack immediately took the baby and went into the medical care section of this Fenton Hospital. Aunt Maddie took over to clean my inside, but it was too late now. My body was automatically fixing itself up in a matter of minute.

Valerie cradled me in her arms and the thing is…I was worried. My body jittering uncontrollably and my eyes watched the curtain where my baby is behind. My aunt was checking my vitals, hormones level, and other things. She kept trying to hold up a smile.

My core was stretched out to its limit and it forced me to collapse into my sleep. I wanted to stay up desperately, but my eyes shield everything out into the dark. Everything was too much to handle and I refused to find out something very wrong.

…

My body was aching, yet, no longer wanted to sleep in more than necessary. I knew that I was healing still, but I can't rush the core's ability. My eyes fluttered opened and saw the dark skin face with dark long hair on my right side. She smiled at me happily.

"How long was I out?" My voice croaked, but I managed to speak.

Her fingers brushed back my hair for me to see her better, "Two hours. You're so beautiful when you're sleeping."

I laughed shortly, "At least you enjoyed it…ho-how-how's the b-b-baby?" Too afraid to learn the horrible news.

A premature baby is rare, but it would take a miracle to ensure that. Valerie kept smiling when I asked that and for some reason, her face shows she doesn't know a thing. My master really knew how to be loyal for me and never once treated me like her slave like most ghost masters would. I was one of the lucky ones for a famulus to fall in love with their master.

"I don't know. I told Uncle Jack to wait until you're awake. I do not know a thing and I want to go through this with you no matter what." She kissed my temple.

I took a deep breathe and nodded slowly. My body was able to sit up now and found that I was completely healed now. I wasn't aching or worn out anymore. Sleep helps to process it quickly and now, I began to understand why Vlad needed those months to heal those cancer away.

"Ah, good to see you're awake, kiddo." Uncle Jack said.

I turned to see tired man, "Yeah…I want…to see my baby. No, our baby."

Mr. Fenton nodded and waited for me to come off my bed. Valerie held onto me and we walked slowly over to the curtain. My uncle opened the curtain and revealed a sleeping baby in the modified crib. There were only vital wires as it is monitoring the heartbeats, ectoplasm level, and core healing. The machine stated all normal level and processes. My head picked up at the man who helped.

"It's a boy. He is quite the easy survivor. Once he was taken here, all of his organs were able to heal immediately and still remained to look like a premature baby. Well, he looks like a newborn right now." Uncle Jack explained, "Apparently, your body thought no needs to carry a nine month term and felt it was time for him to be born. Maddie did some ghost biology research through the ghost zone and she found out that most female ghosts don't carry for more than eight months. It is the male that carries between nine to eleven months, depending on circumstances." He was proud to admit.

I blinked and a smile curled up on my face. I walked up to my baby boy and my fingers danced on his small cheeks. Valerie joined me. We were seeing half dark skin, dark little hair like slight buzz cut hair almost, and he has her nose. The baby boy did not flinched at my touch and I adored him with all my love.

"Valerie, it's our baby! A son! We have a son," The tears were trickling down my cheeks happily and she hugged me to celebrate.

"Our baby boy."

I nodded hurriedly and Uncle Jack set off the machine. He removed the wires and wrapped him in a blue blanket. He handed my son to me and we held him together. It was the happiest day of my life and knowing this baby is more of a newborn than a premature. I was so worried, but it was worth having him in my life.

"What do you want to name him, Val?" I asked her, knowing that she deserved to name him this time.

Her teal eyes widened, "Y-yo-are you sure? You carried him for eight months and gave birth to him, don't you want to name him?"

My head shook, "No, I already named our daughter. Now, it is your turn, daddy." I grinned.

Her eyes drifted over to our son, "I've always wanted to name a boy Lorant."

The name echoed in my mind and how fitting it sounded to me. I played a few names for a middle name and hummed a bit. She watched me lost in my thoughts a bit and figured out a good one.

"Lorant Flynn Masters-Grey, what do you think?" I looked at her finally.

"I think," She looked at our son, "It fits him perfectly." She leaned in to kiss Lorant's forehead, "Welcome home, Lorant Flynn Masters-Grey."

Lorant wiggled a bit and fighting with his own eyes to open up. We were excited with our baited breathe and leaned in to see what may be for his own eyes.

His eyes finally opened and showed beautiful light brown eyes. We awed to see how light they were and he saw us. I can tell he can recognize I am his mother and this other woman is his father. He saw nothing of our gender issue and accepted us to raise him well. We were happy to meet the little guys.

Primavera joined us as she cheered, knowing her sibling's gender already before, and she knew his name as well. Valerie was shocked because we just decided the name already. Yet, I grew used to it because powers are special and it's something to trust with. Primavera nodded and I did not understand why. She turned to me with a smile and told me that Lorant thought out to her that he is hungry and wishes to eat now.

Valerie and I had no idea what to expect, but we were prepared to see what our son might give us from now to the end of our lives. Everyone was happy to meet him, even daddy and he was willing to hold Lorant for a little while. Danny was joined in with bunch of flowers and I saw the teal ones. Now, I understood the meaning of teals and she picked it because she adores her baby brother. Danny claimed he knew the gender, but he didn't take in too much of what he knew. He went along with it and let Prima be.

His kids were fascinated with another baby in sight and seeing how different they were. Of course, they were used to seeing different newborns and not realizing parents are the genetic factors. However, I doubt Daddy and Danny wants to make a concern for that until they are old enough to understand.

Valerie and I took turns holding our baby. We awed in what he did and made sure he received what he needed. I supposed Prima is close with her brother, but we figured it was because of her vision. Right now, we're trying our best and deal things when it comes. Lorant is now part of our lives. I was happy enough to trust Valerie to never take my kids away – even if they are hers as well, but she knew enough to not cross the line. Being a famulus isn't an easy task, but I follow through to the best I can.

Lorant is sleeping in my arms in the living room of Fenton's home and I was sleeping on Valerie. My body turned out to be exhausted when I barely had much of sleep and energy in me, but I was holding him. The worries and panic faded away and felt secured by everyone. We were happy even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Before ending this, yes, Lorant can send mind messages mainly. And yes, Primavera is a psychic halfa.<strong>

**Other than that, thank you~ **

**A penny for your thoughts?**


End file.
